Loin des yeux, loin du coeur
by Gouline971
Summary: Dumbledore est mort, tué par Rogue,Harry et ses amis ont décidé de ne pas aller à Poudlard et de partir à la recherche des derniers Horcruxes. Alors qu'ils sont en pleine recherche, ils tombent sur une jeune fille assez spéciale... Inspiré du Tome 6.
1. Chapter 1

Vila, vila, ma 2e fic_ HP/OC. _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira grandement. Bonne lecture.

_**Résumé**_ : Et si le 7e Tome n'était pas ce qu'il était ? Dumbledore est mort, tué par Rogue, le monde de la magie n'a jamais été aussi en guerre. Harry a décidé de ne pas aller à Poudlard et de partir à la recherche des derniers Horcruxes pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Hermione et Ron sont de la partie. Alors qu'ils sont en pleine recherche, ils tombent sur une jeune fille assez spéciale... Spoiler Tome 6. _GW/HP/OC RW/HG_

_Disclaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient à part le contexte de un personnage ou deux.

Titre :_**Loin des yeux, loin du coeur: A la recherche des Horcruxes:**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

On était au mois d'Août. Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel et la chaleur se faisait sentir. Harry Potter 17 ans, arrivait enfin devant le Terrier avec Arthur Weasley qui était venu l'arracher des griffes de la famille Dursley.

-Ça va Harry ?

-Oui Mr… enfin je crois.

Oui, il croyait parce que bizarrement, il sentait qu'il avait une boule dans l'estomac. Il était bien sûr heureux d'aller au Terrier, là où il se sentait le plus chez lui mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas être ici. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Arthur ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Harry. Molly arriva et serra Harry dans ses bras.

-Oh Harry, mon chéri, tu es enfin là ! Tu vas bien ? Pas tant que ça j'imagine. Tu dois avoir faim, non ? Assied-toi.

Harry s'assit et d'un coup de baguette magique, ses valises montèrent à l'étage et allèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

Harry venait à peine de manger que ses amis arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient heureux de le voir bien sûr, mais n'avait pas vraiment le moral eux non plus. Ron lui fit une tape amicale alors qu'Hermione lui embrassa la joue.

-Ça va Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

C'est vrai que depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le moral n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Pourtant ils avaient de quoi être heureux : dans quelques jours allaient avoir lieu le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

-C'est calme, ici, remarqua Harry.

-Oui, Fred et George travaillent, Charlie arrive demain de Roumanie, Bill et Fleurk sont partis chercher les parents et la sœur de Fleurk à la gare…

-Fleur, Hermione, Fleur !

-Je dis ce que je veux Ron. Et… Ginny est… dans sa chambre.

-Ah.

Voila pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir au Terrier. Harry n'avait pas envi de croiser sans cesse Ginny, son ancienne petite amie avec qui il avait rompu pour la protéger de cette guerre. On peut dire qu'ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme, mais les sentiments d'Harry étaient toujours là. Justement en parlant du loup, Ginny descendait dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce en voyant Harry avec Hermione et Ron. Le jeune homme la regarda et reprit son déjeuner. Ginny entra et se prit un verre de jus de citrouille avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme c'était vrai, mais apparemment, la communication allait être difficile. Harry n'avait plus d'appétit. Après qu'il eut terminé, il alla dans la chambre de Ron avec celui-ci pendant qu'Hermione allait dans la chambre de Ginny.

-Tu… tu sais que Harry est là.

-J'ai vu, répondit la rouquine plongé dans un livre.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit bonjour.

-Lui non plus.

-Tu lui en veux ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Ginny soupira. Elle se redressa et regarda Hermione.

-Je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais pourquoi il a voulu tout arrêter et je trouve ça courageux mais… ce n'est pas si facile.

-Tu sais que s'il t'a quitté, c'est pour mieux te revenir.

-Je sais.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Ron, Harry était allongé sur son lit pensant à Ginny. Elle ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole. Elle avait fait comme s'il n'avait pas été là.

-Harry, tu penses à Ginny ?

-Tu feras quoi si je dis oui ?

-Rien. Mais tu sais elle en t'en veux pas. Elle comprend pourquoi tu as fait ça et puis… quand tout sera terminé, je te promets de ne pas protester sur quoi que ce soit si tu reprends ton histoire avec elle.

Harry sourit. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, on pu entendre des personnes entrer au Terrier.

-Ça doit être Bill et Fleur, dit Ron tout excité. Viens !

Harry le suivit.

-Regardez-moi ça. Pauvre petits êtres qui vont aller voir la grande grande Vélane.

-Hermione ne soit pas jalouse.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jalouse de… Fleur ! Comment vas- tu ? dit Hermione avec le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'il puisse exciter.

-Bien et toi Ermione ? Je vois que tu as toujours autant de cheveux !

Hermione essaya de garder son sourire intact même si sa mâchoire commençait à se crisper.

-Plus blonde tu Fleurk, chuchota-t-elle à Harry.

-Oh ! Arry comment vas-tu ? Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais arriver. Tu sais Gabrielle est très pressée de te voir.

-C'est… bien.

Fleur Delacour était une vraie petite bavarde. Elle était à peine arrivée que le taux de parole d'un humain par jour avait été dépassé. Et vas-y que je te parle du mariage par-ci et du mariage par-là. Il ne restait plus que trois petits jours avant que Bill et Fleur ne se disent oui et que Molly respire enfin.

-Fleur, tu es déjà revenue, remarqua Ginny. Où sont tes parents et ta sœur ?

-Ils sont dans une auberge. Gabrielle est toute excitée de voir Arry. Tu sais Arry, elle te trouve très beau et je la comprends.

-Voyez-vous ça, marmonna Ginny.

Harry regarda discrètement Ginny pour voir sa réaction. Aucune en particulier. Il regarda ensuite Ron qui était totalement hypnotisé devant les yeux de Fleur, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire un seul mot. Harry regarda ensuite Hermione qui le fusillait du regard.

-Tu vas bien Hermione ?

-Quoi, moi ? Oui tout va bien. Non mais regarde la tête de cet abrutit. Il n'a pas comprit que c'est Bill qu'elle va épouser et pas lui. Mais qui pourrait tomber amoureuse d'une tête pareille ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te réponde ?

-Oui ! Euh… tout compte fait, non.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Et tu pensais à quoi Harry ?

-A rien.

-Dis-moi, c'est demain que tu passes ta dernière partie de permis de transplanage, non ?

-Oui, avec Ron.

-Oui avec cette carpe ! Non mais regarde-le. Il m'exaspère !

-Tu devrais lui parler, conseilla Harry.

-Et pour lui dire quoi ?

-Cherche un peu. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras. Eh ! Ron !

-Quoi ?

-Tu baves.

Hermione éclata de rire. Ron pouvait tirer de ces têtes parfois. C'était soit exaspérant, soir à mourir de rire. Le lendemain matin, Harry fut le premier à se réveiller, premièrement parce qu'il avait mal dormit et deuxièmement, parce que Ron ronflait et que ça devenait insupportable au fil des années. Harry se leva alla prendre sa douche et décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, mais peut-être qu'il avait mal décidé parce qu'il tomba sur Ginny dans la cuisine.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Harry s'assit face à elle. Un ange passa. Ginny décida de faire conversation.

-C'était bien chez les Dursley ?

-Comme d'habitude. On… on ne s'est pas parlé hier.

-C'est vrai.

-Ecoute Ginny, pour la dernière fois…

-Harry, laisse tomber. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu l'as assez fait comme ça. Je comprends tu sais. Tout ce que j'attends… c'est que cette guerre se termine et qu'on puisse tout les deux, enfin… on verra.

Harry la regarda. Qu'était-elle entrain de lui dire ? Qu'elle l'attendrait ? Qu'après la guerre elle voudrait bien revenir avec lui ? Harry avait les yeux fixés sur Ginny, qui lui faisait un petit sourire. Oui, elle était prête à l'attendre et à reprendre là où ils en étaient quand la guerre sera terminer. Harry lui rendit le sourire timidement. Hermione arriva juste après avec un tête abominable.

-Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es toute rouge ?

-Rouge ? Je ne suis pas rouge !

-Arrête, tu ressembles à une tomate.

-Je vais bien Ginny, je ne rougis pas !

Il était vrai que la teinte rouge d'Hermione avait disparu mais était très vite revenu quand Ron était arrivé et il était dans le même état qu'elle.

-Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, s'inquiéta Harry.

-Oui tout va bien, répondirent-ils.

-Sûrs ?

-Certains !

Ron et Hermione osaient à peine se regarder.

-Ron, Harry on ne va pas tarder. Préparez-vous.

-Papa, je viens de commencer, se plaignit Ron.

-Et bien dépêche-toi Ron. Harry tu es prêt ?

-Presque Mr.

Harry se leva et alla chercher sa veste. Ça allait être sa dernière épreuve de transplanage, il ne devait pas la rater. Certainement pas.

-Aller on y va. A plus tard les filles.

-Au revoir papa.

-Au revoir Mr Weasley.

Maintenant, Ginny et Hermione n'était que toutes les deux et Ginny se mit à dévisager son amie.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu rougisses comme ça ?

-Tu… tu savais que Ron se promenait torse nu dans la maison ?

-Depuis qu'il sait qu'il a des muscles apparents, oui. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien… enfin… juste que je l'ai vu c'est tout.

-Tu as vu Ron torse nu ?

-Qui à vu Ron torse nu ? demanda Fred.

-Personne, répondit Hermione rapidement.

Mr Weasley, Harry et Ron étaient là où se déroulaient les épreuves de transplanages. Il y avait quelques élèves de Poudlard qui était née entre le mois de Juin et d'Août. Ils n'y avait qu'un seul exercices à faire : transplaner d'un lieu à un autre. Tous les adolescents appelé par ordre alphabétique.

-Harry Potter.

Harry se plaça dans le cercle qui lui avait été indiqué et transplana du cercle à un autre lieu où il y avait un examinateur avec d'autres élèves. Harry sortit du cercle et attendit que le reste des élèves arrivent. Certains arrivaient à bon port, d'autre non, d'autre encore arrivait mais à quelque mètres que cercle. Ron avait réussit à atterrir dans le cercle, chose qu'il n'était pas parvenu à faire la dernière fois. A la fin de l'épreuve chaque adolescent était passé devant les examinateurs qui leurs disaient s'ils avaient obtenu leur permis de transplanage ou non.

Après cette longue journée, ils rentrèrent tout les trois au Manoir ou Molly Hermione et Ginny les attendait.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Oui ou non, s'impatienta Ginny.

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête.

-Quoi, vous n'avez pas eu votre permis, s'emporta Hermione ! Mais comment avez-vous fait ? C'est impossible ! Impossible !

-Mais si nœud-nœud on l'a eu notre permis.

-Vous me rassurez, vous savez. Surtout toi Ron.

Hermione fit une bise à ses amis. La faire à Harry, ça ne la gênait pas mais quand elle la fit à Ron, elle se sentit rougir en un clin d'œil.

-Je… je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Et Hermione partit presque en courant à l'étage.

-Bravo Harry. Félicitation.

-Merci Ginny. Je... je crois que ton frère est dans un état second.

-Je vais régler ça.

Ginny se plaça à côté des oreilles de Ron et hurla.

-Debout là-dedans ! Réveille-toi pour aller te coucher !

-Mais tu es folle d'hurler comme ça !

-Non. Bonne nuit.

Ginny monta dans sa chambre en chantonnant ayant accomplit sa bonne action de la journée.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Vos impressions, bonnes mauvaises ? Peu importe. Si tout se passe bien, le second chapitre sera pour mercredi prochain.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux reviews, c'est suffisant pour mettre la suite. Merci à_** Catherine Broke **_et à_** Rebecca Black.**_

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Au petit matin, le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur, le Terrier était assez calme. La décoration avait été faite depuis la veille, les bancs pour accueillir les invités étaient prêts, les plats pas terminés. Fleur était à l'auberge avec sa famille et Bill était donc chez lui.

En ce moment, Molly était entrain de faire le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille. Les deux personnes qui descendirent en suivant les bonnes odeurs furent Ginny et Hermione.

-Bonjours les filles, vous avez bien dormit ?

-Oui.

-Installez-vous.

Les deux filles s'assirent et mangèrent.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Bill va se marier aujourd'hui… avec Fleurk.

-Fleur Ginny, Fleur. Et puis tu sais, ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit heureux.

-Quoi ? Maman, c'est toi qui dis ça ?

-Oui. Et puis de toute façon, il faut bien s'entendre avec la belle famille, non ? Les garçons ne sont toujours pas réveillés ?

-Apparemment non.

-Ginny chérie, va réveillez les jumeaux. Bill est déjà debout. Hermione va réveiller Ron et Harry.

Les deux filles obéirent. Hermione entra dans la chambre d'Harry et Ron qui dormaient toujours. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Ron qui ronflait tout en souriant.

-Tu comptes loucher longtemps comme ça ?

-Harry ! Euh…, non. Tu es… tu as bien dormit ?

-Oui. Et lui encore mieux à ce que je vois.

Harry se mit à rire en voyant son ami. On entendit soudain des hurlements provenant d'une autre chambre. Ginny hurlait aux jumeaux qu'il fallait se réveiller. Ron sursauta à ce moment là et en se redressant un peu brusquement, il fit tomber Hermione du lit. Celle-ci se releva rouge de colère.

-Ron tu n'es qu'un crétin !

-Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

-Je suis venue vous réveiller espèce de marmotte car au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas, ton frère Bill se marie et devine avec qui ? Fleurk, crétin ! C'est la dernière fois que je te réveille !

Hermione sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

-Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? demanda Ron.

-Rien, crétin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien, crétin.

-Harry arrête.

Toute la matinée fut occupée au dernier préparatif. Bill répétait ses vœux, Charlie répétait son discours, Molly était plus excitée que jamais pendant qu'Arthur tentait de la calmer. Ginny et Hermione était dans leur chambre entrain de mettre leur jolie robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

-Alors, comment a été le réveil des messieurs Potter et Weasley ?

-Harry s'est réveillé seul mais Ron –gros ronfleur comme il est- il s'est réveillé en sursaut et m'a fait tomber du lit.

-Tu sais, il faut que tu t'y prennes avec plus de violence. Le seau sur la tête c'est radical. Fred et George se sont tout de suite réveillés.

-J'avais entendu.

-Les filles vous êtes prêtes ? La famille de Fleur est déjà là.

-On arrive maman.

Hermione mit ses chaussures et les filles sortirent de la chambre pour aller à l'enter du jardin où il y avait les autres demoiselles et garçon d'honneur. Harry et Ron eurent la même réaction à la vue des filles. Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose de… maladroitement gentil à Ginny quand une autre fille arriva vers lui et qui fit quatre bises.

-Oh Arry Potter ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Non je doute bien. Je suis la sœur de Fleur, Gabrielle ! Tu as drôlement changé ! Moi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est normal, ça fait trois ans quand même.

-Aller les enfants, s'écria Molly. Formez des couples et on y va. La cérémonie ne va pas tarder.

Les demoiselles et garçons d'honneurs, sortirent dans le jardin et la cérémonie commença enfin. Durant celle-ci qui avait l'impression de durer une éternité Ron et Harry n'arrêtait pas de discuter sous l'œil sévère d'Hermione.

-Eh Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-La sœur de Fleur a les yeux scotchés sur toi.

-Je sais. Ça file la chair de poule. Et toi tu as de la chance qu'un regard ne puisse pas tuer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'Hermione a le regard le plus noir qui puisse exister au monde.

Ron regarda Hermione qui tourna la tête vers les mariés.

-Pourquoi tu regardes Ron comme ça ? Lui demanda Ginny.

-A cause de lui j'ai mal aux fesses.

Ginny se retint d'éclater de rire.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à dire pendant la cérémonie d'un mariage toi.

-Non, puisque c'est la vérité.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme !

Et voilà, il y avait maintenant, Mr et Mrs Bill Weasley. Fleur était officiellement entrée dans la famille Weasley. Une petite photo par-ci, une petite photo par-là et les félicitations de tous le monde pouvait enfin souffler.

Durent le reste de la journée, Harry était avec Gabrielle qui lui parlait de sa vie en France, de ses études, d'elle, d'elle et d'elle et d'uniquement d'elle. Une Fleur en miniature. Mais cela n'intéressait pas vraiment Harry qui regardait Ginny qui elle, semblait bien s'amuser.

-… tu ne trouves pas ça géniale ? Termina enfin Gabrielle.

-Quoi ? Oh euh… oui, géniale.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle ?

-De toi ?

-Ouais !

Et Gabrielle reprit son grand monologue. Harry cherche quelqu'un des yeux qui pourrait l'aider à sortir de ce calvaire, manque de pot, Fleur arriva.

-Alors, vous discutez bien, tout les deux ?

-Oui, c'est super !

-Super…, répéta Harry sans grande conviction.

-Bon je vous laisse. Je suis ravie que vous vous entendiez bien. Je retourne voir mon mari !

Harry s'écriait « Au secours ! » tout au fond de lui. Et il semblerait qu'on l'ait entendu puisque Gabrielle était retournée dans la maison pour aller se chercher un gilet disant avoir froid. Harry s'était assit sur un banc et avait soupiré de soulagement. Le voyant seul, Ginny alla vers lui.

-Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Franchement ? Non.

-Je m'en doutais un peu.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot. Malgré tout, ils étaient quand même un peu mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

-Viens on va danser, lui proposa-t-elle.

-Tu… tu veux que je danse ?

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas un bon danseur, tu sais.

-Je sais, mais Ron est pire que toi.

-Oui mais Ron ne danse pas.

-Je vais régler ça.

Ginny se dirigea vers Gabrielle qui venait de sortir du Terrier. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose et Gabrielle se dirigea vers Ron précipitamment et l'emmena danser. Ginny revint vers Harry avec un large sourire.

-Voilà, tout est réglé. Alors tu danses ?

Harry capitula et alla danser avec Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à la sœur de Fleur par hasard ?

-Oh, et bien je lui ai dit que Ron était jaloux parce qu'elle était toujours avec toi et qu'il aimerait danser avec elle tout en discutant.

-C'est une bonne idée mais regarde Hermione.

-Oups. Je n'y avais pas pensé à ça. Je sens qu'elle va me faire la tête toute la nuit.

-A moins qu'elle lance un bon petit sort à Ron pour le réveiller.

-Ça, ce serait une bonne idée.

Quand Ron et Gabrielle s'était arrêter de danser, le rouquin s'était dirigé vers Hermione qui semblait assez en colère.

-Ça va ?

Aucune réponse pour Ron.

-Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai bousculé ce matin ?

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien toi !

Hermione se leva et rentra au Terrier.

-Oulà, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Je vais aller la voir.

Ginny rentra pendant qu'Harry allait ver Ron.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit ?

-Mais rien. Je lui ai juste demandé si elle m'en voulait pour ce matin même si je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'en voudrait et elle me dit « Tu comprends vraiment rien, toi ! » Mais bien sûr que je ne comprends rien. Elle devient de plus en plus bizarre !

-Ah ! Ron décidément, tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-Moi ? Non.

Dans la chambre de Ginny, Hermione faisait les cent pas tout en marmonnant et en enlevant ses bijoux.

-Hermione ça va ?

-Oui, parfait !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Evidemment ! Pendant que toi tu roucoules avec Harry qui, je te signal a décidé de rompre avec toi pour te protéger, et bien ton frère lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il danse avec la sœur de la mariée alors que moi ! hein, moi si je lui demande de danser, c'est « Non je sais pas danser ! » Ton frère est un crétin, totalement aveugle.

-C'est maintenant que tu le remarque ?

-Oui ! Non !

-Hermione, Ron est un gentil garçon, mais tu vois, sur ces choses là, il ne s'y connaît en rien. Il faut juste que tu lui en parles une bonne fois pour toute.

-Moi parler ton frère ? Jamais !

-Comme tu veux, mais à un moment donné ça se retournera contre toi, parce que Ron commence à en avoir marre de ne rien comprendre sur tes « sautes d'humeur » qui ne veulent rien dire. Si tu ne lui parles pas, moi je le ferai.

-Moi vivante, jamais tu ne lui diras quoique ce soit.

-Alors bouge-toi Hermione, soit plus aimable avec lui, parce que n'oublie pas une chose, Ron n'est pas Harry.

Ça c'était sûr, Ron n'était pas Harry parce que lui avait tout de suite deviné ce qu'il passait dans la tête de son amie.

-Ecoute Ginny, je suis fatiguée… je vais me coucher.

-D'accord, je te laisse.

Ginny sortit de la chambre et laissa Hermione. Elle retourna dehors où Harry s'était fait à nouveau accoster par la sœur de Fleur.

-Gabrielle, Fred et Georges aimeraient bien que tu leur parles de ta vie extraordinaire ! Mentit la rouquine.

-Ah oui ? Bon ben je te laisse Arry.

Gabrielle se leva et partit vers les jumeaux.

-Alors, comment est Hermione ?

-En colère et fatiguée, et Ron ?

-Dans un brouillard totale. Je crois qu'il risque d'avoir une grosse migraine à réfléchir sur Hermione.

-Au moins son cerveau lui servira à quelque chose.

-Tu n'es pas très sympa avec tes frères.

-Mes frères ? Mais Je les adooore mes frères !

Pendant ce temps, Gabrielle tenait Fred et Georges bras dessus bras dessous et les jumeaux ne se retinrent pas pour dire…

-Au secours !

**_Fin du chapitre_**

Avis ? A mercredi.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Catherine Broke : **_Ne t'en fait pas, Ron comprendra bien un jour, heureusement.

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Les vacances étaient sur le point de se terminer. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'allaient pas retourner à Poudlard qui avait maintenant le professeur McGonagall comme directrice. Les trois amis avaient l'intention de passer l'année au Square Grimmaud pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Seule Ginny retournerait au collège. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé avant les vacances, Mr et Mrs Weaslay avait une confiance aveugle en la sécurité du château.

-Je crois que je vais passer une année d'enfer, ironisa Ginny.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Il n'y aura presque personne au château. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi maman et papa veulent que j'y aille. Ça ne sert à rien.

-Ils veulent que tu finisses tes études.

-Comme si Ron allait finir ses études, lui. Ah mais oui j'oubliais, vous aurez des cours par correspondance. Moi aussi je veux des cours par correspondances. J'aimerai bien vivre quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Il n'en est pas question Ginny, et tu sais très bien pourquoi ?

-Maman et papa ne le voudront jamais.

-Et Harry ne le tolérerait pas.

Ginny soupira en faisant ses valises. Hermione avait raison. Si Harry avait rompu avec elle, ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'elle le suive dans la traque aux Horcruxes et la chasse aux éventuels mangemorts.

-Ginny on va bientôt y aller !

-J'arrive maman ! Hermione, tu vas me manquer durant toute cette année, tu sais.

-A moi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Ginny serra Hermione dans ses bras. Les deux filles sortirent de la chambre et croisèrent Harry et Ron.

-Euh… on va vous laisser. Tu viens Ron ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il le faut.

Hermione traîna Ron au rez-de-chaussée. Ginny et Harry étaient maintenant tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre entrain de se sourire timidement.

-Tu vas bientôt partir ?

-Ben… oui.

-Bien.

-Euh… Harry ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Ginny retourna dans sa chambre et sortit avec une petite photo d'elle.

-Tiens, comme ça on ne pourra pas dire… loin des yeux…

-…loin du cœur…

-Oui.

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et lui donna un petit baiser qui fut très vite interrompu par Molly.

-Ginny tu viens ?

-Oui maman. J'arrive. Bon… bon courage. A bientôt enfin… j'espère.

-Essais de passer une bonne année.

-Merci. Harry, je t'attendrais. Je te le promets.

Ginny descendit à l'étage et suivit ses parents dans la cheminée. Harry attendit qu'ils soient tous les trois partis pour descendre à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? S'empressa de demander Hermione.

-Elle m'a donnée une photo d'elle, m'a embrassé et elle m'a promit de m'attendre.

-De t'attendre ? Ça veux dire que vous allez vous remettre ensemble après… enfin si… tu…

-Je ne sais pas.

-… parce que je sais qu'elle aimerait.

Harry ne dit rien. Quelque part il était content. S'il sortait vivant de cette guerre, Ginny aimerait bien retourner avec lui.

Ginny était maintenant dans le train qui était presque désert. Il n'y avait que le quart des élèves de Poudlard et encore. Tout en cherchant un compartiment, Ginny tomba sur Luna.

-Luna tu es là ? Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

-Tu sais, même s'il y a eu des mangemorts dans le château l'an dernier, mon père n'a pas voulu que je reste à la maison. Au moins tu ne seras pas seule.

-Oui, ça me rassure quelque part.

-Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là ?

-Non.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, ils doivent être très occupés maintenant. Tu sais qu'il y a presque tout les Serpentard dans le train.

-Pas étonnant, mais franchement, je m'en fiche.

-Même Neville n'est pas venu, ajouta Luna déçue.

-C'est normal, sa grand-mère préfère le savoir auprès d'elle. Cette année ne sera pas comme les autres.

Ginny soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Pendant ce temps, le Trio commençait à se préparer pour aller chez les Dursley.

-On y a va Harry ?

-Oui on y va.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortir du Terrier et transplanèrent au 4 Privet Drive escorter par Lupin et d'autre Aurors pour leur sécurité. Arrivée devant la maison, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra avec ses amies qui furent accueillir par l'oncle Vernon avec un rouleau à pâtisserie dans les mains.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-Tu comptes nous agresser avec ça ? Ils sont avec moi.

-Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne reste pas.

Ron et Hermione suivirent Harry dans sa chambre. Entrés à l'intérieur la première remarque d'Hermione fut…

-C'est assez bordélique ici. Ça ne change pas de Poudlard et ça ne change surtout pas de la chambre de Ron. Votre amitié va jusqu'à la décoration de vos chambres, ça en devient flippant.

-Ça y est, tu as finit Hermione ?

-Non, quand on sera au QG, j'instaurerais certaines règles.

-Géniale, autant retourner à Poudlard, dit Ron.

Harry rangea ses dernières affaires jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans la chambre à part les meubles. Harry regarda une dernière fois autour de lui en soupirant.

-Ça va te manquer Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu plaisantes, je suis enfin libre.

-Oui mais plus protégé.

-Je m'en fiche.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et qui s'y trouvaient derrière ? La famille Dursley au complet.

-Vous voulez ma photo ? dit Harry brutalement. Allez on s'en va.

-Attends mon garçon, on voulait te dire…

-Quoi ? Pas la peine de me faire tout un beau discours, maintenant que je m'en vais, d'accord. J'ai 17 ans et vous m'avez rejeté pendant 17 ans, tout ça parce que je suis un sorcier, alors c'est bon, laissez-moi maintenant. Je m'en vais, adieu !

Harry sortit en claquant la porte et transplana au Terrier sans attendre ses amis.

-On part ce soir les enfants. Il va falloir que vous terminiez de ranger vos valises, déclara Lupin qui faisait parti de l'escorte.

A Poudlard, le banquet fut assez désert. Il n'y avait aucun élève de la 1e à la 4e année. Il y avait quelque 5e année un peu plus de 6e année et de 7e année dont Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Lavande Brown et les sœur Patil n'étaient pas là.

-Eh Ginny où sont Harry Hermione et Ron, demanda Seamus.

-Pas là comme tu vois.

-Oui mais, c'est assez étonnant quand on sait qu'ils aiment le goût du risque.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas là, Seamus.

-Oui mais…

-Si tu pouvais me laisser manger en paix, ce serait le moment le plus chouette de cette fichue journée.

-Et comment ça se passe avec Harry ?

Ginny fusilla Dean du regard et se leva assez brusquement pour allez dans sa salle commune. Elle n'était que deux à partager le dortoir des filles, Elle et une fille de 5e année avec qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Pourquoi sa mère avait voulu qu'elle aille au collège. Elle aurait bien pu prendre des cours par correspondance. Ginny savait qu'elle allait passer la pire année de toute son existence. La barbe !

Pendant ce temps Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient au Terrier prêt à partir. Molly avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Les enfants, vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir rester ici. Vous seriez en sécurité. Ne partez pas, je vous en supplie !

-Maman, arrête de pleurer. On n'est pas encore partis.

-Ce sera le cas dans cinq minutes. Sachez que… vous ne manquerez jamais de rien, je vous enverrai toujours un petit quelque chose à travers la cheminée, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous nous envoyez une lettre par la cheminée, d'accord ? Tenez, voici de la poudre de cheminette. Si vous avez l'occasion de sortir, vous restez tout les trois et pour les escapades, vous prévenez Rémus. Ah oui, et pour les cours, Minerva m'enverra quelque cours que je vous enverrait à mon tour. Il y a aussi une grande bibliothèque avec tout ce qu'il faut au QG et…

-Molly, coupa Lupin, on va y aller, sinon on ne partira jamais.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Molly serra les trois enfants dans se bras et la laissa partir avec les Aurors en transplanant. Le 12 Square Grimmaud était toujours caché et donc, la maison était toujours en sécurité. Ils entrèrent dans la maison qui était assez… assez propre contrairement à ce que le trio aurait pu penser.

-En fait, Molly est venu nettoyée la maison il n'y pas si longtemps que ça et elle a remplit les placards. J'espère que vous avez bien retenu ce qu'elle a dit. On sera toujours là, vous le savez. On vous laisse, reposez-vous bien et surtout les enfants, bon courage.

Les Aurors partirent. Harry et Ron regardèrent à présent Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Ben on attend.

-Vous attendez quoi ?

-Les règles.

-Ah oui. Si vous y tenez. 1 : on reste au 1e étage, 2 : on fera le ménage toutes les semaines, 3 : on respect la maison 4 : on enlèves le tableau avec la mère de Sirius et 5 : je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Hermione monta avec sa valise au 1e étage.

-Je m'attendais à pire, avoua Ron.

-Je pense que demain ce sera pire.

Les garçons aussi montèrent pour aller se coucher. Ils pouvaient déjà voir qu'Hermione avait monopolisé la salle de bain.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que **nous** instaurions une règle avec la salle de bain où je crois qu'on ne s'en sortira jamais.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Harry et Ron se choisirent chacun une chambre. Harry s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Avant de partir du Terrier, ils avaient décidé d'utiliser la magie dans cette maison qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, alors il ne pouvait pas ranger ses affaires en un coup de baguette, magique. Ensuite il fut tellement fatigué, qu'il s'endormit sans même se changer.

Le lendemain à Poudlard, Ginny se réveilla dans un dortoir de 6e année, désert. Aucune fille de son âge n'était là et elle devait avouer que dormir seule dans un si grand dortoir faisait assez peur. Elle se leva et se prépara pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand Ginny alla à la table des Gryffondor, Luna était juste derrière elle avec son plateau.

-Salut Ginny, ça va ?

-Si on veut. Tu manges ici ?

-Ben oui. Il n'y a presque personne alors les profs n'en feront pas un drame. Tu sais quel est notre premier cours ?

-Oui, on a DCFM. Il parait que c'est le professeur Lupin qui reprend le poste.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Moi je croyais qu'après ce qui s'était passé il y a quatre ans il n'aurait pas accepté. Après tout, tout le monde sait ce qu'est un loup garou.

-Oui mais autre ce fait-là, c'est un très bon professeur.

-C'est vrai. Tu viens ?

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim en fait. Continue de manger, moi j'y vais.

Luna se leva et alla à devant la salle de son premier cours. Après son petit déjeuner, Ginny retourna dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires et sortant de la salle commune elle fut interpellée.

-Salut Ginny ça va ?

-Salut Michaël. Ça pourrait aller mieux tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

La poisse, Dean était là, Michaël aussi mais Harry, non. La cloche du premier cours retentit.

-Bon, il faut y aller. Salut, en espérant se recroiser.

-Ouais, salut.

Ils partirent de leur côté pour ne pas louper leur premier cours de l'année.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Catherine Broke ; **_tu auras une autre bonne raison de plaindre Ginny, mais pour ça il va falloir attendre un peu

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : moi je pense que c'est pire que de changer d'école, j'en connais l'expérience.

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Pendant que Ginny allait à son premier cours de l'année, Harry ouvrait à peine les yeux se rendant compte qu'il avait dormit tout habillé. Les temps d'émerger, il sentit un bonne odeur de toast. Bizarre quand on sait quez Molly n'était pas là. Il se leva avec difficulté et sorti de chambre et croisa Ron qui sortait de la salle de bain.

-Salut Harry. En fait, il n'y plus d'eau chaude.

-Comment ça il n'y a plus d'eau chaude ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. Au Terrier, je dis rien parce qu'on est nombreux mais là on est que trois et Hermione à déjà épuisé le stock.

-Elle aura vraiment une règle à respecter.

-Ça c'est sûr.

Ron descendit dans la cuisine où Hermione préparait le petit-déjeuner.

-Salut Ron, bien dormit ?

-Oui. Dis donc qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la table remplit de nourriture.

-Ta mère croit vraiment qu'on va mourir de faim. Les placards sont tellement remplis que j'ai crus que le pot de confiture allait me tomber dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais me servir.

A vrai dire, Ron se servit d'un peu de tout. Harry arriva un peu plus tard.

-Harry ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Toast, jus de citrouille, œuf au plat, bacon ?

-Mrs Weasley, sortez du corps d'Hermione.

-Très drôle, vraiment très drôle. Sers-toi puisque tu fais le malin, lui dit Hermione.

-Pas de problème.

Harry alla se servir. Le petit déjeuner fut assez silencieux. Harry et Ron se regardèrent et regardèrent ensuite Hermione.

-Heu… Hermione on aimerait te dire quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Tu… tu pourrais réduire ton temps de passage dans la salle de bain ?

-Mon temps de passage dans la salle de bain ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on s'est douché à l'eau froide ce matin.

-Ah oui ? Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ferai attention.

-Franchement, se doucher à l'eau froide, ce n'est pas agréable.

-Ça va Ron, j'ai compris. Je réduirais mon temps dans la salle de bain. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-J'aimerai aller à la banque prendre un peu d'argent et même si ce n'est le moment, me promener, répondit Harry.

-Si tu veux. En fait, j'ai mis le tableau de la mère de Sirius au grenier. Elle a commencé par m'appeler « détritus de la nature ». Sang de bourbe, je veux bien, de toute façon je m'en fiche mais détritus de la nature ! Je ne suis pas un déchet !

Ils nettoyèrent la cuisine et allèrent au chemin de travers après avoir vérifié que la maison était toujours en sécurité. Arrivée là-bas, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait peu de personne dans la rue. Le trio alla donc à Gringotts. Ils se trouvaient à présent à un gobelin.

-Que voulez-vous, leur dit celui-ci.

-Je… j'aimerai retirer de l'argent.

-Vous avez votre clé ?

-Oui. La voilà.

-Bien, suivez-moi.

Ils suivirent le gobelin au niveau des coffres. Il prit la clé et ouvrit le coffre d'Harry où il y avait des tas et des tas de pièces. Harry se servit et referma le coffre bien vite. Après ce retrait d'argent, Hermione se dirigea comme à son habitude à la libraire.

- On n'y reste pas longtemps Hermione, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Evidemment, ils en sortirent une heure plus tard. Harry et Ron durent presque porter Hermione pour la faire sortir du magasin. Après ça, où allèrent-ils ? Dans un magasin de Quiddich bien sûr.

-Ah non ! Vous ne m'avez tout de même pas sortit de la librairie pour aller dans un vulgaire magasin de Quiddich.

-Si. Et n'oublie pas, on doit tout le temps être ensemble, lui prévint Ron.

Hermione fusilla ses amis du regard et les suivit à contre cœur. Ils y restèrent à peu près autant de temps que dans la librairie. Après être ensuite passé au Chaudron Baveur, ils décidèrent de rentrer quand ils virent une jeune fille se faire accoster par deux hommes d'une drôle de façon. Leur courage de Gryffondor leur dit de lui venir en aide mais ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leur élan quand ils virent que cette fille avait lancé aux deux hommes deux dagues qu'ils reçurent un plein cœur. Elle se retourna sentant une présence autour d'elle et les regarda avec un drôle de sourire.

-Mais regardez qui voilà. Harry Potter et deux amis je suppose.

-Qui est-tu ? demanda Harry.

-Ça ne t'intéresse pas, crois-moi.

-Pourquoi les avoirs tuer, poursuivit Hermione.

-Parce qu'ils… me polluait l'atmosphère et qu'ils étaient très lourds.

-Il t'en faut peu pour tuer.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Harry sortit sa baguette mais le jeune en question tendit sa main et la baguette atterrit dans ses main.

-Même pas en rêve, d'accord ? Ecoutez, je cherche la même chose que vous. Je suis donc de votre côté alors ne chercher pas à me tuer parce que je suis plus forte que vous trois réunit. Je pourrais vous tuer sans problème si je le voulais, mais franchement ce n'est pas mon intention. Tiens champion, je te rends ta baguette, utilise-la à bon escient. Au fait, si vous les regardez de plus près, vous verrez que ces personnes, seront des sorciers en moins à abattre pour vous, alors dîtes-moi merci.

Et elle disparu sans même transplaner. Qui était cette fille qui n'avait pas l'allure d'une sorcière ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un viser aussi bien, dit Ron.

Harry rangea sa baguette et alla voir les deux hommes morts. Ils les regardèrent d'un plus près et Harry remarqua d'un oeil de lynx ce qu'ils avaient.

-Des mangemorts ? Cette fille a tué deux mangemorts à coup de dague, dit Hermione.

-Et ça à sembler être efficace. Regardez, elle a visé pile au niveau du cœur.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Franchement, on s'en va. En plus on est dans l'allé des Embrumes, alors ça ne choquera personne de voir deux mangemorts tués.

-Ouais, on rentre.

Le Trio sortit de l'Allée et transplana jusqu'au Square.

Au même moment, Ginny était dans la grande salle entrain de déjeuner même si la faim n'y était pas vraiment. La dernière fois avait vu cette ambiance c'était… en fait elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout en mangeant, Ginny se sentit observée. Elle leva la tête et vit Dean qui la regardait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ma photo ?

-Pas la peine d'être aussi agressive.

-Je ne suis pas agressive !

Sans doute avait-elle parlé un peu trop fort parce que le peu de monde qui était présent la regardait.

-Effectivement, j'ai peut-être parlé un peu fort. Mais je ne suis pas agressive. Je suis juste à cran c'est tout.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-C'est gentil mais je ne crois pas que ça changera quelque chose. Mais je t'en remercie.

Ginny soupira et termina son déjeuner. Après ça, n'ayant pas de cours avant trois heures de l'après-midi, la rouquine décida d'aller dans son dortoir et s'effondra sur son lit en regardant sa table de chevet. Dessus il y avait des photos de sa grande famille et même du trio. Ginny regardait plus précisément Harry qui riait sur cette photo, chose qu'il ne faisait presque plus et Ginny s'endormit sur cette vision. Environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny entendit son prénom résonner dans le vague. Quand elle se réveilla elle vit une jeune fille blonde au dessus de son lit. C'était Liliane Anderson, la fille de 5e année.

-Ginny Weasley ?

-Oui.

-Il y a une blonde un peu farfelu qui t'attend devant la salle commune.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-14h50.

-Oh…

Ginny se leva, se regarda dans le miroir se recoiffa un peu et prit ses affaires.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Liliane Anderson.

-Merci de m'avoir réveiller.

-De rien.

Ginny sortit du dortoir et alla rejoindre Luna.

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? demanda Luna.

-J'ai dormit. On y va ?

De retour au Square Grimmaud, le Trio était dans la bibliothèque entrain de regarder leurs premières leçons par correspondances, mais surtout ils se demandaient tous les trois qui étaient cette fille. Plongés dans cette réflexion, Ron et Harry regardèrent Hermione qui était entrain de rire.

-On pourrait savoir ce qu'il te fait rire ?

-Je pensais juste à la façon dont elle avait appelé Harry. Champion. Il faut dire qu'elle a pas tord. Tu es vraiment un champion. Tu as gagné le tournoi des trois sorciers. Même si elle ne devait pas penser à ça quand elle t'a appelé comme ça.

-Quelle genre de personne est-elle ? demanda Harry. Elle a sortit ses poignards de nulle part, et elle m'a prit ma baguette rien qu'en tendant son bras. Elle n'en avait pas elle-même.

-Et tu as vu comment elle les a tué ? On dirait qu'elle fait ça tous les jours.

-C'est peut-être vrai. Vous ne trouvez pas que sa tenue était un peu trop légère pour un mois de Septembre, dit Ron.

-C'est vrai que c'était assez spéciale.

-Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, déclara Harry.

-Harry, elle nous a dit qu'elle était de notre côté et franchement moi je la crois. Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de la retrouver.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse Hermione ?! Et pour quoi ? Pour qu'elle nous tue ? Non merci.

Un silence se créa entre eux qui très vite interrompu par le ventre de Ron qui semblait crier famine. Ses deux amis le regardèrent.

-Ben quoi, j'ai faim moi.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais Ron.

-Ben non, il faut que tu m'acceptes comme je suis.

-Un estomac ambulant ?

-Exactement ! Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Au même moment, la fameuse jeune fille de l'Allée des Embrumes entra au Chaudron Baveur et s'installa au bar.

-Alors beauté qu'est-ce que je te sers à boire.

-Juste une bièreaubeurre vous serez gentil.

Pendant qu'elle attendait sa boisson, quelqu'un entra dans l'auberge et s'installa à une chaise d'elle.

-Salut toi. Je t'offre un verre ?

-Voilà ta bièreaubeurre.

-Merci. Désolée mais comme vous le voyez, j'ai déjà à boire.

-Alors je pourrais peut-être te tenir compagnie.

-Je suis une fille solitaire.

-Ça peut peut-être changer.

-Laisse-la Gus, elle est à prendre avec des pincettes, dit le barman.

-Oui laisse-moi Gus.

-Oh, on fait juste un peu connaissance, c'est bien de faire connaissance non ?

-Enlèves tes salles pattes de ma cuisse, tout de suite. Je ne le dirai pas une seconde fois, sinon…

-Sinon quoi, tu vas me tuer ?

En un clin d'œil, la demoiselle se leva se porta derrière le Gus en question en tant un poignard au niveau de sa gorge.

-Fait gaffe j'en serais capable.

Elle regarda son bras et n'y vit rien de spéciale.

-Tu as de la chance, ta vie sera plus longue que prévue. Juste un conseil, la prochaine fois que tu me vois, change de trottoir. Pigé ?

-…

-Pigé ?

-D'accord… d'accord.

-Bien.

Elle le lâcha et le Gus parti en courant. Elle rangea son poignard et vida son verre.

-Je suis désolée pour cet incident, dit-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, je commence à te connaître. Du moment qu'il n'y a pas de mort.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle monta se coucher.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Catherine Broke : **_Effectivement, cette fille est très bizarre. Tu auras quelque élément de réponse dans deux chapitres.

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Quelques jours étaient passés et la co-location du trio semblait bien se passé sauf à l'étape de la douche. Soit c'était Harry qui se plaignait soit c'était Ron et là… c'était Ron.

-AH ! HERMIONE !!

-Oups, je sais à quoi m'attendre ce matin. Combien de temps es-tu restée dans la salle de bain ce matin, Hermione ?

-Euh… trente… quarante-cinq minutes… une heure ?

-Hermione !

-Mais quoi ? J'avais mes cheveux à laver !

-Mouais, fit Harry en ne la croyant qu'à moitié. Je t'en remercie, je vais prendre une douche glacée.

-Désolée.

Ron sortit de la pièce un peu plus tard et quand il alla voir ses amis, Hermione se mit derrière Harry.

-Toi !

-Tu ne vas tout même pas t'en prendre à une pauvre fille comme moi. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes cheveux sont longs à laver.

-Coupe-les !

-Ça c'est dans une autre vie. J'y tiens à mes cheveux.

-Temps mort ! Vous savez ce qu'on va faire la prochaine fois ? Tu prendras ta douche en dernier Hermione.

-Eh bien levez-vous plus tôt vous aussi ou sinon c'est douche froide tout les matins.

-Pour le moment, c'est moi qui passe à la casserole, alors poussez-vous. Bon, sang, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir peur de prendre une doucher moi.

Harry alla dans la salle de bain.

-Hermione, je te jure que si j'attrape une pneumonie, les médicaments, c'est toi qui les payes !

-Cause toujours tu m'intéresses. Maintenant si tu veux bien je vais me coiffer après avoir bien laver mes cheveux, comme il faut.

-Tu me cherches là ?

-Devine.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre en souriant. L'après-midi avait été consacré au nettoyage. « Extermination de la poussière. » : c'était ce qu'Hermione disait à l'entrée de chaque pièce.

-Pourquoi on n'a pas des elfes de maison ?

-Il n'en est pas question, compris Ron ? Les elfes de maison restent à Poudlard. Tiens en parlant de Poudlard, je me demandai comment va Ginny ?

C'est vrai comment allait Ginny ? Tout ce qu'Harry avait d'elle c'était une simple photo où on la voyait rire. En fait pendant ce temps, Ginny lisait la gazette et il y avait en première page. _« Mangemorts assassinés »_

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? demanda Luna.

-Ce sont les 5e et 6e mangemort assassiné en trois jours, dit Ginny.

-C'est hallucinant, continua Liliane. On ne les a pas tué grâce à la magie mais plutôt grâce à des armes blanches qui sont introuvables. Quel sorcier de ce nom n'utiliserait pas la magie pour tuer des mangemorts ?

-Aucune idée. Mais bon du moment qu'il y a moins de mangemort, tout va bien.

Au Square Grimmaud, Molly avait envoyé la Gazette au trio.

-Vous pensez que c'est elle qui a fait ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui peut faire ça, répondit Harry.

-Il est écrit que les mangemorts ont été retrouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes avec une blessure net au niveau de cœur. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ceux de la dernière fois mais je pense que c'est elle.

-Donne-moi ça.

Ron prit la gazette des mains d'Hermione et lu l'article.

-Mouais, et a quoi ça nous amènes tout ça ?

-A rien.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Harry, tu peux me rappeler les Horcruxes détruits ?

-Le journal intimes de Jédusor et la bague de Gaunt.

-Et ceux qu'on doit chercher ?

-La coupe de Pouffsoufle, un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor, à Serdaigle, le médaillon de Serpentard et le Serpent de Voldemort.

-Mais le médaillon de Serpentard, c'est RAB qui l'a non, demanda Ron.

-Oui en espérant qu'il l'ait détruit. Ça nous fera une chose en moins.

-Oui et pour ça, il faudrait savoir qui est ce RAB.

-Mais où chercher ? Par où commencer ? Il doit y en avoir plein des RAB, non ?

-Pas autant que ça quand même. Ce qu'il faudrait ce serait cherché aux archives ?

-Aux archives ? Hermione tu vois un archiviste nous donner un dossier que les renseignement des sorcier ?

-On peut toujours essayer Ron.

-Ah oui ? Et quand ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, aujourd'hui.

-Hermione, tu ne comprends pas qu'ils ne vont rien confier à de pauvres adolescents comme nous.

-On peut toujours se servir de l'influence d'Harry.

Harry qui ne disait rien depuis un petit moment, sortit de ses pensées pour avoir un intérêt soudain pour la conversation.

-Depuis quand j'ai de l'influence ?

-C'est vrai ça, depuis quand il a de l'influence ?

-Je ne sais pas moi. Bon on y va ?

-Hermione on a le ménage à terminer.

-Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Hermione reprit le balai et monta à l'étage pour balayer les chambres et nettoyer la salle de bain.

-Vous pourriez quand même me donner un coup de main ! Aller nettoyer la cuisine et le séjour ou sinon je vous fait bouffer la poussière. Aller et plus vite que ça !

Ron et Harry se levèrent d'un coup et prirent balais, chiffon et repartirent au nettoyage de printemps.

-Je suis sûre que Maman doit la posséder. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Où sinon elle a les hormones qui la travaille.

- Ron, elle n'est pas enceinte !

-Et alors ?

Ils finirent leur petit nettoyage vers la fin de l'après-midi, suite à ça, ils allèrent tous les trois au ministère.

-C'est moi qui parle, d'accord ? dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi toi ?

-Parce que.

-C'est pas un argument ça.

Hermione entra la première et alla à l'accueil où une vieille femme qui portait une paire de lunette aussi grosse que sa tête les regardait de haut.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, nous… nous aimerions regardez les sorciers recensés si vous le voulez bien.

-C'est pour quelle raison ?

-Eh bien nous voudrions connaître l'identité d'une certaine personne.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Dix-sept ans. Nous sommes majeurs.

-Avez-vous vos ASPIC ?

-Non.

-Ron la ferme.

-Je suis désolée mais seules les personnes ayant plus de dix-sept ans et obtenu les ASPIC peuvent regarder les sorciers recensés, au revoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que c'est la loi. Au revoir.

-Mais regardez, vous le connaissez, non ? C'est Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter ! Vous pourriez quand même lui laisser un libre accès à lui et ses amis, non ?

-Hermione calme-toi.

-Je suis calme Ron !

La vieille femme les regarda tout les trois et articula.

-Au re-voir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et ils sortirent du ministère.

-On a eu beaucoup d'informations vous ne trouvez pas, ironisa Ron. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Les deux garçons regardèrent Hermione qui semblait réfléchir.

-Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution.

Une heure plus tard, deux importuns d'environ une cinquantaine d'année cheveux grisonnant et barbes de trois jours arrivèrent aux ministère

-Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

-Je l'espère.

La vieille femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux hommes. Elle eut juste l'impression de voir double.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous voulons regarder les archives, s'il vous plait ?

-Vos noms ?

-Nos noms ? Euh…

-Dupont et Dupont !

La vieille femme se mit à chercher sur son écran volant.

-Je suis désolée mais vos noms ne se trouvent pas à l'écran.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, nous sommes américains.

-Non français, chuchota l'un des hommes.

-Euh… français et américains. Nous avons besoin d'aller aux archives, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Si l'on ne va pas aux archives, le malheur s'abattra sur le monde des sorciers et…

-N'en fait pas trop, chuchota toujours le même homme.

-Bon, dans ce cas suivez-moi.

La vieille dame se leva et les deux hommes en question la suivirent dans une immense salle ne contenant que des dossiers et des dossiers et rien que des dossiers.

-J'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur.

-Merci, jeune demoiselle.

-Oh !

La vielle femme rouge et sortit de la salle.

-Quoi ?

-T'en rate pas une toi ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'Hermione voulait qu'on cherche ?

-La liste des prénoms dont les initiales sont RAB, BAR et BRA,

-Et bien on va bien s'amuser.

-Aller c'est parti.

Pendant près de deux heures, il cherchèrent. Ils devaient trier, ceux qui étaient mort de ceux qui étaient vivant, puis ceux qui étaient vivant mais trop jeune pour trouver un Horcruxes et ceux qui étaient trop vieux pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient donc plus que 200 noms à copier.

-Vous avez trouvez, ce qu'ils vous fallaient, demanda la vieille femme.

-Oui. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir l'aide que vous nous avez apporté. Grâce à vous, le monde de la magie sera en sécurité.

L'un des deux hommes fit un baise main à la dame qui en rougit de nouveau. Ils sortirent enfin du ministère.

-Alors ? demanda Hermione.

-Alors ? 200 noms voilà ce qu'on a trouvé. Franchement, elle n'y a vu que du feu. Fred, je pense que tu aurais pu évité de lui faire du charme.

-J'en ai il faut bien que je m'en serve.

-On a la cinquantaine !

-Et alors, ça me plait de savoir, qu'à cinquante ans je plairais toujours. Sinon, c'est tout ce que vous vouliez ?

-Oui et c'est déjà bien. Merci les gars.

-Mais tout le plaisir était pour nous mademoiselle.

-Fred, tu es trop vieux, lui Hermione en explosant de rire.

-Tu vois que ton charme ne fait pas effet à tout le monde. Demandez-nous quoi que ce soit, on sera toujours là !

Fred et Georges retournèrent à leur boutique après ça.

-Bon ça y est, on rentre ?

-On y va.

-Et attendez ? Pourquoi ils ont cherché des BRA et des BAR. Demanda Ron en regardant les feuilles.

-Ben ça dépend, le B à la fin peut-être un nom de famille donc dans les archives ce sera placé au début. Hermione Jane Granger. Je peux l'écrire HJG ou GJH ou encore GHJ tu comprends ?

-Ça nous donne encore plus de boulot.

-C'est pour la bonne cause Ron. Je suis sûre qu'avec ça on pourra avancer. Si on trouve ce RAB, on trouvera les Horcruxes et si on trouves les Horcruxes…

-… je pourrais enfin tuer Voldemort, termina Harry.

-Il va falloir essayer de trouver cette fille maintenant. Six magemorts en moins de trois jours, ça peut nous être utile.

-Hermione, oublie cette fille. Elle fait ces petites affaires et nous les nôtres.

-Mais ces petites affaires c'est chercher la même chose que nous et qu'est-ce qu'on chercher, rappelle-le moi ?

-Les Horcruxes.

-Exactement Harry, exactement.

Hermione rangea les feuilles et partit toute seule.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Catherine Broke **_: Moi non plus je n'ai jamais testé. Je n'ai pas envi de tomber malade. Lol.

_**Chapitre6 :**_

Quand ils furent de retour au Square Grimmaud, Hermione s'était rendu compte d'une chose. Fred et Georges avaient cherché la liste BAR pour rien. (Nda : c'est surtout moi qui me suis rendue compte que ça ne servait à rien.)Evidemment, elle dû s'expliquer envers Harry et Ron et son exemple fut son prénom.

-Comment je m'appelle ? Hermione Jane Granger. Si je signe une lettre, je vais écrire HJG, mais dans les archives ça ne sera plutôt écrit GHJ mais en aucun cas GJH. Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Le deuxième prénom reste à la seconde place et n'ira jamais au premier, vous comprenez ?

-Non.

-Non.

-C'est pas grave, le plus important, c'est que la liste BAR, ne sert à rien.

-Ça fera une chose en moins en tout cas.

Tout compte fait en éliminant la liste BAR, les recherches se faisaient un peu plus légères.

-Je vais m'arracher les cheveux si ça continue comme ça. Soit, ils ont désertés le pays, soit ils sont à Azkaban soit ils font partis des mangemorts. Ce sont des initiales maudites ma parole ! J'en ai marre !

-Où tu vas Hermione ?

-Me coucher, j'en ai besoin. Réveillez-moi si vous trouverez quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Pas de problème. Repose-toi, lui dit Ron.

Hermione monta se reposer un peu. Harry et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de continuer leur recherche alors que la fatigue les emportait jusqu'à ce que Ron se lève d'un coup avec un large sourire.

-Harry ! Harry !

-Quoi, Ron quoi ?!

-Regarde et lis ce que je lis.

Harry prit la liste des mains de Ron et dit d'une voix un peu endormie.

-Black Regulus Arcturus. Black Regulus Arcturus ?!

-Le frère de Sirius. Ça pourrait tout expliquer.

-C'est impossible.

-Mais si Harry c'est possible. Sirius a été tué par qui, Bellatrix Lestrange qui est un mangemort. C'est peut-être une histoire de vengeance et ce serait peut-être pour ça qu'il cherche les Horcruxes. Au lieu de tuer Lestrange, il essaye de viser plus haut.

-C'est impossible Ron.

-Et Pourquoi ça ?

-Regulus Black est mort il y a dix-huit ans. En 1979.

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça aussitôt et il s'assit dans son fauteuil.

-Alors pourquoi il est sur la liste ?

-Peut-être que tes frères ont fait une erreur, je ne sais pas moi.

-Non, impossible. Fred et Georges sont blagueurs mais quand il s'agit d'un sujet aussi important que ça, ils sont très sérieux. Ce n'est pas une erreur, j'en suis sûr. On réveille Hermione ?

-Pas tout de suite.

Ron suivit Harry qui parti à la recherche du tableau de Mrs Black qui ne semblait pas être de très bonne humeur.

-Ce déchet de l'environnement a osé me décoller du mur à coup de pied ! Comment a-t-elle osé mais comment a-t-elle osé ?! Cette pauvre sang-de-bourbe ne sait pas ce qui lui attend !

-La ferme !

La mère de Sirius et Harry regardèrent Ron qui, lui se demandait s'il s'était vraiment énervé contre un tableau.

-Petit impertinent, comment osez-vous.

-Je vous ai demandé de vous taire.

-Oh.

-Alors écoute-moi, nous allons vous posez quelques questions et vous aurez intérêt à nous répondre parce que ce n'est parce que vous êtes morte que je ne peut pas brûler la toile, menaça Harry.

-Vous… vous n'oseriez pas ?

-Je vais me gêner. Bon, alors par où commencer. Parlez-nous un peu de votre fils.

-Il n'est pas question que je parle de ce traître de Sirius.

-Je ne veux pas parler de votre dévoué fils qu'était Sirius mais de l'autre, l'imbécile heureux, Regulus.

-Mon petit Regulus n'était pas un imbécile. C'était un petit garçon dévoué pour sa famille et qui est devenu mangemort pour défendre les sang pur, seulement quand il a voulu déserter, cet être immonde être qu'est devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbre l'a tué ! Mon petit Regulus.

Le portrait commença à pleurer.

-Voldemort a tué Regulus. Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Si j'en suis sûre ? Répéta le portrait irrité, évidemment que j'en suis sûre. C'était mon fils !

-Oui, c'était votre fils, c'est une triste histoire, ironisa Harry. En quelle année est-il mort en fait ?

-En quelle année est-il mort ? Que cherchez-vous ?

-A savoir en quelle année il est mort, rien de plus, rien de mois.

-Mon fils est mort 1978 ! Avez-vous fini de me torturer !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. 1978. Il y avait un gros problème à ce moment là. Une mère n'oublie jamais la date de la mort d'un de ses enfants, surtout quand celui-ci est le préféré de la famille.

-Vous pouvez répétez ? Redemanda Harry.

-1978 ! Laissez-moi tranquille à présent.

-C'est étrange, parce que d'après votre arbre généalogique, votre Regulus est mort en 1979 mais peut-être que votre fils chéri n'est pas mort alors vous avez intérêt à me dire toute la vérité ou sinon vous brûlerez à tout jamais.

Le portrait regarda la flamme qui sortait de la baguette d'Harry et qui s'approchait de plus en plus de la toile.

-D'accord. Je dit tout ce que je sais mais enlevez-moi cette baguette de là ! Je vous en supplie !

Harry retira sa baguette. Après les aveux de Mrs Black, les deux garçons allèrent réveiller Hermione qui dormait depuis plus de deux bonnes heures.

-Hermione, Hermione réveille-toi.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle les yeux clos.

-Trois heures du matin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-On a peut-être une piste pour RAB, on part en escapade.

Hermione se leva d'un coup.

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?! Expliquez-moi. Qui est-il ?

-Il pourrait être Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius.

-Mais il est mort.

-Et non, il a feint sa mort et se cache. Il n'y a que le mère Black qui le sait, avec nous maintenant.

-Et où se cache-t-il ?

-Selon sa mère il serait à la Cabane Hurlante depuis plus de 18 ans.

-La Cabane Hurlante tu dis ? Mais c'est impossible, on y était en troisième année et il n'y avait personne.

-Peut-être qu'il n'était pas là à ce moment là. De toute façon, si l'autre à mentit c'est moi qui brûle le tableau, déclara Ron.

Après ces explications, ils partirent tout les trois en escapade nocturne alors que Lupin leur avait ordonnée de le prévenir s'il partait en escapade. Mais les Gryffondor en plus d'être courageux, étaient têtus. Le trio transplana à la cabane hurlante. A peine étaient-ils entrés dans la cabane qu'ils entendirent des sorts et de la casse. Harry Ron et Hermine se munirent de leurs baguettes et se dirigèrent vers la pièces où ils entendaient tout ce vacarme et là, ils virent la mystérieuse jeune fille munit d'un gigantesque bâton pour se battre avec un homme dont on ne voyait pas le visage.

-Rendez-moi cette coupe ! Ordonna la jeune fille.

-Je vais la détruire !

-C'est à moi de le faire ! Rendez-moi cette coupe immédiatement où je vous jure que je vous égorge !

-Vous n'en seriez pas capable.

-Vous croyez ça ?

La jeune fille donne un coup de poing dans le ventre de son adversaire qui se plia de douleur et elle lui releva la manche.

-Un mangemort, c'est mon jour aujourd'hui. Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !

-Non arrête ! Hurla Harry.

-Encore vous ? Mais fichez-moi la paix tout les trois!

La petite bagarreuse ne se vit pas recevoir un coup sur la tête et s'évanouie. Elle qui était légèrement vêtue comme l'avait fait remarquer Ron devint en un clin d'œil une simple fille avec des habits d'ado.

-C'est qu'elle est coriace la petite !

-Vous-là debout !

L'homme se leva et le trio pu voir son visage. Ils en étaient restés bouche bée et ne purent dire qu'un mot.

-Sirius ?

Effectivement cet homme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sirius Black.

-Non, je ne suis pas Sirius. Toi tu es Harry Potter, je présume.

-C'est vous RAB ?

-Si tu poses cette question c'est que tu es tombé sur la lettre avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Êtes-vous RAB ?

-Je suis RAB, Regulus Arcturus Black. Mangemort déserteur anciennement traqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui me croit mort comme, tout le monde d'ailleurs. Je pense que c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir.

-Oui.

Harry posa quelques questions à Regulus. Ils apprirent que malgré les différents point de vu entre Sirius et Regulus, ce dernier aimait quand même son frère et que quand il se rendit de l'erreur qu'il avait fait, il était trop tard. Le trio apprit aussi que la coupe de pour laquelle se battait Regulus et la jeune fille était un Horcruxe. La coupe d'Helga Pouffsouffle qui se trouvait dans le caveau des Pouffsoufle.

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est un Horcruxe ? Questionna Harry.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Regulus détruisit le Horcruxe et durant cette procédure, une lumières aveuglante apparue et disparue aussitôt.

-C'en était bien un.

Et le médaillon de Serpentard ?

-Je l'ai détruit aussi. Il en reste cinq.

-Non, trois, rectifia Harry. Il reste son serpent, un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle et… lui-même.

-Ça fait du boulot en moins. Ecoutez, personne ne dois savoir que je suis vivant, personne, c'est clair ? Je suis sensé être mort depuis longtemps. Pour les Hrocruxes, je vous aiderai, mais pour ça il faudra se donner des rendez-vous.

-Vous êtes prêt à nous aider ? dit Hermione.

-Oui, pour venger Sirius.

-Tu vois Harry, ma théorie était bonne.

-Et comment on fait pour se donner des rendez-vous ?

-Bonne question. Ici ce serait parfait. Tout le monde pense que c'est hanté de toute façon alors ce serait bien. Mais pour se contacter j'opte pour la cheminée.

-Vous ne savez pas où on habite.

-Je vis peut-être ici, mais je suis assez informé. Je sais que Sirius était ton parrain et qu'il t'a légué la Square qui est protégé aux attaques de Voldemort. J'ai activé la cheminée de la cabane alors on peut se contacter.

Le trio se regarda sans rien dire.

-Je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance, et je le comprends mais dîtes-vous que si j'étais partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres vous seriez déjà entre ses mains. Je pense que vous devriez retourner au Square maintenant et si vous pouviez emmener cette fille ce serait sympa. Je crois que j'ai frappé un peu trop fort.

-A votre avis qui est-elle ?

-Je dirais amazone ou valkyrie mais je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper.

Ron et Harry soulevèrent la jeune fille inconsciente et la portèrent.

-Faîtes attention.

-On a toujours fait attention.

Le trio s'en alla. De retour au Square, l'amazone ou valkyrie fut déposée dans une chambre.

-Vous le croyez, demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il a déjà détruit deux Horcruxes, c'est peut-être une preuve, répondit Ron.

-Oui. Je crois qu'il faut le croire. Dix-huit ans qu'il se cache de Voldemort. Il a peut-être autant souffert que Sirius. On devrait peut-être lui donner une chance, conclu Hermione.

Harry ne dit rien. Elle avait peut-être raison après tout.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**loki1994**_ : ta review me flatte beaucoup. J'essayerai de faire un tour sur tes fics.

_**Chapitre7 : **_

Il était environ six heures du matin. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas trouvé le sommeil après ce qu'ils avaient découvert. En fait en ce moment même, ils étaient dans la chambre de l'Amazone-Valkyrie entrain de guetter les moindres faits et gestes qu'elle aurait quand elle se réveillerait, pour avoir quelques explications. Hermione entra dans la chambre avec un gros livre.

-C'est une Valkyrie, déclara-t-elle. Ecoutez : Les Valkyrie dans la mythologie nordique sont de vierges guerrières, des divinités mineures qui servaient Odin, maître des Dieux. Les Valkyrie volaient, dirigeaient les batailles, distribuaient la mort parmi les guerriers et emmenaient l'âme des héros à Walhalla, le grand palais d'Odin. Ces héros sont destinés à se battre aux côtés d'Odin à la venue du Ragnarök autrement dit la fin du monde. +

-Elle en a des fonctions, dit Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle est une Valkyrie ? C'est peut-être une Amazone.

-Ce n'est pas une Amazone parce qu'elle porte le collier des Valkyries. (nda : inventé par moi-même)

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et regardèrent le dîtes Valkyrie qui commençait à se réveiller. Elle se redressa un peu en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur.

-Je suis où ?

-En sécurité, même si tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, répondit Hermione.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Ne bouge pas. Tu as reçu un sacré coup cette nuit. Ecoute on… on a quelques questions à te poser si ça ne te dérange pas…

-Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu ?

La jeune brune soupira et se mit face au trio pour répondre à quelques questions.

-Je… je m'appelle Julie Dulac et je suis française.

-Le collier que tu portes veux dire que tu es une Valkyrie n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

Julie toucha son collier. C'était un collier qui lui serrait le cou avec une pierre noire lisse.

-A vrai dire je suis Valkyrie par ma mère et sorcière par mon père.

Et bien voilà une autre nouvelle, elle était sorcière.

-Tu es une sorcière ?

-Oui, j'ai commencé mes études à Beauxbatton.

-Pourquoi tu es ici ? demanda Harry.

-C'est pire qu'un interrogatoire, lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-On a besoin de savoir si on peut te faire confiance.

-Vu le ton de ta voix je crois que c'est mal parti. Je vous l'ai dit, je cherche la même chose que vous. Les Horcruxes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Pour une question de vengeance. Quand tu apprends que tes parents se sont fait tuer par l'être le plus immonde cette terre, à quoi tu penses, hein ? Tout ce que je veux c'est me venger. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille !

Julie se leva et partie de la chambre en courant.

-Tu aurais pu être moins froid Harry, lui dit Hermione.

-Attend, moi je me méfie, vu ce qu'elle peut faire.

-Mais tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas la même.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le trio sortit de la chambre et vit Julie évanouie juste au pied des escaliers.

-Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Va la mettre dans la chambre ! Ordonna Hermione. Harry fronça les sourcils, descendit les escaliers et porte Julie jusqu'à la chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et ferma la chambre. Un peu plus tard dans la journée Julie se réveilla et vit Hermione entrer dans la chambre.

-Tu es réveillée. Tu as trébuché dans les escaliers.

-Co… comment tu t'appelles en fait ?

-Oh excuse-moi, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, le rouquin c'est Ron Weasley et…

-L'autre très aimable c'est Harry Potter.

-Oui. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude mais les circonstances font qu'il ne plaisante plus. Enfin bref tu n'as plus l'air d'être la même enfin tu es moins…

-Moins agressive ?

-Oui.

-C'est normal. La dernière fois que vous m'avez vu, j'étais une Valkyrie. Là je suis une sorcière. En fait ce collier me permet de me transformer comme bon me semble et me fait changer d'attitude.

-Ah.

-Bon ben, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. Merci de m'avoir… récupéré.

-Attends, mais où héberges-tu ?

-Au chaudron Baveur.

-Au chaudron Baveur ? Mais tu peux venir ici si tu veux.

-Oh non, je n'ai pas envi de déranger et puis je ne crois pas que tes amis seront ravis de savoir que je squatte.

-On s'en fiche de ce que Ron et Harry pensent. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester au Chaudron Baveur alors que tu cherches les Horcruxes. Tu vas rester avec nous.

Hermione était à présent dans la salle de séjour où il y avait Ron et Harry.

-Elle est réveillée. Je lui ai proposé de venir héberger ici.

-Quoi ?

-Elle ne voulait pas mais j'ai insisté. Et là je lui ai prêté des vêtements.

-Géniale, ironisa Harry.

Julie descendit peu après marche par marche tout doucement en voyant les regards de Ron et Harry.

-Je… je vais retourner à l'auberge.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester ici. N'est-ce pas Harry.

-Ouais, puisque tu l'as décidé.

-Tu sais Hermione je préfère être dans une auberge qui a des tendances pas très net que dans une maison où deux garçons me regardent comme un phénomène de foire. Ne t'en fait pas pour tes vêtements, je te les rendrai le plus vite possible. Encore merci.

Julie sortit de la maison.

-Je ne vais pas m'énerver. Je vais m'asseoir, calmement et te dire à toi en particulier Harry tout ce que je sais sur elle.

Hermione respira et commença son petit speech. N'est-il pas qu'une demi-heure plus tard, le trio était devant l'auberge. Hermione entra la première.

-Alors les enfants, que puis-je pour vous ?

-On aimerait savoir dans quelle chambre se trouve Julie DuLac.

-Ah oui, la bagarreuse. C'est qu'elle met de l'ambiance le soir parfois. Chambre 27.

-Merci.

Ron Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers la chambre 27. C'est Harry qui frappa et ce ne fut pas la Julie sorcière qui ouvrit mais la Julie valkyrie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

-Tu déménages, lui dit Hermione.

-Pas question.

-Oh que oui. Harry !

-Euh… oui. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir accueillit froidement ce matin.

-Ce n'est même pas sincère. Va te faire voir champion.

Harry resta bouche bée.

-Tu vois elle ne veux pas venir, on s'en va.

-Non Ron ! Aller Julie, viens avec nous.

-On ne se connaît même pas Hermione, pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix que je vienne vivre avec vous.

-Parce que. Et je te préviens que si tu ne viens pas, je viendrai te harceler tous les jours pour que tu changes d'avis. Le fait de te savoir ici ne me rassure pas. S'il te plait, viens.

Julie ne dit rien. Elle ouvrit son armoire et commença à faire sa valise, sous le sourire d'Hermione. Tout en faisant sa valise, elle s'arma d'une dague qu'elle mit dans sa botte. Elle boucla sa valise et sortit de la chambre sans rien dire. En descendant dans le pub, elle fut sifflée.

-Tu t'en vas beauté ? Demanda le barman.

-Oui, j'héberge ailleurs.

-L'ambiance ne sera pas pareille sans toi.

-Je sais.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, elle sentit une main drôlement baladeuse. Le réflexe arriva très vite, la personne se vit avoir une dague sous la gorge.

-Toi, ne recommence plus jamais au risque de perdre ta main.

Hermione était presque admirative devant elle.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec elle.

De retour au 12 Square Grimmaud, Julie toucha son collier et se transforma en une petite sorcière toute douce.

-Je vous en remercie, dit-elle d'une voix toute douce.

-C'est tout naturel. Tu peux prendre la chambre où tu étais tout à l'heure. Il faut que tu saches qu'on n'utilise pas la magie ici.

-D'accord, c'est pas un problème.

Julie alla dans la chambre et posa sa valise. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione entre ce fut Harry qui arriva.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Moi ? Oui pourquoi ? Tu sais, ne te force pas à me parler si tu ne veux pas. Si je suis là c'est surtout parce qu'Hermione le veut et que je la vois très bien venir me harceler tous les jours.

-Je ne me force pas. Je voulais juste m'excuser de mon attitude de ce matin.

-C'est pas grave. Je ne t'ai pas très bien parlé tout à l'heure alors on est quitte.

-Je voulais aussi te dire qu'Hermione à fait à dîner que c'est… enfin tu verras par toi-même.

Harry ferma la porte. Julie descendit un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Ah, on attendait plus que toi pour passer à table. Assied-toi là. Je vais te servir.

-Il faut que tu saches qu'elle est possédée par ma mère.

-Ah ah ! Très drôle Ron. Au lieu de dire des âneries mange-moi un peu ça.

Hermione mit une louche de ce qui semblait être de la bouillit verdâtre dans l'assiette de Ron. Elle fit pareille avec Harry et Julie.

-Euh… Hermione ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est de la purée d'artichaut mélangée avec des carottes et ça c'est de la viande. Bon appétit. Dîtes m'en des nouvelles.

Ron Harry et Julie prirent une bouchée. Tout se passa bien au début mais un drôle de goût arriva par la suite. Les trois cobayes se regardèrent.

-Alors, c'est bon ?

-Hermione, tu innoves, hein ?

-Oui.

-Arrêtes alors.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce que Ron essai de te dire c'est que tu devrais goûter ce que tu as fait, lui conseilla Julie.

Hermione en prit une bouché et partit tout de suite recracher que qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-Vous auriez pu me dire que ça avait un arrière goût de chat mort.

-Chat mort ? Non, je dirai de pigeon écrasé.

-La ferme Ron ! Je suis désolée que tu ais mangé ça Julie, vraiment.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on mange maintenant ?

-Je n'ai plus faim, déclara Ron.

-Moi non plus, dit Harry.

-Ah vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Je suis une catastrophe culinaire. Je ne toucherai plus un ustensile de cuisine de ma vie.

-Hermione tu as raté un repas, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !

-Hermione attends !

Elle était déjà montée dans sa chambre.

-Je te l'ai dit Harry, ça ne se passe pas très bien là haut chez-elle.

-Je ne suis pas sourde Ron !

On entendit la porte claquer.

-C'est tous les jours comme ça ?

-Ça dépend des heures. Tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux, lui dit Harry.

-Merci. Bonne nuit.

Julie monta et alla dans sa chambre alors que les garçons débarrassaient la table de la cuisine.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

_+Source : Wikipedia._

_Histoire en suspend, pendant au moins deux semaines. Je suis un petit peu trop déborder pour continuer et comme la fic n'est pas très « populaire », j'en profite. Sorry._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Ginny était dans la salle commune avec Liliane, la fille de 5e année.

-Pourquoi tes parents ont voulu que tu restes à Poudlard ? demanda Ginny.

-Parce que pour eux, Poudlard restera toujours l'endroit le plus sûr au monde même sans Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai, ils ont raison. Je n'ai jamais vécu un Halloween aussi calme.

-Moi non plus.

C'est là que Seamus et Dean entrèrent dans la salle commune. Une salle commune pour quatre, le rêve.

-Vous étiez où ?questionna la rouquine.

-On est parti prendre des bonbons dans la grande salle. Vous en voulez ?

-Il ne faut pas parler de bonbons devant moi où je mange tout, alors moi oui, j'en veux et de préférence tout ce que vous avez, dit Liliane en souriant.

Ils s'assirent tout les quatre à terre avec les bonbons au milieu, prêts à finir dans les estomacs des Gryffondor.

-Prêts à tomber malade demain ? demanda Dean.

-Oui.

Et c'était parti. Les bonbons n'avaient pas fait long feu.

-Avec un repas aussi bien équilibré, on ne peut que bien dormir après. Dean, tu peux me passer les chocogrenouilles.

-Tiens.

-Merci, bonne nuit.

-Ginny, attends-moi.

Liliane se leva, remplit ses poches de bonbons et monta dans son dortoir. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et regardèrent le seul sachet de bonbons qui restait à terre.

-C'est moi ou elles ont tout piqué ?

-Elles ont tout piqué.

-Et elles sont dans le dortoir des filles ?

-Oui.

Les deux jeunes hommes soupirèrent et mangèrent le dernier paquet qui leur restait. Pendant ce temps les deux filles étaient chacune allongées dans leur lit.

-Seamus est trop mignon, déclara Liliane.

Ginny se leva de son lit et alla sur celui de Liliane.

-Seamus te plait ?

-Oui. Il n'est pas spécialement mon genre comme mon dernier petit copain, mais il me plait.

-C'est la première fois que j'entend une fille qui est tombée sous le charme de Seamus. Il y aura au moins un peu d'amour dans cette école.

-Et toi avec Harry ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est compliqué. On est plus ensemble mais on a … enfin, c'est compliqué. Avant de partir pour Poudlard je l'ai embrassé et je lui ai promis de l'attendre.

-Attends, je comprend pas, vous êtes ensemble ou vous ne l'êtes pas et si c'est le cas, qui a rompu ?

-C'est lui qui a rompu, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne m'aime plus. Il a rompu pour me protéger.

-Ah. Je comprends maintenant. C'est vrai que c'est Harry Potter. Donc il a rompu pour te protéger mais après vous aimeriez bien retourner ensemble. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que la guerre sera finie.

-Moi je pense que vous êtes toujours ensemble mais qu'Harry est un soldat parti sur le front.

-J'aimerai bien que ce soit ça.

Le lendemain au 12 Square Grimmaud, Hermione avait décidé de faire une grande lessive. Elle ne voulait plus toucher une casserole de sa vie alors elle touchait le balai et là c'était le linge.

-Julie, j'ai une lessive à faire. Tu as du linge à laver ?

-Oui, je vais le chercher j'arrive.

Julie alla dans sa chambre pour pendre ses vêtements pendant qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la chambre de Ron, elle frappa et y entra mais quand elle vit ce qu'elle vit, Hermione préféra refermer la porte tout de suite se laissant tomber à terre.

-Hermione, tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer !

-J'ai frappé !

-Alors attends que j'ouvre la porte ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu as du linge à laver ?!

-Attends…

Pendant ce temps, Julie sortie de la chambre avec son linge et vit Hermione à terre toute rouge et Ron sortir de sa chambre aussi rouge qu'elle avec son linge.

-Je… je vais mettre le panier en bas, dit Ron.

Ron fila et Julie alla vers Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je suis une fille frustrée !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je viens de voir Ron torse nu, chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis… trois mois ! On fait souvent la lessive et jamais je ne l'ai vu torse nu et là, PAF !

-C'est ça qui te frustre ?

-Tu ne l'as pas vu Julie, tu ne l'as pas vu. Ma frustration a atteint le summum. Je risque de faire une bêtise.

-Tu veux que j'aille voir Harry ?

-Oui s'il te plait.

Julie se la et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Elle attendit qu'il lui dise d'entrer pour le faire.

-Hermione veut faire une lessive.

Harry lui donna son linge et retourna à son occupation qui était de faire ses devoirs, devant la photo de Ginny. Julie, adolescente curieuse, regarda ce qui le préoccupait plus que ses devoirs.

-C'est ta petite amie ?

Harry soupira bruyamment. Apparemment ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir qu'elle lui pose cette question, mais il répondit.

-Oui et non. C'est compliqué.

-Ça tombe bien, j'aime les choses compliquées. Dis-moi, lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Harry. Je peux être d'une curiosité extrême alors fait attention.

-Bon, pour éviter le harcèlement. Elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley, c'est la sœur de Ron et j'ai rompu avec elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour la protéger. Voldemort s'en prend à ceux que j'aime et Ginny en fait partie. Mais après il serait peut-être prévu qu'on se remette ensemble, enfin si je m'en sors vivant.

-C'est sûr que si tu penses comme ça, tu ne risques pas de t'en sortir vivant. Mais si c'est ton projet c'est génial. Reste avec cet objectif dans la tête et tu verras, la guerre tu la gagneras haut la main.

-Et toi ? Tu n'as personne qui t'attend en France ? Tu as dû quitter quelqu'un non ?

-A part mes grands-parents, non. Je suis le genre de fille qui tombe sur des types bizarres avec de mauvaises arrières pensées.

-Je vois.

-Bon, je vais donner ce panier à Hermione. Juste une chose Harry, parler ne fait pas de mal.

Julie sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre Hermione.

-Tu en as mit du temps, il t'a séquestré ?

-Non, on a juste parlé un peu.

-Ah oui ?! Prochaine étape, vous serez les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Ne compte pas là-dessus. Tiens voilà le linge. Et toi, toujours aussi frustrée ?

-Arrête, j'y pensais plus. Oh mon Dieu ! Je l'ai revu torse nu !

-Il est si baraqué que ça ?

-Tu ne l'as pas vu Julie. Tu ne l'a pas vu, répéta Hermione.

-Ça fait combien de temps que t'en pince pour ton meilleur ami ?

-En pincer pour Ron ? Non, je dirai qu'il a un torse à en faire rêver n'importe qu'elle fille digne de ce nom.

-Hermione, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais quand quelqu'un me ment. Alors ?

-Tu vas me prendre pour une pauvre fille désespérée.

-Dit toujours.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte l'an dernier mais je crois que j'en pince pour lui depuis que j'ai 14 ans.

-Quatorze ans ? Tu as quel âge ?

-Dix-huit ans.

-Quatre ans ! Quatre ans que tu en pinces pour lui ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends, l'apocalypse ?!

-Mais ce n'est pas facile. Je suis sortie avec un garçon, puis il est sorti avec une fille, je suis même sortie avec un autre garçon pour le rendre jaloux, rien.

-Ça n'a pas duré quatre ans ?

-Non !

-Ecoute, tu as la chance de cohabiter avec deux garçons. Ce n'est pas donner à n'importe qui tu sais, alors je ne sais pas moi, attire-le, séduis-le. Fais-lui savoir que tu es là et qu'il te plait. Un peu d'amour dans ce monde en guerre ne ferait pas de mal.

Pendant que les deux filles discutaient, la lessive se termina. Tout au long de la journée, Ron et Hermione se regardaient à peine. A chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, des rougeurs apparaissaient sur leurs visages.

-Je sais ce que je vais faire, dit Hermione. Je vais aller l'embrasser.

-Et il prendra la fuite, termina Julie. Ta méthode est trop brutale pour ce genre de garçon. Non, j'ai remarqué que Ron était un bon gourmand, alors tu peux commencer par cuisiner quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je ne toucherai plus une casserole de ma vie !

-Hermione, ce n'était qu'un repas et puis tu sais la purée d'artichaut, c'est comme les choux de Bruxelles, tout le monde déteste ça. Aller viens, dis-toi que tu vas te mettre aux fourneaux pour tes meilleurs amis. Aller en cuisine.

Julie traîna Hermione dans la cuisine.

-Tout d'abords, quand on n'arrive pas à innover, prendre un livre de recette.

-Mais c'était une recette prise dans un livre.

-Aïe. Ça pose un autre problème ça. Ce n'est pas grave, on va quand même suivre une recette. Ils sont où les livres de recettes ?

-Dans le placards là.

Julie alla en prendre un, le feuilleta. C'est là que les garçons arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, demanda Harry.

-On…

-Rien, s'empressa de dire Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas allez ailleurs ? Merci !

-C'est quoi ce livre, demanda Ron.

-Rien, dehors !

Hermione le cacha sous la table et les garçons sortirent de la cuisine.

-Bon on reprend.

Elles cherchèrent une recette bonne et simple à faire.

-Tu me crois si je te dis que Harry cuisine mieux que moi et sans mode d'emploi.

-Oui, je te crois.

-Je ne suis bonne qu'à faire les petits déjeuners. Les pâtisseries c'est mon truc mais la cuisine… je risque d'empoisonner Ron !

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, aller, deux casseroles remplit d'eau…

Hermione se leva et alla faire ce que Julie lui dictait. Environ une heure et demie après s'être mis aux fourneaux, le repas était enfin prêt. Julie était entrain de mettre la table pendant qu'Hermione faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine.

-Je vais les empoisonner, je n'avais même pas tous les ingrédients.

-Pour une simple différence. J'y ai goûté en plus et je ne suis pas morte. Va les appeler.

Hermione obéit. Ron et Harry arrivèrent, titillés par l'odeur que dégageait le repas.

-Hum… ça sent bon. C'est toi qui a fait le repas Julie, demanda Ron.

-Non, c'est Hermione.

Deux pairs d'yeux se braquèrent sur Hermione.

-Rassure-moi, t'y a mit ton grain de sel, Julie.

-J'ai plus très faim tout à coup, dit Harry

-Vous êtes des crétins, je vous déteste !

Hermione monta ans sa chambre.

-Vous êtes pathétiques, leur dit Julie. Hermione fait un effort pour pouvoir cuisiner correctement pour vous et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est « j'espère que t'y a mit ton grain de sel Julie » et « Je n'ai plus très faim ». J'aimerai beaucoup vous avoir comme amis. Alors écoutez-moi, vous allez vous asseoir tout de suite, manger ce que votre chère amie Hermione a fait et vous excuser ensuite. Asseyez-vous, tout de suite !

Les deux garçons s'assirent et se servirent. Pendant ce temps Julie était partie voir Hermione avec deux assiettes.

-Elle sait se faire obéir, n'empêche.

-Oui, ça m'inquiète un peu.

Harry et Ron se mirent à manger et ils se rendirent compte que le repas qu'Hermione avait fait était plutôt bon.

-Tu verras, dit Julie, ils vont venir te dire que c'était très bon.

-Tu parles.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Ron et Harry arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione.

-Ça va ?

-Dehors ! Je ne veux pas vous voir !

-Hermine on est venu s'excuser…

-Oui, et te dire que c'était très bon, c'est vrai.

-Ouais, c'est ça et je suis la Reine d'Angleterre.

-Alors on se prosterne devant notre Reine.

Harry et Ron se mirent à genoux devant Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre et une Julie écroulée de rire.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kamomille : **_je vais vraiment faire ce que je peux.

_**Chapitre9 :**_

Nous sommes de retour à Poudlard. Les élèves étaient entrain de déjeuner dans la grande salle. Ginny et Liliane étaient avec Luna, Dean et Seamus.

-Dean Luna, vous ne voulez pas venir un instant, j'aimerai vous montrer un truc, dit Ginny.

–Un truc ?

-Oui, un truc très important. Vous verrez.

Dean et Luna la suivirent hors de la grande salle.

-Alors, demanda Dean, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous montrer ?

-Ça ?

-Quoi ça ?

-Liliane et Seamus. Seamus plait beaucoup à Liliane.

-Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas.

-C'est normal, tu es mec et tu n'es pas très observateur.

-Merci c'est sympa.

-Mais de rien.

Du côté de la grande salle, la conversation était très… silencieuse.

-Ça va ? Tenta Liliane.

-Euh… oui. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle est partie leur montrer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ginny a dit que c'était important.

Le silence revint. De quoi pourrait-il bien parler en attendant le retour de Ginny, Dean et Luna.

-Euh… je me disais, vu qu'on a une longue pause de déjeuner, on pourrait aller se promener dans le parc enfin si tu veux ?

-Toi et moi au parc ? Répéta Liliane.

-Oui, mais si tu ne veux pas c'est…

-Si je veux ! On y va ?

Ils se levèrent et partirent au pars tout les deux en croisant Dean Ginny et Luna. Liliane se tourna et fit un petit sourire à Ginny.

-Ah ! C'est beau l'amour, soupira Ginny.

-Arrête ils ne sont même pas ensemble, lui dit Dean.

-Mais ça va bientôt se faire, crois-moi. D'ici la fin de la journée, ils iront se cacher dans les placards à balais pour s'embrasser.

-Tu en as de l'imagination.

-Comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait tout les deux.

Ginny le regarda en allant à la bibliothèque.

-Vous vous faisiez des bécots dans les placards à balais ? Ça devait être cool, non ? dit Luna.

-Ouais, c'était cool, murmura Dean.

Dean retourna à la grande salle et Luna resta en plein milieu de hall. Au 12 Square Grimmaud, l'incident du repas d'Hermione était passé mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle voulait toucher à une casserole, sauf quand Julie lui disait d'apprendre à Ron à faire de la bonne pâtisserie. Ça les avait bien rapproché tellement rapproché qu'un jour Harry les avait surpris se faisant une bataille avec de la farine. La cuisine avait été dans un état épouvantable. Mais à part ça, Hermione se chargeait de petit déjeuner quand elle se levait de bonne heure et pour les repas c'était soit Harry, soit Julie.

En ce jour, Lupin et Maugrey étaient venu leur rendre une petite visite pour voir si tout se passait bien.

-Alors c'est vous, Julie DuLac, affirma Lupin.

-Oui, c'est moi je suis…

-… ici pour les aider oui, nous savons ne vous en faîtes pas. Tout se passe bien les enfants sinon ?

-Oui, oui.

-Vous avez des pistes pour les Horcruxes ?

-Et bien, on a trouvé un Horcruxe, la coupe de Pouffsoufle qu'on a détruit.

-C'était quand ? Les enfants vous n'êtes tout de même pas sortis faire une escapade la nuit alors qu'on vous l'a interdit ?!

-Non ! répondit le trio en même temps. Maugrey et Lupin les regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'était juste une fois, avoua Harry. On a rencontré Julie et puis on n'est pas mort.

-Mais vous savez que c'est dangeureux ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça la nuit alors que c'est à ce moment là que les mangemors sont dehors ! Ne recommencez pas d'accord ? Ou sinon vous retournez au Terrier !

-NON !

-Alors plus d'escapades nocturne, c'est compris ?

-…

-C'est compris ? Insista Fol Œil.

-Oui, professeur.

-Ou l'avez-vous trouvez cette coupe ?

-Dans… dans le caveau des Pouffsoufle.

-Dans… dans le caveau des… Mais vous n'avez donc aucune conscience !

-On en recommencera plus c'est promit, jura Harry

-J'espère vraiment pour vous.

Lupin et Maugrey partirent une heure plus tard.

-Pourquoi vous ne leur avez pas parler de ce RAB ? demanda Julie.

-On ne peut pas. C'est pour sa protection.

-Rassurez-moi, vous n'allez quand même pas faire des escapades en plein jour ?

-Non, et ils le savent, répondit Harry.

-En fait, continua Julie, elle est pour quand la prochaine escapade ?

-Aucune idée, lui dit Hermione. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas beaucoup bougé. Gryffondor ou Serdaigle ?

-Bonne question, dit Ron. Pour la logique je dirai Gryffondor.

C'est à ce moment-là que la cheminé se mit à faire de grande flamme verte. Un courrier venait d'arriver. Hermione alla le prendre.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est et de qui ?

-Il y a un paquet de Molly et une lettre de mes parents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette lettre ?

-C'est personnel Ron.

En fait dans cette lettre, les parents d'Hermione lui demandaient si tout se passait bien et si elle ne manquait de rien. Elle leur répondit juste après. Julie, qui était montée dans sa chambre, se présenta dans le salon en tenu de Valkyrie prête à partir.

-Où tu vas ? Questionna Hermione.

-En chasse. J'ai besoin de tuer.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends ça, dit Ron.

-Tu as besoin de tuer ? Répéta Harry.

-Oui, ça fait deux semaines que je suis là à ne rien faire alors qu'on est sensé être à la recherche des Horcruxes.

-On attend des nouvelles de RAB, justifia Harry.

-Je ne veux rien savoir. J'y vais et je vous défend de me suivre, vu ? Ne m'attendez pas cette nuit, je sens que la chasse va être bonne.

-Julie attends !

Trop tard, elle était partie avec tout son attirail d'arme blanche cachée sous un long manteau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, soupira Ron.

-On va la suivre.

-Quoi ? Mais Hermione, c'est son côté Valkyrie qui a parlé. Elle va nous trucider quand elle nous verra. Et puis où veux-tu qu'elle soit ?

-Là où il y a plein de mangemorts. Dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Harry tu prends ta cape et on y va.

Ils se préparèrent et partirant à la chasse à la valkyrie. Julie venait juste d'arrivée dans l'allée sombre de chemin de Traverse. Elle y était avec une extrême discrétion en sillonnant les rues et en cherchant là où ils pouvaient y avoir le plus de mangemorts. Elle s'arrêta justement devant un pub truffée de mangemorts, attendant que l'un d'entre eux sorte. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle en vit un. Un vieux mangemort pervers, comme elle aimait abattre. Elle savait comment il fallait les attirer. Ses charmes de Valkyrie allaient faire l'affaire.

-Excusez-moi vous n'auriez pas l'heure, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, bien sur, il est 21h45.

-Merci. Au revoir.

Julie se retourna pour partir mais…

-Eh attends !

…Bingo.

-Oui ?

-Tu… qu'est-ce qu'un jolie fille telle que toi fait seule près d'un bar mal fréquenté par les mangemorts.

-Mal fréquenté par les mangemorts ? Répéta-t-elle écervelée, si j'avais su je ne serai pas venu ici. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très rassurant. Il faut que je rentre de toute façon. Salut.

-Attend, lui dit le mangemort en lui prenant le bras. Je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à chez-toi si tu veux.

-Les mangemort ne sont pas très rassurant.

-Mais ils sont toujours très galant face à de très jolie filles telle que toi, surtout moi.

-D'accord.

Comment pouvait-il tomber dans un piège aussi lamentable ? Pendant ce temps, Harry Hermione et Ron étaient à la recherche de Julie sans la cape d'invisibilité. Ils avaient beaucoup grandit donc elle était devenu inutile.

-Bon sang mais où est-elle, dit Harry.

-Si elle cherche à tuer sans être vu, elle doit sûrement être dans la partie inanimé de l'allée. -Bien vu Hermione et c'est où ?

-Par là.

Au même moment, Julie venait de tuer le mangemort et en était tombé sur un autre en essayant d'être paniquée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passé ma beauté ?

-Je viens de voir Harry Potter tuer un mangemort et il veut me tuer ! Mentit-elle.

-Harry Potter ? Où ?

-Là-bas.

Elle l'emmena dans une autre ruelle sombre en s'accrochant bien à lui et en vérifiant discrètement s'il portait la marque des ténèbres ce qui était la cas.

-C'était où ? demanda-t-il. J'ai vraiment hâte de l'apporter au Seigneur des Ténèbre.

-C'était juste-là.

-Où ?

-Là-bas.

Le mangemort était devant Julie qui préparait une belle petite dague prête à l'égorger.

-Mais je ne le vois pas.

-Faîtes un petit effort.

-Julie arrête ! Hurla Hermione.

-Quoi ? Mais je vous avais demandé de ne pas me suivre.

-Mais tu le connais en plus ! Lui demanda le mangemort.

-Oui pourquoi ça te pose un problème ?

-Oui un peu.

Le mangemort allait lui lancer un sort mais Julie fit plus rapide et le tua. Elle se retourna vers le trio en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas me suivre ! Vous êtes bornés !

-C'est dangereux Julie et on ne se sépare jamais pour les escapades nocturne, hurla Harry très en colère.

-Je suis une fille solitaire, si j'ai envie de sortir je sors, ok ?! Si j'ai envi de tuer, je tue !

-Mais on ne tue pas pour son propre plaisir, lui dit Ron.

-Pour moi oui !

-Julie redeviens une sorcière, s'il te plait, lui supplia Hermione.

-Non !

-S'il te plait. Tu en as déjà tué deux et c'est deux de trop.

-Mais on n'avance pas, j'ai besoin d'agir. Tuer des mangemorts et trouver les Horcruxes.

-Mais on les trouvera ! Seulement il faut attendre, être patient. Tuer ne t'amènera à rien.

-Tu t'adresses à une Valkyrie Hermione, une guerrière.

-Non sans blague Harry, et c'es toi qui me dis ça ? ! Julie touche ton collier et redeviens une sorcière, je t'en supplie.

Julie regarda le trio, toucha son collier et redevint une jeune et jolie petite sorcière qui avait un mangemort égorgé à ses pieds.

-Eh, Julie ça va ? demanda Harry.

-Quoi ? fit-elle en reprenant un peu ses esprit. Oui, oui, c'est juste qu'il y a des jours où je n'arrive pas vraiment à me contrôler. Heureusement que je n'ai pas voulu te tuer.

-Comment faisait ta mère ?

-Elle est tombée amoureuse. Ça l'a changé, du moins ça l'a un peu calmée.

-On ferai mieux de rentrer, déclara Ron, ou sinon on risque de se faire prendre et on sera dans un sacré pétrin.

Les quatre sorciers tranplanèrent de l'Allée des Embrumes pour retourner au Square.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kamomille**_ : merci beaucoup, et devine de qui elle va tomber amoureuse ? lol.

_**Chapitre10 :**_

Essayons aujourd'hui de passer une journée entière à Poudlard avec Ginny. Alors c'était un matin froid de Décembre. Ginny se réveillait à peine. Il était sept heures du matin. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain à tâtons. Encore une autre journée. Dans cette école les journées se suivent et se ressemblent. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit Liliane.

-Salut, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Je ne t'ai pas vu monter.

-Je sais, j'ai discuté une bonne partie de la nuit avec Seamus. C'était tout simplement génial, répondit Liliane avec un large sourire.

-Ah oui ? T'en as de la chance. On y va ? Je crois que Luna doit nous attendre.

Effectivement, Luna les attendaient toute les deux devant la salle commune.

-Ah ben vous voilà enfin. Dit Ginny, elle a quoi Liliane ? Tu as vu son sourire, c'est pire que moi.

-Elle a passé la soirée à discuter avec Seamus.

-Vraiment ? J'aimerai bien que ça m'arrive.

-Attends, ne me dit pas que tu en pinces aussi pour Seamus, dit Ginny.

-Seamus ? Non, mais j'aimerai bien discuter toute la nuit avec quelqu'un moi.

-Salut Ginny, fit une voix.

-Salut Michaël.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, super. A plus tard.

-Encore une qui est retombé amoureux d'elle, murmura Luna.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien.

Les filles entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent près de Dean et Seamus qui avaient déjà entamé leur petit déjeuner.

-Bien dormit ? demanda Dean à Ginny.

-Ouais.

Pendant ce temps Seamus et Liliane se regardaient avec un drôle de sourire. Dean, Ginny et Luna les regardaient en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient.

-C'est moi ou ils risquent de se sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment, demanda Luna à propos du jeune couple.

-A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu se dire, questionna Dean.

-Aucune idée. Tiens, tu me passes le jus de citrouille.

Dean le lui passa. Dix minutes avant le premier cours, ils partirent de la grande salle. Les sixièmes années étaient en cours de DCFM avec le professeur Lupin. Il y avait dans cette classe, une Gryffondor, deux Serdaigle, idem chez les Poufsouffle et sept Serpentard. Les cours se passaient sans incident particulier sauf quand certain Serpentard lançait des pics au professeur Lupin. La routine.

-Je crois que le professeur Lupin y a été un peu fort sur les devoirs. Faire trois parchemins sur l'histoire des sorts impardonnable, mais pourquoi ? Soupira Ginny.

-Aucune idée. Il a sûrement dû se dire qu ça serait une bonne idée.

-Oui mais il veut ça pour demain.

-Il doit être à cran, justifia Luna, c'est peut-être bientôt la pleine Lune.

Les deux filles enchaînèrent ensuite avec deux heures d'histoire de la magie. Elles devaient rendre au professeur une longue dissertation sur la construction du château. Il y eut ensuite la pause déjeuner où les élèves pouvaient enfin souffler.

-J'ai une faim de loup, déclara Ginny. Tu ne manges pas Liliane ?

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim.

-Et toi Seamus ?

-Moi non plus.

Ils étaient vraiment bizarre ces deux-là. Ginny se demandait si elle avait été comme ça quand elle était sortie avec Michaël Dean ou encore Harry.

-Tu devrais quand même prendre quelque chose, conseilla Ginny.

-Non, non je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

-Tu sais quand on aime on ne mange pas.

Seamus et Liliane devinrent rouge et se regardèrent à peine.

-C'est quand on aime on ne compte pas, Luna.

-Je sais, mais dans ce cas-là, ils ne mangent pas.

-Qui a dit que je ne mangeais pas. Moi je mange.

Et Liliane commença à entamer son assiette.

-Tu n'as toujours pas faim Seamus, demanda Dean.

-Moi ? Si j'ai faim.

Il se mit également à manger les yeux rivés sur Liliane. Les cours reprirent ensuite sur quatre heures et à la fin de ses heures de cours, Ginny décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer à faire ses devoirs.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle était sous les parchemins quand elle vit Dean s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire.

-Alors tu t'en sors ?

-Un peu oui. Seamus n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il a disparu à la fin du cours, il y une heure.

-Ah.

-C'est bientôt Noël, déclara-t-il. Tu comptes faire quoi pendant tes vacances ?

- Ben rien, en fait. Mes parents préfèrent que je reste ici, toute seule. Je sens que ce sera le pire Noël de toute ma vie. Et toi ?

-C'est pareil. Ma mère veut que je reste ici. Elle dit que je ne serais pas en sécurité chez-moi s'il devait arriver quelque chose.

-Je comprends. Au moins on sera deux.

-Ouais. J'ai l'impression que tu rames. Je peux peut-être t'aider si tu veux. A deux on ira sans doute plus vite.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Ginny accepta donc l'aide de Dean pour ses devoirs et surtout pour les trois parchemins sur l'histoire des sorts impardonnables. Finalement l'aide de Dean fut assez bénéfique et Ginny finit assez vite.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors quand ils sortirent de la bibliothèque.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé sinon je crois que j'y serai encore. Je ne sais pas ce lui a prit au professeur Lupin.

-Ce n'est rien. Ce qui compte c'est que tu aies fini ton devoir non ?

-Oui c'est vrai.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune quand ils entendirent des rires et des personnes courir. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Ginny prit la main de Dean et le traîna derrière une statue. Ils laissèrent leurs têtes dépasser de la statue et purent voir Seamus et Liliane s'embrasser avant d'entrer dans un placard à balais. Ginny et Dean se regardèrent et sortirent de leur cachette en regardant le placard à balais.

-Je le savais. Je le savais ! dit Ginny triomphante. Je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient finir par se faire de beaux baisers dans les placards à balais.

-Il n'y a pas dire tu as l'œil pour ça.

-Et oui, je suis douée que veux-tu.

C'est à ce moment-là que les deux adolescents se rendirent compte que leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées. Ils se précipitèrent pour se lâcher et retourner dans la salle commune. Liliane et Seamus y retournèrent bien plus tard. N'ayant personne dans la pièce, ils en profitèrent pour s'embrasser une dernière fois. Quand Liliane retourna dans le sortir elle vit Ginny sur son lit entrain de lire.

-Alors, c'était bien dans le placard à balais ?

Le sourire qu'avait Liliane disparu en un clin d'œil.

-De… de quoi tu parles ?

-Oh arrête. Dean et moi t'avons vu avec Seamus. Vous vous embrassiez avant d'aller dans le placard.

Liliane rougit en une fraction de seconde et s'assit sur le lit.

-On devrait être plus discret la prochaine fois.

-Oui et surtout, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'il a deux ans du plus que moi.

-Liliane, l'âge n'a pas d'importance crois-moi. Je ne suis sortis qu'avec des garçons plus âgés que moi.

-Oui mais d'un an seulement.

-Sinon, comment il embrasse notre Seamus ?

Liliane s'effondra sue son lit sous les éclats de rire de Ginny.

-Aller dis-moi.

-Et bien… c'est comme si… tu embrassais le prince de tes rêves. Tu as l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui, soupira Ginny. C'est ce que j'ai ressentit avec Dean.

Dean ? Les deux jeunes filles réagirent au quart de tour. Elle avait dit Dean ?

-Dean ? Répéta Liliane.

-Quoi ? fit Ginny, faisaient semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Tu as dit Dean.

-J'ai dit Dean ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, tu as dit je cite « C'est ce que j'ai ressentit avec Dean ».

-Ah bon, j'ai dit Dean ?

-Oui, tu as dit Dean.

-Je n'ai pas dit Harry ?

-Non, Dean.

-Dean ?

-Dean.

Ce jeu pas drôle du tout s'arrêta enfin et Liliane décida d'aller se changer. Ginny s'allongea sur son lit en se demandant pourquoi elle avait dit Dean. C'était à Harry qu'elle pensait quand Liliane lui parlait, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi avoir dit Dean ? Elle ne le savait pas. Je voulais vous montre une journée à Poudlard avec Ginny et voilà comment ça se termine.

_**Fin du chapitre. **_

A la semaine prochaine.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kamomille **_: attention, parce que ça ne s'annonce pas aussi simple que ça. Certain perso de cette fic ont une conscience, ce ne sont peut-être pas les bon personnages. Mais certains l'ont. Tu verras ça plus tard.

_**Chapitre11 : **_

C'était le mois de Décembre et un épais manteau de neige représentait le paysage. Cela annonçait Noël. Noël. Tout être humais adore cette période de festivité et de réunion de famille. Au 12 Square Grimmaud, les quatre adolescents étaient dans la cuisine entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils avaient reçus une lettre de Molly.

-Maman nous invite à la maison pour Noël. C'est chouette non ? dit Ron.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent. Ils pensaient à la même chose.

-Euh… Ron c'est gentil de sa part mais…

-… on pourrait rester ici, tout les quatre, non ?

-Ben si vous voulez, moi ça ne me dérange pas. Maintenant allez savoir comment je vais annoncer ça à ma mère.

Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que…ATCHOUM ! , Julie se mit à éternuer.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça, dit-elle.

-Tu es malade ? demanda Ron.

-Non, j'ai juste un peu froid, c'est tout. Atchoum !

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se promène en Valkyrie la nuit, toutes les deux nuits.

-Laisse-moi tranquille et passe-moi le thé, tu veux Harry. Atchoum !

-Tu devrais aller voir un médicomage, lui conseilla Hermione.

-Certainement pas. J'ai froid, je ne suis pas malade. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ?!

-Je t'aide à avoir moins froid, répondit-il en lui frottant les bras.

-J'en ai pas besoin merci. Bon, vous avez prévu quelque chose pour Noël. Enfin, un truc.

Le trio se regarda et fit non de la tête.

-Ok. Noël c'est demain, donc il va falloir se prendre en main.

-Et comment ?

-Et…a… aaa… ach…tchoum ! Achetant une dinde de Noël.

-Et en allant te coucher, dit Hermione.

-Non ! J'irai au Chemin de Traverse faire les course.

-Mais tu es malade ! Lui dit Harry.

-Et alors ? Je ne vais pas mourir. Bon je vais me doucher et j'y vais.

-Je t'accompagne, dit Harry.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Hermione et Ron était dans la même interrogation. Mais qu'il racontait ?

-Au Chemin de Traverse… je t'accompagne au chemin de traverse.

-Oh oui… si tu veux.

Julie monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit des hurlements. Les garçons sursautèrent en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui être arrivé mais Hermione leur dit que ce n'était rien. Julie revint plus tard le nez rouge et un paquet de mouchoir à la main.

-Pourquoi tu as hurlé ? demanda Ron.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je prends une douche glacée. Pas froide, glacée !

Julie se moucha pendant que Ron et Harry regardaient Hermione.

-Quoi ? Je me suis oubliée sous la douche, ça arrive non ?

-Seulement à toi.

-Je suis désolée Julie.

-C'est pas grave. C'est qui le prochain ?

-Moi.

-Bon courage. T'en auras besoin.

-J'imagine.

Harry se leva et alla affronter l'eau glacée de la salle de bain. L'après-midi, Julie et Harry se préparèrent pour aller au Chemin de Traverse.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous accompagne ? demanda Hermione.

-Non ça ira. Nous on achète tout pour le dîner et toi Hermione pâtissière en chef tu nous concocte un petit truc… avec Ron, ok ?

-Euh… Julie je peux te parler un instant ?

-Oui.

Hermione, entraîna Julie près des escalier.

-Tu sais très bien que si je reste trop longtemps seule avec Ron, je risque de faire une bêtise.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'Harry et moi on va prendre tout notre temps.

-Tu es folle !

-Tiens, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit.

Julie prit un panier et sortit de la maison avec Harry. Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant seuls entrain de se regarder.

-Bon ben je vais… me mettre au boulot.

-Je vais t'aider… enfin si tu veux.

-Oui merci. Mais cette fois t'évite de me mettre de la farine dans les cheveux.

-Promis.

Hermione sortit quelques ingrédients pour faire une bonne pâtisserie. Pendant ce temps, Julie et Harry étaient au Chemin de Traverse entrain de faire le marchée.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de prendre, Julie ?

-Suis-moi et tu verras bien.

Harry suivit Julie d'un stand à un autre.

-Tu aimes cuisiner, demanda-t-il.

-J'adore. Ma mère était un vrai cordon bleu et quand elle était dans la cuisine, j'étais toujours avec elle. Atchoum ! Oh non. Et moi qui croyais que c'était passé.

-A tes souhaits.

-Merci.

-Tu ne veux pas que je porte le sac un moment ?

-Si je veux bien, merci.

Ils continuèrent leur petite course et rentrèrent assez vite. Quand ils arrivèrent, la maison était assez calme. Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux et entrèrent dans la cuisine avec leur panier. C'est là, qu'ils virent la plus belle image de la journée. Là, au beau milieu de la cuisine se trouvaient Ron et Hermione entrain de s'embrasser. Julie et Harry n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Le jeune couple n'avait toujours pas entendu le deux autres arriver et enlever les aliments du sac et regarder ce qui cuisait dans le four.

-Ça va on ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Harry.

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent aussi rouge que rouge.

-Ne soyez pas gêné, c'est tout naturel. Ça fait des années que j'attend ça alors ne vous en faite pas du tout.

-Maintenant si vous voulez bien aller vous bécoter ailleurs que dans la cuisine, ça serait super chouette. Je compte bien faire le repas du siècle, déclara Julie.

-Tout de suite.

Hermione traîna Ron hors de la cuisine.

-La magie de Noël a opéré, même si Noël c'est demain. A défaut de les voir s'engueuler, je les verrai s'embrasser. Ce qui ne me dérange pas. J'en connais une qui aurait été contente, soupira Harry.

-Ginny ?

-Ouais.

-Aller vient là ma grosse, dit-elle affectueusement en prenant la dinde, ce qui fit rire Harry. Julie pris sa baguette et fit apparaître devant elle des gants et un masque de protection qu'elle mit devant sa bouche.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je suis malade alors je ne dois pas contaminer la nourriture.

-Ah bon ? Tu es malade maintenant, je croyais que tu avais juste attrapé froid ? dit Harry en souriant.

-Ah ah ah, je marre !

-Je vois ça.

Julie resta un moment à regarder la dinde sans rien faire. Harry se dit qu'elle était de plus en plus bizarre.

-Tout va bien ?

-Je… je viens de me rentre compte… que je n'avais jamais vider une dinde de ma vie. Et rien que m'imaginer le faire… berk, je trouve ça dégoûtant…

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Julie continuait son monologue.

-…mon père a toujours vidé la dinde de Noël. Il disait « C'est tout de même pas l'intérieur d'une dinde qui va me faire peur à un vrai, un dur un tatoué tel que moi !» Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

Julie et Harry se mirent aux fourneaux pendant que Ron et Hermione continuèrent leurs bécots dans la salle de bain.

-Tu sais… ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça, dit Hermione.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai pu te détester quand tu es sorti avec Lavande.

Ron arrêta d'embrasser Hermione et la regarda.

-Attend. C'était parce que je sortais avec Lavande que tu agissais comme ça avec moi ?

-Euh… oui.

-Je ne le savais pas.

-Je sais. Mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que j'ai agit comme une gamine.

-C'est pas grave, c'est oublié.

Ils reprirent leur baiser. Le soir venu, ils se mirent tous à table. Le dîner avait plutôt une bonne ambiance, ils discutaient et riaient comme à leur habitude, mais voilà, Julie n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette.

-Tout va bien Julie, demanda Harry.

-Quoi ? Euh… oui, oui. Excusez-moi.

Julie sortit de table et monta à l'étage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demanda Hermione.

-Aucune idée. Bon passons. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous embrassiez enfin. Une énième dispute ? Une déclaration ?

-Une tarte aux pommes, dit le jeune couple.

-Une quoi ? Une tarte aux pommes ? Vous êtes vraiment bizarre. Vous vous êtes embrassés grâce à une tarte aux pommes ?

-Oui.

-Ok.

Ça faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure que Julie n'était pas redescendu et le trio se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

-Je vais la voir.

Hermione sortit de table et alla à l'étage. Elle vit qu'il y avait de la lumière dans la chambre de Julie. Elle frappa à la porte et entra. C'est là qu'Hermione vit Julie sur son lit entrain de pleurer.

-Ben alors, Julie qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Il va bientôt être minuit, et ça va être le premier Noël sans mes parents.

-Julie… pourquoi tu nous as rien dis ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas le montrer. C'est tellement nul d'être une sorcière.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que être une sorcière, ça me fait ressentir de la douleur, de la tristesse et de la souffrance. Je suis impuissante. Alors qu'en Valkyrie, la seule chose que je ressens quand je pense à mes parents, c'est la colère et la vengeance.

-Mais c'est quand même bien d'être une sorcière, tu peux connaître la joie, l'amour.

-L'amour ? C'est nul l'amour. Je ne parle pas de toi et de Ron bien sûr, mais de moi. J'aimerai tellement qu'ils soient là.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on fasse un truc pour Noël ?

-Oui.

Julie se remit à pleurer. Harry et Ron qui étaient dans la cuisine se demandaient encore ce qui se passait avec les filles. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir se qui tramait la baguette à la main, on ne sait jamais.

-Regarde, dit Ron, il y a de la lumière dans la chambre de Julie.

-A trois on entre, un… deux…

-Trois !

Ron et Harry entrèrent d'un coup et virent Julie pleurer dans les bras d'Hermione qui leur disait de ne rien dire mais c'était sans compter sur Ron qui parla.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Des choses ne changeront jamais. Julie essuya ses yeux et le regarda avec un faux sourire.

-Il n'y a rien, tout va bien.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Je pleure juste parce que c'est Noël. Joyeux Noël avec dix minutes d'avance. C'est fou mais j'ai faim tout à coup.

Elle se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione, redemanda Ron.

-Son premier Noël sans ses parents.

-Oh. Pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit ?

-Elle ne voulait pas nous le dire.

Le trio sortit de la chambre et retourna dans la cuisine où Julie était entrain de manger un morceau de tarte.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête là. C'est Noël dans quelques minutes, faites un sourire quand même. La tarte est délicieuse Hermione.

Alors qu'au Square Grimmaud le trio se demandait comment une fille pouvait changer aussi vite d'humeur, à Poudlard dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ginny était entrain de faire une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise qu'elle risquerait sans doute de regretter. Ginny était donc dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et était entrain en cette veille de Noël… d'embrasser Dean Thomas sur le canapé. Comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver ? Et bien ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé entrain de discuter et d'une pulsion incontrôlée, Ginny s'était presque jetée sur Dean pour l'embrasser et bien sûr, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas repoussé pour un sou. C'est ce qu'il attendait depuis la rentrée.

Ils ont arrêté de s'embrasser quand Liliane et Seamus arrivèrent dans la pièce. Le couple eut deux réactions différentes. Liliane regardait Ginny avec la bouche grande ouverte et Seamus regardait Dean avec un large sourire. C'est là que Ginny se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se leva du canapé et monta dans son dortoir. Elle regarda la photo d'Harry qui était près de son lit.

-Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Petit Verdict ? A la semaine prochaine.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kamomille :**_Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas compris ma précédente réponse, tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que ça s'annonce mal pour certains ados. Tu verras ça plus tard.

Merci à_** Torllusque**_ et à _**Owitchygirl**_.

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

C'était le lendemain matin, donc le jour de Noël. Julie venait de se réveiller et son petit rhume était toujours là…

-Atchoum !

… ainsi que ces éternuements. Elle sortit de sont lit, enfila un gilet sur sa chemise de nuit et descendit dans la salle de séjour où le trio était déjà. Elle fut accueillit avec un beau et magnifique sourire du trio qui ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de sourire. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

-Joyeux Noël, s'exclama-t-il.

-Mauvais Noël, répondit cette dernière. Il y avait de quoi plomber l'ambiance.

-Bien dormit, demanda Ron.

-Non. Je vais me faire un grog.

Elle alla dans la cuisine faire ses affaires et retourna dans la salle de séjour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Hermione lui apporta un cadeau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre. C'est de la part de la mère de Ron. Tous les ans on a toujours le même cadeau.

Julie ouvrit le paquet et vit un pull en laine avec un J dessus. Mais sa vue se brouilla très vite parce qu'elle se remit à pleurer.

-Ah mais non. C'était pas sensé te faire pleurer.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en fait pas… on y arrivera. On se vengera de Voldemort. On trouvera les Horcruxes, lui dit Harry.

Julie se moucha bu un peu de son grog et regarda le pull.

-Tu lui diras merci de ma part Ron. C'est vraiment très gentil.

-Je lui dirai.

-Ça va mieux, lui demanda Hermione.

-Oui. Je retourne me coucher, dit-elle en se levant.

-Elle est sensible, dit Hermione en quand Julie fut partie.

-Oui, beaucoup plus qu'elle veut nous le faire croire, continua Harry en regardant l'escalier part où avait disparue Julie.

La cheminée se mit soudainement à s'activer. Hermione, qui était retournée, dans les bras de Ron se leva pour prendre ce qui était apparu. C'était un cadeau de ses parents.

A Pourdlard, Ginny venait de se réveiller et elle avait rêvé une bonne partie de la nuit au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Dean. C'est là qu'elle se souvint d'Harry enfin c'est surtout Liliane qui lui en avait fait penser.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'a prit hier soir ?

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-Embrasser Dean ! Et Harry ! Tu sais le petit ami à qui tu as promit que tu l'attendrais. Celui que tu as embrassé avant de partir. Oui, ce Harry-là, tu y as pensé ?!

-Je sais…

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise Liliane. Seulement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai voulu embrasser Dean et je l'ai fait.

-C'est toi qui l'a embrassé ?! Ce n'est pas venu de vous deux ? Maintenant je comprends, ce n'était pas une erreur. C'était un lapsus révélateur. Dean embrasse mieux qu'Harry, conclu Liliane.

-Non ! Non ! C'est que…

-C'est que quoi ! Tu es plus marqué par les baisers de Dean que ceux d'Harry ?! Demanda la cinquième année complètement hystérique.

-Non ! C'est que…

-C'est que quoi ? Dis-moi !

-C'est que… les baisers de Dean me manquait, voilà c'est tout.

Liliane en resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse.

-Attends, je ne comprends pas. C'est avec Harry que tu sors, mais ce sont les baisers de Dean - ton ex- qui te manquent ? Tu as bu ou quoi ?

-Non et puis… je ne sors pas avec Harry, se justifia Ginny, je…

-Mais tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?! C'est toi-même qui m'as dit que tu l'avais embrassé et que tu l'avais promit que tu l'attendrais. Tu as un engagement envers-lui ! Pour moi Harry est parti pour mieux te revenir.

-On croirait entendre Hermione.

-Hermione Granger ? Et bien elle avait raison. Dis-toi une chose Ginny, tu es sors avec Harry Potter et tu as embrassé Dean Thomas- ton ex- qui est toujours amoureux de toi et qui a été humilié le jour où Harry Potter -ton petit ami actuel- t'as embrassé devant toute la salle commune l'an dernier !

Ginny se rendit encore compte qu'elle avait fait une énorme boulette. Liliane avait raison, le baiser donné à Harry signait un engagement. La jeune rouquine se prit la tête dans ses mains. Liliane se dit ensuite qu'elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort, dès la matin.

-Mais tu sais… c'est pas si grave. Après tout, nous sommes jeunes et l'erreur est humaine, non. Enfin bref, Joyeux Noël quand même.

Ah oui, c'était vrai. C'était Noël et quel Noël. Ginny alla dans la salle de bain et resta une bonne heure sous la douche le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Mais qu'avait-elle fait bon sang ?!

-Ginny, je suis désolée de m'être énervée contre toi tout à l'heure, lui dit Liliane en sortant de la salle de bain.

-C'est pas grave, je te comprends.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

-Ginny, je parle de Dean.

-Je sais. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire. Je pense que s'il ne me parle pas je lui dirai rien. De toute façon, Dean n'est pas bête, il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté.

-Mais Ginny, Dean est amoureux de toi, il va forcément y avoir ambiguïté. Bon tu sais quoi, ne parlons plus de ça et allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

-D'accord.

Ginny et Liliane descendirent du dortoir. Ginny guettait, elle avait l'œil et elle avait vu des ombres à l'entrée du dortoir des garçons si bien qu'elle fila à l'anglaise. Liliane ne l'avait même pas vu partir de la salle commune. Seamus était aller embrasser sa petite amie pendant que Dean regardait autour de lui.

-Tu es toute seule ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh…oui. Ginny est déjà partie. On y va ?

-Tout de suite.

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle où il y avait Ginny et Luna qui faisait des grands signes aux trois adolescents.

-Joyeux Noël ! Vous avez eu des cadeaux ? Moi, mon père m'a offert un super diadème avec de la poussière de Licornes.

-De la poussière de Licorne, répéta Liliane.

-Oui, ça apporte du bonheur et de la chance à la personne qui le porte.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Bien sûr que je suis sûre, c'est mon père qui me l'a offert tout de même.

-Si tu le dis.

Le petit déjeuner de Noël entre les cinq adolescents était assez silencieux. Seamus et Liliane, étaient dans leur petite bulle, Luna chantait des chants de Noël, Dean n'arrêtait pas de regarder Ginny qui ne levait pas la tête de son assiette sachant qu'il la regardait.

-Quelle ambiance ! s'écria Luna. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée cette nuit pour que vous fassiez cette tête-là ? C'est Noël ! Vous devriez sourire et être heureux, non ?

-Et bien en fait…

-Seamus, s'il te plait, tais-toi, s'empressa de dire Liliane avant de l'embrasser.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es arrivée. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Ginny leva la tête et regarda Dean une fraction de seconde, le temps pour que leur regard se croisent.

-Je te le dirai plus tard… peut-être.

Au Square Grimmaud, l'ambiance était un peu maussade, Julie se sentait un peu mieux mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Elle était entrain de faire les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, lui demanda Hermione.

-Le whisky Pur Feu.

Le trio la regarda. Du Whisky Pur Feu ? Que comptait-elle faire avec ça ?

-C'est pour mon grog, et puis j'en ai pas mit dans celui de ce matin. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me saouler, je suis malade vous vous rappelez ?

-Le placard juste au-dessus ta tête.

-Merci. Dis donc Harry tu n'en prendrais pas en cachette.

-Ça y est je suis démasqué.

Julie affichait son premier sourire de la journée. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre avec son grog alcoolisé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui remonter le morale.

-Je l'ai déjà fait sourire, c'est déjà bien non ? Crois-moi Hermione la chose qu'on a intérêt à ne pas faire, c'est lui montrer une quelconque pitié ou compassion. Ça risque de l'énerver et ce n'est pas ce qu'on chercher, qu'elle soit sorcière ou Valkyrie.

-Tu as raison.

Hermione qui était à côté de Ron l'embrassa pour la énième fois de la journée. Harry qui était présent, commença à faire la grimace.

-Je suis très heureux qui vous soyez ensemble mais vous pourriez quand même éviter de faire ça toute la journée.

-Tu ne te serais pas gêné si Ginny était là, lui dit Ron.

Si Ginny avait été là, il ne l'aurait certainement pas embrassé. De un parce qu'ils avaient rompu et de deux parce qu'il se serait sentit coupable de le faire étant donné qu'il voulait la protéger et qu'être avec elle n'aurait pas arrangé les choses. Mais ce qu'elle lui avait dit et le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, lui permettait de tenir bon.

-J'y pense, Ginny n'est pas au Terrier ?

-Non, elle est restée à Poudlard.

-La pauvre, ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile pour elle. En plus ils ne doivent vraiment à pas être nombreux à Gryffondor… mais oui ! Gryffondor !

-Quoi Gryffondor ?

-Harry, tu as dit qu'un objet de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle serait un Horcruxes. Mais comme Ron a dit la logique des choses serait de prendre un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Harry, qui est Voldemort ? L'héritier de Serpentard. Et qui est L'ennemi de Serpentard ? Gryffondor !

-C'est peut-être un peu trop facile tu ne trouves pas ?

-Peut-être mais pour en avoir le cœur net, je vais écrire à RAB.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Hermione. Imagine que la lettre soit interceptée.

-J'en prends le risque.

De retour à Poudlard, Ginny Luna et Liliane étaient toute les trois dans le parc de l'école entrain de discuter de Dean et de ce fameux baiser.

-Tu l'as évité toute la journée, lui dit Liliane.

-Je n'ai pas envi de me justifier.

-Oui mais il va falloir.

-Je n'ai pas envi de le faire.

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Salut Dean.

Dean venait de s'approcher des trois filles. Que dis-je de la fille puisque Luna et Liliane étaient reparties au château en courant.

-Tu es dure à trouver quand tu veux, dit le jeune homme.

-Je sais. Je file très vite.

-Ecoute Ginny, je vais te poser quelques questions. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir.

-Dean non…

-Attend, laisse-moi parler. Est-ce que tu aimes Harry ?

-Oui. Bien sûr que j'aime Harry, depuis j'ai onze ans, ce n'est pas nouveau tout le monde le sais.

-Je vais reformuler ma question. Est-ce que tu es amoureuse d'Harry ?

Ginny baissa la tête. C'est vrai que là, la question était différente. Pourquoi mettait-elle tant de temps pour répondre. La question n'était pas difficile pourtant. « Suis-je amoureuse d'Harry ? » Dean lui posa une autre question.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Cette fois-ci elle regarda Dean. Il lui en demandait beaucoup là. La réponse aurait aussi dû venir tout de suite. Ça aurait dû être « Non, j'aime Harry » mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était le regarder. Regarder Dean sur le point de l'embrasser. Regarder Dean l'embrasser, et ne pas le repousser, se laisser faire. Etant une tierce personne ne sachant pas la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir on aurait pu trouver ça mignon, mais étant une tierce personne sachant ce qui s'était passé et ce qui aurait dû se passer, on ne peut dire qu'une chose…

-Pauvre Harry.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Une petite critique à faire ? Dîtes-le moi. A la semaine prochaine.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Torllusque**_ : Ma découverte sera beaucoup moins romantique que le tienne.

_**Kamomille**_ : Oui effectivement c'est très ambigu. Cette histoire est un méli-mélo d'amour.

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

Trois semaines. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Ron et Hermione était ensemble et les habitudes n'avaient pas changé. Ils se disputaient toujours se taquinaient mais la seule chose qui changeait, c'était les baisers qu'ils se donnaient pour se réconcilier. A chaque fois qu'Harry ou Julie entrait dans une pièce, Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient. A un moment donner, ils crurent que c'étaient du harcèlement et une atteinte à la pudeur.

-Ecoutez, je sais que ça fait sept ans que vous vous retenez mais trop c'est trop. On dirait des sauvages. C'est pire que quand Ron était avec Lavande.

Au nom de Lavande, Hermione se décolla à un mètre de Ron.

-C'est qui cette Lavande, demanda Julie.

-L'ancienne petite amie de Ron si on peut dire.

-Ah ! Je crois que tu viens de les casser dans leur élan Harry. Lavande est la clé de cette union ?

-Non, il y a aussi Viktor Krum.

-Vik… Viktor Krum ? Hermione tu es sortie avec Viktor Krum ? Je n'y crois pas, le beau Viktor Krum.

-Beau, beau. Il ne faut pas pousser non plus, dit Ron contrarié.

-Et il embrasse bien ?

-Julie, tu n'as pas autre chose à poser comme question ?

-Mais quoi ? Hermione à réaliser le fantasme de n'importe quelle adolescente !

-Julie, Ron est jaloux. Il vaut mieux éviter de parler de Viktor Krum.

La cheminée s'activa.

-C'est RAB, dit Harry en prenant la lettre.

-RAB ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Il dit avoir une piste pour les Horcruxes. Il nous donne rendez-vous à la cabane hurlante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Ron.

-Ben on y va.

Les quatre adolescents se préparèrent le plus vite possible pour pourvoir aller au lieu du rendez-vous.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Hermione et Ron étaient ensemble vous vous souvenez, malheureusement pour Harry, cela faisait deux semaines que Gnny et Dean s'étaient remit ensemble. Seamus était bien sûr content pour son meilleur ami, mais Liliane avait une autre réaction en ce qui concernait Ginny.

-Ginny, quand je t'avais dit de discuter avec Dean, je ne t'avais pas dit « sors avec lui » ! Tu sortais avec Harry, tu te rends compte ?

-Je ne sortais pas avec Harry !

-Mais… mais tu lui as fait croire des choses, Ginny ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?!

-Je sais que c'est nul ce que j'ai fait à Harry et qu'il ne mérite pas ça, mais je me suis rendue compte que je me sentais mieux avec Dean qu'avec Harry.

-Alors quoi, c'est fini. Tu oublies ce que tu as vécu avec Harry, comme un claquement de doigt.

-Ça n'avait duré qu'un mois.

-Et tu lui diras quoi quand il reviendra ?

-Liliane, laisse-moi tranquille tu veux.

La jeune fille constata que Ginny était à court d'argument.

-On ne plaisante pas avec l'amour Ginny, c'est une chose que tu devrais savoir.

Liliane partit rejoindre Seamus alors que Ginny était partie à la bibliothèque avec Luna.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance, tu sais, lui dit cette dernière.

-Pourquoi ?

-Avoir deux petits copains. Moi, les garçons me trouvent trop bizarre pour vraiment s'intéresser à moi.

-Luna, je n'ai pas deux petits copains.

-Ah oui ? Tu ne sors pas avec Harry ?

-Non ! Je sors avec Dean, seulement Dean.

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu sortais avec Dean maintenant et que tu reviendrais avec Harry quand la guerre serait terminée. En fait pour moi Dean était comme une substitution.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis Luna ?! Je sors avec Dean pas avec Harry.

-Alors, tu as rayé Harry de ton cœur ?

-Oui ! Non ! Oui ! N…

-Ok, je vois.

Ginny ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien ce qu'elle faisait à Harry, même s'il n'était pas au courant, mais elle se sentait bien avec Dean. Il avait changé. Ce n'était pas étonnant, il avait grandit et il savait pourquoi elle avait rompu avec lui.

-Tu sais quoi Ginny, je reviendrais quand tu sauras de qui tu es amoureuse.

Luna sortit de la bibliothèque et tomba sur Dean.

-Tiens, le substitutif est là.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles le substitutif ?

-Pour rien.

-Ginny est là ?

-Oui.

Dean entra dans la bibliothèque et tomba tout de suite sur Ginny.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ça va, à part les devoirs que j'ai à faire. Maintenant qu'on est peu nombreux, les profs en profitent. Pourtant les ASPICS c'est l'an prochain pour moi.

-Et moi c'est cette année. Je suis venu te demander si tu voulais faire une ballade.

-C'est gentil mais je suis débordée.

-Tu veux que je te laisse ?

-Oui, s'il te plait.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Ginny l'embrassa avant de le laisser s'en aller.

-Tu ne m'as jamais embrassé comme ça.

-Il y a un début à tout.

Dean lui sourit et partit. Pour une fois depuis quelque semaine, Ginny su enfin ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle rangea ses affaires et prit un bout de parchemin pour commencer à écrire.

Au même moment, les quatre autres adolescents entraient dans la cabane hurlante.

-Je ne me souviens pas que ce fût aussi effrayant, remarqua Julie.

-Tu as été assommée pendant beaucoup de temps aussi.

-A qui la faute, Harry ?

-La tienne qu'est-ce que tu crois.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Vous pouvez arrêter tout les deux, gronda Hermione. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Regulus qui venait d'apparaître les fit entrer dans une pièce en regardant Julie.

-Elle est là, elle ?

-J'ai un prénom, et c'est Julie.

-Alors, Amazone ou Valkyrie ?

-C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ?

-Je suis sûr que tu es une amazone.

-Faux une Valkyrie. Aller vous faire voir.

-Tu n'es pas commode.

-Vous verrez si je ne suis pas commode quand je vous aurez poignardez en plein cœur.

-Euh… Julie, les menaces ce seras pour plus tard, range la dague, lui dit Harry. D'ailleurs d'où tu la sors ?

-De ma botte.

-Mettez-lui une muselière.

-Je vais me le faire.

-Julie… On a besoin de lui vivant. Bon, alors pourquoi vous nous avez contactez ?

-Il se passe que je me promenais une nuit quand j'ai entendu des mangemorts discuter et devinez de quoi ils discutaient ?

-Vous pouvez faire court ? demanda Hermione.

-Il parlait des Horcruxes.

-Et alors ?

-Tout ce que je sais pour le moment, c'est qu'il y a un mangemort qui doit chercher un Horcruxe ayant appartenu à Gryffondor pour le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

Hermione regarda les garçons avec un sourire.

-Vous voyez j'avais raison. Mais est-ce que vous savez ce que peut être cet Horcruxe ?

-Un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor, je viens de le dire.

-Oui mais quoi comme objet, c'est ce qu'elle veut savoir.

-J'en ai aucune idée. Je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider, me le dire. Vous connaissez un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffonfdor ?

-Oui, l'épée, mais ça ne tiens pas la route. Ce n'est pas possible, dit Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est avec cette épée que j'ai tué le basilique dans la Chambre des Secrets.

-Tu as tué un basilique ? demanda RAB.

-Mais on s'en fiche de ça ! Alors Harry, pourquoi tu dis que ça ne tiens pas la route ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je n'aurais pas pu tuer un être de Serpentard avec un objet de Gryffondor qui serait un Horcruxe de Voldemort.

-Mais ça pourrait tout de même être une hypothèse.

-Oui, mais dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que je ne suis pas aussi Gryffondor que Dumbledore voulait me le faire croire, si l'épée est un Horcruxe de Voldemort.

-Mais tu es un vrai Gryffondor Harry. Il n'y a pas plus vrai Gryffondor que toi, lui dit Ron. Bon à part ça on a rien d'autre. Il faudra qu'on établisse une liste.

-Vous saviez qui était ces mangemorts, demanda Harry.

-Non, mais je sais qu'ils sont au moins deux fois par semaine à l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Vous savez quand il a l'intention d'aller chercher cet objet ?

-Non plus.

-Vous êtes sûr d'avoir écoutez la conversation ?

-Eh, tu pourrais dire merci quand même. Moi je risque ma vie à chaque fois que je sors de cet endroit ! Alors que vous, vous êtes dans un nid douillet, non dans ma maison !

-C'est la mienne maintenant. Il ne fallait pas devenir mangemort, et il ne fallait pas disparaître comme un pauvre lâche.

-Temps mort ! Hurla Hermione. Harry on a besoin de lui on ne peut pas faire d'escapade nocturne.

-Mais on en fait Hermione !

-Oui mais pas autant que lui. On a besoin de son aide, même s'il a été un mangemort. Bon, on va rentrer, et vous RAB, contactez-nous quand vous aurez quelque chose de plus précis.

Les quatre adolescents partirent de la cabane hurlante, sans oublier de remercier Regulus pour ce qu'il avait fait. En rebroussant chemin, Ron s'arrêta.

-Eh regardez, on suit cette route et on se retrouve à Poudlard.

-Oui. Quand je pense qu'on rate une année… enfin du côté pratique. Heureusement que McGonagall nous envoie des cours.

-Oui, merci Hermione.

-Mais de rien.

Harry pensait qu'en passant par-là, il pourrait rejoindre Ginny.

En arrivant à la maison des Black, Hermione remarqua qu'une lettre se trouvait dans la cheminée. Cette lettre lui était adressé et était écrite de la main de Ginny.

_Hermione,_

_Si je t'écris c'est parce que je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de Gryffondor d'écrire directement à Harry. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu lui dise ceci : Je sors de nouveau avec Dean. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu dois être choquée par ce que j'écris mais c'est la vérité. S'il te plait Hermione, dit à Harry de ne pas s'accrocher à moi et d'oublier le baiser que je lui ai donné. Tu dois sûrement me détester mais je suis avec Dean et je me sens bien avec lui, crois-moi. S'il te plait Hermione, dis-lui._

_Ton amie, Ginny._

Son amie ? Mais comment pouvait-elle faire ça à Harry. Harry l'aimait et Hermione pensant que Ginny l'aimait aussi, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais apparemment, tout le monde s'était fait berné. Hermione regardait Harry qui avait retrouvé le sourire depuis quelque temps. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ça ? Comment allait-il réagir ?

-De qui est la lettre ? demanda Ron.

-Elle est de… de mes parents.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Oui, très bien.

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà.

Je voulais vous dire que je risque de ne pas poster la semaine prochaine ainsi la semaine suivante tout simplement parce que je suis un peu débordée et que j'ai un peu de mal à m'organiser depuis quelque temps. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais je pense que d'ici Noël je pourrais reprendre.

A Bientôt.


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoilà avec peut-être une semaine d'avance, j'ai pu poster aujourd'hui. Je dois dire que je suis assez contente de ce chapitre.

_**Chapitre14 :**_

Le trio était dans le salon, plongés dans leurs devoirs quand Julie débarqua avec un sourire moqueur.

-Le merveilleux monde des trois petits British, dit-elle. Comme vous êtes mignons. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-On fait nos devoirs, répondit Ron.

-Ah oui, vos cours par correspondances.

-Oui, c'est ça. Et toi tu n'en a pas, demanda Hermione.

–Oh non, et puis je trouve que ça me sert à rien. Je referai une année s'il le faut et puis basta. De toute façon mon avenir est déjà tracé.

-Tu vois la vie en rose toi, lui dit Harry.

-Oui et en chocolat. Bon, vu que vous êtes en plein boulot, je vais vous laisser. Je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger.

-Oh mais tu ne nous dérange pas, s'empressa de dire Harry. Enfin moi, tu ne me déranges pas, après les deux autres j'en sais rien. Hermione est fourrée dans son livre et ne remarque même pas Ron qui la reluque. Tu peux rester.

-Merci mais m'entendre manger doit être terriblement troublant.

-Pas plus que de voir Ron baver je pense. Hermione fait quelque chaise je t'en pris.

Julie se mit à rire en s'asseyant face à Harry avec son paquet de chocogrenouille.

-Tu es une vraie adepte du chocogrenouille, remarqua Harry en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'aime le plus.

-En fait, pourquoi tu as dit que ton avenir est déjà tout tracé ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Euh…

C'est là qu'une petite cloche retentit. On pu dire que Julie fut sauvé par le gong.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Votre dîner.

-Chouette ! Dirent les garçons en même temps.

-Eh, eh, assis !

Harry et Ron s'assirent pendant qu'Hermione pouffait de rire. Julie savait vraiment se faire obéir.

-Tu sais moi j'ai faim.

-Moi aussi.

-Je sais les garçons, mais attendez cinq petites minutes et vous pourrez manger, bande de gourmand.

Hermione explosa de rire. Julie se leva et alla dans la cuisine mettre la table. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard leur dire qu'ils pouvaient venir. La table était déjà dressée mais quelque chose semblait gêner le trio.

-Il manque un couvert non ?

-Non, il y a bien trois couverts et vous êtes trois.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Les chocogrenouilles m'ont rempli l'estomac et je vais en faire une overdose si ça continue comme ça.

-Merci d'avoir tout préparer, lui dit Hermione.

-Je vous devait bien ça, vous étiez dans vos bouquin toute l'après-midi.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je me suis entraînée avec mon attirail sans être une Valkyrie.

-Et ça marche ?

-Pas vraiment. Trèves de bavardage, asseyez-vous et régalez-vous. Si vous n'aimez pas, recrachez. Je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Le trio s'assit et dîna sans un bruit. Il semblait être captivé par ce que Julie avait fait.

-Julie c'était délicieux, complimenta Hermione.

-Merci.

-Mieux que ce que je fais moi ? demanda Harry.

-Mais non Harry tu sais bien, rattrapa Julie à la place d'Hermione.

-Je préfère.

Après le dîner, ils discutèrent tout les quatre de chose et d'autres jusque très tard dans la nuit.

-Alors quand Ron est sorti avec cette Lavande, Hermione lui a lancé un sort pour qu'il se fasse attaqué par des canaris ?

-Oui.

Julie éclata de rire en imaginant la scène.

-Ça devait être drôle à voir.

-Sur le moment ça n'avait rien de drôle, crois moi, lui dit Hermione. Bon…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda la jeune française en la voyant se lever.

-Je débarrasse.

-Non, laisse, je vais faire. Tu peux aller te coucher et toi aussi Ron tu en as drôlement besoin. Ron !

-Hum… quoi ?

-Va te coucher.

Ron se leva et alla se coucher, suivit d'Hermione. Julie se leva et commença à débarrasser la table et à tout mettre dans l'évier.

-C'était vraiment bon ce que tu as fait. Tu es vraiment douée pour la cuisine, lui dit Harry qui n'était toujours pas parti.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Oh non, ce n'est pas trois couverts qui vont me faire peur.

-Si. Tu laves et je rince, on ira plus vite comme ça.

-Bon, d'accord.

Harry et Julie se mirent face aux deux éviers pour commencer la vaisselle. Julie lavait, Harry rinçait mais un moment Julie lava et Harry n'eut pas le temps de rincer puisque le verre glissa des mains de Julie et se brisa en atteignant le sol.

-Oh quelle cruche, se dit-elle.

Ils se baissèrent pour ramasser les éclats de verres mais Julie s'y coupa un doigt.

-Aïe ! Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour.

Julie passa son doigt sous l'eau et grimaça en sentant les picotements au doigt.

-L'inconvénient d'être une sorcière c'est que je suis en sucre et que bizarrement la vue du sang m'insupporte.

-C'est un sacré contraste avec ton côté Valkyrie, mais bon c'est bien d'être en sucre non, enfin je veux dire sensible.

-Je ne sais pas.

Julie regarda Harry en souriant par la suite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais rire ?

-Non, c'est juste que, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais la mousse du savon à atterrit sur ta tête et forme deux cornes de diable, se justifia-t-elle en commençant à lui enlever la mousse. Personnellement j'aurai préféré une auréole, poursuivit-elle dans un murmure.

-Je suis loin d'être un ange, continua Harry dans la même intonation.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

Jusqu'à maintenant ils ne s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils s'était quelque peu rapprocher. Ils se regardèrent sans s'apercevoir que leur visage était entrain de se rapprocher progressivement.

En fait ils étaient réellement sur le point de s'embrasser mais se rendant compte qu'ils allaient tout les deux faire une bêtise, Julie se recula un peu brutalement.

-Il… il faut que… que je termine la vaisselle, balbutia-t-elle.

-Euh… oui, oui, c'est vrai. Laisse, je vais terminer. Va te mettre un antiseptique sur la coupure.

-Oui, merci.

Julie se dépêcha de monter et d'aller dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Harry terminait la vaisselle. La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir en se disant qu'elle avait faillit commettre l'irréparable. « C'est pas mon genre d'embrasser le copain d'une autre, c'est pas mon genre. » Elle soupira et mit un antiseptique sur son doigt. Après avoir tout nettoyé, Harry était monté. Il resta quelque seconde devant la porte de la chambre de Julie, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne, puis il alla dans la sienne.

Au même moment, Seamus et Liliane étaient entrain de s'embrasser dans la salle commune.

-Bonne nuit, finit par dire Liliane.

-Je n'ai pas envi de te quitter.

-Moi non plus.

-Viens dans le dortoir avec moi, proposa Seamus.

-Avec toi ? Répéta la jeune fille.

-Oui, en tout bien tout honneur.

-D'accord. J'arrive.

Liliane donna un dernier baiser à Seamus et alla dans son dortoir prendre sa chemise de nuit. Ginny n'était pas là vraisemblablement. Liliane redescendit et alla dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée les yeux exorbités. Il y avait Dean dans son lit, là rien d'anormal mais c'est lorsqu'elle vit Ginny que ça lui posa un problème, d'autant plus que le jeune rouquine semblait être nue sous les draps. Liliane en était bouche bée.

-Je crois que j'en ai assez vu. Désolée Seamus mais je crois que je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.

-Liliane mais… Liliane ! Vous faîtes chiés vous le savez ça ?

-Je vais lui parler, dit Ginny.

Celle-ci se rhabilla et alla voir la Gryffondor qui était couché sur son lit. Quand Ginny s'assit près d'elle, Liliane lui tourna le dos.

-Liliane…

-Alors, c'était comment ? C'était bien ? Dean est un bon coup ?

-Liliane !

-Quoi, ce n'est qu'une question que je te pose, et puis on est entre fille. Tu peux tout me dire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si froide avec moi ?

Liliane se retourna avec une drôle d'expression au visage.

-Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps avec Dean Thomas. Ça fait à peine quatre semaines que tu sors avec lui et je te vois avec lui… dans son lit !

-Avant ces quatre semaines je suis sortie près d'un an avec Dean, ok ?! Alors non je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. Et toi, au lieu de me faire la morale, qu'est-ce que tu allais faire avec Seamus cette nuit ?

-Dormir ! Simplement dormir contrairement à toi. Franchement Ginny, c'est ce que tu imaginais ? Est-ce que tu imaginais avoir ta première fois avec Dean ? Dean Thomas ?!

-Je n'ai jamais rien imaginé.

-Arrête, toutes adolescentes de notre âge imaginent sa première fois avec le Prince Charmant. Tu sais quoi, je vais commencer à croire tout ce qu'on disait sur toi au moment où tu es sortie avec Michaël Corner.

-Tout… tout ce qu'on disait sur moi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on disait sur moi ?

-Que tu n'étais pas capable de rester seule et qu'il fallait à tout prix que tu te trouves un mec.

-Quoi ? dit Ginny surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur faisait dire ça ?

-Le laps de temps que tu mettais pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre. C'est-à-dire quelques heures, et ça s'est confirmé quand tu es sortie avec Harry.

-C'est lui qui m'avait embrassé.

-Mais par respect pour Dean ce jour-là tu aurais pu attendre quelques jours voir quelques semaines avant de sortir avec Harry. Et puis ne l'enfonce pas le pauvre. Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit au début de l'année, je croyais que tu aimais vraiment Harry mais maintenant, je me sens mal pour lui.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne sors plus avec Harry. Le baiser que je lui ai donné… n'engageait en rien !

-Mais tu te rends compte à quel point de te contredis Ginny ! Tu lui as promit que tu l'attendrais et là, tu sors avec Dean et pire, tu couches avec lui ! Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est qu'en ce moment même il est écrit « cocu » sur le front d'Harry.

-Je ne lui ai pas fait « cocu » !

-C'est tout comme.

-J'ai envoyé une lettre à Hermione pour qu'elle le lui dise, avoua Ginny après un temps de silence.

Liliane qui pensait avoir atteint de summum de la trahison n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

-A Hermione Granger ! Ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu as envoyé une lettre à cette fille pour qu'elle dise à Harry Potter que tout était fini entre vous ! Non mais tu te rends compte à quel point tu as été… lâche ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de lui écrire directement !

-Mais je …

-C'est bon Ginny, j'en ai assez vu et assez entendu pour la soirée même peut-être pour le reste de mon existence, alors laisse-moi dormir, je suis fatiguée. Oh, peut-être encore une chose Ginny, la nuit porte conseil.

Liliane lui retourna le dos pour s'apprêter à dormir même si elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée. Ginny était toujours assise sur le lit de sa copine de chambre.

-Liliane, j'ai encore autre question à te poser.

-C'est quoi encore.

-Tu m'as dit que beaucoup de personnes me prenaient pour une… enfin…

-… en fait elles disaient que tu étais la Cho Chang de Gryffondor ce qui est plutôt drôle vu que vous avez eu deux victimes en commun, Michaël Corner et Harry Potter.

-Ah bon… elles disaient ça, répéta Ginny en retenant ses larmes. Et euh… est-ce qu'Hermione pensait ça de moi ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais je pense que ça risque de changer avec la lettre que tu lui as envoyée. Je te souhaite d'avoir une longue vie avec Dean Thomas. Bonne nuit.

Liliane éteignît la lumière de sa table de chevet pour dormir. Ginny se leva et sortit du dortoir pour aller voir Dean. Liliane se redressa en se disant que décidément, la rouquine n'avait rien comprit.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà voilà. Je tiens quand même à m'excuser de cette absence même si c'était prévu mais j'ai l'intention, pour les vacances de Noël, de mettre une double ration de chapitre. Une mise à jour le mercredi et le samedi pour me rattraper, alors à samedi.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Torllusque**_ : merci.

_**Kamomille**_ : Merci. J'espère que tes partiels ce sont bien passés, moi j'étais en plein Bac blanc.

_**Chapitre15 :**_

Le lendemain matin, quand Julie était sortie de sa chambre, elle croisa déjà Harry qui était devant la porte de sa propre chambre.

-Salut, dit la jeune fille un peu maladroitement.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Ben… oui et toi ?

-Bien. Ton doigt, ça va ?

-Oui. Ce n'était qu'une coupure après tout.

Ils restèrent devant leur chambre à se regarder. Hermione sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là et les regarda alternativement.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, répondirent-il en même temps.

-Euh... en fait j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit cette nuit.

-Oui, j'ai cassé un verre sans le faire exprès.

-Ah, bon et bien, si quelqu'un est prêt pour le salle de bain…

Hermione alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Les deux autres adolescents étaient comme scotchés devant leur porte ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire. Il y avait comme un malaise entre eux. Cette fois ce fut Ron qui débarqua.

-Salut vous, Hermione est dans la salle de bain ?

-Non.

-Bon ben j'y vais.

Ron y alla et Julie profita de ce moment pour bouger et… retourner dans sa chambre. Harry bougea également et alla rejoindre Hermione qui mangeait.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Très bien. Et toi ça va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu es bizarre depuis quelque temps, lui dit Harry. Tu n'arrêtes de me demander si je vais bien, comme si je devais aller mal.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai quand même le droit de te demander ton état d'âme, non ?

Hermione se leva, se mit derrière Harry et mit se bras autour de son cou et le berça en lui faisant une bise.

-Ça va ? Lui redemanda-t-elle.

-Hermione arrête. Tu deviens de plus en plus maternelle, ça fait peur.

-Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver.

-Moi je vais bien, mais ta copine est bizarre Ron.

-Oh, donc maintenant je suis la copine de Ron mais je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie ?

-Mais non…

-Pour la peine tu es privée de petit-déjeuner. Et c'est la mère qui parle !

-Eh mon assiette !

Alors qu'au Square Grimmaud, le trio riait aux éclats en prenant son petit-déjeuner, à Poudlard, la joie n'était pas au beau fixe. Seamus, Liliane et Luna était tout les trois entrain de manger mais Liliane contrairement au deux autre ne semblait pas de comme humeur.

-Après Ginny c'est Liliane. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as trompé Seamus, c'est ça ? dit Luna.

-Quoi ?

-Luna évite de dire des bêtises, tu veux.

-Tiens Ginny et le substitutif. Eh salut, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, très bien, répondit Dean.

Ginny se mit à côté de Liliane et lui fit un sourire en guise de bonjour mais cette dernière ne le lui rendit pas. Ginny décida donc de parler.

-Ça va bien ce matin Liliane ?

-Seamus tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille s'il te plait ? Merci.

Ce fut sa réponse. Ça voulait tout simplement dire « je ne veux pas te parler » et ça Ginny l'avait bien comprit. D'ailleurs tout le monde avait compris, même Luna.

-Bon moi j'y vais. A plus tard Seamus, salut Luna.

-A plus tard.

Liliane embrassa Seamus fit un signe de la main à Luna et ignora les deux autres. Son cours ne commençait que dans un demi-heure mais elle ne voulait pas rester en présence de Ginny et Dean. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était Ginny l'avait suivit jusqu'aux toilettes des filles.

-Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ?

Liliane ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle soupira et regarda rouquine.

-Que te dis ton cœur ?

-Mon cœur ?

-A propos de Dean.

-Il… il me dit que… Dean a changé et que je me sens mieux avec lui.

-Et ta tête ?

-Ma tête ?

Ginny se mit à réfléchir quelques instants.

-Elle… elle me dit la même chose.

Liliane soupira encore une fois avec un drôle de sourire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-De quoi ?

-Rien, je te laisse. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard.

Liliane sortit des toilettes en laissant une Ginny remise en questions. La sonnerie retentit. La jeune rousse se précipita pour aller en cours. Elle entra en classe et s'assit près de Luna. Pendant le cours Luna se mit à fredonner.

-Cœur tête, tête cœur, cœur tête, tête cœur.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Rien, je ne dis rien.

-Miss Weasley et Lovegood, silence s'il vous plait.

Les deux filles essayèrent de se faire discrète.

-Alors, Liliane te parle ?

-Oui et non, ça dépend. Elle est assez spéciale comme fille.

-Oui je sais, mais je la trouve sympa, moi. Et avec Dean tout se passe bien.

-Oui, très bien pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

-Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood., veuillez vous taire !

Chez les septièmes années, Dean et Seamus était en pleine conversation également.

-Tu es content d'avoir fait tes petites affaires avec Ginny ?

-Mes petites affaires avec Ginny ? On dirait que tu me le reproches ? Ne me dis pas que toi et Liliane…

-Non ! Pas du tout mais bon, vous l'avez choqué.

-En fait, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre-elles ?

-Rien de spéciale. Quoi je ne lui ai pas demandé à Liliane. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait d'accord pour ta relation avec Ginny.

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée.

Deux semaines était passées depuis le jour où Harry et Julie avaient faillit s'embrasser. Durant ces semaines Harry et Julie essayaient d'être le plus naturels possible parce que malgré tout, même s'il ne s'était rien passé, il y avait quand même un gène entre eux. Durant toute la semaine, Julie avait été de bonne humeur, de très bonne humeur même, mais allez savoir pourquoi, ce jour-là, elle se leva du pied gauche. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs dit bonjour à personne.

-Julie, ça va ?

-Très bien !

Elle avait prit une tasse de café, un pancake et était monté dans sa chambre.

-Bon, c'est le moment de jouer aux devinettes ? Quelle est l'humeur de Julie aujourd'hui ? Je dirais de cochon.

-Ron, ce n'est pas drôle, lui dit Hermione.

-Je sais mais elle ne nous le dira pas d'elle-même.

-Elle nous le dira bien à un moment, il faut la laisser.

Pendant que Ron et Hermione discutaient sur l'humeur de Julie Dulac, Harry se posait tout un tas de questions et d'autres à son sujet. L'après-midi, Harry avait décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque de la maison pour s'isoler quelque peu, autre que dans sa chambre. Quand il entra, il tomba sur une Julie assise sur un canapé et en pleure. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes.

-Tu… tu pleures ?

-Non, non, je ne pleure pas. Tout va bien.

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui en va pas ?

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit que parler ça ne faisait pas de mal ?

-Si mais…

-Aller, dit-moi.

Julie essuya encore ses yeux.

-Aujourd'hui ça fait un an que mes parents sont morts. Et depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression de revivre ce moment. De mon réveil, jusqu'à ce que je les voie. Cette photo : c'est le dernière que j'ai d'eux. C'était Noël dernier. C'est mon père qui m'avait offerte la robe que je porte. Je la trouvait hideuse et je ne voulais pas la porter mais ma mère m'avait dit, « il a vidé la dinde, fait au moins ça pour lui ». Je ne leur ai jamais dit que je les aimais, jamais, et ils ne le sauront jamais. Ils me manquent tellement.

Julie fondit en larme ; Elle avait du mal à faire son deuil. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry la prit dans ses bras de la plus maladroite des façons.

-Je sais ce que c'est, dit-il.

-Je devrais avoir honte. Toi, tu n'as même pas connu tes parents et je te parle des miens que j'ai connu pendant plus de seize ans.

-Mais non, tu ne dois pas avoir honte, pas du tout. C'est normal de pleurer la mort de ses parents. Je te comprends.

Ils restèrent quelques intants comme ça sans rien dire, Julie dans les bras d'Harry, pleurant toujours.

-Tu sais, dit-il, j'ai un remède infaillible contre les gros chagrins comme ça.

-Glace au caramel et pépite de chocolat, dit la jeune fille tel un automate. Harry se mit à rire. Apparemment, Julie était une fille qui avait beaucoup de chagrin.

-Non, un autre remède infaillible.

-Ah oui ? Dit-elle peu enthousiaste. Et c'est quoi si ce n'est pas de la glace au caramel avec des pépites de chocolat.

-Euh… les chatouilles ?

-Les chatouilles ? Non, Harry non !

Trop tard. Harry s'était déjà attaqué à elle et Julie lui suppliait d'arrêter tout en éclatant de rire. Elle était très sensible aux chatouilles.

-Non, je t'en supplie Harry, arrête ça !

Ils bougeaient tellement sur le canapé qu'il se laissèrent tomber à terre et pour qu'Harry arrête Julie se retourna et se retrouva à califourchon que lui tout en riant. Son chagrin semblait être passé.

-Et voilà le travail, dit-elle.

-Je vois ça. Tel est pris qui croyais prendre.

-Exactement. Je suis très sensible aux chatouilles mais je m'en sors toujours.

-J'avais compris. Alors ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci. Tu sais… je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais plus sympa avec moi. Je veux dire, au début tu te méfiais de moi et tu me le faisais bien sentir.

-C'est vrai, mais tu as fait tes preuves et puis il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

-Oui. En tout cas merci.

C'est là que « l'imprévisible » se produisit, Harry se redressa un peu pour donner un baiser volé à Julie, qui était toujours sur lui. Celle-ci cligna des yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

-Tu… tu as changé d'avis à ce point là ?

Harry ne répondit pas et se redressa à nouveau pour mieux l'embrasser. Julie, qui n'avait déjà mis aucune barrière, se laissa totalement aller sous ce baiser. Harry la serra plus contre lui et se retourna pour que Julie soit cette fois au sol. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils ne devaient pas le faire. Leurs consciences le leur disaient bien. Ils devaient arrêter, ils ne devaient pas s'embrasser. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs arrêter pour se regarder un moment mais le désir était plus présent que la conscience et ils avaient reprit là où ils en étaient restés. Après cet échange très passionné, ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. C'était Hermione. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils redescendirent sur terre et qu'ils se rendirent compte de la boulette qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils s'éloignèrent très vite l'un de l'autre. Hermione les regardaient en se disant « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ».

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Harry.

-Une dépêche.

-Laquelle ?

-Rogue et Malefoy. Ils sont morts.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Kamomille **_: ne pense pas à la fin parce que crois-moi, ce n'est que le début.

_**Chapitre16 :**_

-Tu es sûre ? demanda Harry.

-C'est ce qui est écrit dans la lettre de Lupin. Il dit que Maugrey et les autres Aurors les ont retrouvé dans une grotte non loin de l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Tout les deux ?

-Oui. Je vais voir Ron, on se retrouve dans la cuisine.

Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque. Harry et Julie se regardèrent sans rien dire. La jeune fille décida de se lever et sortit de la pièce. Harry resta seul un moment avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

-Alors comme ça, Malefoy et Rogue ont été tués ? Par qui ? demanda Ron.

-Par Voldemort je présume, répondit Hermione.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je vois ça comme ça. Malefoy, n'a pas réussit sa mission donc Voldemort veut le tuer. Rogue le protège, ils partent donc tout les deux en cavale. Ils sont pourchassés par les mangemorts et par les Aurors et ce sont les mangemorts qui les ont trouvé en premier. Ils voulaient tuer Malefoy, Rogue s'est interposé et ils les ont tués tout les deux.

-Ça tiens la route.

Un long silence suivit. La lettre était au milieu de table face au quatre adolescents. Ron avait du mal à croire que Rogue et Malefoy étaient morts et Hermione avait du mal à croire qu'Harry et Julie s'étaient embrassés. Elle n'avait pas envi de les blâmer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Après tout, Ginny avait fait pire, non ? Elle les regarda. Harry et Julie avaient tout les deux leurs têtes baissées et évitaient de se regarder. Harry était entrain de se demander ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Et Ginny ? Il avait embrassé une autre fille après ce qui lui avait dit Ginny cet été. Dans la tête de Julie, une seule phrase résonnait. « Je suis folle ! »

La nuit arriva bien vite. Julie était allongée dans son lit et se remémorait le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Harry, encore une fois. En plus de la glace au caramel pépite de chocolat, un baiser comme ça était un sacré remède et même le meilleur des remèdes selon elle. Mais c'est un remède interdit. Harry avait un petite amie et était amoureux d'elle, ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'une pulsion, il devait le savoir. Elle devait aussi s'excuser. Julie se leva de son lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle regarda à terre. Les chambres de Ron et d'Hermione étaient éteintes. Ils devaient sans doute dormir. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et alla là où la lumière était allumée, c'est-à-dire la chambre d'Harry. Elle se positionna devant la chambre du jeune homme en soupirant et frappa.

Au même moment, Harry regardait par la fenêtre en pensant lui aussi au baiser partagé avec Julie. Un baiser remplit de fougue. Jamais il n'avait embrassé Ginny ou Cho de cette façon. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait embrassé Cho qu'une fois et que s'il avait osé embrasser Ginny comme ça, Ron se serait fait une joie de lui refaire le portrait. C'est là qu'il entendit frapper. Il dit à la personne d'entrer. C'était bien sûr Julie qui était un peu gênée.

-Entre, dit-il une seconde fois.

Elle entra vraiment et ferma la porte.

-Salut, commença-t-elle.

-Salut.

-Ecoute Harry je…

-Non laisse c'est moi….

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment, s'ils se coupaient comme ça, les excuses n'allaient pas se terminer.

-Si Harry, je suis venue m'excuser de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi dans la bibliothèque. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver parce que… tu as une copine et que tu l'aimes et que…

-Non, non. Ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi qui dois m'excuser, après tout c'est moi qui t'aie embrassé. Alors… euh… pardon.

-Pardon aussi. Alors… tout est clair, hein ?

-Oui, tout est clair.

-Bon et bien, bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit.

Julie ouvrit la porte pour sortir mais Harry l'interpella.

-Julie.

-Oui ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il.

-Oui je sais, tu viens de me le dire. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Oui mais… j'ai l'impression que…

-Oui ?

-J'ai l'impression que… que…

-…que ce n'est pas si que clair que ça ? Termina Julie.

-Non.

-Moi non plus.

Harry ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était approché d'elle tout en parlant. Ils étaient maintenant très proche presque front contre front. Julie se sentit presque défaillir en le voyant d'aussi près. Après quelques instants de silence, n'y tenant plus, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Dans un élan de passion Julie avait fermé la porte en se plaquant le dos contre le mur. C'était encore plus intense que dans la bibliothèque. Les deux adolescents semblaient être dans un autre monde. Ce n'était vraiment pas très clair entre eux.

-On n'est pas sensé…, réussit à dire Julie.

-Non, on n'est pas sensé.

Mais apparemment cette prise de conscience ne servit à rien puisqu'ils reprirent leur baiser. Harry souleva Julie et la pose sur le bureau. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, Julie chercha à tâtons la photo de Ginny qui était sur le bureau et la baissa. Ils se débarrassèrent très vite de leurs vêtements. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser un moment pour se regarder dans les yeux comme pour savoir si l'autre savait ce qu'ils faisaient. Harry prit la main de Julie et l'amena jusqu'au lit.

Alors que Julie et Harry étaient sur le pont de faire quelque chose qu'ils allaient sans doute regretter plus tard, Seamus avait besoin d'avoir une conversation avec sa petite amie.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Ginny ?

-Demande-le lui.

-Liliane, je te le demande à toi.

-Je trouve que ce n'est pas bien ce qu'elle fait à Harry Potter.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Harry ?

-Elle le trompe avec Dean.

-Elle quoi ? Hurla Seamus.

-Chut !

-Il faut que tu m'expliques.

-En fait voilà, avant les vacances d'été, Harry a rompu avec Ginny à cause de toute cette guerre. Pourtant avant la rentrée, elle l'a embrassé en lui promettant qu'elle l'attendrait, donc, qu'il serait dans son cœur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle lui avait même donné une photo pour lui dire « loin des yeux mais pas forcément loin du cœur » un truc dans le genre.

-Donc ce que tu essais de me dire c'est qu'officieusement, ils sont ensemble.

-Jusque là oui. D'après ce qu'elle disait elle semblait être amoureuse de lui mais comme tu l'as vu elle a embrassé Dean et tu sais quelle était son excuse ? Les baisers de Dean lui manquaient.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Bon sang Seamus, elle est entrain de faire cocu à Harry et le pire en plus d'avoir coucher avec l'autre là, elle a envoyé une lettre à Hermione Granger pour qu'elle rompe avec lui.

-Par intermédiaire ? Non pas Ginny.

-Puisque je te le dis. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas trop envi de lui parler. En gros Ginny n'aime ni Harry ni Dean et profite de Dean qui est amoureux d'elle.

-Non, ce n'est pas le genre de Ginny.

-Et bien pourtant c'est ce que je pense.

Liliane embrassa Seamus et se leva du canapé.

-Où tu vas ?

-Me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

-Viens. La dernière fois tu n'as pas pu dormir avec moi.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envi de me retrouver face à Ginny nue dans le lit Dean. Ça n'a pas l'air, mais ça m'a traumatisé.

-Tu t'en fiche, tu es avec moi et puis au pire on ira dans un autre dortoir. Aller vient.

Seamus prit le main de Liliane en l'emmena dans le dortoir où Dean et Ginny dormaient déjà. La jeune Gryffondor soupira et Seamus l'emmena dans le dortoir des 6e années.

-Là c'est mieux ?

-Oui.

Ils se couchèrent heureux de pouvoir passer la nuit ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, Julie fut le première à se réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Harry dormir à côté d'elle. Elle avait passé une nuit merveilleuse seulement en regardant le bureau, elle vit la photo qu'elle avait baissée et tout lui revint en mémoire. Harry avait une copine. Elle se redressa et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Ses mouvements réveillèrent Harry qui avait pour vu le dos nue de la jeune fille et ce n'était pas le dos de Ginny. Tout lui revint également en mémoire.

-Oh non, dit-il.

-Oui, comme tu le dis si bien, oh non.

-Julie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Laisse. Cette nuit était super mais je crois que… qu'il va falloir oublier, ok ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Julie se leva, se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre sans lui adresser un regard. Harry se recoucha en soupirant. Il regarda en direction de son bureau et vit la photo de Ginny baissée. Il se leva et s'empressa de la remettre à sa place. Après avoir prit une bonne douche avec les images de cette nuit qui défilaient dans sa tête, Julie alla dans la cuisine où Hermione était déjà.

-Bon sang mais tu ne dors jamais toi ?

-Bien sûr que oui je dors, répondit Hermione, et très bien même. Et toi, bien dormit ?

-Si tu savais, dit Julie avec peu d'enthousiasme.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Ça ira peut-être mieux après la première gorgée du café.

Julie en bu une, puis deux et trois, et finit par boire toute la tasse sous l'air ébahie d'Hermione.

-Du vent cette gorgée.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe ? C'est à cause du baiser… avec Harry ?

-C'est plutôt à cause de ce qui s'est passé après le baiser tu veux dire.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Une grosse bêtise.

-Ça ne peut pas être si énorme.

-J'ai couché avec Harry, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Hermione s'étrangla presque avec son jus. Elle vit que Julie avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Quelle cruche. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Harry a sa copine et… Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée ? Et puis j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Aller le voir en pleine nuit pour m'excuser, non mais il y des connections qui ne se font pas par moment dans mon piètre cerveau.

-Mais… mais tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Tu as couché avec Harry et alors ? Ginny n'en sauras rien, hein ? En tout cas moi je ne dirais rien.

-Tu es une drôle d'amie toi, tu sais. Tu es sensée me gueuler dessus, m'insulter de tout les noms et tu essaies de me réconforter. C'est assez bizarre. Quand même, Ginny ne mérite pas ça.

-Moi je n'en serais pas si sûre tu vois.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Attends, je reviens.

Hermione alla dans sa chambre chercher la lettre qui lui avait envoyé Ginny. De retour à la cuisine, elle lui donna la lettre. Julie commença à lire et plus elle lisait plus la colère lui montait aux oreilles.

-Désolée Hermione mais te rends-tu compte du degré de lâcheté qu'elle a eu ? Comment peut-elle te demander une chose pareille, comment peut-elle faire ça à Harry ? Depuis quand tu as cette lettre ?

-Un mois tout au plus.

-Harry le sait ?

-Non.

-Un mois ! Un mois qu'elle se fiche de lui ! Comment Harry va le prendre ?

-Prendre quoi ?

Les deux filles regardèrent Harry qui venait d'arriver. Hermione arracha la lettre des mains de Julie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Rien.

-Donne, ça semble être pour moi.

-Non !

-Mais donne Hermione

-NON !

Harry lui prit la lettre des mains et commença à lire. Il sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux en la lisant.

-Depuis quand tu as ça ?

-Un mois.

-Un mois ? Un mois et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comment as-tu pu garder ça pour toi ! Hermione ! Et toi, je présume que tu le savais aussi, c'est pour ça que tu as couché avec moi ! Tu le savais depuis le début !

Là c'était le comble pour Julie, c'est là que Ron arriva mais personne ne le remarqua. Julie s'énerva.

-En plus de mon cerveau qui me fait de mauvaises connections, j'ai l'impression d'être sourde là! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire porter le chapeau Harry Potter ! Ça serait la meilleure ! Ecoute, on sait tout les deux que cette nuit est une erreur mais pas la peine de rejeter la faute sur moi, ok ! Il va falloir faire un choix mon pote, soit on oublie, soit on assume et dans ce cas on assume à deux, parce qu'il est hors de question que j'emphatise pour deux ! Je l'ai trop souvent fait !

-Julie…

-Laisse-moi terminer ! Ecoute Harry, tu as le cœur briser et c'est une des choses que je comprends, mais ne te sens pas coupable. Parce qu'il va falloir que tu te mettes ça dans la tête, ça fait un mois que ta copine - si je peux dire - est avec ce mec ! Alors le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble ne change rien. En fait je me rends compte que tout ce que tu voulais c'était… tu me dégoûtes, tu me dégoûtes vraiment. Tu es comme les autres. Vous êtes tous pareils.

Julie partie de la cuisine les larmes aux yeux. Hermione regardait Harry avec la bouche grande ouverte. La seule chose qu'Harry pu dire fut :

-Les autres ?

-Harry le monde n'est pas tout rose, tu es le premier à le savoir, lui dit sa meilleure amie. Oh mon Dieu, Ron.

-J'ai besoin d'une explication car j'espère vraiment pour toi Harry que ce que j'ai entendu est faux, dit-il en le regardant tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry déglutit. La journée allait être l'une des plus longue qu'il n'ait jamais vécu en la présence de Ron.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi. J'espère que vous avez passé une bon Noël et bonne Année 2008 en avance.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kamomille**_ : Julie pense que Harry a voulu passer du bon temps avec elle, mais Harry n'a jamais dit ça. C'est pas grave si tu ne peu pas lire ma fic tout de suite. Passe de bonnes vacances.

_**Chapitre17 :**_

Après la nouvelle, Ron avait eu une seule envie, étriper Harry. Evidemment il se retint et se contenta de lui hurler dessus en lui disant qu'il était un salopard et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire une chose pareille à Ginny. Mais il s'était calmé en lisant la lettre de sa petite sœur. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas énervé contre Harry. Pour lui, Harry avait trompé Ginny.

-Ron ? Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Harry. C'est ton meilleur ami, lui dit Hermione.

-Il a trompé Ginny avec une fille qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques mois.

-Ron, Harry n'a pas trompé Ginny puisqu'elle a rompu… par lettre avant que ça n'arrive. Et c'est Ginny qui a commencé avec cette lettre.

-Mais je m'en fiche de ça Hermione ! Harry a… couché avec Julie !

-Qui te dis que Ginny ne l'a pas fait avec Dean ?

-Quoi ?

-Ron, tu vois bien qu'Harry est assez mal comme ça. Contrôle ta colère tu veux ?

-Ok.

Hermione embrassa Ron et alla à l'autre bout de la cuisine où se trouvait Harry.

-Harry, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir montrer la lettre mais j'avais peur de ta réaction et je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste.

-Je sais, je ne te t'en veux pas.

-Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là. C'est parce que Ginny est avec Dean, parce que tu as fait l'amour avec Julie et que c'était nul ou au contraire que c'était bien ? Ou encore est-ce que c'est parce que Ron t'en veux ?

-Il y a des points indiscrets dans ta question Hermione.

-Je sais, mais au point où on en est, la discrétion on peut en faire abstraction. Alors, dis-moi.

Harry soupira et réfléchit. Quelle était la réponse à cette question.

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien Hermione. Je crois que c'est ça le problème.

-Harry tu sais, tu devrais quand même aller voir Julie. Tu devrais un peu parler avec elle.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Tu l'as quand même accusé d'avoir couché avec toi parce qu'elle savait que Ginny était partie voir ailleurs alors que c'est totalement faux. En plus de Ron, elle aussi t'en veut, elle te prend pour un goujat vicieux qui a voulu profiter d'elle.

-Mais non, elle n'a pas dis ça !

-Elle a dit que tu étais comme les autres et que tu la dégoûtais. Tu n'as peut-être pas comprit le sens de la phrase mais moi, oui. Tu sais, elle a été totalement choquée par la lettre de Ginny.

-Tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fait ?

-Si je n'avais pas reçut la lettre de Ginny avant, oui je t'en aurais sûrement voulu. Mais là, il faut que je me remette que ce qu'elle a fait.

-Ron et Julie m'en veulent, Toi tu en veux à Ginny et moi je suis là, totalement impuissant. C'est super.

-Aller Harry, va voir Julie. Elle n'est toujours pas sortie de la bibliothèque. Vas-y.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

-Où… où il va, demanda Ron.

-Nul part. Reste-là toi !

Harry entra dans la pièce et vit Julie au pied du canapé une plus à la main entrain de gribouiller sur une feuille. Harry essaya d'être le plus naturel possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, c'est ce qu'ont dit. Mais là le naturel d'Harry était carrément partit en cavale.

-Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir accuser à tort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

Julie le regarda un instant sans rien dire.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir ? C'est dégueulasse ce que tu as dit. Tu m'as pris pour une calculatrice. Le genre de fille que je déteste, une Valkyrie. Mais je ne t'en veux pas parce que c'est que je suis, je suis une Valkyrie.

-Non, tu n'es pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas avec la Valkyrie j'étais hier soir, c'était avec toi, Julie. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'étais en colère.

-On n'arrête pas de s'excuser, c'est dingue. Enfin, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Ils restèrent assit à terre sans rien dire regardant dans le vide. Harry avait une question qui lui trottait depuis ce matin. Il se demandait s'il devait la lui poser.

-Julie, je voudrais savoir une chose. Est-ce que…enfin… par les autres, tu voulais dire quoi ?

Julie se retint pour ne pas rire et se contenta de sourire.

-Je voulais dire qu'il n'y en a eu d'autre avant toi. Deux pour être exacte. Après la mort de mes parents, j'ai été assez vulnérable et les garçons en profitaient. Donc désolée de te décevoir mais tu n'as pas d'acte de propriété sur moi. Mais bon, tu as été le plus tendre des trois, ça au moins je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Ce qui est bizarre vu la situation. Mais… pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh euh… c'est… c'est parce que… je…

-Oh, je vois. J'ai un acte de propriété sur toi, c'est ça ?

Harry se contenta de baisser la tête. Il avait toujours pensait qu'il l'aurait fait pour la première fois avec Ginny. Julie se sentit soudainement gênée. C'était une situation qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu jusque là.

-Si tu veux tout savoir on n'aurait pas dit. J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas trop été déçu.

-Oh non, c'était bien, très bien c'était… euh…

-Je crois que ça commence à être embarrassant pour nous deux. On devrait éviter d'en parler. Je crois que tu devrais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé parce que je suis sûre que, malgré la lettre, Ginny t'aime encore et qu'elle se rendra compte qu'elle a fait une erreur.

-Tu vois, je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper.

-Ça arrivera peut-être. C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il faut que tu oublies.

-Mais je ne pourrais pas oublier.

-Je sais bien. On n'oublie pas ça facilement, mais il va falloir. Je pense qu'assumer sera trop dur, pour toi et pour moi.

Cela faisant un bon quart d'heure qu'ils étaient là quand Hermione arriva.

-Rassurez-moi, vous n'étiez pas entrain de vous embrasser ?

-Hermione, ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-RAB a envoyé une lettre. Il dit que ce soir le mangemort sera dans l'Allée des Embrumes et qu'on pourra lui faire passé un interrogatoire. Il se vante en disant qu'il pourrait bien se débrouiller seul mais qu'on aimerait sûrement savoir quel est le Horcruxe.

-C'est vraiment gentil de sa part, ironisa Harry. Bon, je vais m'allonger un moment, je suis fatigué.

-Vu la nuit que tu as passé c'est normal, non ?

-Hermione arrête avec ça, lui dit Julie.

La jeune Gryffondor comprit qu'il ne fallait plus aborder le sujet.

-Désolée.

Harry se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque. Hermione prit sa place à côté de Julie.

-Comment va Ron ?

-Il est contrarié, très contrarié, mais ce n'est pas contre toi.

-Ça ne me rassure pas pour autant. Il ne doit pas en vouloir à Harry. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Tu sais, je crois que si Ron a réagit comme ça, c'est plus par rapport à la lettre de sa petite sœur mais il ne veut pas l'admettre.

Julie soupira et gribouilla sur sa feuille. Hermione voyait bien que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien.

-Julie, en aucun cas tu dois te sentir coupable de ce qui s'est passé d'accord ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-J'aurai aimé que ce soit Harry qui me dise ça, tu sais.

-Il fait d'abord qu'il se convint à lui-même qu'il ne doit pas culpabiliser.

La nuit arriva. Quand celle-ci fut tombée, ils se préparèrent tous pour une petite escapade nocturne interdite par Lupin et Maugrey. Julie avait préparé son attirail qu'elle avait caché et ils transplanèrent dans l'allée où les attendait Régulus discutant avec un vieux mendiant.

-Vous êtes enfin là. Dis donc, vous en faîtes une de ces têtes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien d'important, répondit Harry.

-Merci de considérer ma sœur comme quelque chose de futile.

-Ron, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Ok, bon suivez-moi.

Les quatre adolescents s'exécutèrent et suivirent Regulus jusqu'à un bar remplit de mangemorts.

-Vous voyez celui qui est isolé au font ?

-Ce pochetron, dit Ron.

-C'est lui qui doit chercher le horcruxe. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Personne ne répondit. A vrai dire, personne n'avait réfléchit ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Julie eu une soudaine illumination.

-J'ai une idée. Vous me laissez faire. Je le ferai sortir tout en douceur. Une fois dehors, vous nous suivez discrètement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Tu verras bien.

Julie actionna son collier et devint une Valkyrie. Elle s'arrangea un peu. Il fallait qu'elle se face remarqué dès son entrée dans le pub. Elle regarda Hermione pour avoir son approbation.

-Ne te sens pas obligée.

-Les ivrognes dans son genre, ça reste là toute la journée, il faut bien que je le sorte. Et puis au pire des cas, un petit coup dans le cœur et on en sera débarrassé.

-Julie, l'interrogatoire avant de le tuer.

-Je sais, je sais. Comment je suis ?

-Super.

-A tout à l'heure.

Julie entra dans le pub telle une femme fatale. Les trois hommes dehors n'en revenaient pas.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Une Valkyrie repérant sa proie.

Julie alla vers le mangemort avec la démarche féline pour que tout le monde la regarde. Ce qui fonctionna bien.

-Woaow, on voit bien que c'est une Valkyrie. Quelle femme !

Cette remarque de Regulus lui vau un regard noir le la part de Harry.

-Ça va, j'ai comprit. Chasse gardé.

A cette phrase, Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry qui préféra regarder ailleurs. Dans le pub, Julie s'était assise face au mangemort qui était à la recherche de ce fameux horcruxe. Elle joua de ses charmes et vit qu'il le regardait de la tête aux pieds en s'arrêtant sur la poitrine. Elle eut à ce moment-là une irrésistible envi de lui trancher la gorge mais s'abstint.

-Bonsoir.

-Que puis-je pour toi, créature ?

-J'aimerai rentrer chez moi. J'ai pris une chambre à l'auberge. Mais il fait froid, nuit ey j'ai peur seule. Je me demandais donc si vous vouliez me raccompagner.

-Moi je veux bien, dis un premier mangemort.

-Moi aussi…

-Et moi.

-C'est gentil à vous mais j'aimerai que ce soit ce Mr qui me raccompagne. Vous semblez tellement robuste, fort et protecteur.

Un petit gloussement et ça allait être dans la poche. Julie n'arrivait pas à croire que ce genre de plan foireux marchait encore.

-D'accord. Mais qu'aurais-je en échange ?

-Moi. Mais avant il faudrait que je sois à l'auberge.

-Bien entendu.

Julie et le mangemort se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortir de pub.

-Elle est douée, très douée, dit RAB.

-La ferme, lui dit Harry.

-Oh, ça va. Pas la peine d'être désagréable.

Ils sortaient du pub. Julie lança un regard discret derrière elle et leva le pouce pour leur faire signe de la suivre.

-C'est vraiment très gentil de me raccompagner.

-C'est tout naturel.

-C'est moi ou il est entrain de la peloter, demanda Hermione.

-Ça ne sera pas le premier, hein Harry.

Ce dernier ne préféra pas répondre ou il allait s'en prendre une.

-Ron, fais encore une remarque de ce genre et tu recevras la plus belle claque de toute ta vie, compris ?

-Mais Hermione…

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

-NON !

Julie emmena sa victime dans son coin préféré de l'Allée. Là elle allait pourvoir s'en donner à cœur joie.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Parce que nous sommes arrivés.

-Mais c'est désert ici.

-Oui, c'est ça qui est génial. Comme c'est désert, on peut faire tous ce qu'on veut, personne n'en saura rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Te tuer, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Julie sortit sa lance alors que le mangemort sortit sa baguette. Harry voulu l'aider, mais Hermione le retint.

-On la laisse faire.

-Mais…

-Harry on la laisse faire, ok. C'est la valkyrie, ce n'est pas Julie.

Il se cachèrent et regardèrent le duel.

-Où est-il ? demanda Julie.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbre t'as demandé de chercher.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Je travaille pour lui. Je dois chercher la même chose que toi, le problème est que je ne sais pas ce que c'est et où cela se trouve. Alors tu vas me le dire.

-Sinon tu me tues ?

-Exactement. Mais tu auras le choix, mort indolore ou mort agonisante.

-Tu crois que c'est une fille à talon que va me faire peur ?

-Tu devrais avoir peur.

Le mangemort voulu lancer un sort, mais la lance de Julie créa un bouclier invisible et elle le poignarda dans le ventre. Il s'effondra à terre.

-Tu n'as pas comprit. J'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur toi. Alors dis-moi ce que c'est et où ça se trouve !

-C'est… C'est… un horcruxe qui est… à Poudlard. C'est le choixpeau magique.

-Répète !

-C'est le choixpeau magique !

-Bien. Merci d'avoir coopéré. C'était très gentil de ta part ? Pour la peine, ta mort sera moins atroce que prévu.

Julie lui planta sa dague dans le cœur. Il mourut sur le coup. Elle reprit sa dague et sa lance et alla vers les autres.

-Il a dit que c'était un chapeau magique que se trouve à Poudlard.

-Le choixpeau ? Tu es sûre ?

-Tu doutes de ce que je dis, champion ?

-Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener à la confrérie des Valkyrie. Parce que si elles sont toutes comme toi, je veux y rester à vie, lui dit Regulus.

-Non mais vous êtes malade ?

-T'occupes castor.

-Je ne vous permets pas !

-Vous voulez vraiment y aller ?

-Oh oui.

-Très bien.

Julie prit sa dague, et s'apprêta à charger contre RAB mais Harry la lui prit avec le sortilège d'attraction ce qui ne lui fit pas plaisir.

-Rend-moi ça tout de suite.

-Julie, t'as faillit le tuer. Ça ne va pas.

-Il faut mourir pour aller voir la confrérie. Rend-moi ça !

-Julie desactionne ton collier.

-Dans tes rêves Potter.

Harry s'approcha de Julie pour lui toucher le collier, mais elle lui prit la dague de la main et sa main par la même occasion.

-Touche-moi encore une fois et je te coupe la main.

-Harry, obéit. Ce n'est pas Julie, c'est la Valkyrie.

-C'est Julie. Julie, tu veux bien le faire, s'il te plait ?

-Laisse tomber champion, c'est une autre Julie qui est devant toi. Une Julie refoulée frustrée et brisée. Tu n'arriveras pas à m'amadouer.

-Julie, s'il te plait, regarde-moi.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. La jeune fille se sentit soudainement adoucit par les yeux vert d'Harry. La valkyrie voulu résister, mais la sorcière réussit à prendre le dessus. Elle lui lâcha la main et Harry désactionna le collier. La Valkyrie devint sorcière. Elle se sentit tituber. Harry la soutint.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je crois. Elle est plus forte que moi.

-On va rentrer, tu vas pourvoir te reposer.

Les adolescents transplanèrent et RAB retourna à la cabane hurlante.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Petit verdict ? A mercredi


	18. Chapter 18

_**Torllusque **_: Voilà la suite.

_**Chapitre18 :**_

Les quatre adolescents étaient de retour au 12 Square Grimmaud. Maintenant, ils connaissaient tous les Horcruxes. Le Choixpeau magique qui avait appartenu à Gryffondor était le Horcruxe tant recherché.

-Le choixpeau magique. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé, dit Hermione. C'est quand même dangereux non, de l'avoir fait comme Horcruxe. Il parle.

-Le choixpeau est sensé être neutre, non, demanda Ron.

-C'est à se demander quand on écoute les chansons qu'il nous chante tout les ans.

-Ça se trouve il m'a baratiné et je l'ai cru, dit Julie.

-Mais non. Je suis sûre qu'il a dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?

-Oui, oui.

-Bien sûr.

Julie alla à l'évier et lava sa dague et sa lance.

-Comment tu fais pour tuer comme ça Julie, demanda Hermione.

-L'habitude et la vengeance. La clé des envies de meurtre.

-Ce que j'aimerai avoir ton assurance.

Les trois adolescents regardèrent Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire d'extraordinaire pour qu'on la regarde ainsi.

-Ben quoi ?

-Hermione, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir. Si je pouvais, je l'éviterai mais la Valkyrie en moi veut tuer, alors elle tue. Elle se sent mieux après. Et crois-moi que pour l'assurance, c'est une expérience de tout les jours qui la forgent. Pour moi, c'est l'amour. Enfin, Bonne nuit les gars.

Julie monta dans sa chambre, juste après.

-On devrait peut-être envoyer une lettre au Terrier pour leur demander de prévenir les Aurors, suggéra Harry.

-Oui, ce serait plus prudent. Je vais chercher du parchemin et une plume.

Hermione alla dans la bibliothèque laissant Ron et Harry seuls, eux qui ne s'étaient pas parlé de la journée.

-Ron, Ron tu peux me regarder ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Parce que je te le demande.

Mais Ron lui tourna le dos. Harry soupira et s'apprêta à aller dans sa chambre quand Ron sortit une phrase peu plaisante.

-Tu vas la rejoindre ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Ron, s'il te plait. On a tout les deux été d'accord en disant que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

-Ravi de l'entendre.

-C'est la vérité. Entre Julie et moi, ce n'était qu'une pulsion, une mauvaise pulsion. Je sais que pour toi c'est ta petite sœur qui prime mais relie la lettre Ron, relie-la.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione revint avec de quoi écrire.

-Harry assied-toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est toi qui va écrire la lettre.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais écrireN?

-Je vais te le dicter. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

_Lunard_

_Nous avons découvert le 5e objet qui se trouve là où tout a commencé il y a un millénaire. On aimerait le récupérer le plus tôt possible. Il nous en reste plus qu'un à trouver mais ce ne sera pas difficile._

_H, R, H, J._

-Voilà.

-Pourquoi J ? Elle n'est pas notre amie.

-Ron ! Sans elle on serait encore dehors ! Tu commences à m'énerver tu sais ! Arrête de faire la tronche un peu, ouvres les yeux et tu la boucles !

-Mais… mais Hermione…

-Il n'y pas de mais Hermione qui tienne ! Ce n'est pas à Julie qu'il faut t'en prendre à mais à Ginny !

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi tranquille !

Hermione alla dans sa chambre furax. La journée avait été très tendue entre les quatre. Harry avait envoyé la lettre au Terrier pour que Mrs Weasley la donne à Lupin. Durant la journée, on remarqua que Ron ne parlait toujours pas à Harry mais qu'il parlait à Julie. Harry parlait aux deux filles et Hermione n'adressait plus la parole à Ron. Ne supportant pas cette ambiance, Julie se leva au plein milieu du déjeuner exaspérée.

-Julie où tu vas ?

-Manger dans ma chambre. J'en ai marre de cette ambiance de coincée. J'en ai vraiment marre. Je ne sais pas moi, regardez-vous et dîtes « je m'excuse » mais ne faîtes pas la tronche pour une connerie que deux pauvres adolescents ont fait. Surtout toi Ron ! Que tu ne veuille pas me parler, ça franchement je n'en ai rien à faire, je n'en mourrais pas mais n'en veux pas à Harry pour ça.

-Vous ne recommencerez pas ?

-Non ! Dirent Harry et Julie en même temps.

-Bon, je verrais. Hermione tu me pardonnes ?

-Faut voir.

Lupin et Maugrey arrivèrent un peu plus tard.

-Ça va les enfants ?

-Oui.

-Bon, c'est quoi ce Horcruxe ? demanda Maugrey.

-Le choixpeau magique qui se trouve à Poudlard.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-J'ai… j'ai fait un interrogatoire mortel, avoua Julie.

-La nuit ? demanda Lupin suspicieux.

-Non, répondit Harry un peu trop vite.

-Seule ?

-J'étais seule.

-Bien, écoute ce n'est pas parce que tu peux te débrouiller seule que tu dois agir seule.

-Je sais.

-Alors la prochaine fois…

-… on vous prévient. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'on est entrain de faire ?

-Joue les malins Harry, mais si tu meurs c'est à moi que tes parents et Sirius vont s'en prendre. Que Dieu me garde.

-On devrait y aller.

Ils sortirent de la maison et transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école et Julie s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Je ne crois pas que je devrais… venir.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est votre école, pas la mienne.

-On y va tout les quatre Julie. On doit toujours rester groupé même si c'est une école. Aller, viens.

Hermione lui pris le bras et la fit entrer dans l'école. La chose dont Harry redoutait le plus maintenant, c'était de croiser Ginny tenant la main de Dean en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Ne pense pas à ça Harry, lui dit Hermione.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et au même moment, Seamus qui était dans la grande salle était sur le point d'embrasser Liliane qui soupira un nom, un mauvais nom.

-Harry…

-Euh… non moi c'est Seamus.

-Non Harry. Harry est ici.

-Quoi ?

-Je viens de le voir traverser le couloir avec Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Lupin, Maugrey et une autre fille.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Puisque je te le dis ! Viens !

Liliane se leva et suivit discrètement le petit groupe pour voir où il allait. Celui-ci se trouvait devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du professeur Dumbledore enfin… de McGonagall. Le professeur Lupin dit le mot de passe et la statue se mit à bouger. Les six personnages entrèrent dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice. La première personne qui parla ne fut pas McGonagall mais Dumbledore. Le professeur Dumbledore ?

-Bonjour Harry, Ronald, Hermione, jeune demoiselle. Comment allez-vous ?

-On pourrait aller mieux professeur, répondit bizarrement Harry avec un vrai sourire. Et vous ?

-Oh, je pourrais en dire autant.

Le tableau de leur ancien directeur se mit à rire.

-Quel bon vent vous amène ?

-Albus…

-Oui, pardon Minerva. Je vous laisse parler.

-Merci. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici?

-Harry ?

-Il y a un Horcruxes dans cette pièce.

-Dans cette pièce ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Le choixpeau ?

-Le choixpeau, répéta la directrice.

-En es-tu sûr Harry ?

-Oui professeur. Vous m'avez parlé l'an dernier d'un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor soit à Serdaigle en cachant que l'épée était en sécurité, nous n'avons jamais parlé du choixpeau qui lui aussi est un objet de Gryffondor. D'autant plus qu'il a une personnalité.

-C'est bien beau tout ça Potter, mais pourquoi je ne me souvient pas avoir été transformé en Horcruxe ?

-Tout simplement parce que Voldemort aurait utilisé le sortilège d'amnésie contre-toi. Tu parles, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses et tu as des souvenirs.

-Mais, et si cela était faux ?

-On sera très vite aviser.

Harry sortit sa baguette pour le détruire. Une lumière aveuglante apparue pour disparaître.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Inchangé.

-Pourtant tu l'es. Je pense que si Voldemort a choisit le choixpeau c'est parce qu'il se trouvait à la vue de tous et que personne ne se douterait de son habitation même pas le professeur Dumbledore.

-Combien de Horcruxes reste-il maintenant Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Un, le dernier, professeur.

-Bon, tout ça c'est très bien. Je vois que notre école a été enlevée d'un énorme poids. Autre chose à présent ? dit McGonagall.

-Plus maintenant.

-Faites attentions à vous les enfants.

Les adolescents ainsi que Lupin et Maugrey sortirent du bureau de la directrice avec un petit soulagement. Il ne resta plus qu'un Horcruxe à trouver et c'était Nagini, le fidèle serpent de Voldemort. Harry savait que cela n'allait pas être facile. En sortant du bureau, Lupin se précipita vers sa salle de classe et Liliane arriva en courant vers le groupe suivit par Seamus.

-Oh, Harry Potter. Tu ne me connais pas, je suis Liliane Anderson en cinquième année chez les Lion et je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour ce que Ginny t'a fait. Envoyer une lettre à Hermione Granger pour rompre avec toi, c'était vraiment culotté. Je le lui ai dit crois-moi, j'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison comme l'aurait fait Hermione- tu es mon exemple- mais paf ! Elle couche avec Dean. Décidément elle n'a rien comprit celle-la.

-Elle a quoi ! dit Julie.

-Elle a quoi ? Répéta Hermione.

-Liliane ! s'exclama Seamus.

-Oups. Tu… tu ne savais pas que… merde !

Liliane venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait une belle gourde. Pourquoi faillait-il qu'elle parle ?

-Je… oublie ce que je viens de dire. Il arrive parfois que je dise des bêtises. Non ce jour-là je l'ai juste vu nue dans le lit Dean mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

-Liliane !

-Merde !

-Ça date de quand, demanda Harry.

-Deux semaines environ. Du moins pour la première fois, les autres fois je n'ai été regardé. Harry, je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai vraiment essayé de la raisonner.

Deux semaines que Ginny avait fait l'amour avec Dean alors que pour Harry et Julie ça datait d'à peine deux jours. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de se sentir coupable, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'est là que Ginny et Dean arriva main dans la main tout sourire. Le jeune couple ne le resta pas longtemps quand il vit Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais surtout Harry qui les regardaient alternativement. Il regardait en particulier Ginny qui n'osait pas le regarder. A ce moment là, Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû rompre avec elle. Ginny regarda Hermione qui avait l'ait de lui dire « assume ce que tu fais. » Seul son frère ne semblait être complètement ailleurs. Julie elle, se sentit soudainement de trop. Les quatre adolescents décidèrent ensuite de s'en aller.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, cria Liliane.

-Ce n'est rien. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Seamus, garde-la.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Donnez-moi vos impressions. A samedi.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Torllusque**_ : merci, merci.

_**Kamomille**_ : Harry est toujours amoureux alors il a quand même quelque regret même s'il a couché avec Julie, mais bon, ça peut peut-être changer…

_**Chaoitre19 :**_

Les quatre adolescents étaient partis du château. Il ne restait plus que Liliane, Seamus, Ginny et Dean. Ginny lâcha la main de Dean et se plaça devant Liliane avec des yeux de tueur.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as été lui raconter ça, hein ? Pourquoi tu as été rapporté comme sale petite gamine de cinq ans !?

-Eh, Ginny calme-toi, lui répondit Liliane. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Tu sors avec Dean, alors tu t'en fou d'Harry, non ? Harry n'est pas ton mec, c'est Dean et tu ne l'as pas trompé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je croyais que les Gryffondor était loyaux.

-Et moi je ne savais que les Gryffondor étaient lâches !

Liliane s'en alla. Elle n'était pas décidée à lui parler. Au Square Grimmaud, après avoir reçu cette nouvelle en pleine figure, Harry s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il se demandait comment ou du moins pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle lui avait promis de l'attendre, non ? Elle le lui avait promit. Harry ne comprenait pas. Mais en même temps, il se dit qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Julie avant d'avoir eu vent de la lettre, donc qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette nuit même si Julie le lui avait demandé. Malgré ce qu'avait fait Ginny, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, parce qu'elle était encore dans son cœur. Mais maintenant qu'il pensait à Ginny, Julie lui apparaissait en image.

Au Rez de chausser, Julie avait envie de crier, hurler tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ginny en ce moment même. Mais peut-être que Ron n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié. Celui-ci avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Hermione alla le serrer dans ses bras pour essayer de le réconforter.

-Ça va ?

-Oui.

En les regardant, Julie se dit qu'elle aimerait que quelqu'un la serre aussi dans ses bras et ses pensées allèrent vers Harry mais elle se dit très vite qu'elle ne devrait pas penser à ça.

Le lendemain matin, en allant à la cuisine, Julie vit Harry au fourneau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait devant un gazinière mais ça la faisait sourire. Sentant une présence derrière lui, Harry se retourna et la vit.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Salut ça va ?

-Oui. Tu veux des pancakes ?

-Oui, merci.

Harry lui mit les pancakes dans une assiette et au lieu d'aller s'asseoir, comme tout être humain le fait, sur une chaise, Julie alla s'asseoir sur le plan de travail prêt de la gazinière, donc prêt d'Harry.

-Ça me fait toujours rire de voir le sexe, dit fort, au fourneau.

-Le sexe fort ? Rien que ça.

-Oui, tu as de la chance d'être doué, parce que je t'aurais pris la poêle de la main. C'est très bon.

-Merci.

Julie se mit soudainement à recoiffer Harry qui se mit à rire. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle arrêta.

-Excuse-moi, des vieux tics. Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je me retiens. Je trouve ça dingue d'avoir des cheveux pareils.

-Tu n'es pas la seule. Tu peux continuer ça ne me gêne pas.

Julie recommença et essaya de recoiffer Harry chose qui était impossible à faire surtout que le jeune homme n'arrêtait d'aller à droite et à gauche en mettant la table.

-Tu as de beau cheveux tu sais, déclara Julie en riant.

-C'est une drôle de phrase sortant de la bouche d'une fille.

-Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres filles. En fait, ça va mieux… par rapport à hier ?

Le sourire d'Harry disparu. A vrai dire, dès que Julie était entrée dans la cuisine, il n'y avait plus pensé.

-Oui, ça va.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Tu sais, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter, une guerre à gagner. Je préfère passer à autre chose. Tu peux… tu peux te décaler, je vais prendre deux tasses pour les lève tard.

Julie descendit du plan de travail et se retrouva face à Harry, proche, très proche, trop proche. Il suffisait qu'un des deux fasse un pas en avant et ils s'embrassaient. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui allait se passer si Hermione n'était pas arrivé tout sourire en hurlant.

-Salut !

Harry et Julie s'étaient décalés l'un de l'autre en sursaut.

-Tu as… tu as bien dormit, demanda Julie le temps de se remettre de se qui s'était passé.

-Très bien. J'ai dormit avec Ron. J'ai dormit comme un bébé avec ces ronflements, répondit Hermione rêveuse.

-Tu plaisantes ! Dormir dans la même chambre que Ron, c'est un cauchemar et je sais de quoi je parle !

-Harry, tu parles à Hermione qui est raide dingue de Ron.

Ron arriva à ce moment-là. Julie explosa de rire en regardant la tête des deux jeunes hommes.

-Vous faîtes une compétition de cheveux en bataille ?

-Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais gagné la compétition, dit Harry fièrement.

-Pas de quoi se vanter, lui dit Ron.

-Tu sais on peut peut-être arrangé ça.

Julie se mit debout sur une chaise derrière Ron et commença à arranger les cheveux de Ron. Il grimaça en sentant les doigts de Julie dans ses cheveux s'activant telle une œuvre d'art. Harry sentit une drôle de sensation au niveau de son cœur, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Julie touche les cheveux de Ron mais qu'elle touche ses chevaux à lui. Pourquoi ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il ne pouvait être jaloux de Ron. Ça serait stupide.

-Et voilà l'œuvre !

-Tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment quand on me touche les cheveux.

-Tant pis pour toi, lui dit Julie. Ça ne gêne pas Harry en tout cas.

Près d'un mois était passé depuis l'histoire de choixpeau magique. Pratiquement chaque jour, ils pouvaient entendre des mangemorts se faire arrêter par des Aurors. Apparemment, ils sortaient de plus en plus souvent. En ce moment le trio était dans la bibliothèque entrain de faire leur devoir. Julie qui n'avait rien à faire décida de s'y mettre aussi et les Gryffondor purent remarquer que Julie pouvait être une seconde Hermione ambulante. Quelle joie pour les garçons qui se faisaient deux fois plus incendier à la moindre petite erreur.

-Je pense qu'on devrait passer à l'attaque ce soir, déclara Julie.

Le trio la regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

-Le dernier Horcruxe, le serpent ! On devrait le détruire ce soir.

-C'est la Valkyrie qui parle là ?

-Mais non Ron, c'est moi, la sorcière !

-Je veux bien attaquer mais où peut-il bien être ? Demanda Hermione.

-Là où se trouve Voldemort.

-Et où est Voldemort ?

-Ça ce n'est pas un problème, répondit Julie.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh oh ! Je suis mi-Valkyrie et en tant que telle, j'ai des pouvoir que les sorciers n'ont pas comme s'éclipser en cherchant quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? On se serait peut-être moins casser la tête, lui dit Ron.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est si simple. Mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent que pour certains critères. Ils aurait été inutile pour ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent, mais là, ça peut peut-être fonctionner.

-C'est quoi tes pouvoirs, demanda Harry.

-J'ai le pouvoir d'attraction, je fait apparaître et disparaître des choses mais pour ça il faut que je sache ce que je fait apparaître et disparaître donc pour les recherches des Horcruxes ça n'aurait servit à rien. J'ai aussi le pouvoir d'emmener des âme à Walhalla mais je ne ferai jamais partit de la confrérie d'Odin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis par une Valkyrie à part entière et perdu une chose que je n'aurait jamais dû perdre.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est… c'est pas une chose qu'on dot devant de pauvres petits innocents tels que vous.

-Mais…si tu ne feras jamais partit de la confrérie d'Odin, pour tu as voulu emmener RAB à Walhalla ?

-Je voulais plus le tuer que de l'emmener à Walhalla.

-On devrait revenir au sujet de départ, dit Ron. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas apparaître le serpent devant nous ?

-Ron, imagine que le serpent disparaisse devant Voldemort. Je ne te dis pas la catastrophe ! C'est hyper dangereux.

-Tout est dangereux Hermione, mais on ne peut plus reculer.

-Il faut quand même faire attention, dit Harry. Voldemort tient beaucoup à son serpent. Il ne s'en sépare pratiquement jamais, d'après ce que m'a dit Dumbledore.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'on fera attention. Je pense que Ron et Hermione devraient rester ici pendant que toi et moi on va chasser le serpent.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? On ne doit jamais se séparer !

-Comme tu l'as dit Hermione c'est dangereux, alors on ne peut pas se permettre d'y aller tout les quatre. Imagine que l'on se fasse tous tuer. Ce serait la fin…

-… alors que si Harry et toi vous mourez tous les deux, ce ne sera pas un drame.

-C'est pas ce qu'on a dit Hermione, répondit Harry à la place de Julie. Mais c'est plus prudent.

-Et n'oubliez pas qu'en tant que Valkyrie, je suis plus forte que vous.

-Imagine que tu perdes ton collier !

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle perde son collier, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

-Le collier de Valkyrie contient une âme de valkyrie. Si Julie perd son collier elle ne sera qu'une simple sorcière.

-Je ne perdrai pas mon collier Hermione. Je ne mourrai pas.

-Une vrai Valkyrie mourrait, elle !

-Mais ce n'est pas mon cas, Hermione ! Ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu crois que je ne peux pas me débrouiller en véritable sorcière ?! Dit Julie vexée.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Mais tu le penses. Avoue !

-Stop !

Les deux filles arrêtèrent de se hurler dessus et regardèrent Ron qui avait imposé un temps mort.

-Je sais que tu veux y aller Hermione. Moi aussi je veux venir, mais ils ont raison, y aller tout les quatre ne serait pas prudent.

-Mais… mais il n'ont pas de plan.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour le plan, ça viendra quand ça viendra.

-Ça viendra quand ça viendra ? Non mais tu es complètement folle Julie ! Elle fonce tête baissée !

-Hermione, ça fait sept ans qu'on risque notre vie. Une fois de plus ou une fois de moins ne changera rien. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? D'habitude tu es partante pour ce genre de chose.

-Je… je ne sais pas Harry. Je crois que je viens de me rendre compte qu'on atteint presque notre but. Promettez-moi de revenir vivant, d'accord ?

-On te le promet.

Harry et Julie partirent se préparer pour partir là où se trouvait Voldemort et donc Nagini, le serpent. Harry avait prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Julie prenait ses dagues, une lance, un boomerang, sa baguette et une arbalète. Elle était entrain de tout cacher quand Harry entra dans la chambre.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je fini juste de me préparer.

-Tu as prit une arbalète ? Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais prendre mon arc, mais l'arbalète, c'est plus discret. Et toi, c'est quoi cette couverture ?

-Ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Tu as ça toi ?

-Oui mais je ne l'utilise plus. On ne peut plus se mettre à trois dessous mais à deux sûrement.

-Sûrement.

Julie était sur le point d'actionner son collier mais Harry lui prit la main, entrelaça ses doigts, s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut différent des autres qu'ils aient pu partager. Il était plus doux, plus tendre et Julie adora. Cela n'empêcha pas qu'elle en fut quelque peu surprise.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Je… parce que je le voulais et aussi parce que si on y reste, je crois que j'aurai regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Julie eut un petit sourire, Harry aussi d'ailleurs.

-Il faut y aller.

Julie actionna son collier et ils allèrent voir Hermione et Ron qui était dans le séjour de la maison.

-Vous y aller déjà ?

-Oui. Si… si on est pas de retour avant demain matin, prévenez le professeur Lupin.

-Vous serez là avant, on vous fait confiance, dit Ron.

-Faîtes-le au cas où.

-D'accord.

Julie prit la main d'Harry et ils disparurent au milieu de la pièce.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A mercredi.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CutieSunshine**_ : Non tu n'as jamais mit de review mais je suis ravie que tu l'aies fait. Je dois dire que cette fic n'a pas un grand succès mais ça me plait de la poster. Merci.

_**Kamomille**_ : merci. Tu ne vas pas être déçu par la suite.

_**ofel7**_ : merci beaucoup.

_**Chapitre 20 :**_

Harry et Julie avait atterrit dans un sombre couloir et Harry avait tiré Julie vers lui pour se cacher.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

-Ce pouvoir ne m'a jamais trompé Potter, alors oui, c'est ici.

-Allez, viens là-dessous.

Julie se mit sous la cape d'invisibilité avec Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On sillonne les couloirs.

-On va sillonner longtemps alors.

-Oh arrête un peu Potter. Si on a atterrit ici, c'est pas pour rien.

Pendant ce temps, Lord Voldemort était dans une pièce avec ses mangemort entrain de faire les cent pas.

-Une dizaine de magemorts ! Une dizaine de mes fidèles morts à coup de poignard ! Comment cela peut-il être possible ! Presque le double a Azkaban ! Pouvez-vous me dire comment cela peut-il se produire ?!

-Peut-être que…

-Silence ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Une mission, une simple petite mission et il réussit à se faire tuer ! Un mois plus tard, cinq d'entre vous se font arrêter.

_-Ce ne sont que des vauriens. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux._

_-Tu as sans doute raison Nagini mais il me les faut à mes côtés._

Deux heures et cinq mangemorts morts plus tard, Julie et Harry étaient à présents cachés. Julie regardait le moindre petit mangemort qui passait près d'eux pendant qu'Harry la regardait.

-Arrête ça.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De me regarder comme tu le fais ? Aide-moi plutôt, et une chose, arrête de me coller.

-Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute, ma cape n'est pas une tente.

-Sans blague.

-Julie ?

-Quoi ?!

-Chut.

-C'est toi qui parle et…

-Chut, tais-toi.

Un mangemort passa près d'eux, sans les voir bien sûr. Julie fusilla Harry du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le tuer !

-Tu pouvais en épargné au moins un.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Non mais je rêve. Arrête de me coller !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je vais commencer à regretter de t'avoir embrassé.

-Au moins comme ça on est deux.

-Le serpent, Julie le serpent !

Julie regarda devant elle et vit le serpent qui se promenait dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il était énorme ! Elle se précipita pour attacher une corde à une flèche et visa le serpent de son arbalète. Nagini reçut la flèche au niveau de la tête et tira la corde vers lui. Le serpent gigotait dans tout les sens.

-Aller viens là mon tout beau, mais qu'est-ce que t'es gros. Je suis bien contente d'avoir empoisonnée mes flèches.

Harry aida Julie à tirer le serpent vers eux. Au même moment, Voldemort entendait une voix que lui seule pouvait percevoir.

_-Tom, à l'aide ! Tom aide-moi !_

_-Nagini, c'est toi ?_

_-Aie-moi, je meurs !_

_-Où es-tu ?_

_-A l'arrière du manoir, aide-moi !_

-Nagini a des problèmes !

Pendant ce temps, Harry aussi entendait ce que Nagini disait.

-C'est qu'il a la bougeotte ! dit Julie.

-Il lance un appelle à l'aide.

-Quoi ?

-Le serpent demande de l'aide à Voldemort.

-Tu es fourchelangue toi ? Depuis quand ?

-Nagini, hurla Voldemort.

-Allez on se barre !

Julie prit la main d'Harry en gardant la corde dans son autre main et s'éclipsa jusqu'au salon de Square Grimmaud où il y avait Ron et Hermione qui se mit à hurler en voyant le serpent gigoter dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est Nagini. On a faillit se faire prendre, il faut le tuer et vite !

-Comment ?

-Avec un _Avada Kedavra._

-Pas de sort impardonnable, dit Hermione.

-Il va lui dire où on est !

En une fraction de seconde, une épée apparue dans la main de Julie et elle l'enfonça dans la crâne de Nagini. Un lumière aveuglante apparu, puis plus rien.

-Voilà, elle ne va plus dire où on est la salle bête ! Plus de serpent, plus de Horcruxe, Voldemort est mortel.

La première chose qu'ils firent, fut de soupirer de soulagement. Une grosse flaque de sang apparu au niveau de la tête du serpent. Julie retira l'épée.

-On ne va pas garder ça ici, tout de même, dit Hermione dégoûtée.

-Non. Voldemort veut son serpent, et bien on va le lui donner. Avec un petit supplément. Cœur fragile s'abstenir.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Julie leva son épée et coupa le serpent en quatre. La Valkyrie s'agenouilla près du serpent, passa ses mains au dessus de lui en fermant les yeux et le fit disparaître de la pièce pour qu'il apparaisse face à Voldemort.

-Na-gi-ni ! NON !

Les adolescents étaient à présent entrain de nettoyer les grosses taches de sang qui étaient dur le parquet.

-Vous avez quand même fait vite.

-Ce n'est pas grâce à Harry.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Si je ne t'avais pas dit que le serpent était devant toi, tu ne l'aurais même pas vu.

-C'est moi qui l'ai empoisonnée, tué et découpé en rondelle.

-Et on doit te remercier ?

-Parfaitement !

-Ouais c'est ça.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en se demandant ce qui leur arrivait à tout les deux. Un peu plus tard se sentant totalement crever, Ron et Harry étaient partis de coucher. Julie continuait de nettoyer ses affaires alors qu'Hermione n'arrêtait pas de chantonner. Julie trouva ça assez bizarre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, planer de cette façon.

-Tout va bien ?

-A merveille. Je vais me coucher. Passe une bonne nuit.

-Merci, toi aussi.

-Compte sur moi.

Julie fronça les sourcil et voulu demander à Hermione ce que cela voulais dire, mais elle était déjà partie. Julie alla dans sa chambre peu après. Comme il lui arrivait depuis quelque temps, elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et gigotait dans son lit. Elle décida d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit de la lumière dans la chambre d'Harry et ce qu'elle commençait à oublier lui revint en mémoire, les baisers, cette fameuse nuit. Harry qui n'était pas dans sa chambre arriva dans le couloir.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ça va. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Julie s'assit sur son lit en regardant dans le vide. Harry préféra regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se disait, « ne pense pas à elle, ne pense à elle ». Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Julie se disait la même chose à propos de lui. Le problème était que plus ils se disaient ça et plus ils pensaient à l'autre. Harry avait besoin de boire de l'eau. Il aurait du prendre un verre d'eau avec il, ça lui aurait évité de faire un aller-retour. Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre il vit Julie qui était face à lui. Il eut soudainement moins soif mais une grande envi d'embrasser Julie qui le devança. Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et serra Julie contre lui.

-On ne regrette pas vraiment, hein ?

-Moi non, mais toi ?

-Je n'ai jamais regretté.

Ils se sourient et Harry l'embrassa. La passion était toujours présente mais il y avait un peu plus de sentiments ressentit. Autant, la première fois, ce fut Julie qui baissa la photo de Ginny mais cette fois, Harry s'y colla sans que la jeune fille ne s'en rende compte. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Julie avait une main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

-Tu veux me recoiffer ?

-Je peux toujours essayer.

Soudainement, Julie sentit presque son cœur manquer un battement. Chemise de nuit, caleçon, T-shirt volèrent à travers la pièce. Cette fois-ci ils le savaient ce coup là n'était pas une pulsion. Ils avaient fait ça en leur âme et conscience. D'ailleurs, après leurs ébats, ils se regardèrent en souriant sans rien dire en se donnant un dernier baiser avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut encore Julie qui se réveilla en premier avec Harry entrain de dormir comme première vison. Elle sourit en le voyant, elle sentit aussi le bras d'Harry autour de sa taille. Rien que ça la fit se sentir toute chose. Elle voulu rester mais pensa que ce serait mieux de se lever. Harry, du moins son bras en avait décidé autrement.

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? Demenda-t-il les yeux toujours clos.

-Dans ma chambre.

-Pourquoi, tu n'es pas bien là ?

-Si, si.

Elle resta tout compte fait dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci commença à lui faire des chatouilles. Julie essaya de ne pas se mettre à hurler, mais elle l'avait déjà prévenu, elle s'en sortait toujours et le lui prouva.

-Harry, tu ne gagneras jamais.

-Je peux toujours essayer.

Il lui donna un baiser et Julie se laissa totalement faire.

–J'ai trouvé un moyen de te distraire.

-Je pense que c'est de la triche.

-Alors c'est efficace.

Harry l'embrassa encore et la garda dans ses bras. Julie soupira d'aise. Son regard se posa sur le bureau d'Harry où elle vit que la photo de Ginny était baissée, ce qui lui semblait étrange puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir baissé. Harry regarda dans sa direction.

-Tout va bien ?

-Hum ? Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Harry, est-ce que… enfin si Ginny quittait son copain, est-ce que tu retournerais avec elle ?

C'était une question à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout, surtout de la part de Julie. Mais en même temps, il pouvait dire que c'était normal. Ils étaient très intimes. Est-ce qu'il retournerait avec Ginny si elle quittait Dean ? A ce stade là, il ne pouvait pas répondre.

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-Tu sais Harry, je ne t'en aurai pas voulu si tu m'avais dit oui. Je sais qu'entre nous… enfin que ce qu'on est entrain de vivre est spéciale et que ça ne durera pas.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Quand tout sera fini, quand tu auras vaincu Voldemort, parce que tu le vaincras, je rentrerai chez moi en France et on aura nos petites occupations. Peut-être qu'à ce moment là, Ginny se rendra compte qu'elle t'aime toujours ce qui est pareil pour toi.

Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Julie lui disait ça. En général, vu la réponse qu'il avait donné, elle aurait dû être vexée et être déjà partie mais non, elle était là et lui disait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire, elle l'embrassa même par la suite. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione débarqua sans prévenir.

-Salut Harry tu as bien… Oh mon Dieu !

Elle referma la porte illico en voyant Julie. Harry et la jeune fille se regardèrent avec une envi de rire sur le moment.

-Si Hermione a débarqué comme ça, je suppose que…

-Oui.

-Donc on doit faire vite.

-Exactement.

Ils se levèrent à la hâte et firent le plus vite possible pour se rhabiller. Une fois que ce fut fait, Harry embrassa Julie avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa chambre en toute discrétion, mais ce baiser qui devait ne durer qu'une petite seconde se prolongea et malheureusement pour eux, dans la même précipitation qu'Hermione, Ron débarqua et changea tout de suite de visage en les voyant.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

La rentrée oblige, la suite sera mercredi prochain, bye.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Kamomille _**: merci.

_**Chapitre21 :**_

Ron venait de découvrir Harry et Julie entrain de s'embrasser.

-Vous vous êtes fichu de moi tout les deux.

-Ron attend !

Mais il avait claqué la porte. Hermione qui était dans le couloir vit Ron aller dans sa chambre furax. Harry et Julie étaient entrain de soupirer.

-Et merde ? dit Julie.

-Et merde, approuva Harry.

Julie se sentit soudainement vexée et baissa la tête.

-Eh Julie, regarde-moi. Peu importe ce que Ron peut dire ou faire, je ne regrette rien, d'accord ?

Elle se laissa embrasser par Harry, mais ne se laissa pas convaincre.

-Peu importe ce que tu pourras dire ou faire, Ron aura toujours un certain contrôle sur toi, parce que tu es sorti avec sa sœur.

-Personne ne contrôle ma vie, à part moi. D'accord ?

Julie acquiesça et Harry l'embrassa une seconde fois.

-Je ne regrette rien, je te le promets.

-Je te crois.

Julie décida ensuite d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle croisa Hermione qui avait un regard navré. Après avoir prit sa douche et n'avoir rien avalé, Julie alla rejoindre Hermione qui était face à la chambre de Ron.

-Harry vient d'y entrer. Je constate qu'on a eu la même occupation cette nuit, tous les quatre.

-Je savais bien que tu cachais quelque chose hier soir. C'est pour ça que tu es entrée dans la chambre comme ça ce matin ?

-Oui, l'enthousiasme sans doute.

Du côté des garçons, c'était plutôt tendu.

-Tu pourrais frapper, dit Ron froidement.

-Comme si toi tu t'en donnais la peine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me dire que c'était une erreur et que tu regrettes ?

-Non, mais je sais que tu as envi de frapper et surtout de parler, en particulier de… Ginny.

-Putain, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire à ma sœur ! S'emporta Ron.

-Je n'ai rien fait à Ginny.

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Tu as couché une fois de plus avec Julie alors que vous m'aviez promis de ne pas recommencer ! Et je te découvre entrain dans l'embrasser dans ta chambre ! Je croyais tu étais mon ami ! Je croyais que tu aimais Ginny !

-De un, je suis toujours ton ami et de deux, il y a des choses que ne se contrôle pas.

-Bien sûr que si ça se contrôle.

- Et pour Ginny alors ? Tu vas me dire qu'elle s'est contrôlée pour embrasser Dean, envoyer cette lettre à Hermione et coucher avec lui ?! Non ! C'est elle qui m'a promit de m'attendre, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé avant de partir, je n'ai rien demandé ! C'est encore elle qui m'a demandé de l'oublier.

-Alors c'est pour ça ! C'est parce qu'elle t'a demandé de l'oublier que tu a couché avec Julie ?!

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle me plait, voilà pourquoi !

A ce moment-là, Julie et Hermione se regardèrent, Ron fut extrêmement surprit et Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Julie plaisait à Harry. Il n'en n'avait jamais eu conscience jusque là.

-Tu mens, dit Ron, je ne te crois pas.

-Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Mais c'est la vérité.

Harry sortit de la chambre et alla dans la sienne. Dans le couloir, Julie se laisse glisser au sol.

-Oh non.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est par rapport à ce qu'Harry a dit ?

-Oui.

-Et tu n'es pas contente ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est que… ce matin je lui ai dit que nous deux ça ne pouvait pas durer. C'est vrai, à chaque fois qu'il se passe un truc, il y a de la gueulante entre eux. Tout ça à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

-Si ! Ce n'est pas comme que ça qu'on établit une vraie relation. On…on ne peut pas. On n'établit pas une relation sur un vulgaire roulage de pelle dans une bibliothèque.

-Mais dans une cuisine, oui.

-Hermione tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Oui. Harry te plait aussi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Non, mais c'est ce que tu essais de me faire comprendre.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras. Dans sa chambre, Harry regardait la photo de Ginny. Si Julie lui plaisait, ça vouloir dire que pour Ginny, ses sentiments s'estompaient. « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » proverbe vrai et faux. Harry fit une chose dont il n'aurait jamais eu idée au début de l'année. Il déchira la photo de Ginny et la mise à la poubelle.

-Julie dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu n'es pas une Valkyrie à part le fait que tu sois une sorcière ? demanda Hermione.

-Ce que j'ai fait avec Harry est un des exemples. Les Valkyies sont sensées être vierges. Ce n'est plus trop mon cas tu vois.

-Ça date de quand ?

-Un an environ. A chaque fois je pensais « lui c'est le bon » et il me brisait le cœur. Avec Harry c'est « fais gaffe, tu risques de ne plus avoir le contrôle de la situation » et je commence à le perdre. Je suis maudite en amour.

-Tu trouveras chaussures à ton pied.

C'était encore une journée tendue entre eux quatre. Ils étaient séparés en deux couples. Ron et Hermione enlacés amoureusement et Julie et Harry un peu gêné de la situation, voulant être dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais n'osant pas le faire. Le seul truc qu'ils se permettaient, c'était de toucher les cheveux d'Harry pour Julie et de tenir la main de Julie pour Harry.

-Non mais regarde-les, dit Ron. Ils ne s'aiment pas, ça se voit. Ce n'est que du sexe entre eux. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça d'Harry.

-Ron, il est vrai que leur relation est bizarre mais tu l'as entendu, Julie plait à Harry et c'est réciproque.

-Mais et Ginny ?

-Je crois qu'Harry essai de passer à autre chose. Essai de le comprendre, en aucun cas Julie a essayé de le séduire. Crois-moi. Ne brise pas sept ans d'amitié pour une relation qui risque de durer.

De l'autre côté Harry et Julie aussi discutait.

-Tu regrettes, demanda Julie pour la énième fois.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

-Je sais mais, peut-être que ta la discussion avec Ron…

-Approche…

Julie s'approcha et Harry l'embrassa devant un Ron complètement abasourdie.

-Je ne regrette rien, redit Harry.

-Mais et Ron ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

C'est là qu'il arriva près du nouveau couple.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, lui dit Harry assez froidement.

-M'excuser de m'être énervé comme ça. Tu fais ce tu veux de ta vie après tout et… ce n'est pas moi qui dois te dire ce que tu dois faire. Alors pardon. On est toujours ami ?

-Toujours ami.

Ils se serrèrent la main et des filles soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Maintenant que tout est arrangé, on va aller voir RAB, dit Hermione. Il faut le prévenir que Voldemort est entièrement mortel.

-C'est vrai ça. On y va ?

Les quatre ados se préparèrent pour aller à la cabane hurlante où devait se trouver Regulus Black. Toujours avec la même prudence, même s'ils savaient que personne ne vivait ici à part lui, la cabane hurlante était la maison la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne.

-Regulus ? Vous êtes là ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? Je ne vous ai même pas envoyé de lettre pour vous prévenir d'un quelconque plan.

-Plus besoin. Voldemort est mortel.

-Comment ? Vous avez détruit le dernier Horcruxe ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Le serpent de Voldemort.

-Vous l'avez détruit ? Cette grosse limace d'un mètre cinquante ?

-Oui et coupé en quatre, dit Julie fière d'elle. Il doit être content maintenant.

Harry laissa échapper un sourire.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas fait prendre j'espère ?

-On a faillit mais bon, tout va bien maintenant.

-C'est super on va pouvoir le tuer maintenant. Tout le monde sera vengé.

Les quatre ados se regardèrent.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ?

-Et bien… tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est de tuer Voldemort, seulement si vous voulez nous aider il va falloir qu'on dévoile le fait que vous soyez toujours vivant, expliqua Harry.

-Quoi ? Et à qui ?

-Aux Aurors.

-Pas questions ! Toute la communauté me croit mort ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

-Mais... vous devez savoir que les Aurors seront avec nous quand on affrontera Voldemort. On ne peut pas y aller seul. On a déjà fait beaucoup de chose qui nous ont été interdite. Il va falloir qu'on leur dise que vous êtes vivant. On aura besoin de leur aide.

-Si vous leur dîtes que je suis vivant, ce sont eux qui vont me tuer sur place. Je suis un mangemort !

-Repentit, ajouta Hermione. Alors vous êtes d'accord ?

-Vous les contacterez quand ?

-On ne sait pas encore, ce qui veut dire que vous devrez rester ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? Qui es-tu Potter pour me donner des instructions ?

-Le filleul de votre frère adoré. Si vous avez compris on peut partir ?

-Oui, allez-y. Vous êtes sûr que le Seigneur de Ténèbres est mortel ?

-Absolument et s'il vous plait appelez-le Voldemort, ça ne vous fera pas de mal.

Ils partirent en laissant Régulus dans sa vieille petite cabane hurlante. Dans la demeure de Voldemort, celui-ci était complètement anéanti. Nagini était mort et découpé en quatre mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'anéantissait le plus. Ce qui l'anéantissait le plus était qu'il avait perdu un Horcruxe en plus du journal. Evidemment pour lui, les autres Horcruxes étaient hors de danger et il lui en restait quatre, toujours selon lui. Même si le mengemort à qui il avait demandé de récupérer le choixpeau avait été détruit. Il pensait que personne n'avait découvert l'identité du Horcruxe. Pour Voldemort, à partir du moment que Dumbledore était mort, tout allait pour le mieux.

Au Square Grimmaud, Harry avait écrit une lettre pour les Aurors qu'il avait envoyé au Terrier pour dire que tout les Horcruxes avaient été détruit. A la nuit tombée, Harry Hermione Ron et Julie étaient à table et se détendaient un peu. Ils savait que rien n'était joué mais avoir rendu Voldemort mortel, les soulageaient.

-Dites, vous pouvez arrêter de vous embrasser comme ça, demanda Harry. On dirait de vraies sangsues.

Ron et Hermione ne répondirent pas.

-D'accord, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais puisque c'est comme ça. Lavande Brown et Viktor Krum !

Ce fut assez radical, ils se séparèrent.

-Harry, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle dit Julie qui pourtant riait.

-Je sais, dit-il tout fier.

Ron chuchota quelques choses à Hermione qui la fit glousser. Le jeune couple se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine.

-Où allez-vous ?

-On va… on va se coucher.

Julie fronça les sourcils et les regarda alternativement.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez remettre ça ?! S'exclama t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas assez fatigués ?

-Fatigués de quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Attends, comment tu sais que… Hermione tu lui en as parlé ?

-Pas explicitement, ça va.

-Mais de quoi vous parler ? demanda Harry.

-Rien !

-Rien ? Il y a un truc dont vous êtes tout les trois au courant et moi je ne sais rien. Il y a un problème, là. Julie, qu'est-ce que Ron et Hermione ont… Oh mon Dieu ! Et vous allez remettre le couvert ? Vous êtes dingue !

-Bonne nuit !

Ron et Hermione partirent en courant de la cuisine. Il ne restait plus que Julie et Harry.

-Tu le savais depuis quand ? demanda Harry.

-Ce matin.

Elle se leva, pris un paquet de chocogrenouille et s'assit sur le plan de travail à côté de la gazinière. Harry alla se mettre devant elle et pris également un chocogrenouille. Julie l'embrassa en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu es tombé amoureuse de mes cheveux on dirait.

« Pas que de ça » avait-elle eu envi de dire. Mais elle s'abstint. Au même moment, Hermione et Ron les espionnaient à l'entrée de la cuisine. Hermione voulait montrer à Ron, qu'entre Julie et Harry, ce n'était pas du vent. Ron dû se résigner.

-Tu vois, Ron. Si ça n'avait été que du sexe, ils seraient entrain de se déshabiller.

-Tu as raison.

Dans la cuisine, Julie finit de manger son biscuit, embrassa une dernière fois Harry et descendit du plan de travail.

-Je vais me coucher, dit-elle.

-Attends-moi.

-T'attendre ? Rassure-moi tu n'as quand même pas la même idée que Ron en tête.

-Non, je veux me coucher aussi mais avec toi. Du moins juste dormir avec toi.

Julie lui prit la main de l'emmena dans sa chambre pour dormir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Kamomille**_ : Je réserve encore des surprises.

_**Chapitre22 :**_

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre de Julie, Harry venait de se réveiller et regardait Julie qui avait sa tête contre son torse, les yeux fermés. Il la tenait par la taille et soupira en se frottant les yeux de fatigue.

-Tu es réveillé ?

Harry fut étonné d'entendre la voix de Julie. Il pensait qu'elle dormait. Il pencha la tête pour voir si Julie avait les yeux ouverts. Ils étaient toujours fermés.

-Tu ne dors pas toi ?

-Ça fait un bon quart d'heure que je ne dors plus. Je me suis même levée une fois mais tu n'as rien remarqué.

Julie leva la tête et regarda Harry.

-Tu ne m'embrasses pas, lui-t-il.

-Non.

-Même pas sur la joue ?

-Non.

-Le front ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que ça te fait plaisir de me voir te réclamer un baiser.

-Peut-être parce que ça me fait plaisir.

Julie se redressa et l'embrassa que le front, chose dont Harry ne se contenta pas. Il préféra l'embrasser franchement ce qui fit Julie pouffer de rire. Ils roulèrent sur le lit et finirent par tomber à terre. Julie éclata de rire. Les seuls moments où ils pouvaient se lâcher étaient quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Face à Hermione et Ron, ils étaient freinés.

-Bon maintenant qu'on s'est bien fait mal, je vais me doucher.

Julie embrassa Harry, se leva et sortit de la chambre avec quelques affaires pour aller dans la salle de bain qui venait juste d'être quitté par Hermione.

-J'espère que j'aurais de l'eau chaude ?

-Oui, tu en auras, tu peux y aller.

-Merci.

Julie s'y enferma. Harry sortit de la chambre de Julie quelques instants plus tard et alla droit dans sa chambre en faisant un signe de la main à Hermione et à Ron qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

Dans la matinée, ils reçurent une lettre du professeur Lupin leur disant qu'il allait venir avec de nombreux Aurors à la nuit tombée. Cela voulait dire que tout allait se jouer cette nuit. Les quatre adolescents attendaient la tombée de la nuit avec réticence. Ils se disaient tous les quatre qu'ils allaient sans doute mourir cette nuit mais d'un autre côté, ils se disaient qu'ils avaient toutes les chances de s'en sortir vivant. Alors qu'ils espéraient, Harry qui n'avait eu aucun acte de tendresse envers Julie depuis la matinée, l'embrassa devant Hermione et Ron qui avait du mal à s'y faire depuis la veille. Julie fut assez gênée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais te faire une promesse. Je te promets, si on s'en sort tout les deux, que je resterai avec toi, quoiqu'il arrive.

-Avec moi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de lui dire ? Qu'il voudrait sortir avec elle officiellement ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Julie était heureuse bien sûr, mais en même temps, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose sonnait faux.

-Pour… pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que je le pense.

-Moi je crois plutôt que la peur de fait dire n'importe quoi.

-Dans ce cas je devrais avoir peur plus souvent. Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Il y eut un temps de réflexion et Julie finit par dire :

-D'accord.

Harry l'embrassa. Bizarrement, ça avait un arrière goût de déjà vu, mais Harry s'en fichait.

-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai entendu, dit Ron à Hermione.

-Oui, j'ai entendu.

Lupin et une dizaine d'Aurors arrivèrent au Square Grimmaud.

-Vous êtes prêts les enfants ?

-Oui, mais avant on doit vous dire quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Voilà, vous devez savoir qu'on n'était pas les seuls à chercher les Horcruxes, il y avait RAB aussi.

-Oui ce RAB, et alors ?

-On connaît son identité.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est… c'est Regulus Black.

-Regulus Black ? fit un Auror.

-Regulus, répéta Lupin.

-Black, dit Maugrey, c'est impossible.

-C'est ce qu'on a cru mais il est bel et bien vivant. Dix neuf ans qu'ils se cache et qu'il a décidé de se venger.

-Où se trouve-t-il ?

-A la cabane hurlante.

-La cabane hurlante ! Vous avez été à la cabane hurlante toute l'année sans rien nous dire ? Mais comment…

-On a pas le temps, coupa Harry, il nous attend à la cabane hurlante pour aller à la demeure de Voldemort.

-En êtes-vous sûr ?

-Certains.

-Bon, ben faire un petit tour à la cabane hurlante ne nous fera pas de mal.

Ils sortirent de la maison et tranplanèrent à la cabane hurlante. Là les adolescents commencèrent à chercher RAB dans toutes les pièces de la cabane.

-RAB ! RAB !

-Regulus ! Mais où est-il ?

-On lui avait dit de rester ici.

-Eh les gars, regardez, dit Julie.

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Il y avait le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Pouffsouffle avec une lettre écrite de Regulus.

_Harry,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire ça mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici à ne rien faire en sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu mortel. Je suis alors parti faire justice moi-même même si je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je suis resté bien trop longtemps caché et cette communauté alors il faut à tout prix que j'affronte le Lord, ne serait-ce que pour le mémoire de Sirius._

_Je suis désolé._

_Regulus Arcturus Black._

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? dit Hermione.

-Il a signé son arrêt de mot, voilà ce qu'il a fait ! ? Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Retournons un peu en arrière, au moment où les Aurors venait juste d'arriver au QG. Au même moment, Regulus écrivaient les dernières lignes de sa lettre. Il la déposa délicatement avec le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle, puis il transplanta jusqu'à la demeure de Voldemort, une capuche sur la tête. Il tomba déjà nez à nez avec un mangemort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Apporte-moi devant le Seigneur des Ténèbre.

-Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je suis un être qui est sensé être mort de puis dix neuf ans et toi tu es un être qui sera mort dans deux secondes. _Avada Kedavra._

Le mangemrot s'effondra devant Regulus. Il marcha un peu et tomba sur un autre mangemort.

-Eh toi ! Apporte-moi devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est occupé pour le moment.

-Alors ça tu vois je m'en fiche. Apporte-moi devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout de suite !

-Qui es-tu pour vouloir l'importuner de la sorte ? Et pourquoi portes-tu une capuche ici ? Enlève-la !

-Puisque tu insistes.

Regulus enleva sa capuche et on pu voir de la frayeur dur le visage de son adversaire.

-Sirius Black ?

-Non son frère. _Avada Kedavra._

Et de deux. Il allait quand même y avoir un abrutit qui irait lui dire où se trouvait les Seigneur de Ténèbres… enfin Voldemort.

-Eh toi ! Dis-moi où se trouve le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dis-moi où il est si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton camarade.

Regulus se décala pour montrer le second mangemort au sol. Celui qui était face à lui l'emmena illico devant la pièce fermer où se trouvait Lord Voldemort.

-C'est ici ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, dit RAB en souriant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je viens de tuer deux de tes semblables et je t'ai menacé moi Regulus Black alors que tu aurais pu prévenir tout le monde pour me tuer

-Tu… tu es Regulus Black ?

-Oh ! Aurais-je oublié de te le dire ? Comme je suis confus. Au moins tu pourras dire en enfer que tu as approché celui que tout le monde croyait mort.

-En enfer ?

-Oui, en enfer. _Avada Kedavra._

Le mangemort, s'écroula. Et de trois. Voldemort ne recrutait vraiment que des imbéciles comme lui. Il avait été un véritable imbécile d'avoir voulu porter la marque des Ténèbres. Il respira un bon coup et entra dans la pièce dan un énorme fracas. Tout ceux qui était là regardèrent dans sa direction.

-Que se passe-t-il encore ?! Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu es entrain d'interrompre une réunion très importante ?!

-Peu importe.

-Comment ça peu importe ? Qui es-tu pour commencer ?

-Une personne que vous avez essayé de tuer il y a dix-neuf ans et qui vient de tuer trois de vos fidèles. _Avada Kedavra._ Maintenant quatre.

Les mangemorts qui étaient dans la pièce levèrent leur baguette.

-Baissez vos baguettes pauvres imbéciles que vous êtes ! Ecoute-moi, je déteste les devinettes alors approche-toi enlève ta capuche et dis-moi qui tu es.

Regulus s'approcha, tenant se baguette fermement. Il enleva sa capuche et des exclamations se firent entendre. Seul Voldemort semblait rester impassible.

-Sirius Black, dit-il.

-Je sais que je lui ressemble énormément mais je ne suis pas Sirius.

-Qui es-tu alors. Vite qu'on en finisse. Je suis pressé.

-Je suis son petit frère. Regulus.

Autres exclamation qui exaspérèrent Voldemort.

-Regulus Black… Black. Mais oui, le petit gamin inconscient qui a voulu démissionner par lettre.

-Oui, le même que vous avez voulu tuer par l'intermédiaire de ceux qui son autour de vous.

-Tout ça c'est bien beau mais qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Faire parti notre ?

-Ne soyez pas stupide, je suis surtout venue faire justice.

Il y eut un rire diabolique.

-Tu es vraiment un petit imbécile, lui dit Voldemort. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement ?

-Oh non, mais je voulais vous affrontez, faire un face à face avec vous.

-Maintenant que c'est fait, on peut en finir.

Voldemort leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer son sort mais c'était sans compter sur Mr Harry Potter et les autres qui venaient de débarquer à l'improviste.

-Non ! Arrêtez !

-Harry, quelle bonne surprise. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse. RAB qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit de…

-Parce que vous vous connaissez ? Comme c'est intéressant.

-Harry, je sais ce que je fais !

-Non vous ne savez pas ! Vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup.

-Oh la la, arrêtez cette embrouille, dit Voldemort. S'il veut mourir je le tue et puis voilà ! _Avada Kadavra !_

-NON !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre23 :**_

Régulus Arturus Black alla valser contre un mur et ne fut plus. Maintenant on pouvait dire qu'il était bel et bien mort.

-Oh, je suis désolé, tu voulais peut-être le tuer toi-même ? demanda Voldemort à Harry. Je plaisante. Alors Harry, quel bon vent t'amène toi et tes gardes du corps.

-A votre avis.

-A mon avis ? Tu es venu te rallier à ma cause, ai-je raison ?

Harry qui était près de corps de RAB fusilla Voldemort de regard ? Il n'aimait pas du tout son air arrogant et sa façon légère de parler. Il décida dons d'essayer de le mettre en colère.

-Dîtes-moi, comment va Nagini ? J'ai entendu dire que votre serpent avait eu quelques petits soucis. Quatre pour être exact.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'effaça pour faire place à de la colère.

-C'était toi ? C'est toi qui l'as tué mon serpent !?

-J'ai été aidé à vrai dire.

Harry lança un petit regard à Julie et Voldemort regarda dans sa direction et vit tout de suite le collier qu'elle portait.

-Une Valkyrie voyez-vous ça, un Weasley bien sûr et une sang de bourbe, avec des Aurors. Pas mal, mais pas aussi bien que moi. Tuez-les !

Tout le monde avait sa baguette levé mais c'était sans compté sur Julie qui eut le réflexe de lancer son boomerang qui coupa quelques baguettes de mangemorts. Même en simple sorcière elle gardait quelques trucs de Valkyrie.

-Le prochain qui tente quoi que ce soit, je l'égorge !

-Quel tempérament, quel tempérament. C'est pour ça que je voulais ta mère avec moi. Mais bon, elle a payé son refus de sa vie, comme ton père d'ailleurs en voulant la protéger.

-Ne la touchez pas !

-Très bien, très bien. Ne perdons plus notre temps affrontons-nous !

-Pas tout de suite.

-Quoi encore !

-J'ai des choses à montrer.

Harry qui tenait sa cape d'invisibilité, en sortit tout les Horcruxes et regarda Voldemort.

-Ça vous dit quelque chose peut-être ?

Bien sûr que oui, ça lui disait quelque chose. Mais il constata qu'il n'y en avait que trois. La bague de Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Pouffssoufle. Il en manquait, ce qui le rassurait. Il ne se laissa donc pas abattre.

-Je sais ce que c'est, seulement si tu tiens vraiment à me tuer, il faudra trouver les autres.

-A vrai dire, le serpent est découpé en rondelle, le journal, je l'ai détruit moi-même depuis ma deuxième année et le choixpeau n'est plus un Horcruxe.

-Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me battre parce que je suis maintenant mortel tu te trompes. Ton stupide courage va te mener à ta perte.

-Mon stupide courage ne m'a jamais trompé jusque là.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. _Avada Kedavra_ !

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Les deux sorts combinés formèrent une ligne droite verte avec un concentré d'énergie au milieu. Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts qui avaient encore leur baguette avaient, eux aussi, décidé de faire attention. Julie, elle avait entrepris de se battre en tant que sorcière avec sa baguette d'une main et une dague e l'autre. Ça pouvait toujours servir.

Harry et Voldemort étaient l'un en face de l'autre, le rayon vert les séparant, l'énergie toujours au milieu, mais ils commençaient tout les deux à sentir leur faiblesse. Quand Harry sentit l'énergie des deux sorts aller de plus en plus vers lui, il se décala pour laisse le sort continuer sa trajectoire.

-Alors Harry, pas trop sonné, hein ?

-_Avada Kedavra !_

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Ils reprirent leur duel. Durant cette lutte, Julie sentit qu'on lui arrachait son collier. Son réflexe fut de poignarder le mangemort et de le récupérer.

Harry, toujours face Voldemort. Il se sentait de plus ne plus faible et l'énergie le faisait ressentir. Harry avait peur de lâcher, de ne pas avoir assez de force.

-Alors Harry. C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te rends compte que mortel ou pas, je gagne toujours. Ton courage ne te sert à rien, c'est la logique qu'il faut suivre. C'est une chose que tes parents n'ont pas comprise. Ils pensaient pouvoir s'en sortir mais ils oubliaient qu'ils avaient devant eux le grand Lord Voldemort ! Stupide comme ils étaient !

Harry se sentait de plus ne plus faible et il voyait l'énergie de plus en plus proche. Elle touchait presque sa baguette. C'est là qu'il se ressaisit et remarqua que cette énergie s'éloignait de lui, doucement mais sûrement. Il pensa à sa mère, son père, Sirius et Dumbledore. Il entendait en même temps Hermione et Julie qui hurlaient. Tout ça lui disait de ne pas flancher et de continuer coûte que coûte. L'énergie se retrouvait à présent au milieu, comme au début.

C'est à ce moment à qu'une sorte de champs de force entoura les deux sorciers. Tout le monde arrêta de se battre pour voir ce qui se passait. On pouvait voir de l'électricité de former tout autour d'eux. L'énergie semblait être de plus en plus forte, tellement forte que le visage d'Harry et de Voldemort changeaient d'aspect. Tout leurs corps changeaient. On pouvait apercevoir à quelque fréquence leurs squelettes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Harry pour céder. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

Harry répéta dans sa tête, « Maman, Papa, Sirius, Dumbledore » sans cesse, sans cesse, sans cesse. Il finit même par le dire à haute voix et même à les hurler de toutes ses forces. Les murs en tremblaient presque et soudainement, l'énergie fonça droit vers Voldemort sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Le champ de force explosa dans la salle en faisant valser tout le monde contre les murs pour atterrir au sol. Tout le monde était soit mort, soit inconscient.

OOO

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, dans la même salle où régnaient des corps à terre, quelqu'un se mit à bouger, puis deux, trois, dont Hermione et Lupin… et un mangemort à qui Lupin régla son compte.

-Tout va bien Miss Granger ?

-Oui, je crois. Je suis … un peu sonnée.

Hermione se mit à regarder autour d'elle et commença prise de panique à pleurer.

-Miss Granger, Hermione, Hermione calmez-vous. C'est fini. Tout est fini. Regardez.

Lupin lui montra un tas de poussière avec une longue robe qui semblait désigner Lord Voldemort.

-R… Ron, Harry, Julie.

-Aaaah…

-Ron ?

Effectivement, Ron commença à se relever. Hermione fonça vers lui et commença à l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Ron, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Hermione mais… ah ! Mon bras ! J'ai le bras cassé.

Pendant ce temps, Lupin vérifiait ce qui était vivant ou morts.

-Miss, tout va bien ?

Julie se réveilla et la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut :

-Harry ! Harry !

-Oh mon Dieu, Harry !

Hermione, Ron et Julie cherchèrent Harry parmi les corps. Il était dans un coin. Julie couru vers lui et vérifia son pouls.

-Il est vivant.

Elle lui caressa la joue. Les Aurors qui étaient en vie arrêtèrent les mangemorts en vie et les emmenèrent en prison.

-Il va falloir emmener les blessés à l'hôpital. Vous vous sentez apte à transplaner les enfants ?

Ils acquiescèrent et tous ceux qui le pouvaient, transplanèrent à Ste Mangouste.

A Poudlard, à l'heure qu'il était, le château était plongé dans un profond sommeil, pourtant le professeur McGonagall était bien réveillé et sortait en trombe de sa chambre pour aller dans la dortoir des filles, où Ginny dormait, par chance, parce que maintenant, elle dormait de plus en plus avec Dean.

-Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley réveillez-vous. Miss Weasley, votre frère, Ronald Weasley est à l'hôpital avec Miss Granger et Mr Potter.

-Harry?

-Oui. Ils... il semblerait qu'il ait essayé de tuer Vous-Savez-Qui et ils sont tout les trois à l'hôpital.

-Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Ginny d'un coup.

-Préparez-vous, un portoloin vous attends pour vous ramenez chez-vous.

Ginny se leva d'un bon, et se prépara pour retourner chez-elle. Elle alla au bureau de la directrice et prit un portoloin. Elle se retrouva face à ses parents.

-Oh, Ginny chérie.

-Maman, papa c'est vrai ? Harry a essayé de tuer Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Oui.

-Et comment il va ?

-Nous ne le savons pas encore. On y va.

Les membres de la famille- parce qu'il y avait Fred et Georges- transplanèerent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

-Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous voulons savoir on se trouve Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

-Oui… ils sont à l'étage au dessus.

-L'étage du dessus… mais c'est la réanimation ! dit Ginny.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Ils se mirent à courir et cherchèrent dans toutes les chambres si il y avait le trio. Ginny trouva son frère et couru vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Oh Ron ! Oh mon Dieu ! Ça va tu es vivant ?

-Non je suis mort, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Mon Rony !

Mrs Weasley sera son fils dans ses bras quitte à l'étouffer et à cesser son bras plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ginny serra aussi Hermione dans ses bras, mais celle-ci fut moins réceptive.

-Hermione ! Comment tu vas ?!

-Bien je veux bien.

Ginny remarqua de la froideur dans la voix de son amie.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Ginny, j'ai vu Voldemort de mes yeux pour la deuxième fois, j'ai été assommée contre un mur alors comment veux-tu que j'aille ?!

Ginny fut assez surprise et lâcha tout de suite Hermione.

-Harry, où se trouve Harry, demanda Molly.

Un médicomage, qui avait entendu Molly hurler, s'approcha de la famille.

-Vous êtes ici pour Mr Potter ?

-Oui. Où est-il. Comment va-t-il.

-Je suis désolé mais c'est réservé à la famille.

-Ne soyez pas stupide, dit Ron. Nous sommes la seule famille qui lui reste. Dîtes-nous ce qu'il a.

-Mr Potter est vivant, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, le seul problème est qu'il est dans un coma profond.

-Un… un coma profond. Quand se réveillera-t-il ? demanda Ginny.

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée. En fait, tout dépendra de lui, s'il veut se réveiller ou non. Mr Potter, n'a aucun dommage excepté le coma.

-Il… il est dans quelle chambre ?

-Celle juste-là. Vous ne pouvez pas entre pour le moment.

Ils se mirent tous devant la vitre de la chambre avec hâte si bien que Julie, qui y était déjà, fut bousculée par Ginny d'une telle force qu'elle en tomba à terre. Hermione, qui avait vu ça, aidé Julie à se relever.

-Tu pourrais faire attention Ginny, lui gronda-t-elle.

-Pardon, dit-elle sans même poser un regard que Julie trop occupée à regarder Harry sur son lit d'hôpital.

-Ça va Julie ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui… je crois.

Molly se retourna et vit Julie.

-C'est vous Julie DuLac ?

-Oui Mrs.

-Ma pauvre enfant. Vous viendrez avec nous. On va vous héberger au Terrier.

-Non je…

-Si Julie… venez. Vous avez aidé Harry, Ron et Hermione à vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous vous devons bien ça.

Ils restèrent encore une peu devant la chambre d'Harry et Julie n'arrêtait pas de regarder Ginny qui avait les larmes aux yeux en regardant Harry.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je suis désolée pour mon retard. J'ai un gros manque d'organisation la semaine dernière.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Kamomille**_ : la fic est loin d'être fini, tu auras tout le temps de savoir ce qui va se passer entre Ginny Hrry et Julie.

_**Torllusque**_ : l'histoire n'est pas fini il y aura du rebondissement.

_**marcpotter12 **_; merci bcp. En ce qui concerne le choix de Ginny, on ne le saura pas tout de suite.

_**Lilichoco**_ : Julie est une bagarreuse mais pas en tant que sorcière.

_**Chapitre24 :**_

Ginny était retournée à Poudlard, une heure avant le début des cours. Elle alla prendre une douche et alla dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Dean alla l'embrasser

-Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-J'étais à l'hôpital.

-A l'hôpital ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tout va bien au moins ?

-Ron Hermione et Harry étaient à l'hôpital. Ron a le bras cassé, Hermione n'a rien et Harry est dans le coma.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Liliane, mais pourquoi ?

-Tout ce qui tourne autour de Harry t'intéresse à ce que je vois, lui dit Ginny sous un ton réprobateur.

-Bien sûr que oui. Je le plain beaucoup, le pauvre. Alors, pourquoi il est dans le coma ?

-Il a tué Voldemort.

-Il a quoi ?!

Dean, Seamus Liliane et Luna regardèrent Ginny en exorbitant leur yeux. Luna se leva, monta sur la table et se mit à hurler.

-Harry Potter a tué Lord Voldemort !

Tout les élèves qui, étaient dans la grande salle hurlèrent de joie à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Lord Voldemort était mort, réduit en poussière !

-Miss Lovegood, veuillez descendre de cette table, je vous prie.

-Mais Voldemort est mort, professeur McGonagall.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison. Descendez immédiatement.

Elle s'exécuta.

-C'est génial, dit Liliane. Le monde des sorciers est enfin en sécurité. L'école va enfin pouvoir se repeupler et redevenir ce qu'elle a toujours été.

Au même moment, Julie Hermione et Ron avaient déménagé du 12 Square Grimmaud pour emménager au Terrier.

-Hermione, Julie vous prendrez la chambre de Ginny jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne de son année.

-Oui Mrs Weasley. Tu viens Julie.

Hermione emmena Julie jusqu'à la chambre. Celle-ci la suivit avec réticence.

-C'est lequel le lit de **Ginny ?**

-C'est celui-là.

-Bon, ben je prends l'autre, dit Julie en s'asseyant sur le second lit.

Elle commença à soupirer. Il lui avait promit, s'il s'en sortait, qu'il resterait avec elle. Elle avait été d'accord, seulement elle doit rentrer chez-elle. Et il y a Ginny qui est encore en travers de leur chemin. Julie l'aimait, mais est-ce qu'Harry l'aimait vraiment ? Pourquoi se posait-elle cette question ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, il t'a promit qu'il resterait avec toi et il le fera, la rassura Hermione.

-Mais est-ce que moi je teindrais ma promesse, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Ron frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Si on veut.

-Maman vous appelle pour ce qu'elle dit être un « vrai petit-déjeuner ». Vous venez ?

-D'accord.

Hermione et Julie sortirent de la chambre et suivirent Ron dans la cuisine où il y avait déjà Fred et Georges. Ils s'assirent tous les trois et Mrs Weasley remplit les trois assiettes de nos amis.

-Et mangez tout surtout.

Julie fit les gros yeux à Ron et Hermione.

-Tu préfère les chocogrenouilles, lui demanda Ron.

-Non, ça ira merci.

Ils commencèrent à manger. Molly s'assit près d'eux et commença à faire du tricot.

-Julie, d'où viens-tu ma chérie ?

-Je… je viens de France.

-Paris ? Continua Molly.

-Pas seulement. Je vis dans trois villes en fait.

-Ah oui, dit Ron. Tu vis dans trois veilles ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Je… c'est parce que… en fait c'est un peu compliqué, vous risquerez de ne pas comprendre.

-Si tu ne veux pas nous dire, ce n'est pas grave lui dit Hermione.

-En fait..., ça remonte à mes grands-parents. Ce sont des moldus. Mon grand-père a… il est à la tête d'une chaîne d'hôtel à Paris, Cannes et Deauville. Mon père avait fait le même principe chez les sorciers.

Il y eut un silence total chez les Weasley.

-Tes grands parents sont alors à la tête de six hôtels, dit Ron complètement abasourdi.

-Jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, c'est-à-dire en Août. Après je risque de reprendre les « affaires » de mon père chez les sorciers. Enfin bref voilà pourquoi je vis dans trois villes.

-C'est pour ça que tu disais que tu n'avais pas besoin passer tes ASPIC et que ton avenir était déjà tracé ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu nous as rien, demanda Hermione.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour parler de ça et puis, c'est assez embarrassant.

Molly se leva et serra Julie dans ses bras.

-Ma pauvre chérie, autant de responsabilité dans un corps si frêle. Tu veux encore quelque chose à manger ?

-Non merci, ça ira.

La jeune fille resta toute la journée dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même sur le lit en pensant à Harry, Harry et Harry encore et toujours. Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il va se réveiller.

-Qui te dit que je pense à Harry ?

-Tu as les yeux d'une fille amoureuse. Tu as dépassé le stade du « Harry me plait ». Là c'est « Je suis folle amoureuse d'Harry ».

-Ça ce voit tant que ça ?

-Oh oui.

Ron entra peu après.

-Maman a dit qu'on ira rendre visite à Harry à la fin de la semaine.

-On va attendre la fin de la semaine ? Se plaignit Hermione.

-Oui, comme ça Ginny pourra…

Hermione lui fit de gros yeux pour que Ron ne termine pas sa phrase. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, quand i les rendit compte que Julie était là.

-…euh… enfin…

-Laisse Ron, ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-elle. De toute façon, je ne viendrai pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien Hermione.

-D'accord je te laisse. Tu viens Ron ?

Le couple sortit de la chambre pour aller dans celle de Ron. C'est là qu'Hermione lui donna une tape.

-Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Pourquoi tu as parlé de Ginny ? C'est déjà assez dur pour elle de dormir dans sa chambre.

-Quoi, ne me dit pas qu'elle est jalouse ?

-Jalouse, non ! Blessée sûrement. Tout ce que je sais c'est que leur relation est assez spéciale entre Harry et elle. Ça a très mal commencé, ensuite Harry lui demande presque de sortir avec elle, encore un peu plus et ils se disent qu'ils s'aiment.

-A ce point là ?

-Mon Dieu Ron ce que tu es aveugle.

-Je suis peut-être aveugle mais je ne suis pas sourd.

Hermione regarda le jeune homme sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu m'as dit quelque chose cette nuit, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai… oh !

Hermione se souvient de ce qu'elle lui avait dire dans un grand élan d'affection et surtout de soulagement. Elle commença à rougir.

-Euh… tu sais… je peux parfois dire… des choses… bizarre.

-Bizarre ? Je trouve plutôt ça révélateur. Mais si tu dis ça, c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas alors, tant pis.

-Bien sûr que si je t'aime, je…

Elle venait encore de le dire et rougis de plus belle. Ron la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa à son tour. A Poudlard, les cours avaient été annulés tous simplement parce Voldemort avait été vaincu. Dans la salle des Gryffondor, il n'y avait que Liliane, Seamus et Dean. Ginny était parti à la bibliothèque avec Lune. Seamus était allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Liliane qui regardait Dean qui était entrain de lire un bouquin. Seamus entendit sa copine soupirer profondément. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

-Ne fait pas ça Liliane.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai juste envi de le prévenir à propos de l'autre.

-L'autre s'appelle Ginny et si tu parles je risque de perdre mon meilleur ami.

-Si c'est ton ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prendrais son amitié.

-Qu'est-ce que vos complétez tout les deux ? Questionna Dean.

-Rien ! répondit Seamus précipitamment.

-Si quelque chose, Dean j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-C'est à propose de Ginny.

-Quoi encore à propos de Ginny, soupira-t-il en fermant son livre.

-Ne reste pas avec elle, tu risques de souffrir. Ginny n'est pas une fille pour toi.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-C'est une hypocrite avec les garçons. Elle disait aimer Michaël Corner, Harry et elle a jeté maintenant son dévolu sur toi, à deux reprises ! Je sais que tu es amoureux de Ginny, mais elle ne t'aime pas !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Liliane. Ginny m'aime, elle me l'a dit !

-Crois-moi Dean, pour elle ça ne veut rien dire. Si je te dis ça c'est pour ton bien, tu risques de le regretter. Elle a vu Harry ce matin. Si elle est exactement comme ce que la rumeur disait à son égard, elle va se dire amoureuse de lui et tu le regretteras, répéta-elle.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Tu es vraiment borné, toi ! S'énerva Liliane. Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle se moque de toi !

-Liliane calme-toi, lui dit Seamus.

-Non, je ne me calme pas ! Je suis la seule à voir son vrai visage ! C'est une…

Liliane s'interrompit quand Ginny entra dans la salle commune. Les trois Gryffondors la regardait dont Liliane qui était toute rouge et en colère.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda la rouquine.

Personne ne répondit. Liliane qui était debout face à Dean alla se rassoire et Ginny embrassa Dean.

-Tout se passe bien, demanda-t-elle une seconde fois.

-A merveille, dit Liliane.

-Liliane…

-Quoi Liliane, tu m'énerves à ma reprendre comme ça toi ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi passif ?!

-Mais je…

-Tu me soule !

Liliane se leva et alla dans son dortoir en faisant la tête à Seamus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Questionna Ginny.

-Rien !

Seamus se leva et sortit de la salle commune.

-On va se promener, demanda Dean.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je vais aller voir Liliane.

Ginny embrassa une dernière fois Dean et monta dans le dortoir.

-Pourquoi tu es en colère comme ça ?

-Pour rien.

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas stupide alors dis-moi ce que tu a dis à Dean ?!

-Tu viens de le dire, tu n'es pas stupide alors cherche une peu ce que j'ai pu lui dire à ton Dean ?!

-Je…

-Tu quoi, hein ? Tout ce que j'ai fais c'est dire ce que je pense de toi ?! Maintenant fiche-moi la paix !

Liliane sortit du dortoir encore plus en colère qu'à son arrivée. Ginny soupira et se dit qu'elle ferai mieux de se reposer en rêvant de Harry. Harry ? Non en rêvant de Dean plutôt, oui, c'est ça, de Dean. Bonne sieste.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Kamomille **_: la bizarrerie, n'est pas terminée.

_**Lilichoco :**_ Merci bcp. Tu sais, les choses ne sont pas aussi simple.

_**Chapitre25 :**_

Durant la semaine, Hermione avait passé quelques jours chez ses parents, qui s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour elle ces derniers mois. Elle leur avait expliqué que Voldemort était mort et que Harry était dans le coma. Ses parents voulurent qu'elle reste chez eux pour continuer les cours par correspondance, mais Hermione préférait rester au Terrier et leur rendre visite par la suite.

La fin de la semaine arriva. Ginny se prépara donc pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, là où ses parents l'attendaient.

-Tu viens, on va se promener tout les deux, lui proposa Dean.

-Euh… je ne peux pas. Mes parents m'attendent pour aller rendre visite à Harry.

-Il est réveillé ? S'empressa de demander Liliane.

-Ça t'intéresse, lui demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout ce qui concerne Harry dans son malheur m'intéresse. Alors, il est réveillé ?

-Non, mais on peut aller lui rendre visite.

-Ginny !

-Ah, c'est ma mère. A plus tard.

Ginny embrassa Dean et rejoignit ses parents pour transplaner à Ste Mangouste. Liliane pose un regard appuyé que Dean et partit au Trois-Balais avec Seamus, avec qui elle s'était réconciliée.

-Viens Dean.

Celui-ci suivit le couple.

-Liliane, je peux te poser une question, demanda Seamus.

-Oui, vas-y.

-Ressens-tu un quelconque sentiment pour Harry ? Comme de l'amour peut-être.

Liliane le regarda et éclata de rire.

-Je ne ressens pas de l'amour pour Harry, uniquement de la compassion. Tu verras, quand il ira mieux je ne poserai plus de question sur lui.

-Ça va, ça me rassure.

-Tu avais peur que je te quitte pour lui ? Excuse-moi mais je ne m'appelle pas Ginny Wesaley.

Dean qui était juste à côté d'étrangla avec sa bierreaubeurre. Liliane se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire.

-Excuse-moi Dean ce n'est pas…

-Ça t'a échappé je suppose.

-Dean attends !

Mais il était déjà partit du Pub.

A Ste Mangouste, Mr et Mrs Weasley venait d'arriver avec Ginny. Molly regarda Ron et Hermione et vit qu'il manquait Julie.

-Où est…

-Elle… elle n'a pas pu venir, dit Ron.

-Des responsabilité, inventa Hermione.

-Oh.

En fait, Julie n'avait pas envi de venir sachant que Ginny serait là. Un médicomage arriva vers eux.

-Vous êtes venus pour Mr Potter, je suppose.

-Oui.

-Pas plus de trois personnes.

-Allez-y les enfants.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny suivirent le médicomage jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry.

-Vous pouvez lui parler, vous savez. Il vous entend.

Les trois adolescents s'installèrent autour du lit d'Harry. Il était allongé, les yeux clos avec un électrocardiogramme à côté de lui. Ils le regardaient sans rien dire. Harry semblait vraiment dormir. Ginny lui arrangea un peu les cheveux et lui prit une main. Hermione la regarda en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Pour elle, Ginny n'avait pas à avoir ces marques de tendresse envers Harry après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

-Salut Harry, ça va ? Le médicomage dit que tu es en pleine forme mais que tu ne veux pas te réveiller. Pourquoi ...

-Tu sais Harry, tu nous manques beaucoup. Tu nous manques à tous, coupa Ginny.

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Il lui avait manqué, mais bien sûr.

-Ouais, c'est ça, lâcha-t-elle à peine.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. Harry remonte la pente. Beaucoup de personnes veulent que tu t'en sortes. Beaucoup de personne t'aime aussi, beaucoup de personne.

Hermione lui caresse délicatement la joue et sortit de la chambre. Voir Ginny agir comme ça, la rendait dingue. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi Julie ne voulait pas venir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demanda Ginny à son frère. Elle est bizarre depuis la semaine dernière.

-Rien, ça lui passera… enfin j'espère.

Ron et Ginny sortirent de la chambre d'Harry en lui promettent de revenir le voir la semaine suivante.

Justement, comme Dean n'avait pas eu son après-midi avec Ginny, il pensait pourvoir se rattraper la semaine suivante, seulement Ginny avait encore décidé de rendre visite à Harry. « Tant pis Dean », lui avait dit Liliane. Encore cette fois-là, Ginny se montrait tendre avec Harry en lui caressant le visage, en lui disant qu'il lui manquait et ne lui faisant même une bise sur la joue. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? » pensa la jeune Gryffondor. Elle s'était même jurer que si elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, elle la giflerait le plus fort possible et tant pis pour ceux qui assisteraient à ça, dont Ron. Quand elle rentrait au Terrier, Hermione faisait un compte rendu à Julie et c'était :

-Il est toujours en pleine forme mais ne veut pas se réveiller.

Hermione évitait de lui parler de l'attitude de Ginny envers Harry et des lettres que Liliane lui envoyait à propos de la rouquine, à son insu bien entendu. Elle avait reçu une lettre de ce genre là :

_Hermione Granger,_

_Je m'appelle Liliane Anderson, on s'est vu à Poudlard il y a quelque temps et j'aimerai te parler de ta meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley. Je voulais te dire que je crois qu'elle va rejeter son dévolu sur Harry alors qu'il est dans le coma et qu elle sort encore avec Dean. Tu dois te dire « non mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là » mais sache que j'ai essayé de prévenir Dean et je voulais aussi, si Harry se réveille, que tu le préviennes pour qu'il ne souffre pas à nouveau._

_Liliane Anderson._

Voilà une des lettres que Liliane avait envoyée à Hermione par hiboux.

On était maintenant à la troisième visite à l'hôpital. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'Harry était dans le coma et trois semaines que Julie n'avait pas été le voir. Hermione servait d'intermédiaire tant que Ginny venait avec eux. En parlant de Ginny, à Poudlard, Dean pensait encore une fois qu'il pourrait cette fois vraiment profiter de Ginny durant ce week-end, mais là encore, elle lui répondit :

-Désolé mais je vais encore rendre visite à Harry.

-Quoi ? Encore ! Mais il n'y a personne qui va le vois ou quoi ?! Tu n'es pas toute seule que je sache !

-Je sais mais j'ai le droit d'aller le voir, Dean !

-Ron et Hermione ne sont pas ses amis pour rien. Ils peuvent très bien aller le voir et t'envoyer une lettre sur son état, non ?

-Oui, mais j'ai envi d'aller voir Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas me rapprocher d'aller le voir !

-Et bien, je vais commencer. Ça fait trois semaines qu'on est de plus en plus distant. Tout les week-end, tu vas le voir. Ce n'est pas en allant le voir tout le temps qu'il se réveillera !

-Mais il a besoin de savoir qu'il y a des gens autour de lui. Il a besoin de savoir que je suis près de lui quoiqu'il arrive !

-Quoiqu'il… quoiqu'il arrive ?

Dean et Ginny était l'un en face de l'autre dans la salle commune pendant que Liliane et Seamus débarquaient et restèrent immobile en les voyant. C'est là que Dean pose une question à Ginny. Question qu'il allait dans doute regretter.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes, encore ? Est-ce que tu aimes Harry ?

Ginny ne répondit pas et comme on dit, le silence en dit long.

-Tu l'aimes encore, affirma Dean.

-Quand tu m'as posé la question en Décembre, je t'avais répondu oui. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Liliane paru presque choquée.

-Ça c'est la meilleure ! Dit-elle.

-Ok, mais alors dans ce cas, si tu aimes Harry, pourquoi tu es sorti avec moi ? Je ne t'ai pas forcé aux dernières nouvelles ! Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu m'aimes si tu ne le pensais pas. On a… on a fait l'amour ? Ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi ?!

Elle ne répondit toujours pas.

-Ok. Vas-y, va le voir ton Harry. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Mais sache que tu n'as pas seulement été hypocrite envers moi mais aussi et surtout envers lui.

Dean allait sortir de la salle commune mais Liliane lui prit le bras.

-Dean je…

-Laisse. Tu avais raison. J'aurais dû t'écouter.

Il partit. Ginny se plaça devant Liliane avec des yeux de tueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Mais la stricte vérité. C'est-à-dire, que tu es une belle hypocrite, que tu ne l'as jamais aimé, comme tu n'as jamais aimé Harry et que tu vas encore prétendre être amoureuse de lui.

-Mais de quoi je me mêle ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te mêler de ma vie ?! Je ne t'ai rien demandé et tu viens détruire ma vie amoureuse.

-Ta vie amoureuse ?! Mais c'est toi qui la détruis en allant d'un mec à l'autre comme ça ! Tu vois, moi je n'aime pas quand des personnes se font manipuler sous mes yeux alors j'agi. C'est comme ça.

-Tu es vraiment cruelle.

-Cruelle ? Non, juste. Aller, va le voir ton petit Harry, comme a dit Dean, mais je dois te dire : ne compte pas trop sur ton charme légendaire pour le séduire, parce que ça ne marchera pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit, à lui ?

-Ne sois pas stupide, Harry est à l'hôpital, que veux-tu que je lui dise ?

Liliane, parlait comme une peste, mais elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement si elle voulait que Ginny se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait à Dean et à Harry.

-Tu y as été une peu fort, dit Seamus, une fois que Ginny fut partie.

-Certainement pas ! Ça fait des mois que je la mets en garde. Elle devait s'y attendre. Elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même comme elle l'a si bien dit à Dean.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir ? Aller au parc ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas trop envi de sortir. Je crois que je vais réviser un peu. Toi, tu devrais aller voir Dean. Ginny n'était peut-être pas amoureuse de lui, mais lui l'était d'elle. Aller, va voir ton meilleur amie.

Il s'exécuta et le trouva dans la bibliothèque.

-Et vieux, ça va ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi, ça n'irait pas ?

-Dean…

-Ta copine avait raison. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écouté ? Ça m'aurait évité de tomber de haut.

-C'est parce que tu es amoureux d'elle et que…

-… ça n'a jamais été réciproque. Elle m'a prit pour un véritable idiot. Tu sais quoi, qu'elle y aille avec Harry, je m'en fiche. Je trouverai bien une autre fille.

-Tu as raison, même si je doute qu'Harry retournera avec elle.

A l'hôpital, Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux en regardant Harry. Ron et Hermione se demandaient ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir.

-Eh, ça va, il ne va pas mourir, dit Ron.

Elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'Harry était dans le coma, elle pleurait parce que Dean avait rompu avec elle, parce qu'on la prenait pour une hypocrite qui n'aimait ni Harry ni Dean. Pourtant elle le savait, elle aimait Harry… et Dean, enfin non, si ! Mais elle avait dit à Harry de l'oublier, peut-être qu'il l'avait fait ? Comment lui dire qu'elle regrettait ? Liliane avait raison, Ginny s'était fourrée dans une pétrin toute seule en se contredisant, en faisant n'importe quoi. Elle avait dit à Dean qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait fait l'amour avec lui et elle disait qu'elle aimait Harry à présent.

-Les enfants, on doit y aller, dit Molly.

-Tout de suite.

Ginny fit une bise à Harry et sortit de la chambre avec Ron.

-Hermione tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

Celle-ci resta un peu en retrait. Elle regarda Harry en lui chuchotant quelques petits mots.

-Je suis désolée si Julie n'est pas encore venue. C'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas se retrouver avec Ginny. Elle trouve aussi dur de te voir sur le lit d'hôpital. Harry, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle vienne ici la semaine prochaine. Repose-toi bien. Quand tu te réveilleras, on sera tous auprès de toi, et Julie aussi.

Elle lui fit une bise, lui caressa le front et sortit de la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Lui demanda Ron.

-Ça reste entre Harry et moi.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital en espérant pour Hermione que Julie voudrait bien venir.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**gandalf72**_ : tu as tout à fait raison. Moi aussi j'aime bien le personnage de Ginny mais quand j'imagine un Harry/OC il faut à tout prix que Ginny soit fautive dans l'histoire.

_**Kamomille**_ : je suis bien contente que Ginny te sorte par les yeux. C'est mon but, lol.

_**Marcpotter**_ : merci. C'est ce qu'on appelle retour à l'envoyeur.

_**Lilichoco **_: J'adore ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire.

_**SiiSi :**_ merci.

_**Chapitre26 : **_

Un mois, cela faisait un mois qu'Harry était dans le coma. Durant ce mois-ci, Ron et Hermione continuaient leur cours par correspondance et les visites à Harry à l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, Julie aidait Molly des faire les taches ménagères sans aller voir Harry, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez-elle depuis le temps, mais n'en avait pas vraiment envi. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à sa vie d'avant, mais en même temps, rester ici la faisait quelque part souffrir.

Ce week-end là, Julie, comme à son habitude, était allongé dans son lit entrain de regarder le plafond.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Hum…

-On va aller voir Harry tout à l'heure, tu viens ?

-Ginny sera là ?

-Euh… oui.

-Alors non.

Hermione soupira. Ça n'allait pas être si simple.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Je n'ai pas envi d'aller voir Harry et de voir Ginny le regarder comme elle l'a fait la dernière fois. Ces yeux… elle… elle l'aime encore et je suis sûre que c'est encore réciproque. Je ne supporte pas de la voir… tu comprends ?

-Julie, oublie Ginny un peu et pense à Harry. Tu sais le médicomage nous a dit qu'il nous entendait. Il a entendu la voix de Ron, de Ginny, la mienne. Peut-être qu'il n'attend que d'entendre ta voix pour se réveiller. Harry n'a aucun problème de santé, le seul problème c'est la volonté à se réveiller et peut-être que tu es la clé de cette volonté.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes. Et aussi parce que je lui ai promit que tu viendrais.

-Je n'ai pas envi de voir cette fille.

-Si tu veux, on peut y aller maintenant.

Julie réfléchit, pas longtemps. Un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle accepta. Elles se préparèrent pour aller à Ste Mangouste avec Ron avant que Ginny n'y aille avec ses parents. Justement en parlant de Ginny, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne parlait plus au Gryffondors. Seule Luna lui adressait la parole. Durant cette semaine, elle s'était vraiment sentit seule au monde. Dean ne lui adressait pas un regard, Liliane en faisait tout le contraire avec des yeux de tueur et Seamus lui, ne préférait pas s'en mêler quand on ne le lui demandait pas.

-Tu vas aller à l'hôpital, lui demanda Luna.

-Oui je vais encore aller le voir.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas en allant le voir tout les week-end que ça changera quelque chose.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus.

-Non non.

Luna ne préféra pas insister.

Ron Hermione et Julie venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital. Hermione dirigea Julie vers la chambre.

-Vas-y. Il sera content de t'entendre.

Julie entra dans la chambre. Harry n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il était juste un peu plus pâle. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit juste à côté de lui.

-Salut Harry. C'est moi, Julie. Et oui, Hermione m'a convaincu de venir de voir. Tu me manques beaucoup tu sais. Tout le monde aimerait que tu te réveilles. Ron, Hermione… Ginny… moi. Je sais que tu as peur, peur quand t'en réveillant tu te retrouves dans ce monde de guerre où Voldemort est toujours envie et terrorise tout le monde, mais c'est fini tout ça. Tu as réussit, tu as vengé tout le monde. Tu t'es vengé. La paix est revenue grâce à toi.

Elle marqua un temps en le regardant. Julie lui prit une de ses mains.

-Aller champion, ouvre les yeux. On est tous là pour toi. S'il te plait Harry… s'il te plait.

Une larme coula et atterrit le lit. Julie ferma les yeux en lui suppliant de se réveiller durant quelques minutes et elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit des gémissements de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry gigoter dans le lit en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Harry ? Harry… tu…

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en la voyant.

-Je…

-Chut…, ne fait pas d'effort. Ménage-toi d'accord ? Je vais aller appeler un médicomage.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et sortit de la chambre. Julie alla voir Hermione et Ron pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et partit à la recherche d'un médicomage. A peine en avait-elle trouvé un, qu'elle s'arrêta net devant la chambre en voyant Ginny à sa place auprès d'Harry. Son sourire disparu et elle recula.

-Julie ça va, demanda Hermione.

-Je… je vais rentrer.

-Tu ne veux pas lui parler ?

-Je vais rentrer, reste. Va lui parler toi.

-D'accord.

Julie alla prévenir Mrs Weasley qu'elle retournait au Terrier et partit de l'hôpital. Après les examens du médicomage, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre où il y avait déjà Ginny.

-Salut Harry, je suis si contente que tu sois réveillé, lui dit Hermione. Ne recommence plus jamais ça, d'accord ?

-Allez mon vieux, tu seras vite sur pied, lui dit Ron.

Harry se mit à rire et s'arrêta net quand il tourna la tête pour voir Ginny. Celle-ci lui prit la main il l'a retira bien vite.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait subir cette année Harry. Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Mais tu sais, j'ai… Dean et moi on a rompu alors, toi et moi on pourrait reprendre là où on en était resté, non ?

Là ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Hermione en était toute rouge.

-Je t'interdis de lui demander ça, c'est clair ?! Hurla-t-elle sur la rouquine.

Ron et Ginny la regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités pendant qu'Harry se mettait à tousser sous le choc.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça à Harry, tu as un des ces culot !

-Les filles si vous voulez vous gueuler dessus, c'est dehors, dit Ron.

-Avec grand plaisir, amène-toi.

Les filles sortirent de la chambre.

-Ron, où est Julie ? demanda Harry avec difficulté.

-Elle… elle es retournée au Terrier.

Hors de la chambre.

-Comment oses-tu lui dire que tu veux te remettre avec lui après ce que tu lui as fait ?! Harry n'est pas un objet à manipuler.

-Je sais. Je lui ai dit ça parce que je le veux !

-Dis plutôt que c'est parce que Dean t'as largué !

-Comment…

-Comment je le sais ? C'est Liliane, je corresponds avec elle depuis qu'Harry est à l'hôpital et elle m'a prévenu que maintenant que Dean avait rompu avec toi, tu allais jeter ton dévolu sur Harry. Je vois que c'est vrai. Maintenant que tu es seule tu cours après Harry.

-Je ne cours pas après Harry, j'aime Hrry.

-Tu n'aimes pas Harry. Quand je pense que tu as couché avec Dean et que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais. Tu me dégouttes. En fait… j'ai compris, tu ne croyais pas en la victoire d'Harry. Tu pensais qu'il allait mourir alors tu t'es dit à quoi bon, c'est ça ?

-Non !

-Et comme tu vois qu'il est là, tu cours vite te faire pardonner.

-C'est faux !

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse. En fait on disait vrai sur toi.

Ginny se mit à ouvrir la bouche en grand. Avait-elle dit ça ? Elle pensait comme les autres ? Ginny sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

-Alors toi aussi tu penses que…

-… tu es une girouette ? Au début non, mais depuis tous ce que je sais, je me demande toujours comment tu as pu faire ça à Harry et à Dean. Harry tu lui as promit de l'attendre. Dean tu lui as fait croire que tu l'aimais. C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Est-ce que tu peux te regarder dans une glace maintenant ? Je me demande comment on a fait pour être amie.

-Tu… tu essais de me dire que notre amitié est finie ?

-Franchement, Harry je le considère comme mon frère mais toi, uniquement comme la sœur de mon petit ami.

Hermione retourna dans la chambre de Harry et laissa Ginny rejoindre ses parents en retenant ses armes. Elle avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Une minute ? Ron sortait avec Hermione ? C'était la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée.

-Ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione

-Tu as déversée toute ta rage contre Ginny.

-Elle le mérite.

-Pourquoi Julie est partie ?

-Elle… elle n'aime pas être dans les même lieux que Ginny. Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu sais. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est venue qu'aujourd'hui.

Harry ne dit rien et regarda dans le vide.

Au Terrier, Julie était allongée dans son lit entrain de pleurer. Elle l'aimait et n'était pas la seule à l'aimer. Ginny l'aimait aussi et elle était presque sûre que Harry l'aimait encore. Après tout, elle l'avait fait souffrir et on a du mal à sa défaire d'un chagrin d'amour que ce soit pour une fille ou un garçon. Elle entendit des gens. Les Weasley étaient de retour mais ceux qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Ginny était là et elle fut très surprise en la voyant dans sa chambre.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Elle c'est Julie DuLac, une fille qui nous a aidé dans la recherche des Horcruxes et elle est la fille que tu as bousculé à Ste Mangouste en lui disant pardon sans même la regarder, trop préoccupé à regarder Harry.

-Oh.

Mais Ginny ne dit rien de plus. Les deux filles allèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Hermione ouvrit l'armoire et prit quelques affaires pour Harry qui restait une semaine de plus à l'hôpital.

-Donne les-moi, dit Ginny.

-Pardon ?

-Donne-moi ces affaires !

-Pour quoi faire ? Tu veux aller les apporter en bonne petite dévouée. Parce que tu crois qu'il va te remercier en souriant ?! Tu rêves ! Tu n'as plus aucune chance avec Harry.

-J'ai quand même le droit de prendre ses vêtements non ?

-Non.

Ron s'interposa entre se soeur et sa petite amie.

-Maintenant ça suffit ces gamineries, d'accord ? Hermione tu te calmes et n'oublie pas qu'elle est ma sœur, et toi Ginny, tu as fait une grosse connerie et tu vas apprendre à assumer tes actes ! Et pour les vêtements d'Harry, c'est moi qui vais les lui apporter, merci.

Ron reprit les vêtements d'Harry qu'il mit dans un sac.

-Retourne à Poudlard, commença Hermione, je suis sûre qu'il y a d'autres poissons à flairer. De bons poissons à prendre pour de bonnes poires, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Va te faire voir !

-Toi-même !

-Eh, eh OH ! Stop ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Harry est en vie et réveillé, alors tout va bien ! Merde !

Ron sortit de la chambre bien remonter. Les filles pensèrent qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Ginny était retournée à Poudlard alors que Ron était retourné à l'hôpital.

-Julie n'est pas venue ?

-Je n'ai pas été lui demandé si elle voulait venir. Tu sais, elle est préoccupée depuis quelque temps. Elle n'était pas très bien. Je sais qu'elle parle beaucoup avec Hermione le soir mais elles ne veulent pas me dire de quoi.

-De toi sûrement.

-Et de toi.

Les garçons se mirent à rire suivit d'une quinte de toux de Harry.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais. Et sinon, Hermione s'est calmée ?

-Pas vraiment, elle a refusé que Ginny touche tes vêtements. Je crois que maintenant elles ne vont parler que pour s'engueuler.

-Tu n'es pas partagé entre ta soeur et ta petite amie ?

-Non, ma copine c'est ma copine et ma sœur est ma sœur. Tiens, des vêtements. On viendra te chercher.

-Julie viendra ?

-Euh…

-C'est que… j'aimerai lui parler.

-Je lui demanderai. A plus tard.

-A plus tard.

On sortit de la chambre et Harry pensa à Julie en regardant le plafond. Il se demanda si elle allait venir quand il sortirait de l'hôpital. Il espéra que Ginny ne s'entête pas à venir pour que ce soit le cas.

_**Fin de chapitre.**_

Voilà Voilà. Etant donné que je suis en vacances. Je posterai deux fois par semaines.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kamomille **: tu seras peut-être déçu sur ce qu'il veut lui dire.

_**Lilichoco**_ : merci pour ta review.

_**Chapitre27 :**_

Harry était resté toute la semaine à Ste Mangouste et il s'était dit qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit encore dans le coma, parce que rester éveillé toute une semaine dans un hôpital lui donnaient des drôles d'envi assez morbide. Au Terrier, Ron et Hermione allaient chercher Harry à l'hôpital avec Ginny qui était complètement buté selon Hermione. Evidement, elle avait évité de le lui dire ou ça allait partir en sucette et mal finir.

-Où est Julie, demanda Ron.

-Dans la chambre, je vais la chercher, dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi elle doit venir, questionna Ginny.

-Parce qu'elle doit venir, lui répondit Ron de façon un peu brutal.

Hermione, qui était partie dans la chambre chercher Julie, était redescendue en catastrophe.

-Elle est partie ! Julie est partie !

-Comment ça, elle est partie ?

-Elle a déserté le Terrier. Il n'y a plus ses affaires, elle a disparu !

-Merde !

Ron lui avait dit que Julie viendrait, comment allait réagir Harry ?

Au même moment, Julie était à l'hôpital entrain de regarder Harry ranger ses affaires. Elle retenait ses larmes. Quand elle s'aperçu qu'il l'avait vu, elle voulu partir mais Harry la retint et l'embrassa.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, lui dit-il.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

-Ron et Hermione sont là ?

-Non. Ils viendront plus tard. Harry, il… il faut que je te parle.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. Maintenant que tout est fini on va pouvoir rester ensemble. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Il… Harry je… je dois partir. Je dois rentrer chez-moi.

-Oui mais… tu reviens quand ?

-Je ne reviens pas. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

-Co… comment ça tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Il y a plein de chose à faire ici. D'abord il y a toi et moi à construire et après….

Julie pensa que ça allait être plus dur qu'elle ne le croyait.

-Harry, tu as accompli ta mission. Tu as vengé tout le monde. Tu m'as vengé. Je dois partir à présent. Je n'ai rien ici moi. Ma vie est en France, pas en Angleterre.

-Mais tu m'as, moi.

-Toi ? Mais toi tu as les Weasley, Hermione et Ginny qui t'aime et je suis sûre qu'au fond de ton cœur, tu l'aimes encore.

-Non Julie, non…

-Au revoir Harry.

Julie se retourna pour sortir de l'hôpital quand Ron, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent. C'est là qu'Harry cria :

-Julie je t'aime !

Elle s'arrêta net sur son chemin et resta toujours dos à Harry. Ron Hermione et Ginny étaient restés bouche bée et Julie laissa couler quelques larmes.

-Julie je t'aime, c'est la vérité. Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je t'ai fait une promesse et je veux la tenir ! Tu étais d'accord. Ce n'est pas Ginny que je veux, j'en ai fini avec elle. C'est toi que je veux. S'il te plait Julie, ne pars pas !

Deux filles pleuraient. Ginny et Julie, mais pas pour les même raisons. Ginny se rendait compte qu'elle l'avait définitivement perdu et Julie qu'elle l'aimait encore plus. Elle se retourna et alla l'embrasser fougueusement. Harry souriait.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-moi que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. Dis-le moi Julie.

-Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes.

-Alors reste.

-Je ne peux pas. Elle t'aime…

-Et moi je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui dit en pleurent.

-Oublie-moi.

-Non.

-Si, oublie-moi.

Elle partit en courant, sans oublier de jeter un regard à Ginny qui le lui rendit bien. Harry était à ses trousses mais quand il sortit de l'hôpital, elle avait disparu. Ginny était derrière Harry et lui prit la main.

-Harry…

-Lâche-moi !

Harry transplana et alla au Terrier, il courut dan toute la maison en hurlant le nom de Julie.

-Harry, que se passet-t-il ? demanda Molly.

-Où est Julie ? Où est-elle ?

-Julie ? Elle n'est pas avec Ron et Hermione ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle partait, mais je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Si elle m'aime, elle n'est pas partit.

Harry transplana à nouveau au Square Grimmaud fouillant la maison de fond en comble, mais Julie n'était toujours pas là. Il retourna au Terrier. La première personne qu'il vit ne fut pas celle qu'il voulait voie.

-Harry, c'est… ce n'était pas la première fois que tu l'embrassais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement, ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'embrassais. On a fais plus que s'embrasser si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

Ginny reçut ça comme un poignard en plein cœur, mais elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. C'est elle qui avait envoyé cette lettre.

-Harry je suis…

-Désolée ? Mais désolée de quoi ? D'être partie avec Dean ou que Julie soit partie.

Elle ne répondit pas. Hermione arriva et tenta de calmer Harry.

-Ça va aller, d'accord ? Ça va aller. Toi, vas-t-en. Dégage.

Ginny était juste après retournée à Poudlard. Elle avait courut jusque dans son dortoir pour pleurer à chaude larme. Liliane qui l'avait vu filer comme une voleuse alla la voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Depuis quand tu me parles ? De toute façon je sens que tu vas me faire la morale et j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

-Tu te rends compte des conséquences de ce que tu as fait ?

-Il en aime une autre. Harry aime une autre fille. Il le lui a dit. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre en plus ? Ginny, je te l'avais dit que ça allait se retourner contre toi.

-Parce que tu as envoyé cette lettre à Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envoyé cette lettre à Hermione, c'est parce que toi, tu as envoyé cette lettre à Hermione.

-J'ai perdu une amie, Harry me déteste.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas un drame. L'an prochain ce sera fini tout ça. Tu rencontreras sans doute un autre garçon que tu aimeras réellement et qui t'aimera.

-J'aime Harry depuis que j'ai onze ans. C'est lui que j'aime, pas un autre.

-Pourquoi être sortie avec Dean dans ce cas là ?

-J'en sais rien Liliane !

-Tu l'oublieras. Moi aussi j'ai été amoureuse d'Harry quand j'avais onze ans. Je rêvais de lui tous les soirs. Je le voyais me dire qui m'aime et tout le tralala. Mais quand il est sorti avec Cho Chang, j'ai vite fait de l'oublier.

-Mais tu n'es pas sorti avec lui, moi oui.

-J'essai de te remonter le moral là, mets-y un peu du tiens.

-Pour quoi faire ? Tu as été insupportable avec moi toute l'année.

-J'étais comme ça pour que tu ouvres les yeux sur tes actes, ce qui n'a pas fonctionné. Maintenant tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait. Allez viens…

Liliane la prit dans ses bras et Ginny continua de pleurer.

La nuit était tombée à présent, Hermione qui avait été chez ses parents étaient de retour au Terrier avec des paquets de gâteaux. Ses parents pensèrent qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle les rangea dans sa chambre et alla dans celle de Ron où ce dernier était avec Harry qui était allongée sur son lit. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire « Elle n'est pas partie, elle n'est pas partie.» Hermione s'assit à côté de lui.

-Ça va Harry ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il continuait de regarder le plafond.

-Il est comma ça depuis que tu es partie. Ça fait des heures que je parle dans le vent. Où peut-elle bien être, demanda Ron.

-Harry…

-Elle était d'accord, dit-il sans la regarder, pourquoi est-elle partie ? J'ai tenu ma promesse. Elle était d'accord.

-Il suffit que tu arrives pour qu'il se mette à dire autre chose.

-Ron ! Harry… où es-tu parti tout à l'heure en sortant de l'hôpital ?

-Je suis venu ici pour voir si elle y était encore puis j'ai été au Square mais il n'y avait personne. Elle… elle crois que j'aime encore Ginny.

-Et c'est le cas ?

-Non ! J'aime Julie. Ginny c'est terminé. Je pensais l'aimer mais la lettre m'a ouvert les yeux. Je lui ai fait la promesse de rester avec elle, elle était d'accord.

-Je sais Harry, je sais, mais elle n'est pas d'ici. Elle doit rentrer chez-elle. C'est normal, lui dit Hermione.

-C'était un adieu et je ne veux pas la quitter.

-Harry, elle n'est plus au Terrier, ni au Square mais elle n'est peut-être pas partie d'Angleterre. Je veux dire pas encore.

-Et où serait-elle, si elle n'est pas partie d'Angleterre ?

-Peut-être là où on a été la chercher la première fois.

-Le chaudron baveur ? dit Ron.

-Oui.

Harry se redressa d'un coup. Oui, elle était peut-être au Chaudron Baveur qui sait ? Elle en avait peut-être juste marre de vivre au Terrier. Elle voulait peut-être retrouver son indépendance et donc être seule. Oui, c'était ça, elle voulait être seule. Harry se leva précipitamment et mit sa veste.

-Harry où tu vas ?

-Au chaudron Baveur.

-Quoi ? Non, tu sors à peine de l'hôpital, tu dois te reposer. Ménage-toi.

-Ça fait une semaine que je suis sorti du coma, je suis donc en pleine forme.

-Harry, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ce que j'ai dit. Et si elle n'était pas au Chaudron Baveur, et si elle était vraiment partie ?

-Je le verrai ce soir. Si elle m'aime, elle n'est pas partie. Si ce n'est pas le cas… je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

Harry sorti de la chambre et transplana. Il se retrouva devant le Chaudron Baveur. Harry rentra dans l'auberge et alla au bar, là où se trouvait Tom, le propriétaire.

-Tiens, Harry Potter. Vous êtes sorti de votre coma. C'est une bien bonne nouvelle.

-Merci. Je voudrai savoir le numéro de la chambre de Julie DuLac.

-Ju… Julie DuLac ? Il n'y a pas de Julie DuLac ici.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Je… je… oui. Pourquoi ?

Harry s'assis face à Tom en le regardant dans les yeux. Il mentait, il le savait. Julie était ici.

-Le numéro de sa chambre, tout de suite.

-Euh… c'est que… elle ne veut voir personne et… elle n'est pas très bien.

-J'ai besoin de la voir.

-Elle ne veut pas de visite.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est important, très important. Il faut à tout prix que je la vois.

Harry avait parlé un peu trop fort. Tout ceux qui étaient dans le pub le regardaient.

-S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Le barman voyait qu'Harry semblait presque désespéré. C'est vrai, elle ne voulait voir personne mais peut-être qu'Harry Potter, elle accepterait.

-Tenez, c'est un encas que j'avais préparé pour elle. Allez le lui apporter. Chambre 37.

-Merci Tom.

Harry prit le plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre 37. Au même moment, Julie était dans son lit avec les yeux rouge tant elle avait pleurer. Elle partirai le lendemain matin pour Paris pour rejoindre ses grands-parents, comme ça Harry et Ginny pourraient se retrouver et se rendre compte qu'ils s'aimaient toujours. Le fait de penser à ça la fit pleurer de plus belle. Elle entendit frapper à la porte.

-J'ai dit à Tom que je ne voulais rien à manger, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Je sais, mais il m'a donné ça pour que je te voie.

Julie leva la tête et vit Harry. Son cœur se serra.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A samedi.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Kamomille**_ : oui tu te répète mais ça fait plaisir à entendre.

_**ofel7**_ : je crois que plus compliqué tu meurs.

_**CutieSunshine**_ : merci.

_**hermy69 **_: je dirai romantique quiproquo. Lol.

_**Chapitre 28**_

Harry était sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Julie qui avait la tête baissée.

-Je peux entrer ?

Julie se décala et laissa Harry entrer dans la chambre qui déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet. Julie n'avait pas bougé d'où elle était. Elle n'osait pas se retourner pour qu'Harry ne s'aperçoive pas qu'elle pleurait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dit-elle toujours dos à lui.

-Julie regarde-moi. S'il te plait regarde-moi.

Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie tout de suite ?

-Je t'aime Julie, dit Harry.

C'était la chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Elle éclata en sanglot. Harry la pris dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller. On va rester tout les deux.

-Non, Harry ça n'ira pas, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Tu ne comprends pas ! Je dois rentrer chez-moi.

-Alors je pars avec toi.

-Non, tu dois rester ici. Ta vie est ici.

-Elle est auprès de toi.

-Harry, on a que 17 ans, tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille !

-Si je le peux, parce que c'est la vérité. Je t'en supplie Julie reste avec moi. Ne pars pas. Si tu le fais dis-moi que ce ne sera pas un adieu. Dis-le moi.

Harry s'était mit à genoux en lui serrant la taille. Julie avait du mal à se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Elle se mit à genoux face à Harry et l'embrassa au lieu de lui répondre.

Il était tard, Harry et Julie était tout les deux dans le lit. Ils s'étaient endormis quelques instant et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus fermer les yeux. Ils se tenaient la main et regardait le plafond.

-Pourquoi tu ne venais pas me voir à l'hôpital ?

-Je… je ne voulais pas croiser Ginny. La voir tout le temps à ton chevet comme une veuve éplorée. Je ne le supportais pas et… je n'avais pas la force de venir. Hermione me disait comment tu allais, sans oser me dire comment Ginny réagissait avec toi.

Harry l'embrassa. Julie soupira et toucha ses cheveux.

-Je t'interdis de te couper les cheveux. Si tu le fais, pas plus d'un centimètre.

-Je note.

-Tu… tu vas passer tes ASPIC à la fin de l'année, non ?

-Je ne crois pas. J'ai loupé un mois de cours et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le rattraper.

-Mais si, tu vas pouvoir. Hermione va te harceler pour que tu apprennes les leçons et tu les passeras tes ASPIC.

-Si tu le dis. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Rentrer chez-moi.

-Julie…

-Il le faut Harry. J'ai des responsabilités qui font que je dois partir et…

-Quel genre de responsabilités ?

Julie soupira à nouveau. Elle l'avait dit à Ron et Hermione, pourquoi pas à lui.

-En fait, depuis que mes parents sont, je suis à la tête de trois grands hôtels. J'en serai responsable à partir des mes dix-huit ans en Août.

-Grands hôtels dans quel genre ?

-Dans le genre où les gens très très très riches vont séjourner et payent très très très chers la chambre.

Harry en était bouche bée.

-Tu… tu me crois ?

-Oui, mais c'est juste que ce fait bizarre d'apprendre que sa petite amie est une héritière en affaire.

Julie cligna des yeux et se redressa en regardant Harry.

-Tu as dit quoi ? Tu as dit que... je suis ta petite amie.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre et l'embrasser de peur de répondre uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Les circonstances font, qu'elle ne sait plus où elle en est avec lui.

-Tu vas partir, lui redemanda-t-il.

-Oui, je le dois. Mes grands parents m'attendent. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je prends autant de temps pour rentrer.

-Mais tu es obligée de partir maintenant ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas encore dix-huit ans et tu n'es pas officiellement responsable des affaires de ton père.

-Oui c'est vrai mais…

-S'il te plait. Juste le temps que je passe mes ASPIC.

-Tu me demandes de rester un mois ?!

Harry acquiesça. Julie ne demandait que ça, rester. Mais elle avait ses responsabilités et aussi la vraie raison qui lui disait de partir… Mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry était beaucoup plus fort que cette raison, trop fort. Elle voulait pour une fois penser à elle-même et non à cette raison. Tant pis, elle trouverait une excuse à ses grands-parents.

-J'accepte. Mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu me promets de réussir tes ASPIC.

-Condition acceptée.

Le lendemain matin, Julie refit ses valises pour retourner au Terrier.

-Alors tu t'en vas encore, beauté ?

-Oui. Merci Tom pour l'hospitalité.

-De rien, reviens quand tu veux.

Julie et Harry transplanèrent et arrivèrent au Terrier. Arrivé là-bas, Harry accueillit par une belle gifle de la part d'Hermione.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, hurla presque Harry.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu pars comme ça! Si tu as l'intention de recommencer, préviens-nous, non préviens-moi ! Je me suis inquiétée toute la nuit ! Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas Mrs Wesaley qui t'ait giflé parce que je te jure que…

Ron embrassa Hermione pour qu'elle se taise, ce qui fonctionne. Julie pendant ce temps caressait la joue rougie d'Harry.

-Alors tout compte fait tu restes, demanda Hermione après s'être remise du baiser.

-Jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez à Poudlard pour vos ASPIC.

-Allez, viens, le lit est toujours libre.

Julie suivit Hermione.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée au rattrapage d'Harry. Rattrapage pour lequel Hermione mit les bouchées doubles pour qu'il réussite. A la fin il était KO… mentalement bien sûr.

-Hermione, il sort de l'hôpital, tu aurais pu le ménager, le pauvre, dit Julie.

-Mais c'est lui-même qui disait être en pleine forme hier. Ça ne va quand même pas être de ma faute s'il fait une syncope en face du livre de potion. Aller Harry on reprend…

-Je suis fatigué. Il est presque deux heures du matin !

-Harry a raison, dit Ron. Il vaut mieux qu'on aille se coucher. On reprendra demain.

Ron dut presque arracher le livre des mains d'Hermione pour que tout le monde aille se coucher et sachez que se coucher ne veut pas dire dormir, parce que cela faisait près d'une heure qu'Hermione et Julie discutaient dans le noir.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai envi de faire, dit Julie.

-Quoi ?

-Aller voir Harry.

-Depuis le temps que j'attende que tu me dises ça. Aller hop, on y va !

Hermione sortit de son lit en sautant presque. Julie se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben quoi. Si tu veux voir Harry, moi je veux voir Ron. Aller dépêche-toi !

-Tout de suite.

Elles se retrouvèrent en moins de deux dans la chambre des garçons. Hermione alla vers les ronflements et Julie vers l'autre lit. Ron entoura automatiquement la taille d'Hermione. Harry fit aussi la même chose avec une petite question en plus.

-Je te manque ?

-Chut dors.

Julie lui fit un bisou et se cala un peu plus près de lui.

Le lendemain matin, Molly alla dans la chambre de Ron pour le réveiller et réveiller Harry. Mais elle poussa un cri quand elle vit Julie et Hermione. Les quatre ados se réveillèrent en sursaut.

-Arthur, Arthur !

Elle ferma la porte et les quatre adolescents se recouchèrent.

-A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire à papa ?

-Que tu es un homme ainsi qu'Harry.

-Génial.

Julie, encore sous l'effet du marchant de sable se mit sous la couverture, suivi d'Harry.

-Tout va bien sous la tente, demanda Ron.

-Tout va bien, répondit le couple.

Oui, tout allait pour le mieux. Ils avaient eut un mois pour terminer leurs révisions et ce mois touchait à sa fin. Le quatuor ainsi que Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient sur le quai de la gare avec d'autres élèves de la même année qu'eux ainsi que de la cinquième année.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Hermione.

Harry regarda Julie.

-Tu seras là à notre retour ?

-C'est quand ?

-Dans une semaine.

-Oui, je vous attendrai.

Harry embrassa Julie devant tous les élèves qui pensaient qu'il était encore avec Ginny. Le trio monta alors dans le train et se trouva un petit compartiment. Hermione se précipita pour aller dans les bras de Ron pendant qu'Harry regardait par la fenêtre. Tout était calme, mais cela changea bien vite quand Parvati, Padma et Lavande débarquèrent. Cette dernière remarqua tout de suite que Ron et Hermione étaient beaucoup plus proche qui ne devaient l'être. Elle décida donc de ne pas entrer dans le compartiment.

-Alors Harry, qui est cette fille que tu as embrassé sur le quai ? demanda Parvati.

-Ma petite amie.

-Ta petite amie, répéta Padma. Mais je croyais que tu étais avec Ginny.

-Ça fait pratiquement un an que je ne suis plus avec Ginny.

-Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas. En tout cas elle est très jolie, complimenta Parvati. Tu sais Harry, si ça se termine entre vous, fais-moi signe.

-Ou à moi.

Les jumelles lui firent un clin d'œil avant de sortir du compartiment. Harry se mit à rire.

-Il y a des chose qui ne changeront pas.

-Apparemment non, dit Hermione.

Le train arriva enfin à destination. Les septièmes et cinquièmes années arrivèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent. Ginny regarda Hermione qui l'ignorait tout comme Harry. Liliane alla converser un peu avec Hermione, mais avant ça, la directrice parla.

-Je souhaite la bienvenue aux septièmes et cinquièmes années qui viennent d'arriver pour passer leurs examens. Je voulais juste vous dire que vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter pour vos épreuves. Les professeurs seront indulgents avec vous à cause de ses récents événements. Ne vous en faites pas, bon courage pour la semaine et surtout bon appétit.

Les plats apparurent tout le monde commença à manger. Liliane et Hermione étaient dans une grande conversation et semblaient bien s'entendre, Ron mangeait sans se préoccuper de personne sauf peut-être de sa petite amie, Ginny était par contre, remplir de remord et ne pouvait rien avaler. De son côté, Dean décida de parler à Harry. Ginny ne se priva pas pour écouter.

-Ecoute Harry, je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé entre Ginny et moi. Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça et…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Harry en regardant pour la première fois Ginny. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Et tu trouveras sans doute quelqu'un de mieux, moi j'ai trouvé.

La gorge de Ginny se noua.

-Alors on reste en bon terme ?

-On reste en bon terme.

En les regardant, Ginny avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Dean et Harry se parlaient comme si de rien n'était, Liliane qui avait été sympa avec elle durant un mois, était partie discuter avec Hermione sans lui adresser un regard. Seul Ron lui accordait de l'attention.

-Ne t'en fait pas petite sœur. Tout s'arrangera avec le temps.

Ginny ne dit rien et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Lilichoco **_: Je n'ai jamais dit que Harry et Julie restaient ensemble.

_**Kamomille**_ : J'aime beaucoup ta review mais je n'y répondrai pas, tu verras toi-même par la suite.

_**Christ :**_ merci.

_**Chapitre29 :**_

Le dîner était terminé depuis environ une bonne heure. Hermione était dans le dortoir des filles avec Parvati, Lavande, Liliane et Ginny qui ne faisait qu'acte de présence avec d'autre filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Alors Hermione, comment est la copine d'Harry, demanda Parvati.

-Elle est super sympa et incroyable. C'est vrai qu'on a eu du mal à la cerner au début mais il faut bien la connaître.

-Comme Harry, lâcha-t-elle.

-Oui comme Harry, répéta Hermione en lançant un regard à Ginny, mais je pense qu'il sera mieux placé pour vous parler d'elle.

-Sinon, toi et Ron, ça fait combien de temps ?

-Ça fait sept mois tout juste.

-Sept mois ?! S'écria Parvati. Il a dû s'en passer des choses en sept mois.

-Et il s'en est passé…

-Hermione, je ne te savais pas comme ça, tu m'étonnes.

-Les gens changent… à un certain point. Et toi Liliane, comment c'est avec Seamus ?

-Quoi, c'est toi la copine de Seamus, dit Lavande.

-Oui. C'est super avec Seamus et puis il est adorable.

-L'amour règne à Poudlard.

-Tu parles, c'est le néant total pour Lavande et moi. Pourquoi Harry a une copine ?

-Crois-moi, tu ne lui arriveras pas à la cheville, dans tout les sens du terme je pense.

-Ne me dit pas qu'Harry et cette fille…, commença Parvati en se redressant.

-Si. Et je peux te dire que Ron était le plus en colère d'entre nous. Les couples avaient du mal à garder ça pour eux.

Toutes les filles présentes dont Ginny, regardèrent Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Je ne connaissais pas cette facette d'Harry. Ça laisse rêveuse, dit Lavande.

-Rêveuse ? Moi je me sens frustrée ! Vous avez peut-être tué Voldemort mais au moins vous vous amusiez.

-Tu n'aurais pas dit ça si tu étais avec nous Parvati.

Les filles se couchèrent assez tard. Hermione avait « parfaitement » réussit à ignorer Ginny et ne s'en sentait pas mal. Le lendemain, Ron et Harry arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Ron embrassa sa petite amie et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Vous êtes trop mignons tout les deux, pas vrai Lavande ? demanda Parvati.

-Ouais. Salut Harry, tu veux sentir mon parfum ?

Touts les Gryffondor regardèrent Lavande. Ça y est, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Harry. Celui-ci se mit à rire.

-Non merci, je le sens bien d'où je suis.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain.

-Lavande tu te sens bien ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et reprit son petit déjeuner. Les professeurs distribuèrent la liste des examens pour la semaine. Les septièmes années allaient commencer avec Histoire de la Magie. Chouette ! Quelque part, ça les avait manqué.

-Courage, on y arrivera.

-Hermione, on parle d'Histoire de la magie.

-Parvati, tu parles avec Hermione Granger.

-C'est vrai.

Un après le petit déjeuner, la grande salle due être arrangé pour les épreuves. C'était parti pour trois heures d'épreuve. C'était vraiment horrible de philosopher sur l'histoire. Pendant ce temps, Ginny était partie déranger Liliane dans ses révisions.

-Je peux te parler, demanda-t-elle.

-Fait vite, je révise avant mon épreuve.

-Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole depuis hier. Je croyais que ne m'en voulais plus.

-Je ne t'en veux plus.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

-Je ne t'ignore pas, c'est juste que parler avec Hermione et les autres filles, c'est cool. Tu peux me laisser maintenant. Merci.

Ginny baissa la tête et s'en alla sans rien dire mais Liliane la rappela.

-Ginny, je ne t'ignore pas, c'est toi qui t'isoles sans t'en rendre compte. Hier soir on avait une conversation super intéressante. Tu aurais pu en faire parti même si Hermione ne te parle plus. Crois-moi que tout redeviendra comme avant.

Ginny sortit de la bibliothèque. Les trois heures d'histoire étaient enfin terminées. Ça allait être au tour des cinquièmes années de plancher pendant que les septièmes années allaient avoir une heure de pause avant de passer en DCFM. Le trio alla dans le parc et s'assit au pied d'un arbre pour réviser un peu… selon Hermione.

-Ça fait du bien de se retrouver ici, dit Harry. Ça m'a tellement manqué.

-Moi aussi. Vous vous en êtes bien sortit pour l'épreuve les garçons ?

-Non.

-Non.

-Je m'en doutais. Vous allez donc vous rattraper en DCFM. C'est pour ça qu'on va réviser.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on se repose, plutôt ? demanda Ron.

-Non, dit-elle après l'avoir embrasser.

Hermione ouvrit le livre et fit réviser les garçons, mais ces révisions allaient être compromises avec l'arrivée de Parvati, Padma et Lavande.

-Salut vous trois, on peut vous tenir compagnie ?

-Euh… et bien…

-Oui, oui, oui, dirent les garçons en même temps.

Hermione les fusilla du regard et capitula.

-On a à peine commencé et j'ai hâte que ça se termine, dit Padma.

-Et moi donc, l'histoire m'a complètement démoralisée, ajouta Lavande.

-Dit Hermione, j'ai encore une question à te poser.

-Tu vas devenir journaliste, toi.

-J'aimerai bien, dit Parvati en souriant. Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué hier soir et ce matin que tu ne parlais pas à Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le trio se regarda.

-C'est quelque chose d'assez personnelle.

-Oh.

-Alors Harry, ta copine, elle vient d'où ?

-Padma, laisse tomber. On n'a aucune chance d'après les dires d'Hermione. Cette fille serait indétrônable.

-Ouais, dommage, soupira Lavande.

-Quoi ?

Harry regarda Hermione qui se tassa de plus en plus dans les bars de Ron.

Seamus, Dean et Neville arrivèrent par la suite. Hermione soupira de plus belle. Les révisions n'étaient vraiment pas pour maintenant.

-Dean tu as une copine ? demanda Lavande.

-Non.

-Tu veux sentir mon parfum ?

-Lavande qu'est-ce que tu as avec ton parfum,

-Le parfum « Attrape cœur », il est sensé envoûter tous les garçons qui le sente.

-Le parfum « Attrape cœur », dit Padma, il envoûte que les garçons qui ne sont pas amoureux. Tu es tombée sur le mauvais lot, ma pauvre.

-Je suis maudite.

-Attendez, Ron est amoureux d'Hermione, Harry de sa copine, Seamus de Liliane, mais vous deux, dit Parvati en regardant Neville et Dean, de qui êtes-vous amoureux ?

Les garçons se regardèrent. Dean était toujours amoureux de Ginny mais Neville ? Il ne faisait que bafouiller en rougissant, surtout quand Luna Lovegood arriva.

-Les gars, Lupin vous attend tout de suite pour l'épreuve.

-Quoi ?

-Et vous êtes en retard.

-Quoi ?

Les Gryffondor se levèrent tous et coururent pour commencer leurs examens de DCFM. Il n'y avait que Neville qui était resté scotché devant la blonde.

-Neville ?

-Euh… je… Oui ?

-Les ASPIC.

Ils redescendit soudaine sur terre et parti en criant « Les gars attendez-moi ! »

DCFM, Potion, Divination, arithmancie, métamorphose, botanique, toutes les matières y passèrent. Ce fut une semaine véritablement intense. Les élèves avaient bien fait travailler leurs neurones. Les examens étaient enfin terminés. Le trio était affalé dans le canapé de la salle commune.

-A nous les vacances, à nous le repos !

-Ron, on était là qu'une semaine. J'ai trouvé ça court.

-Pas moi et j'en connais un qui est pressé de partir d'ici pour retrouver sa Julie, pas vrai Harry ?

Celui-ci ne dit rien et se contente de regarda par la fenêtre.

Le lendemain matin, tout les élèves sans exceptions prirent le train pour aller à la gare de King's Cross. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus Harry était pressée de retrouver Julie sur le quai de la gare. Il se dit que s'il dormait, le temps passerait plus vite, alors il ferma les yeux. Le train arriva enfin, Ginny eut envi de le réveiller mais elle avait peur. Peur de la réaction d'Harry en la voyant et peur de la réaction d'Hermione qui ne voulait plus qu'elle touche quoi que ce soit appartement à Harry. De toute façon, elle l'avait devancé.

-Harry, réveille-toi. On est arrivé.

-Julie ?

-Non, c'est moi, Hermione. Mais Julie doit être sur le quai.

Harry se leva, prit se valise, attendit un peu pour se réveiller totalement et ils sortirent du train. Sur le quai, Harry chercha Julie du regard. Quand il l'a vit, il alla vers elle et l'embrassa. Tout les Gryffondor assistaient à ce spectacle. Ginny sentit son cœur se briser.

-Tu es venue…

-Je t'avais dit que je viendrai.

-On va pouvoir passer nos vacances ensemble.

-Non.

-Non ? Mais pour…

-Il faut que je rentre maintenant.

-Et on se revoie quand ?

-Harry, je ne reviendrai pas.

-Ne dis pas ça Julie.

-Harry il le faut. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je t'ai dit que je resterais un mois, je suis restée une semaine de plus pour te voir, maintenant je dois partir de mon côté.

-Mais… mais Julie, je t'aime moi, plus que tout.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, mais il y a une fille qui t'aime depuis plus longtemps que moi et que tu as aimée avant moi. Donne-lui une autre chance.

Tout près de train pendant ce temps là.

-A votre avis qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? demanda Liliane.

-Des mots d'amour.

-Non regardez, elle est entrain de pleurer, observa Parvati. Je suis sûre qu'ils se séparent.

-Cool !

-Lavande !

-Désolée.

Ginny n'en pensait pourtant pas moins.

-C'est pour ça alors. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des responsabilités que tu veux partir. C'est à cause de Ginny, c'est ça ?

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry et je suis sûre que tu lui pardonneras et que vous vous remettrez ensemble, comme avant.

-Je ne pourrais pas Julie, je ne pourrais pas. C'est toi que j'aime.

-Il va falloir que tu m'oublies, Harry, que tu refasses ta vie sans moi.

-Ce sera impossible.

-Si ça le sera. Tu m'oublieras. Je te fais confiance pour ça. Oublie-moi.

-Non…

-C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Non…

-Et ne me rechercher pas.

-Je le ferai…

-Je te l'interdis.

Harry l'embrassa. Il savait qu'à partir de ce moment là, il ne pourrait rien faire pour la retenir et que ce baiser, allait être le dernier. Julie se détacha de lui et commença à partir. Non, elle n'allait pas faire ça, pas maintenant. Julie s'éloignait de plus en plus quand Hermione, qui lui avait couru après, la retint par le bras.

-Julie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'en vais. Il vaut mieux. C'est mieux comme ça.

-Mais… mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. Vous vous aimez tout les deux.

-Il m'oubliera. Ginny réussira de ce côté-là, j'en suis sûre. Il faut qu'Harry lui laisse une chance. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y parviendrai.

-Si, tu y arriveras.

-Alors tu t'en vas et tu ne reviens pas.

-Non.

-Tu sais, tu es une amie pour moi et même si je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'Harry te retrouve, j'aimerai qu'on reste en contact toute les deux. Qu'on se donne de nos nouvelles par hiboux.

-D'accord. Je commencerai dès mon arrivée. Au revoir Hermione.

-Au revoir Julie.

Hermione serra Julie dans ses bras et la laisse partir. Elle retourna voir Harry qui était sur un banc près de Ron. Hermione pris la main de son meilleur ami et elle le serra dans ses bras en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qui les regardait. Pardonner à Ginny ? Ça allait être très dur mais Hermione se promit de faire un effort et il faudra que la rouquine y mette du sien pour que ça fonctionne. Maintenant, est-ce qu'Harry allait le faire cet effort ? Pas sûr…

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

A partir de là, vous devez savoir que les chapitres qui vont suivre seront assez longs, plus long que d'habitude. Vous n'aimez peut-être pas la fin de ce chapitre mais je peux vous dire que la suite réserve quelque surprise.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Christ **_: oui la suite est plus longue avec beaucoup plus « d'intrigue » si je peux dire.

_**Delseroasn **_: merci pour le soutient envers Harry, je lui passerai le message.

_**Lilichoco :**_ si tu ne comprend plus rien là, qu'est-ce que ça va être pour la suite.

_**Di castillo de mortes**_ : merci, et oui j'ai envi de mettre des difficultés entre Harry et Julie.

_**Kamomillle**_ : merci. Ne t'en fait pas pour les retrouvailles.

Avant le début de votre lecture je voulais vous prévenir que ce chapitre est long, mais alors très long et j'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas._ Bonne lecture._

_**Chapitre 30 : **_

Le temps passait très vite, tellement vite qu'on se retrouvait trois ans après les événements du chapitre précédent. Vous voulez sans doute que je vous résume ces trois années. Eh bien, après le départ de Julie, la vie chez nos trois anciens Gryffondor n'était pas très joyeuse. Harry avait essayé de la chercher pendant des mois et quand il pensait l'avoir trouvé, il s'était rendu en France, mais arrivé là-bas, à un des hôtels, on lui avait dit que Julie ne tenait plus les reines de l'hôtel et qu'elle était partie sans laisser d'adresse. Ça l'avait anéantit. De retour en Angleterre, il en était resté muet pensant des semaines. Hermione s'en voulait de ne pas lui dire que tout ça était des mensonges mais elle avait promit à Julie de ne rien dire.

De son côté, elle avait essayé d'avoir quelques conversations civilisées avec Ginny. Ce qui n'était pas très évident, mais Hermione s'était dit qu'elle devait bien ça à Julie. Par contre, elle correspondait toujours avec elle et Liliane par lettre.

Du côté de Ginny, elle faisait un effort pour qu'Harry lui parle, ou lui décroche un regard, mais elle n'avait rien obtenu. Elle voulait à tout pris que ça s'arrange tant qu'elle ne voyait pas de Julie dans les parages. Elle pensait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais, mais Harry lui dit quand même une phrase, au bout de six mois d'effort « Joyeux Noël ». Depuis ce jour là, ils s'étaient envoyés quelques lettres et Ginny lui avait progressivement déclaré son amour et lui demandant de lui redonner une autre chance, qu'elle était vraiment désolée. Harry avait accepté. Il s'était surtout dit que sortir avec une autre fille l'aiderait à oublier Julie définitivement et ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était avec Ginny.

Arrêtons de ressasser le passé et revenons au présent. Il faisait nuit et nous étions chez Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger qui étaient ensemble depuis plus de trois ans. Hermione était assise sur une chaise et regardait Ron qui avait un genou à terre lui montrant une magnifique bague.

-Ron…

-Hermione, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

-Oui, oui, oui je veux t'épouser.

Ron sourit et l'embrassa sans oublier de lui mettre la bague.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux devenir Mrs Weasley ?

-Oh oui, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Après un long baiser, Hermione se leva d'un coup.

-Il faut prévenir les parents et Harry et Ju… Liliane et…

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse ça demain ? On ira d'abord voir tes parents puis les miens.

-Mon Dieu Ron, cette bague est magnifique. Tu es fou. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

-Tu ne me le dis pas assez.

-Maintenant, je te le dirais toute les demi-heure.

Le lendemain au Terrier, Mrs Weasley faisait la cuisine, Mr Weasley était dans son bureau et Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient dans le salon. Harry s'arrêta soudainement d'embrasser Ginny comme prit de vertige. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de spéciale allait se produire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Ginny.

-Rien, rien.

C'est là que Ron et Hermione débarquèrent.

-Salut vous. Vous êtes seuls ? demanda Ron.

-Non, Tes parents sont là, dit Harry.

-Super. Maman ! Papa !

Molly et Arthur arrivèrent à vive allure.

-Quoi, quoi ?

-Hermione et moi allons nous marier !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Pincez-moi je rêve ! Le deuxième mariage de la famille ! Venez que je vous embrasse.

Molly serra son fils et sa future belle fille.

-Harry ça ne t'étonne pas si je fais de toi mon témoin.

-Sans aucune modestie, non. Mais avant, vous avez l'intention de vous mariez quand ?

-On a réfléchit et on s'est dit que le 16 Juillet c'était une bonne date. C'est dans six mois.

-C'est bien, je trouve, dit Ginny.

Tout à coup, tout le monde regarda Hermione. Elle se demanda ce qui se passait et compris par la suite.

-Ah oui, vous voulez savoir qui j'ai choisit comme témoin.

-Ben oui ma chérie.

-En fait je ne sais pas.

-Co… comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

-J'hésite entre Liliane et Ju… Ginny et… et puis j'ai d'autre connaissance, vous verrez plus tard.

En fait, Hermione avait déjà décidé qui serait son témoin et ça serait Julie, pas une autre. Liliane était une bonne amie mais elle n'avait pas envi de la nommer et Ginny, ses rapports avec elle n'étaient plus vraiment comme avant et elle avait d'autre raison de ne pas la choisir.

Partons en France maintenant, plus précisément dans un hôtel à Cannes, le côté des sorciers. Une certaine Julie DuLac était entrain de vérifier que certains clients étaient à leur aise. Depuis qu'elle avait 18 ans, elle s'occupait parfaitement bien des hôtels à plein temps. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour tenter d'oublier Harry, chose quelle réussissait pendant quelques mois mais qui revenait pendant un coup de bleues. Elle se souvint quand elle l'avait vu débarquer à l'hôtel, elle avait paniqué et était partit se cacher. Elle connaissait Harry et avait tout conditionner avec ses employés pour qu'il ne la trouve pas. Elle voulait qu'Harry l'oublie et qu'il se remette avec Ginny. Trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui. Seulement Hermione lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres en faisant attention de ne pas évoquer le nom de Harry ou Ginny.

-Melle DuLac ?

-Oui ?

-Une lettre pour vous.

-Merci.

L'écriture d'Hermione. Julie alla s'asseoir pour la lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le sourire qu'elle arborait finit pas se rétrécir.

_Ma chère Julie,_

_J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Il y a une semaine, Ron m'a demandé en mariage et tu t'imagines bien que j'ai dit oui. Il me l'a demandé au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. On était entrain de faire une scène de ménage parce qu'il avait brûler la gazinière (je me suis promise de ne plus le laisser seul dans la cuisine, sauf pour manger) et comme ça, il sort la bague et se met à genoux pour me faire sa demande. J'étais toute chose. Imagine un peu la réaction que tu aurais si l'homme de ta vie te demandait en mariage…_

Oh oui, Julie imaginait bien.

_… enfin, je voulais te demander une chose importante, très importante pour moi. Voudrais-tu être mon témoin au mariage ? J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi pour ce rôle là. Je ne te mets pas le couteau sous la gorge. Je te laisse réfléchir. Si tu refuses, tu seras au mois une invité, mon invité._

_Je t'embrasse très fort ma Julie._

_Hermione._

_PS: Mon Dieu j'oubliais le plus important, le mariage est le 16 Juillet._

Julie soupira. Etre le témoin d'Hermione, quelle bonne idée elle avait eu. Revenir en Angleterre, aller à son mariage, ça serait revoir Harry et ça… ce n'était pas dans ses prévisions. Mais en même temps, même si elle ne lui le avait pas clairement dit, Hermione comptait sur elle. Elle avait un mois pour se décider. Elle allait prendre ce mois pour sa réflexion.

Cinq mois.

Durant le mois suivant, les faire-part étaient en préparations.

-Ça y est, on fait les invitations pour tout le monde, dit Ron. Tiens, il y en a deux de trop. Celle-là on la garde et l'autre on la jette.

-Non, non, dit Hermione. Celle-là je le garde.

-Tu vas en faire quoi ?

-Tu verras.

Hermione mit le faire-part dans sa poche.

-En fait chérie, qui est ton témoin ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas choisit.

-Tu choisiras quand ?

-Bientôt.

C'est là qu'une jolie petite chouette arriva et cogna à la fenêtre. Hermione se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, prit la lettre et donna une collation à la chouette. Hermione reconnu tout de suite l'écriture.

-Elle est de qui cette lettre ?

-Julie.

-Julie ? C'est elle que tu as choisie comme témoin, hein ? C'est pour ça que ne tu nous dit rien.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je sais que c'est… risqué par rapport à Harry qui est ton témoin mais ne m'en veux pas Ron. Je ne veux pas que Gnny soit mon témoin.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Mais elle n'a pas encore décidé.

-Ouvre la lettre et tu verras.

Ron était le seul à savoir qu'Hermione correspondait avec Julie. Cette fille était une rivale de sa sœur pour ne pas dire la rivale, mais il ne la détestait pas, surtout que trois ans était passés et que ça faisait deux ans que Ginny s'était remis avec Harry. Alors pas de risque.

_Hermione Granger bientôt Weasley,_

_C'est avec une grande joie que je t'annonce que j'accepte de devenir ton témoin. Je peux t'avouer que j'ai faillit décliner l'offre pour certaine raison que tu connais mais je te devais bien ça. Tu es mon amie et c'est ton mariage avec ce fameux Ron. Je ne pouvais rater ça pour rien au monde._

_Je t'embrasse fort. A bientôt._

_Julie._

-Ben voilà, tu l'as ton témoin. Il va falloir le dire à Harry… puisqu'il est mon témoin.

-Je sais mais avant, j'ai une lettre à écrire.

Hermione s'empressa de le faire et de l'envoyer. Deux jours plus tard, Hermione alla au ministère pour aller voir Harry. Elle le trouva dans son bureau.

-Salut future Mrs Wesaley, quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Arrête, on dirait Dumbledore.

Harry rit et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais que Ron ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

-Oui, je sais. Je suis venue te voir. J'ai trouvé un témoin et en tant que témoin de Ron, tu dois savoir qui c'est.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-C'est… c'est Julie.

Harry regarda Hermione et eu la même sensation qu'il avait eu juste avant que Ron et Hermione annonce leur fiançailles.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-J'ai choisit Julie comme témoin.

-J'ai entendu Hermione. Tu… comment est-ce que tu…

-On s'envoie des lettres depuis qu'elle est partie.

-Tu as gardé contact avec elle pendant trois ans ?! Tu as fait d'elle ton témoin, dit Harry en haussant la voix. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu… tu… Hermione !

-Ça devait rester entre nous. Elle avait même l'intention de refuser ma demande à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais elle a accepté malgré tout.

Harry se calma un peu, et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

-Ça veut dire que tu sais où elle est.

-Elle n'est jamais partie. Elle est toujours à la tête des hôtels.

-Elle n'est jamais partie ? Mais pourtant…

-Harry, elle te connaît. Elle savait que tu la rechercherais et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait.

-Dis-moi que c'est faux. Dit-moi que je n'ai pas été un légume pendant des mois pour rien.

Hermione ne dit rien, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Julie n'était jamais partie. Elle avait toujours été là et lui… fou comme il avait été, il était parti à sa recherche tête baissée, pensant qu'il la retrouverait. Mais elle était plus maligne que lui.

-Comment elle va, finit-il par dire.

-Bien, enfin ça dépend des jours. Parfois elle m'écrit qu'elle a des coups de blues. Enfin bref, elle arrive dans deux semaines pour les préparatifs et l'organisation du mariage et…

-… et pour qu'on vous trouve un cadeau de mariage. Le plus somptueux.

-Ça, c'est en options.

-Hermione je… j'aimerais lire ces lettres… enfin si tu les as gardé et si ça ne te gène pas.

-Harry, tu es avec Ginny depuis deux ans, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui, je le sais. S'il te plait Hermione.

-D'accord. Vins à la maison ce soir, je te les donnerai.

-Merci.

Hermione sortit de son bureau. Ce qu'elle espérait allait peut-être se réaliser. Harry était affalé dans sa chaise. Hermione était en contact avec Julie et elle allait être présente dans deux semaines. La seule question qu'il se posait était, qu'allait-il lui dire, comment allait-il réagir face à elle ? Comme tout homme devant une jolie femme, devant une femme tout cours plutôt.

Le soir venu, Harry alla directement chez ses deux amis. Hermione le fit entrer et la poussa dans la chambre d'ami sous le nez de Ron. Hermione prit une chaise monta dessus et prit une boite qui se trouvait au dessus d'une armoire.

-Je garde ici toutes les lettres de Julie depuis la première. Elles sont dans l'ordre. Je te laisse les lire.

-D'accord.

-Harry, n'oublie pas une chose, tu as avec Ginny.

-Je sais mais… j'ai besoin de les lire. C'est important, tu comprends.

Hermione ferma la porte et laissa Harry lire. Dans ses lettres, Julie parlait de sa vie, de son travail, de sa famille. Elle parlait aussi de quelques garçons qu'elle rencontrait – c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry sentait son cœur se serrer- mais elle les comparait toujours à Harry et les laissaient tomber. Julie parlait rarement d'Harry, du moins explicitement sauf dans une lettre en particulier qui datait d'il y a à peu près un an.

_Hermione mon amie,_

_Je n'en peu plus, je fais ce que je peux mais c'est dur. Cela fais une semaine que je rêve et pense à lui. Je l'imagine dans les bras de cette fille, l'embrassant et lui disant qu'il l'aime. Me remémorer ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans me fait mal, pourtant je sais que c'est de ma faute, que c'est moi qui suis partie et qui lui ais demandé de m'oublier mais là Hermione, au moment où je pensais m'en être remise, je me rends compte que j'aime encore Harry. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre tel que lui. Je suis contente pour lui, qu'il ait enfin trouvé l'amour de sa vie, mais je l'aime et je ne sais pas ce je serais capable de faire pour arrêter de souffrir. Hermione je me sens si seule, j'aimerai tellement que tu sois là et qu'on puisse se parler de vive voix._

_Ton amie Julie._

En lisant cette lettre, Harry se sentit très mal. Alors que Julie ne trouvait pas la bonne personne, lui était avec Ginny depuis deux ans. Cette lettre avait été un avertissement sur ses états d'âmes et elle disait l'aimer encore au bout de deux ans. Quand était-il maintenant ? Harry sortit sa baguette et fit une photocopie de la lettre. Celle-ci, il voulait la garder. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il sortit de la chambre, puis de la maison dans sans saluer ses ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ron.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les deux semaines étaient passées. Julie était entrain de boucler ses valises quand sa grand-mère entra dans sa chambre.

-Tu y vas ma chérie ?

-Oui grand-mère. Tiens, c'est le guide pour comprendre le fonctionnement des hôtels et ça, ça va te permettre d'y aller comme tu le voudras.

-Ce livre ?

-Oui grand-mère. Tu es sûr que grand-père s'en sortira tout seul dans l'autre hôtel ?

-Mais oui. Et puis n'oublie pas qu'on en a trois quand même. Ma Julie, si ça se passe mal avec cette famille et cet homme, rentre à la maison.

-Oui grand-mère. J'y vais.

Elle embrassa sa grand-mère, fit de même avec son grand-père et transplana jusqu'à Paris pour prendre le train. Arriver en Angleterre, à la gare King's Cross, elle alla vers Hermione qui la cherchait de regard.

-Julie !

Elle la serra dans ses bras.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien. Mon Dieu Julie, tu es resplendissante.

-Tu trouves ? Je suis épuisée par le boulot.

-Viens, on va rentrer. On va discuter autour d'une tasse de thé.

-British dans l'âme.

Hermione rit de bon cœur et l'emmena chez-elle.

-Tiens, voilà ta chambre pour les quatre mois à venir.

-Arrête, on dirait que je vais être en prison.

Après avoir déposé ses valises, elles discutèrent une bonne heure autour du thé. Ron arriva.

-Salut Julie.

-Salut Ron. Ça va ?

-Oui très bien.

-En fait Julie, dit Hermione, demain on va se faire prendre les mesures pour les robes.

-A quelle heure ?

-Quinze heures. On va déjeuner toute les quatre, Ginny Liliane toi et moi et après on ira là-bas.

-Oh mon Dieu. Je n'avais pas vu la bague. Elle est sublime.

-Toi aussi tu trouves.

-J'adore.

Le lendemain, les demoiselles d'honneurs et la future mariée passèrent leur journée ensemble. A l'heure du déjeuner, Ginny n'arrêtait pas de regarder Julie du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci le sentait mais essayait de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle avait tout pour que la rouquine la déteste, un elle avait réussit à prendre le cœur d'Harry, deux elle était témoin d'Hermione. Liliane elle, posait beaucoup de questions à Julie pour savoir ce que ça faisait de « vivre » dans une hôtel.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à ta place.

-Ça demande beaucoup de travail.

Ginny se sentit soudainement exclu, comme à Poudlard.

-Bon, on n'est pas en avance, dit-elle. On devrait y aller.

-C'est vrai, approuva Hermione. On discute tellement que j'en oublie l'heure. On y va ?

Les quatre filles allèrent dans un magasin.

-Bonjour. Qui est là mariée ?

-C'est moi.

-Asseyez-vous. Vous ce sera pour plus tard. On va d'abords s'occuper de vos demoiselles d'honneur. Allez, montez là-dessus qu'on prenne vos mesures.

Les filles étaient sur une estrade attendant qu'on prenne leurs mesures. Chacune leur tour, Ginny, Liliane puis Julie. Alors que le tailleur était occupé à prendre les mesures de Julie au fond du magasin, Ginny alla au devant et sauta presque sur Harry qui venait de venir. Elle l'embrassa.

-Harry tu es venu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ?

-Comme ça. Tu viens, on est au fond.

Ginny l'emmena derrière en collant à lui comme ses inséparable. C'est là qui la vit. Elle était sur l'estrade. Harry ressentit encore cette sensation qu'il avait eu en apprenant que Julie était témoin. Elle était entrain de se regarder dans un miroir en faisant une moue.

-J'avais raison. J'ai pris du poids.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes parfaite et il y a pire que vous, dit le tailleur en regardant Ginny. Vous, vous avez de ces poignets d'amour. Vous avez pensé à faire un régime ?

Ginny se sentit très vexée. Ses poignets d'amour était une arme de séduction, comment osait-il ?

-Harry tu es là, finit par dire Hermione.

Au nom de celui-ci, Julie ne sentit plus ses jambe et quand elle voulu descendre de l'estrade, elle trébucha. Harry eut le bon réflexe de la rattraper. Julie se redressa et le regarda. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi.

-Salut, dit-elle dans souffle.

-Salut. Tu n'as rien de casser ?

-Non, ça va merci. Ça fait longtemps.

-On peut dire.

Ne supportant pas ces retrouvailles, Ginny ne trouva pas mieux que de se mettre devant Julie et d'embrasser Harry. Julie dévia le regard et croisa celui d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu m'embrasses ? demanda Harry presque gêné.

-Je n'ai plus le droit d'embrasser mon homme.

Il ne répondit pas. Ginny regarda Julie en tenant Harry. Elle se sentait menacé.

-Avant que vous ne partiez. Tenez. C'est une carte d'agence de mannequin. Il en manque beaucoup chez les sorciers. Je vous la donne, je suis sûre que vous en ferez bon usage.

-C'est gentil, dit Julie au tailleur, mais j'ai déjà un travail.

-Oui elle dirige trois grand…

-Liliane !

-D'accord, je me tais.

-Vous ne voulez pas ? Tant pis, je vous la donne à vous. Pouvez tentez votre chance.

-Oh, merci, répondit Liliane en prenant la feuille.

Elle l'a mit dans son sac. Le tailleur regarda Ginny.

-Vous… faîtes une régime et on verra.

-Je vous signal que mes poignet d'amour sont une méthode de séduction et ça marche.

-Vraiment ? Votre petit ami doit changer de lunette parce qu'il a une déesse devant lui et préfère choisir… enfin bref, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. A bientôt.

Les cinq sorciers sortirent du magasin. Ils allèrent ensuite au Terrier où Molly ne lâcha pas Julie d'une semelle. Elle aimait tellement cette petite. Ce que Ginny n'appréciait pas du tout.

-Quelle élégance, tu as. Aller assied-toi et dis-moi comme ça se passe en France.

-Bien, ça se passe très bien. Je voyage entre trois villes mais j'ai mon pied-à-terre dans le sud.

-Oui, c'est bien. Et tes grands-parents ?

-Ils se portent à merveille. Ma grand-mère prend soin de mes hôtels et mon grand-père des leurs.

-C'est vraiment très bien, répéta Molly. Si jeune et déjà femme d'affaire. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle Ginny.

-Oui maman. Ginny s'assit sur une chaise et mangea du chocolat.

Harry regarda Hermione et lui fit comprendre qu'il aimerait lui parler en tête à tête. Elle le suivit dans le jardin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Harry sortit un bout de parchemin et lui donne. C'était la lettre qu'il avait copiée.

-Tu me l'as prise ?

-Je l'ai copié. J'aimerai savoir ce tu as fait après cette lettre. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un grand écart entre cette date et la lettre suivante.

-Tu… tu te rappelles l'an dernier quand j'ai dit que je devais partir en voyage pour découvrir une plante médicinale.

-Oui.

-En fait je suis partie la voir. Seul Ron était au courant.

Harry ne dit rien quelques instant. Il ne faisait que regarder la lettre.

-Et… comment elle allait ?

-Mal, très mal. Elle était en dépression. Elle pleurait nuit et jour et se droguait aux médicaments pour dormir. Elle avait même perdu toute notion de magie. Ses grands-parents n'étaient pas là et elle avait besoin de soutien. J'avais très peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

-C'est de ma faute.

-Non Harry, bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est elle qui a décidé de partir. Ne te culpabilise pas. Ginny arrive, dit Hermione précipitamment.

Harry plia la lettre et la rangea dan sa poche.

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hermione tu vas te marier je te signal.

Hermione rit faussement et retourna au Terrier. Ce qu'elle souhaitait allait peut-être se produire.

-De quoi vous parliez, demanda Ginny.

-De… je lui demandais ce qu'elle et Ron aimeraient avoir comme cadeau.

-Harry, ce ne se fait pas. Tu devrais chercher un cadeau avec le témoin d'Hermione.

Ginny se rendit tout de suite compte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, selon elle. Harry pensa la même chose mais trouva que c'était une bonne idée.

Quatre mois.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que Julie était entrain de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans le salon d'Hermione, seule, deux hiboux arrivèrent. Elle reconnue toute de suite sa propre chouette et celle d'Harry. Elle les fit entrer, prit les lettres et leur donna de quoi manger.

-Il y a du courrier ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, c'est ma grand-mère qui me dit que tout va bien dans les hôtels et… j'ai une lettre d'Harry.

-Ce qui explique Hedwige. Attends, il t'a envoyé une lettre, à toi ?

-Oui.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

Julie décacheta l'enveloppe et la lut à haute voix.

_Julie,_

_Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'envoie une lettre, mais j'aimerai qu'on se voit. Je doute bien que tu vas refuser mais si tu accepte, je te donne rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur à 13h00._

_Harry._

La suite de la lettre était « Je précise que c'est pour le cadeau des mariés » mais elle se garda de le dire à haute voix, pour ne pas exciter Hermione.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Je verrais. Je vais d'abord répondre à ma grand-mère et lâcher la chouette d'Harry.

-Ok. Bon, je ne suis pas en avance. Je vais à l'hôpital et n'oublie pas tu as quatre mois de vacances, enfin trois maintenant. Alors repose-toi. Evite de faire le ménage comme la dernière fois.

-Très drôle. Facile à dire.

Hermione s'en alla en claquant juste la porte. Julie écrivit une lettre à sa grand-mère, puis regarda la lettre d'Harry pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Quelque chose ne collait pas trop dans sa lettre. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle regarda l'horloge. Il était 8h30. Elle se leva, fit sa vaisselle se doucha et attendit 13h00. Elle avait décidé d'y aller mais irait au Chaudron Baveur en retard. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse attendre. Quinze minutes c'était suffisant. Elle se prépara, longtemps, très longtemps. Une fois prête, elle prit les clés d'Hermione et ferma derrière elle. Elle transplana ensuite à l'auberge. Elle se fit tout de suite interpeller.

-Tom !

-Beauté, ça fait un bail ! Ouah, tu es ouah !

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Rien, j'attends quelqu'un.

-Ah oui. Ce quelqu'un ne serait pas au fond là-bas ?

Julie regarda et vit Harry qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle remercia Tom et s'approcha d'Harry. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant. Elle sourit aussi mais était crispée. Elle s'assit face à lui.

-Salut.

-Salut. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, avoua Harry.

-Moi non plus je dois dire. Je ne pensais pas que je viendrais.

Il y avait une de ces tensions entre eux. La gêne, les souvenirs d'il y a trois ans. Julie se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Tu… tu as déjeuné, demanda Harry.

-Hum ? Non, non et je dois dire que j'ai un peu faim.

-Tom à la rescousse, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Julie rit de bon cœur. Ce Tom, toujours aussi spéciale. Ils commandèrent et furent tout de suite servit. Julie avait faim, mais ne pouvait rien avaler. Son estomac était noué et avec Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, ça en devenait embarrassant. Il était là devant elle, toujours aussi beau et ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'il avait donné sa chance à Ginny, sous sa volonté à elle. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Je n'ai plus faim. Harry qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'aimerai qu'on discute. Ça fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et je ne pensais pas que je te reverrais un jour après ce qu'on m'a fait croire.

-Oui je sais. C'est moi qui ai demandé qu'on te dise ça, au cas où tu viendrais. J'étais là quand tu es venu. Je t'ai vu et je suis désolée si je t'ai fait souffrir.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Ça remonte déjà.

-Tu sais, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Hermione a fait de moi son témoin. Je pensais qu'elle prendrait Ginny.

-Leurs rapports ne sont pas aussi bien qu'on peut le croire.

-J'avais remarqué. Et comment va ta relation avec Ginny ?

-Ça… ça dépends des jours, je dois avouer.

-C'est bien que tu sois avec elle.

-Et toi ? Tu… tu as quelqu'un ?

-Plus depuis deux mois. Je suis née pour être trompée.

-Je t'ai pas jamais trompé, lui dit Hary.

-On n'est pas resté assez longtemps ensemble et toi, tu es exceptionnel comme garçon.

Se sentant un peu mieux, elle commença à menger.

-Tu… tu voulais parler du cadeau des mariées ? Tu sais, je ne t'oblige pas à ce qu'on l'achète ensemble. Si tu veux acheter un truc de ton côté pas de problème. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout au contraire. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas encore d'idée.

-A vrai dire, moi non plus. Je ne me vois pas leur offrir un robot électroménager moldu.

-Ça c'est sûr.

Ils commencèrent à rire. Harry eut des flashs soudains. Des flashs d'il y a trois ans, où ils étaient tous les deux s'embrassant, faisant l'amour, se disant s'aimer. Alors qu'il croyait que ses images avaient disparu de sa tête elles étaient revenues d'un coup. C'était assez perturbant, douloureux mais en même temps plaisant ??

-Harry, Harry tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui.

-Tu as l'air dans les nuages.

-Tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça. Tu… tu ne portes plus ton collier ?

Julie toucha son cou automatiquement.

-Je le porte le mois en moins. Juste la nuit en faite. L'avantage d'être hybride, je ne meurs pas en l'enlevant et ça me permet de mettre de beau collier.

« Elle est toujours aussi belle » se laissa penser Harry avant de retirer ces mots de sa tête. Ils discutèrent un peu. Ils commencèrent à se décontracter et parlant Ron et d'Hermione. Ce couple les faisait sourire, au moins.

-Il est quelle heure, finit par dire Harry.

-Il est… 14h30.

-Déjà ? Il faut que je retourne au boulot.

-Oui, je comprends.

Ils se levèrent, Harry paya et ils se sortirent de l'auberge.

-C'était bien de discuter.

-Je trouve aussi. Je te contact enfin… je t'envoi une lettre quand j'ai une idée de cadeau.

-D'accord.

Ils séparèrent, allant chacun de leur côté. Julie avait franchit la première étape. Discuter avec Harry en tête à tête. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait que discuter, juste la voir seule, elle en était sûre et avait peur. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la soirée chez eux. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, ils virent une table dressée et une bonne odeur sortant de la cuisine.

-Bonjour vous deux, vous avez passé ne bonne journée ?

-Julie qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

-Je sais mais j'ai fait ça tout à l'heure. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

-Tu as fait quoi de ton après-midi, demanda Ron.

-J'ai… j'ai…

Elle regarda Hermione qui comprit ce qu'elle avait fait de son après-midi.

-Installez-vous et savourez ce que je vais vous apportez.

Hermione et Ron s'assirent et Julie arriva avec son repas qu'elle déposa sur la table et qu'elle servit avant de s'asseoir.

-Julie pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce que je suis en vacances forcé par toi et que je n'ai rien à faire et ça m'ennuie. Hermione quand est-ce qu'on va procédé à la déco du jardin au Terrier ?

Trois mois.

Durant le mois qui suivit, Hermione choisit enfin sa robe de mariée avec Julie qui la conseillait sur certain goût. Arriva enfin le moment où Julie pouvait s'occuper de la supervision de la décoration du jardin. Elle demandait à Hermione ce qu'elle aimerait avoir et elle reformula tout ça à sa manière mais pas trop pour que la mariée retrouve sa vision de la déco. Hermione lui avait dit « Je veux une déco en blanc et en bordeaux ». Pas de problème, elle allait lui en donner du blanc et du bordeaux.

Harry et Julie discutèrent de temps en temps en ayant comme premières paroles « Je n'ai aucune idée de cadeau ». Ça les faisait rire quand ils disait ça en même temps. On pouvait dire que l'atmosphère s'était détendue en un mois entre eux et c'était plutôt agréable.

C'était le soir et Molly avait invité Hermione Ron et Julie à dîner avec elle et son mari, Ginny et Harry. Ils étaient tout les sept à table mangeant un des fameux plats de Mrs Wealsey. Le sujet de jour : Julie en vacances depuis deux mois.

-Ça va, tu ne t'ennuis pas trop, demanda Molly.

-Au début oui, mais j'essai de faire avec et puis Hermione me donne un maximum de corvée pour le mariage pour m'occuper. J'ai tellement l'habitude de courir à droite à gauche.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai, s'occuper de trois hôtel à ton age, c'est beaucoup trop.

-Mais j'ai l'habitude. Ne parlons pas de moi. Dans trois mois il y aura un nouveau couple marié. Vous êtes stressés ?

-J'ai peur de grossir avant de rentrer dans ma robe, dit Hermione.

-Tu as un autre rendez-vous avant non ?

-Oui, mais bon, ça m'angoisse.

Peu après, ils passèrent dans le salon pour prendre une tasse thé. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Julie retint Harry par le bras. Son cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il essaya de se calmer.

-Il faut que je te parle, lui dit Julie.

Ginny qui ne voyait pas son « amour » derrière elle, retourna sur ses pas pour savoir où il était. Elle le trouva avec qui lui tenait le bras.

-Harry tu ne viens pas ?

-J'arrive, va dans la salon. Aller, j'arrive, je vais pas me perdre.

Ginny regarda Julie et alla dans le salon. Elle se mit à sourire une fois que Ginny partit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Ta copine. Elle me déteste.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle te détesterait.

-Laisse tomber. Enfin bref, je voulais te dire que j'ai une idée de cadeau pour le jeune couple.

-Dis.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait leur offrir un voyage de noce et pourquoi pas dans mon hôtel qui se trouve dans le sud.

-Ça serait une bonne idée.

-Oui mais le truc, c'est qu'il faudrait que j'y retourne pour leur organiser ça, demain.

-C'est pas un problème et je viendrai avec toi si tu veux.

-Je pense qu'il y a plutôt intérêt. Je te ferai faire le boulot à ma place.

-Très drôle.

-Par contre pour le cadeau sentimental, j'ai rien.

-Disons que j'ai une idée.

-C'est vrai, dit Julie. Dis-moi.

-Non, c'est ridicule.

-Aller, dis-moi. Dis-le moi.

-Non.

-Ne me force pas à te faire cracher le morceau.

-Ne te moque pas. Je me suis dis que pour le côté sentimental on pourrait faire un patchwork avec des photos d'eux de onze ans à maintenant.

-Oh.

-C'est nul, hein ?

-Je trouve ça trop mignon.

-Je le savais, se vanta Harry.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Ils allèrent au salon où tout le monde les regardait. Julie croisa le regard de Ginny qui feint de l'ignorer. Les témoins s'assirent près des mariés.

-Ron, Hermione, vous devez savoir qu'on a deux idées de cadeaux pour vous.

-C'est vrai ? Et c'est quoi ?

-C'est une surprise Hermione. Mais le problème c'est que pour l'un des deux cadeaux, Harry et moi devons partir assez loin.

-Pourquoi vous ne restez pas ici pour acheter le cadeau, demanda Ginny.

-Parce que le cadeau se trouve là où on doit l'acheter uniquement, répondit Julie.

-Et il vaut mieux qu'on y aille, sinon ils n'auront qu'un cadeau et croyez-moi il vaut mieux avoir l'autre pour compenser le premier.

-Harry arrête, lui Julie.

-Quoi, c'est vrai.

-Bon, pour le cadeau on doit partir demain, dans l'après-midi.

-Demain ? Mais… Harry vous revenez quand, question Ginny.

-Dans… deux jours.

Julie regarda Harry. A vrai dire, elle avait prévu de rester qu'une journée et revenir le lendemain, mais elle ne dit rien.

-Ça doit être un gros cadeau pour partir loin.

-Pas forcément, mais c'est un cadeau qui demande une certaine attention.

-Merci pour l'indice. Un cadeau qui demanda beaucoup d'attention. Tu ne peux pas en donner une autre Julie ?

-Non, vous saurez ce que c'est après avoir dit oui.

-Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

-Hermione, le jour du mariage.

Tard dans la nuit, Hermione Ron et Julie partirent après qu'Harry dise à Julie qu'il viendrait le chercher le lendemain matin chez ses meilleurs amis. Après qu'ils soient partis, Ginny enlaça Harry et l'embrassa. C'est qu'il la trouvait collante ces temps-ci.

-C'est quoi ce cadeau ? Et où est-ce que vous aller comme ça ?

-C'est une secret.

Il l'embrassa en essayant de se dégager mais elle le retenait. Harry soupira.

-Harry…

-Ginny, tu le sauras le jour du mariage comme tout le monde. Lâche-moi s'il te plait.

Vexée, elle le lâcha. Oh oui, elle était collante et partie deux jours avec Julie lui ferait du bien. Julie…

Le lendemain après midi, Harry était déjà arrivé chez ses amis. Il frappa à la porte et ce fut Julie qui ouvrit. Elle sourit en le voyant et le laissa entrer.

-Tu es prête, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Tu es très ponctuel.

-C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Partir pour le sud de la France de façon moldu.

Ils prirent le train jusqu'à Paris et transplanèrent jusqu'au qu'au Sud. Ils arrivèrent vers la fin d'après midi devant un somptueux palace au bord de la mère, dans le monde des sorciers. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La première fois qu'il était venu il n'avait pas fait attention à tout ça, mais là… il en était complètement bouche bée.

-Eh, Harry remets-toi, tu n'es même pas rentré dans l'hôtel. Aller vient.

Julie l'entraîna à l'intérieur et elle tomba sur sa grand-mère.

_-Ma chérie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là… avec ce magnifique jeune homme. Julie… _

_-Oui Grand-mère. Harry Potter, le témoin du marié._

-Oh mon Dieu ! Enchanté jeune homme_. Alors Julie…_

_-On est là pour le cadeau des mariés, pour deux jours._

_-Deux jours ? Ça tombe bien. Ton grand-père et moi devons partir à Paris de toute urgence._

_-Quoi, un problème ?_

_-Rien de grave mais puisque tu es là, je vais te laisser les rennes._

La grand-mère de Julie sortit de l'hôtel grâce au Portoloin. Julie alla à la réception où se trouvait un jeune homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle.

_-Bonjour M. Delorme._

_-Melle DuLac, vous ici ?_

_-Et oui, c'est mon hôtel après tout. Je viens vous réserver une suite nuptiale._

_-Sous quel nom ?_

_-Mr et Mrs Weasley, de la part de Melle DuLac et Mr Potter. Du 16 au 23 Juillet. Je veux qu'ils aient la plus grande et la plus chère, je pense que ce sera possible._

_-Mais… Melle DuLac… je…_

_-C'est une ordre._

_-Mais…la suite est déjà prise à cette date._

_-Ah oui ? Tant pis._

Julie poussa le réceptionniste et pris les manœuvres pour réserver la suite comme elle le voulait. Cela pris plus d'une demi-heure car la suite avait été réservée sous le nom d'une personne ayant beaucoup de pouvoir financier et elle prenait le risque de perdre un gros client et de donner une mauvaise réputation à l'hôtel pour des années à venir.

-Je vous… non ça ne sera pas… la suite est réservée par un autre couple, j'en suis vraiment navée Mr… oui mais…oui je sais qui vous êtes Mr mais… je pourrais vous donner une compensation si vous reculer la date de votre arrivée… oui bien sûr… oui au revoir. _Et voilà le travail. Ce n'était pas compliqué ?_

_-Melle DuLac, vous êtes folle._

_-Et j'assume. _Tu viens Harry.

Harry la suivit. Il avait compris la conversation puisqu'elle avait parlé en anglais mais il lui tardait de savoir qui était eu bout de téléphone.

-Qui as-tu décommandé pour Hermione et Ron ?

-Le premier ministre américain de la magie.

-Tu es folle !

-C'est exactement ce que M. Delorme m'a dit.

-Il a eu raison.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un restaurant. Là encore, Julie joua un peu de son autorité, mais cela n'avait pas causer de problème parce que le chef cuisinier la connaissait depuis toujours et connaissait son caractère. Elle demanda à Harry quel était le plat préféré des futurs mariés de quoi leur faire un plat sur mesure le moment venu.

_-Ce sera facturé au nom de l'hôtel._

_-Weasley… facturé… hôtel. 16 au 23 Juillet. Autre chose Julie ?_

_-Non je crois que ça ira. Merci._

Ils allèrent voir ensuite les employés de chambre qui s'occupait de la suite nuptiale. Elle dû leur expliquer qu'il y avait eu un changement de programme. Pendant qu'elle expliquait tout ça, les femmes de chambres et les gouvernantes dévisageaient Harry et ça le perturbait plus qu'un peu.

-Elle me font peur tes employées.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il y a pire.

-Je suis entrain de me demander ce que je fais ici. Tu es entrain de tout prendre en main. Je suis inutile, lui dit Harry.

-Arrête, tu es le témoin, il faut bien que tu sois là pour voir les bêtises que je fais. On va rentrer, il va être huit heures et ce n'est plus l'heure de donner des ordres quand on est en vacances. Viens.

Julie lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent devant ce qu'on pouvait appeler une villa.

-C'est quoi ça, demanda Harry.

-Ça c'est la demeure de mes grands-parents. On est chez les moldus.

Harry suivit Julie qui ouvrit le grand portail de la propriété.

-J'ai toujours vécu ici, comme mon père.

Elle lui fit visiter la villa en long en large et en travers. Elle lui montra ensuite une chambre d 'ami

-Installe-toi là, mais pas trop confortablement. On ne reste que deux jours. En fait, je voudrais savoir, pourquoi tu voulais qu'on reste deux jours ?

-Je ma suis dit que deux jours suffiraient, surtout que j'ai prévu qu'on face le patchwork, loin des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets.

La vérité était qu'Harry voulais rester seules avec elle, sans de Ginny autour pour le coller.

-Bon, je vais me changer, je me sens trop… strict la dedans.

-Pourquoi tu t'es habillé en tailleur alors ?

-Pour que les employés n'oublie pas que je suis la directrice même je n'ai pas encore 21 ans. Je me change et après on sort.

-Et on va où ?

-Tu verras bien.

Julie s'enferma dan sa chambre pour se changer. Qu'est-ce que c'était bien de s'entendre avec Harry sans arrière pensée. Quoi qu'elle en avait quand elle le touchait ou l'effleurait même. Fichu flash, arrêtez de lui envahir l'esprit à cette pauvre Julie. Harry profita de l'occupation de la belle maîtresse de maison pour faire une autre visite des lieux. Par curiosité, il entra dans une des chambres et regarda par la baie vitrée. Il y avait une splendide vue sur la mer et sa plage. Quand il entendit la porte de Julie grincer, il sortit de la chambre.

-Il est presque 21h00. Aller on s'en va.

-Où tu m'emmènes ?

-Je suis sûre que c'est la première fois que tu viens en France, autre que la dernière fois. Autant en profiter. Demain, je continuerai de terroriser tout le monde et on fera le patchwork. On rentrera le lendemain.

Ils sortirent de la ville et se promenèrent au bord de la mer. Julie lui racontait son enfance qu'elle avait passée ici.

-Tu fais comment pour gérer les trois hôtels ?

-Je vais un mois ici, un mois à Paris et l'autre en Normandie.

-Tu as une vie mouvementée.

-Pas autant que mes grands-parents quand on y réfléchit.

Le lendemain, la chasse était repartit. Julie avait reçu une lettre des ses grands-parents disant qu'il allait en Normandie. Ils allèrent chez le fleuriste pour commander des roses rouges, au centre d'activité et dans les magasins et disait la même chose.

_-Tout ce qui sera demandé par Mr et Mrs Wesaley, sera facturé à mon nom et celui de l'hôtel._

Elle courrait à droite à gauche et en même temps, elle était appelée par des clients et certains patrons n'étaient pas là. Elle ne savait presque plus où donner de la tête. Harry essayait de la calmer en la conseillant de faire une pause.

-On a le temps, respire.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, si bien qu'elle cassa un talon de sa chaussure faillant trébuché et Harry la retint de justesse.

-Décidément, heureusement que je suis là. Tout va bien ?

-J'irai mieux quand tu m'auras aidée à me redressé.

-Tout de suite.

-Merci. La poisse, elles étaient sublimes ces chaussures. Et les patrons qui ne sont pas là. Mais je suis bête.

Julie sortit sa baguette, fit un _Sonorus _pour appeler tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle oubliait vraiment la notion de magie.

_-Tout votre attention, s'il vous plait, toute votre attention. Ici Melle DuLac qui demande la présence de tous les chefs de tous les employés de l'hôtel à la réception, je répète…_

En moins de deux, ils firent tous là. Julie leur répéta tout ce qu'elle avait dit depuis deux jours.

_-Melle DuLac, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien._

_-J'espère, parce que ce sont des amis et je veux que leur Lune de Miel soit inoubliable._

_-Ils feront la promotion de l'hôtel ?_

_-Non._

Les employés restèrent devant la patronne sans rien dire.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, ma permission ? Aller, retourner à votre boulot._

Ils se bousculèrent tous pour reprendre leurs postes. Julie soupira. C'était enfin fait. Une jeune fille de son âge approcha d'elle en regardant Harry.

_-Melle Dulac, c'est qui ce beau gosse ?_

_-Le témoin du marié, mais il est pris._

_-Par vous ?_

_-Non._

_-Mais vous aimeriez ?_

_-Retournez à votre travail, Melle._

Le jeune fille la regarda et partie travailler. Harry s'assit à côté de Julie qui regardait sa chaussure sous tout els couture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Je ne comprends pas le français, mais je sais qu'elle parlait moi.

-Elle te trouve beau et voulait savoir qui tu étais et si tu avais quelqu'un et si oui, si c'était moi.

-Et tu as dit quoi ?

-A ton avis ? Bon, on rentre, j'en ai marre et il faut faire patchwork.

Julie enleva son autre chaussure et marche pied nue pour dortoir de l'hôtel et il transplanèrent jusque devant la villa.

-Tes grands-parents rentrent quand, demanda Harry.

-Après demain. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

-Aucune idée. Choisit ce que tu veux.

-Ok. Va chercher ce qu'il faut pour le patchwork pendant que je cuisine, à moins que tu veuilles le faire pendant que je décoiffe.

Souvenir en vu, gros flash, sensation forte. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de dire un truc pareil ? Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Je… je plaisante.

-Oui.

Harry alla chercher le matériel avec toutes les images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Il devait se calmer là, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Harry arriva avec une grande pancarte, des plumes et des photos des futures mariés.

-Le repas est presque prêt.

-Déjà ?

-J'ai usé de magie. Ça fait vraiment du bien, de tenir une baguette entre les mains. On mange et après on s'y met ?

-Si tu veux.

-Parfait, parce que j'ai une faim de loup.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Ils ne s'adressaient pas un mot. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient occupés à manger et à se souvenir contre leur volonté. De leur rencontre jusqu'à leur séparations. Il semblerait qu'ils aient pensé au même moment car ils se regardèrent un peu trop longtemps. Ils commençaient à regretter d'être ici tout les deux.

-On va s'y mettre ?

-Oui.

Julie fit ensuite la vaisselle pendant qu'Harry l'aidait. Encore une autre souvenir. Le jour où ils avaient faillit s'embrasser. Merde ! Pourquoi ça revenait ? Après la vaisselle, ils allèrent dans le salon pour commencer le patchwork. Harry lui montra de belles photos d'Hermione et Ron de leur onze ans jusqu'à maintenant. Elle les trouvait tellement mignon tout les deux. Des photos, un peu de colle, quelques écritures sur la pancarte et le patchwork était fait.

-Regarde-moi ce chef-d'œuvre. Ils vont être content, surtout Hermione.

-Tu crois.

-C'est typiquement moldu, elle va adorée.

La nuit était tombée. Harry était dans sa chambre et ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait de drôle de bouffée de chaleur et le silence qu'il y avait était très pesant. En se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, il regarda par la fenêtre et eu la soudaine envi d'aller dans l'autre chambre où il y avait cette jolie vue sur la mer. Il se leva, traversa le couloir discrètement et entra dans la chambre. Il vit Julie assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et descendit du rebord de la fenêtre une main sur son collier, zut, elle ne l'avait pas mit. Elle prit sa baguette et soupira quand elle vit que c'était Harry. Qui d'autre ?

-Tu m'as fait peur, lui dit-elle.

-Désolé.

-Je pari que tu es venu regarder la vue toi aussi.

-Bingo.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle est vraiment sublime tout en étant banale. Tout le monde l'adore.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est belle.

Julie ne pu s'en empêcher et commença à parler de son enfance encore un fois. A ce stade là, Harry en connaîtrait plus sur la vie de Julie que sur la sienne.

-Tu as eu une vie typiquement moldu, malgré un père sorcier et une mère valkyrie.

-Oui, ils voulaient que je connaisse la vie des moldus et maintenant, j'en suis totalement imprégnée, si bien que j'en oublie de pratiquer la magie quelque fois.

Alors qu'elle continuait de parler, Harry lui arrangea une mèche de ses cheveux et dit sans réfléchir :

-Tu es toujours aussi belle.

Julie ne dit rien et tourna la tête pour le regarder. Harry s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle voulu se reculer mais, mon Dieu, elle en avait tant voulu depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, que Julie se laissa faire. Ce baiser qui était plutôt timide au début se transforma en une fougueuse embrassade. Ils y mirent out ce qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre, toute cette frustration qu'ils avaient eu durant ces trois dernières années. Harry arrêta de l'embrasser et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ils reprirent leur baiser. Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il avait des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais eues avec Ginny. Il souleva Julie pour la déposer sur le lit. Cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, marquait un manque terrible qu'ils avaient eu l'un pour l'autre, un manque qu'ils n'ont pas cessé de se montrer. Ils ont fait l'amour sans penser au lendemain, sans penser aux conséquences, comme il y avait trois ans.

On était le lendemain matin, les rayons de soleil traversaient la fenêtre pour taper juste au dessus du lit où se trouvait ce fameux couple clandestin. Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il regarda Julie toujours endormie. Il ne regrettait rien, il ne pouvait pas. Il l'avait toujours aimé malgré ces trois années. Quand Julie se réveilla, elle se redressa et le regarda. Elle ne regrettait pas au fond d'elle-même, mais voilà, ça recommençait comme il y avait trois ans. Harry l'embrassa.

-On fait quoi maintenant, dit-elle.

-Je vais quitter Ginny.

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas faire ça, je te l'interdis Harry, tu m'entends ?

-Tu me l'interdis ?

-Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu la quittes. Elle t'aime et je n'ai pas envi d'être la fille qui a brisé votre couple. Et retient ça Harry, après le mariage, je m'en vais et peu importe ce que tu feras, tu ne me reverra pas.

-Mais Julie, je…

-Non. Ne dis pas ça… s'il te plait.

Harry soupira, il avait l'impression de se retrouver trois ans auparavant. Mais il aimait cette fille, comme un fou et il ne lui en avait pas voulu d'être partie. Ce qu'elle avait fait il y a trois ans était un geste de sacrifice même si Ginny et lui ne le méritait nullement.

-Harry…

-Tu ne veux pas que je te dise ce que j'ai toujours ressentit pour toi, ces trois mots dont tu es la seule personne à qui je les ai dites ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça fait mal.

-Julie…

-Laisse tomber Harry.

-Julie attend…

Elle s'était levée et était sortie de la chambre.

-… je t'aime…

Ils étaient de retour en Angleterre. Ils ne s'était pas parler durant tout le voyage. Ils étaient maintenant devant l'appartement de Ron et Hermione. Julie allait frapper à la porte mais Harry retint son bras et la mise dos contre mur et la regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux la déstabilisaient. Sur le coup elle ne su pas vraiment ce qui lui prit, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir le refaire et qu'elle devait en profiter.

-C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça, dit-elle en se séparant de lui.

-Pas moi, répondit Harry.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire même la situation était loin d'être comique. Elle frappa à la porte. Hermione ouvrit et les laissa entrer. A la vue d'Harry, Ginny qui était dans l'appartement fonça presque sur Harry pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Julie sentit un énorme pincement au cœur, Harry aussi.

-Ginny lâche-moi un peu.

-Tu m'as manqué Harry.

-Pour deux jours, faut pas exagérer.

Mais Ginny ne l'écouta pas et l'embrassa encore après avoir fait comprendre à Julie que c'était « Chasse garder ».

-Alors, le cadeau, il est où, demanda Hermione.

-Chérie, arrête de les harceler, lui dit Ron.

-Mais je plaisante.

-Harry, tu viens, on s'en va.

Ginny et Harry s'en allèrent mais, Harry lança un dernier regard à Julie.

2 mois

Les mois passaient et les préparatifs avançaient. Julie était toujours sur la décoration du jardin et à la recherche d'un discours. Elle croisait quelque fois Harry. Elle s'était promise de ne pas recommencer mais, il lui arrivait qu'elle l'embrasse Harry quand personne ne les voyait et elle le regrettait très vite. Mais quand elle le voyait elle ne raisonnait plus, Harry non plus.

1 mois.

On était plus qu'à un mois du mariage et le stresse envahissait tout le monde, surtout Hermione. Parce que c'était son mariage et aussi parce que cela faisait une semaine que Julie était malade. Elle faisait des crises de boulimie et d'humeur, vomissait régulièrement et refusait de manger tout ce qu'Hermione lui préparait.

-Hermione, ton potage sent le chat mort.

-Mais c'est un potage à la tomate.

-Eh bien, il sent le chat mort ton potage à la tomate.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien… rien du… pousse-toi !

Julie se leva du canapé précipitamment et alla au toilette vomir son petit-déjeuner. Hermione eu peur de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Tu as été voir un médicomage ?

-Oui, hier.

-Et ?

-Le médicomage doit m'envoyer une lettre aujourd'hui pour savoir ce que j'ai.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, un hibou arrive avec une lettre. Hermione laissa Julie vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans son ventre et prit la lettre. Elle se permit de l'ouvrir et la lire. Ce qu'elle pensait se confirma. Julie revint peu après.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Tu… es enceinte.

-Quoi ?

Elle lui arracha la lettre des mains pour le lire elle-même. Effectivement le médicomage lui disait qu'elle était enceinte de huit semaines. Huit semaines ! Deux mois ! Non, non pas ça. Julie commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Julie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il y a huit semaines ?

-J'ai… j'ai couché avec Harry.

Yes ! Hermione avait enfin eu ce qu'elle voulait, petit problème, Julie était enceinte de lui. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, les yeux remplis de larmes. Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Lui parler ?

-Ah non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il est avec Ginny et ils s'aiment tout les deux.

-Ne t'entête pas Julie. C'est toi qu'il aime et il doit être au courant.

-Jamais il ne saura aucune, tu m'entends Hermione, jamais !

-Mais tu l'aimes !

-C'est pas le plus important.

Julie se leva et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Tout en pleurant, elle toucha son ventre et se dit que jamais Harry ne saurait et qu'elle prendrait soin de ce bébé de tout son cœur.

Deux semaines plus tard, les demoiselles d'honneurs devaient essayer leurs robes. Ginny les mit, impeccable, Liliane, parfait, Julie, petite soucis.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Auriez-vous prit de la poitrine en quelques semaines ?

-Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à devoir faire un régime, lança Ginny.

-Si seulement vous l'aviez fait. Mais vous, quand je vous regarde de profil on dirait que…

-Oui, c'est ça vous avez raison, s'empressa de dire Julie.

-Je vais vous faire une autre robe qui… qui s'accommode à votre morphologie de femme enceinte, chuchota le tailleur discrètement.

Julie sourit. Ce tailleur était super.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Les filles sortirent du magasin peu après, mais le tailleur interpella Julie.

-Votre robe sera prêtre demain. J'y passerai la nuit à la refaire.

-Merci.

Un robe pour femme en début de grossesse. Julie avait de la chance.

-Ce tailleur, t'adore, lui dit Liliane.

-J'ai de la chance d'être parfaite, dit-elle en plaisantant.

-Parfaite ? Il quand même dit que tu avais une grosse poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va me blesser. Je préfère qu'on me dise que j'ai une grosse poitrine que je sois disproportionné et que je doive faire un régime.

Ginny se tu. Cette Julie alors, bonne pour fermer le clapet des autres.

Une semaine plus tard, le dîner des fiançailles était au goût du jour. Ça se passait au Terrier et il y avait à table, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ron Hermione, Julie, Ginny, Liliane, Dean Seamus, Mr et Mrs Granger. Le dîner touchait à sa fin. Ils étaient tous entrain de manger le bon gâteau qu'avait fait Mrs Granger. Harry n'arrêtait pas de regarder Julie qui savourait son bon gâteau.

-En fait Julie, le tailleur m'a parlé d'un problème avec la robe. Tout va bien, tu ne m'a rien dit, lui dit Hermione.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien.

-Julie tu peux venir un instant ? Il faut que je te parle, lui dit Harry.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, maintenant.

-D'accord. Mrs Granger, votre gâteau est délicieux.

Julie se leva et suivit Harry à l'étage. Il la fit entrer dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait leur donner le patchwork aujourd'hui. Ça serait un avant goût et Hermione sera calmé pour la semaine.

-C'est une idée oui. Une bonne idée.

-Et euh… j'ai commencer à réfléchie sur le discours que je pourrais dire et j'ai écrit un truc. Tiens.

Harry ouvrit un tiroir et lui donna un bout de parchemin. Julie pu y lire « Tu es belle et je t'aime ».

-C'est… je crois que Ron va avoir une drôle interprétation de ça.

-Julie…

-Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que tu es beau et que je t'aime ? Mais tu es beau et je t'aime mais toi et moi… c'est impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible.

-Arrête avec tes phrases toute faite.

-Mais je t'aime, quoi que tu puisses dire je t'aime. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi s'étaient tassés dans un côté de min cœur attendant d'exploser le jour où je te reverrais, si je devais te revoir un jour.

Julie ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Ce qu'Harry lui disait, elle aussi avait ressentit ça. Harry l'embrassa prudemment, pour voir si elle allait le repousser, mais elle se laissa faire. Ils se séparèrent bien vite quand ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir. Ginny venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ginny ?

-Je suis venue voir ce qui se passait.

-Ça va. Redescends s'il te plait.

-Harry, c'est où, demanda Julie pour faire savoir à Ginny qu'elle est là.

-Derrière l'armoire.

-Je n'arrive pas l'atteindre, dit-elle.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

-Vous voulez de l'aide, demanda Ginny.

-Non Ginny, descend s'il te plait.

Elle fusilla Julie du regard et s'en alla.

-Elle se sent menacé par moi.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans et ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Tu es entrain de lui faire ce qu'elle t'a fait et ça, tu vois, j'en ai marre !

-Alors je la quitte.

-Non ! Crois-moi au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, tu auras besoin d'elle. Ça y est je l'ai.

Julie prit la grande pancarte recouverte d'un papier cadeau et sortit de la chambre sans regarder Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est votre premier cadeau, séquence émotion.

-Mais pourquoi vous nous le donner maintenant ?

-Harry s'est dit que ça serait un avant goût et que ça calmerait l'excitation de ta future femme et je suis d'accord.

-J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Le couple défit le cadeau et vit ce magnifique chef-d'œuvre.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop mignon. Vous avez fait ça quand ?

-Quand personne ne s'y attendait.

-Merci.

-Je t'avais dit qu'Hermione adorerait.

Veille.

C'était la veille du mariage, tout était prêt à présent. Il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre. Hermione était avec ces trois demoiselles d'honneur. Elles étaient toutes les trois chez Hermione entrain de discuter de tout et de rien.

-Les filles, j'ai une idée, dit Liliane. Et si on faisait le jeu de la vérité.

-Oh oui. Je pose la première question, dit Ginny.

-Combien de petits amis avez-vous eu et quel son leur nom. Hermione ?

-Officiellement je dirai deux, Viktor et Ron mais officieusement trois. Tout dépend si on peut considérer que je sois sortie avec McLaggen.

-Liliane ?

-Deux, Christian et Seamus.

-Julie ?

Julie déposa son verre de jus et regarda Ginny. Elle voulait la provoquée. Hermione et Liliane appréhendaient.

-Je suis le record de la soirée. Cinq, Henry, Antoine, Harry, Jonathan et Lucas.

-Tu… tu considère être sortie avec Harry, demanda Ginny.

-Bien sûr. Pendant que tu le trompais et que tu te tapais… Dean Thomas, c'est ça ? Il y a eu un petit moment où Harry et moi avons eu quelques faiblesses et on est sortie ensemble deux mois. Ça faisait plus que toi à l'époque non ? Et puis je l'ai quitté. Mais je l'ai pas quitté parce que je ne l'aimais plus, non. Je l'aimais encore et on se l'était même dit, tu étais là je crois, mais je l'ai quitté pour qu'il te laisse une seconde chance, parce que je savais qu'il t'aimait toujours. Alors tu peux me dire merci.

-Julie…

-Quoi, Hermione. Elle doit comprendre que si je ne l'avais pas laissé tomber, il serait encore avec moi, enfin peut-être. Ah oui, et il faut que tu saches aussi que si tu es là à te la péter, c'est parce que j'ai aussi demandé à Hermione te de pardonner, ce qu'elle fait chaque jour que Dieu fait, maintenant excusez-moi, mais je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit.

Julie se leva et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Hermione alla la voir.

-Je t'admire tu sais, mais là tu viens de plombée ma soirée.

-Désolée mais j'en ai marre de la voir l'embrasser et me toiser juste après. Si elle a quelque chose à me dire, qu'elle le fasse. Je lui laisse son Harry. Tu peux m'excuser auprès de Liliane, je suis fatiguée.

-D'accord. Repose-toi pour demain.

-C'est toi qui ne dit ça alors que tu te marie demain.

-Oui, mais tu es enceinte. Juste une chose, même si Harry n'en saura rien, je pourrais être la marraine.

- Bien sûr, tu seras même la première à avoir une photo du bébé.

Jour J.

C'est le jour de mariage. Tout le monde se préparait. Chez Hermione l'ambiance était assez tendue. Les trois demoiselles d'honneur habillaient la mariée en silence.

-Vous pouvez faire un sourire, on dirait qu'on se prépare pour un enterrement et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que c'est le mien.

-Hermione arrête. Tu es sublime. Ron n'en reviendra pas.

-C'est sûr.

Au moment où Julie s'habilla, elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit son ventre de trois mois. C'était discret mais elle le voyait. Heureusement que la robe était magique et permettait de ne rien voir. Ce tailleur était un ange. Elles étaient à présent toute prêtes. Elles pouvaient tranplaner au Terrier en se faisant assez discrètes. Hermione alla dans la chambre de Ginny qui fut interdite d'accès. Les invités arrivaient les uns après les autres et s'installèrent dans le jardin que Julie avait décoré et elle en était fière.

-Les demoiselles et garçons d'honneurs vous êtes tous là ? demanda Molly. Parfait. Ron vas devant l'autel. Harry et Julie, vous irez d'abord, Liliane et Seamus puis Ginny et Dean. Vous attendez que la musique commence pour faire votre entrer. Vous êtes tous très beaux.

La musique commença et les demoiselles et garçons d'honneur avancèrent jusqu'à l'autel.

-Tu es ravissante, chuchota Harry à Julie.

-Tais-toi Harry.

Drôle de remerciement. Hermione arriva ensuite au bras de son père qui la laissa aller près de Ron. La cérémonie commença.

OOO

Tout s'était bien passé. Hermione avait pleuré comme un madeleine, en disant ses vœux, Ron tremblait comme une feuille au moment de lui mettre la bague, Harry et Julie se regardaient de temps en temps en essayant de se fuir et la fête à présent battait son plein. Harry et Julie avaient fait leur petit discours sur les mariés, très émouvant et maintenant tout le monde dansait. Harry n'avait pas dansé, il détestait ça pour tout dire mais il s'avança vers Julie qui était seule, assise et l'invita à danser. Elle l'accepta.

-Tu es sublime, tu sais.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, Harry.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Arrête. Harry tu sais ce qui va se passer. La fête va toucher à sa fin. Je donnerai le cadeau aux mariés et je partirai en même temps qu'eux et là, tu ne me reverras pas.

-Je te chercherai.

-Je ferai encore en sorte que ça te soit impossible.

Tout en parlant, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Julie. Lui dire ça lui faisait mal, parce qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle portai son enfant à lui.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Pour rien.

-Julie.

-Ça va Harry. Tu sais quoi, va voir Ginny, fais-lui un compliment, invite-la à danser et dit lui que tu l'aimes.

-Julie.

-Fais ça pour moi.

-Peu importe ce que tu dis ou fais, mes sentiments ne changeront pas pour toi. Si j'ai les même eu bout de trois ans, je els aurait au bout de quatre, cinq, six.

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira, Harry.

-Je t'aime.

-Elle ne mérite pas ça.

Julie se détacha de lui et alla vers les mariés pour leur donner leur cadeau. Une semaine en France, le rêve d'Hermione. En un coup de baguette, Julie leur fit changer de tenue, fit apparaître leur valise et se prépara à transplaner avec eux. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry avant de disparaître. Ginny soupira en voyant que le témoin gênant était enfin parti. Elle serra Harry dans ses bars et l'embrassa.

-Qui sait, ce sera peut-être à nous après, de nous marier, dit-elle.

-Ouais… qui sait.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Si vous l'avez lu jusqu'au bout, je vous tire mon chapeau, parce qu'il est vraiment, vraiment long. L'histoire n'est pas finit, mais pour vous faire attendre, tous les chapitres qui vont suivre seront des mariages. Essayez de deviner à partir de maintenant qui va se marier avec qui… il y en aura trois.

A Mercredi.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Delseroasn**_ : prépare toi alors, car on ne sait jamais.

_**Torllusque**_ : Julie est un peu dans une bulle et refuse d'en sortir pour se rendre compte qu'elle et Harry c'est possible et est persuadé et se force à croire que Harry est toujours amoureux de Ginny. Elle pense avoir raison et lui tord. Il n'y a que son avis qui compte et elle ne s'aperçoit pas qu'elle fait souffrir tout le monde.

_**Lilichoco**_ : tu es tomber dans le piège, parmi les mariage il y en a deux de bon, mais un que je décrirai seulement.

_**CutieSunshine**_ : moi-même je ne sais as pourquoi je l'ai faite aussi têtu la petite Julie. En ce qui concerne le premier couple, tu as raison.

_**Kamomille :**_ parmi les couple que tu as énoncé, il y an a un qui va se marier mais don je ne décrirai pas le mariage et… après tu verras.

_**Di castillo de mortes**_ : Harry saura que Julie est enceinte, ne t'en fait.

_**Chapitre31 :**_

Deux ans sont passés à présent. Ron et Hermione étaient mariés et avaient même un petit garçon du nom de William, qui avait pour le moment, six mois. Ginny et Harry était toujours ensemble. La jeune fille était plus aussi collante mais elle était toujours là. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils avaient tout les deux eu une violente dispute où Harry lui avait clairement dit qu'elle le saoulait. Ils s'en étaient séparés quelques mois durant lesquelles Harry n'avait pas hésité à envoyer des lettres à Julie. Il voulait qu'elle leur laisse une chance mais le retour fut assez brutal.

_Harry,_

_Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de penser à moi. Je m'efforce de le faire alors toi aussi, fait-le. Il faut que tu m'oublies, parce que moi je commence à y parvenir. Je vis très bien ma vie, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, tu n'y arrive pas. Ne pense plus à moi je n'en ai aucun mérite. Laisse-moi tranquille._

_Julie._

Et pourtant, elle pensait à lui, nuit et jour. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Quand elle avait écrit cette lettre, elle venait juste d'accoucher de jumeaux, ses jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Yannis et Eloïse, qui, à présent, avaient 17 mois.

On va maintenant dans un appartement, où il y avait Harry et Ginny, parce que oui, ils s'étaient quand même remit ensemble et vivaient maintenant tout les deux. Harry et Ginny étaient entrain de s'embrasser, mais Harry arrêta bien vite quand Ginny dit, selon lui, une bêtise.

-On va faire un petit Harry ou une petite Ginny.

Ça avait été radical et Harry s'était dégagé d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis, Ginny ?

-Parce que ça fait quatre ans, dont cinq mois qu'on passe sous silence, qu'on est ensemble, un an qu'on vit ensemble. Je pense qu'on peut construire une famille mais à chaque fois tu me repousses. Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Ginny. Il l'aimait, mais à sa façon et pas aussi fort qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait aimé Julie de la façon dont Ginny voudrait qu'il l'aime mais il essayait de l'oublier. Mais le premier problème n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Ginny, mais qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant avec elle. Trouver une excuse, trouver une excuse.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Ginny, c'est que… je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant avant d'être marier.

-Alors marions-nous ! Et après ayons des enfants. Oh Harry, ce sera le plus beau des mariages !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Ça y est il avait signer son arrêt de mort. Ginny l'embrassa en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Harry ne se rendit pas compte de la tournure qu'allait prendre les choses.

L'annonce à toute la famille, tout le monde est heureux, Ron le félicite, il fait de lui son témoin, Ginny, Liliane. Hors de question de prendre Hermione qui avait prit cette Julie à son mariage. Hermione, elle n'était pas du tout heureuse de cette prochaine union.

-Félicitations Harry. Tu as définitivement oublié Julie ?

-…

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu aimes Ginny ?

-… oui… je crois… mais…

-Tu sais quoi, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Mais sache que je préfère te voir marié à Julie qu'à Ginny.

-Elle m'a oublié.

-Si tu le dis.

Harry n'était pas au courant que Julie avait des enfants. Les siens. Le mariage allait avoir lieu en Août, nous étions en Avril et les faire-part étaient prêts à être envoyés.

-Tiens, dit Ginny à Harry.

-C'est pour qui ?

-Julie. Il faut quand même l'inviter. Tu l'as connais et puis maman l'adore.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Bien sûr. Je la donnerai à Hermione qui la lui enverra.

En fait ce que Ginny voulait, c'était que Julie vienne et qu'elle voit que le garçon avec qui elle était sortie allait épouser sa rivale. Ginny voulait la narguer. Elle partit chez Hermione. Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, elle prit directement William dans ses bras, bébé dont elle n'était pas la marraine. Julie l'était, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyais parce qu'Hermione faisait le voyage entre le France et l'Angleterre pour lui montrer son bébé, et les bébés de Julie dont Hermione était la marraine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ginny ?

-Que tu envois ce faire-part à Julie. J'ai décidé de l'inviter au mariage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai envi. Alors, tu vas le faire ?

-Oui.

-Merci, tu es super. J'ai hâte d'être Mrs Potter !

-Tu m'en diras tant.

Ginny partit. Hermione posa William dans son parc prit une plume et un parchemin pour écrire une lettre.

_Julie_

_J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Bonne ou mauvaise, tout dépendra de toi. Harry et Ginny vont se marier au mois d'Août et le faire-part en est la preuve. C'est Ginny qui te l'envoie. Apparemment, c'est elle qui veut t'inviter, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je dois imaginer que c'est dur pour toi avec les bébés mais tu n'es pas du tout obligé de venir._

_Hermione._

Julie regarda ensuite le faire-part. Ses larmes étaient entrain de couler. Ça y est, elle avait eut ce qu'elle voulait. Harry l'avait oublié et allait se marier. Elle savait aussi très bien pourquoi Ginny l'avait invité. Pour la narguer. Julie pleurait sur la table de salon alors que ses grands-parents arrivaient avec les deux petits bouts de chou dans leurs bras.

-Julie qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda sa grand-mère.

Elle leur donna le faire-part.

-Oh mon Dieu, mais chérie…

-Petit crétin ! Tu comptes faire quoi, lui demanda son grand-père.

-Y aller. Sa fiancée veut me narguer et elle sait que je l'aime encore. Si je ne viens pas, ce sera lui prouver que je n'ai pas tourné la page alors que… c'est presque fait.

-Ils savent que tu es la mère de ses enfants ?

-Non, et ils ne le sauront pas. Harry ne le saura jamais. Je ne veux pas briser leur couple.

-Mais Julie, pense un peu à toi, pense un peu aux jumeaux. Vivre sans père ce n'est pas un bon équilibre ! Deux ans que tu souffres et je ne supporte pas ça !

-Grand-père, tout va bien, tu verras quand je reviendrais du mariage, je ne souffrirais plus.

Julie commença à écrire une lettre à Hermione.

_Mrs Weasley,_

_Vous pouvez dire à Miss Weasley que je serai ravie d'assister à son mariage avec Mr Potter et que je viendrai sûrement deux jours avant la cérémonie. (Garde ça pour toi)_

_Melle DuLac._

Hermione alla dire la nouvelle à Ginny qui s'empressa de le dire à Harry qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle allait venir à son propre mariage. Ça voulait dire qu'elle l'avait oublier ou pas ? Peu importe, lui, il allait se marier et c'était l'événement de l'année.

Les mois passaient et les préparatifs avançaient. Ginny était totalement excitée en répétant qu'elle deviendrait la nouvelle Mrs Potter, la première et la seule. Harry était totalement passif à tout ça. Ron venait lui parler avec son fils et le lui déposa dans les bras. Il adorait son filleul.

-Alors Harry, pas très stressé. C'est bientôt le grand jour.

-Ça va. Je pensais que ça allait être pire mais ça va.

-C'est ce que je me disais au début. J'ai appris que Julie viendra.

-C'est Ginny qui l'a invité.

-Je sais. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Dis toujours.

-Combien d'enfants tu aimerais avoir avec ma sœur ?

Lui qui avait dit qu'il aimerait avoir des enfants après le mariage et qu'il ne se voyait pas en avoir avec Ginny mais avec…, ne pas penser à elle. Pas du tout. Hermione qui voyait son fils dans les bras d'Harry discutant avec Ron, débarqua.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Je demandais à Harry, combien il aimerait avoir d'enfant.

-Vraiment ? Ron, chéri, tu peux venir un instant ?

Ron suivit Hermione dans une autre pièce du Terrier laissant son fils dans les bras d'Harry et en lui disant :

-Je suis sûr que tu feras un bon père.

-Je me contente d'être parrain.

-A quoi tu joues, demanda Hermione une fois isolés.

-Rien. Je lui pose des questions c'est tout.

-Sur la paternité ? Tu veux qu'il comprenne ?

-Qu'il comprenne quoi ? Ecoute, il doit savoir qu'il a des enfants et que se marier avec Ginny n'est pas la meilleures des idée qu'il ait eu.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? Je te signal que tu parles de ta sœur.

-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, Hermione. Ce mariage va être le plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

-Je sais mais il faut qu'il s'en rende compte de lui-même. Si on lui dit de ne pas se marier, il se mariera.

On est maintenant en France. Julie était entrain de préparer son sac de voyage pendant que ces petits bouts de chou qui étaient dans leur berceau essayaient de dire quelques mots. Ce qui sortait le plus souvent était « papa » ou « papi ».

-Tu es prête, lui demanda sa grand-mère.

-Oui, je vais y aller. Maman va partir quelques jours et revient très vite, dit-elle à ses enfants.

Ils la regardaient en faisant voler des nounours. Ben oui, ce sont les sorciers, ces deux-là. Julie les serra dans ses bras et les embrassant, mais quand elle les déposa, les bébés commencèrent à pleurer.

-Oh, non, maman revient vite, très vite. Il ne faut pas pleurer.

-Vas-y chérie. Ton grand-père va les faire rire. Vas-y et courage. Tout se passera bien.

-Merci grand-mère. Je reviens vite mes bébés très vite.

Julie sortit de la maison et transplana en deux fois. Jusqu'à Paris, puis jusqu'à Londres, devant l'immeuble de Ron et Hermione. Elle entra alla jusqu'à la porte voulu et frappa. Elle fut accueillit par Ron avec William.

-Bonjour Julie.

-Salut Ron. Eh, mais c'est mon petit filleul. Qu'est-ce que tu as grandit. Coucou toi. Que tu es beau. Tiens, le roux disparaît. Ça casse le mythe des Weasley.

-Un peu oui.

-Hermione est là ?

-Je suis là. Julie, ça va ? Et les bébés, tu as une photo d'eux ?

-Oui, j'ai une photo.

Julie sortit une photo de son sac. Ces jumeaux couraient dans un parc.

-Mon Dieu, qu'ils sont mignons à courir comme ça. Regarde Ron.

-Y a pas à dire, il ressemble à Harry.

-Ron…

-Oui… la chambre est par là.

-Merci.

Julie déposa William dans son par cet alla dans la chambre déposer son sac sur le lit. Hermione entra juste après et vit Julie pleurer.

-Ça va ma Julie ?

-Oh, oui, très bien, fit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. Regarde un peu la robe que j'ai prise pour le mariage. Elle est jolie, non ?

-Julie, Harry se rendra compte qu'il fait une erreur, tu verras.

-Bien sûr qu non. Il n'a pas fait d'erreur. Il l'aime et c'est bien qu'il l'ait demandé en mariage.

-C'est ça le hic. Harry n'a pas demandé Ginny en mariage.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que Ginny s'est mise en tête d'avoir des enfants et lui ne veut pas et ce qu'il a trouvé comme excuse, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants avant le mariage et Ginny lui propose le mariage pour avoir des enfants.

-Et il a accepté ?

-Oui. Julie je…

-Il ne veut pas d'enfants ? Comme quoi, j'ai bien fait de ne rien lui dire. Alors, tu la trouves belle ma robe ?

-Oui, très belle.

Les trois adultes passèrent toute la soirée à parler de Yannis Eloïse et Williams. Julie avait carrément un album photo pour monter l'évolution de ses enfants.

-Je suis fier d'avoir des filleuls aussi mignon et fier d'avoir un fils aussi beau que moi, dit Ron.

-Ne te vante pas.

-Je ne me vante pas, je vante la beauté de mon fils.

-Ça c'est sûr, il est beau. Hein que tu es beau, oui…

Julie était complètement gaga devant William face à Ron et Hermione.

-Vous avez l'intention de faire quoi demain ?

-Et bien, il y a les derniers préparatifs du mariage à faire et demain soir Ginny a prévu de faire une soirée entre… enfin tu vois, mais je crois que je ne vais pas y aller.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es une de ces demoiselles d'honneurs.

-Oui, mais je dois reste avec William et on ne va pas te laisser seule.

-Mais je peux m'occuper de William et vous, vous irez passer la soirée avec les futurs mariés et je transplanerai au Terrier avec ce beau bébé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, n'oubliez pas que j'ai des jumeaux à la maison.

Ron et Hermione acceptèrent quand même.

Le lendemain, Ron et Hermione passèrent la journée au Terrier avec William alors que Julie était restée dans l'appartement envoyant une lettre à ses grands-parents pour prendre des nouvelles des deux amours de sa vie en regardant sa robe avec grande attention. Le soir venu, Ron et Hermione avaient fait une liste pour Julie, ce qu'il fallait donner au bébé, à quelle heure…

-Eh, oh ! Doucement, un je sais lire, deux, je sais m'occuper d'un bébé. Aller, amusez-vous bien.

-Au revoir mon bébé. On se voit demain.

-Juste une chose, est-ce que vous lui avez choisit des vêtements pour demain ? Ce n'est pas que je veux pas les choisir, mais on n'a pas les mêmes goûts.

-Oh, oui, je reviens Ron.

Hermione couru dans la chambre choisir de beau vêtements pour son fils et s'en alla avec son mari.

-Et bien voilà William. On est plus que deux. Il est tard et je vais te coucher.

Au Terrier, Ginny Liliane et Hermione étaient dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny.

-Je vais devenir Mrs Potter. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est un rêve qui se réalise.

-Ça va Ginny, ça fait une heure que tu nous le dis. Mrs Potter, Mrs Potter et moi alors ? J'aimerai être Mrs Finnigan. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il va se décider ? Il m'a quand même mise enceinte ! Protesta Liliane.

-Il attend peut-être que tu accouches.

-Non mais je vais pas pouvoir attendre quatre mois, moi ! Je veux être fiancée maintenant !

-Ne te plains pas, j'aimerai tellement être enceinte d'Harry. Maintenant qu'on va se marier, ça pourra se faire.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que tu te maries uniquement pour avoir des enfants.

-Bien sûr que non, Hermione. J'aime Harry, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Un blanc s'installa entre les trois filles.

-Je ne sais pourquoi je pense à elle, mais tu te rappelles comment Julie t'avais parlé la veille du mariage d'Hermione. C'était osé quand même. Je trouve ça courageux de l'avoir invité. Elle est quand même sortie avec Harry.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Harry va se marier avec moi et puis qui sait, ça se trouve elle viendra avec un bel Apollon.

-Je peux te dire tout le contraire, Ginny. Elle est seule.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Elle est arrivée hier après midi. Là, elle est à la maison entrain de s'occuper de William.

-Quoi ? Tu as confié William à cette fille alors que tu aurais pu le laisser à maman. On peut lui faire confiance ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle a beaucoup d'expérience avec les enfants. Plus que tu ne le crois.

Le lendemain matin, Julie se réveilla aux aurores. Elle sortit de la chambre et alla voir William qui était réveillé et qui ne disait rien.

-Coucou toi. Tu as bien dormit ? Ta maman et ton papa ne t'ont pas trop manqué ? Aller viens, je vais te faire ton biberon.

Et ça commençait, Julie le posa dans son transat et commença tous ce qui était sur la liste sans le regarder. Lui donner son biberon, son bain et l'habiller.

-Que tu es beau. Hermione sera contente de te voir comme ça.

William lui fit un sourire et Julie lui donna un bisou. Elle prépara son sac avec des couches, des biberons, une tenue de rechange. Une fois prête, elle transplana au Terrier et Hermione dut la première à l'accueillir.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon bébé. Tout s'est bien passé, Julie ?

-Très bien. C'est un vrai petit ange. On ne peut pas en dire autant de… mes bébés à moi. Julie avait chuchoté la fin de la phrase pour que personne n'entende. Elle alla déposer le sac de William dans un couloir et, c'est là qu'elle vit le jeune marié descendre les escaliers. Julie senti son coeur s'accélérer d'un coup. Harry aussi.

-Salut.

-Salut. Félicitations pour ton futur mariage qui sera dans quinze minutes.

-Merci. Tu as… tu as changé. Je trouve que tu es plus…

-Des choses changent en deux ans Harry.

-Harry, tu peux aller devant l'autel. Oh Julie, tu es enfin là. Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien Molly.

Harry regarda Julie discuter avec Mrs Wesaley avant d'aller devant l'autel.

Maintenant tout était prêt. Les invités étaient tous là. Julie était vers les premiers rangs juste à côté de Molly. Le piano commença à jouer, et les demoiselles et garçons d'honneur entrèrent. Dans l'ordre, Ron et Liliane, puis Seamus et Hermione qui avaient laissé William sur les genoux de Moly. Tous se levèrent pour admirer la beauté de la mariée, Ginny Wesaley qui souriait et stressait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil parmi les invités pour voir si celle qu'elle voulait voir était là : bingo. Elle la regardait. Ginny reporta son regard sur Harry jusqu'à son arrivée face à lui. Harry jeta un regard à Julie qui dévia le sien. Harry essayait de remettre ses idées en place, mais il ne pouvait pas. Se trouvait devant la plus belle femme de la journée et il ne pensait qu'à celle qui était chez les invités. La cérémonie commença.

-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et regardaient Harry ainsi que Julie. Pour eux, il était évident que Harry allait faire une bêtise mais allait-il dire « je m'y oppose » ? Ils n'avaient jamais interrompu un mariage de leur vie. Hermione était prête à dire quelque chose mais le mage avait repris. Trop tard, maintenant, il fallait attendre qu'Harry se décide.

-Bon, alors nous allons commencer. Miss Weasley vous allez répéter après moi. Moi Ginny…

-Moi Ginny…

-…je te prend Harry….

-…je te prend Harry….

-... comme époux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

-... comme époux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

-A vous maintenant. Moi Harry…

Hermione et Ron étaient entrain de prier pour que quelque chose se fasse.

-Moi Harry…

Bon sang Harry réagit.

-… je te prends Ginny…

-… je te prends Julie…

OH MON DIEU! Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, ils avaient pensé à tout sauf à ça! Se tromper de prénom. Ginny avait la bouche grande ouverte, Harry se rendait compte de son erreur et Julie avait la tête baissée espérant devenir invisible mais tout le monde la regardait. Un grand moment de solitude s'installa pour… tout le monde en fait. Le mage, reprit embarrassé.

-Je crois que… que je vais procéder autrement. Mr Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley pour épouse jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Fichu mage qui répétait la question. Hermione et Ron étaient à l'écoute, très à l'écoute. Qu'allait-il dire et pourquoi il ne répondait pas tout de suite. Dit une réponse Harry, je te signal que Ginny est devant prête à craquer si tu ne dis pas oui. Harry le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-Non.

Soupire chez Hermione et Ron. Malédiction chez Ginny et Julie ?? Aucune idée.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça Julie.

Julie se sentit très bizarre, son coeur battait de plus ne plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'Harry s'approchait d'elle. Tout le monde les regardait et Ginny avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Julie sentit les larmes couler. Que faisait-il ? Il allait détruire sa vie. Julie se leva, disant qu'elle ferait mieux de s'en aller.

-Julie…

-Ne me touche pas. Ne t'approche pas de moi, Harry. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

-Mais…

-Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Julie rentra dans la maison mais Harry lui courrait après. Tout le reste des invités resta immobile. Les témoins plantés debout et Ginny aussi comme si cela n'était qu'un rêve. Il allait revenir, bien sûr qu'il allait revenir, il n'allait quand même pas partir avec cette fille !

Au même moment, Julie et Harry étaient dans le salon du Terrier où Julie pleurait à chaude larme.

-Julie, je t'aime.

-Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à me parler alors qu tu devrais être marié à Ginny !

-Je ne veux pas l'épouser.

-Harry, ne fous pas ta vie en l'air pour moi, je ne le mérite pas.

-Julie tu ne comprends pas que ma vie est foutue sans toi ! C'est toi que je veux et je t'ai toujours voulu, comme toi tu me veux.

-Je ne te veux plus.

-Alors qu'est-ce tu fais ici ?

C'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? A présent, elle ne savait plus.

-Ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas. Ose me dire que ne m'a jamais aimé, que tu te sois toujours moqué de moi et que ce qu'on a vécu n'a aucune valeur pour toi. Ose-me le dire dans les yeux.

Julie ne répondit pas. Ce serait mentir, et là, c'était trop.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis tombée enceinte de toi, lui lança-t-elle. Parce que je sais que maintenant qu'ils sont nés, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier.

Cette nouvelle fut comme un coup de massue pour Harry. Etait-elle entrain de lui dire qu'ils avaient non pas un mais des enfants, ou c'était son imagination.

Dehors, le temps commençait à être long. Ginny n'osait pas aller à l'intérieur de peur de voir ce qu'elle y trouverait, mais Hermione, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir.

-Chers invités, restez assis, le mariage est… enfin restez là et je reviens tout de suite.

Hermione couru jusqu'à l'intérieur et trouva Harry et Julie au moment où elle lui parlait d'enfants.

-Quoi ? fit Harry.

-Après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, il y a deux ans, je suis tombée enceinte. Au mariage de Ron et Hermione j'étais à trois mois de grossesses.

-On a des enfants ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu ruines ta relation avec Ginny. Parce que je me suis dit que jamais tu les accepterais.

-Comment ils s'appellent ?

-Yannis et Eloïse. Ils sont nés le 7 Janvier 2002. Ils ont 20 mois. Eloise a tes yeux, et Yannis te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau déjà. Ça fait vingt mois que je m'occupe d'eux et que je les aime plus que ma vie. A chaque fois qu'ils disent « papa », je me demande quand est-ce que je trouverais un homme digne de ce nom autre que toi.

-Mais tu m'as moi, et personne d'autre.

-Tu lui as enfin dit pour les enfants, dit Hermione.

-Tu étais au courrant depuis le début, toi ?

-Je suis la marraine et Ron est… le parrain.

-Ah parce que lui aussi est au courrant ?!

Entendant le voix d'Harry, Ginny voulu aller voir ce qui se passait, mais Ron la devança à vive allure et emmena Hermione Harry et Julie dans une pièce qu'il ferma à clé manuellement et insonorisa.

-Ron ouvre cette porte !

-Non mais vous êtes malade de hurler comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et vous ne m'avez pas dit que j'avais des enfants ?! Hurla de plus en plus Harry, heureusement qu'il y avait l'insonorisation. Comment avez-vous pu me cacher un truc pareil !?

-Harry, on ne pouvait pas te le dire, c'était à Julie de le faire.

Celle-ci continuait de pleurer à chaude larme. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Harry s'approcha s'elle doucement, essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Julie et c'est avec toi que je veux être, et je vais le dire à tout le monde.

-Non, ne fais pas ça. Ils vont tous t'en vouloir.

-Je m'en fiche. Ecoute Julie, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour me conditionner mais je suis sorti pendant quatre ans avec une fille que je n'aimais pas, j'ai perdu cinq ans de ma vie. Je veux les rattraper avec toi et els enfants.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry mais…

-Non, pas de mais. Ron, tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas épouser Ginny.

-Arrête, je suis même soulagé.

Harry se sentit à présent tout léger. Il embrassa Julie sorti de la pièce tomba sur Ginny mais se dirigea vers le jardin.

-Harry attend, ne fais pas ça, hurla Julie. Ron, pourquoi tu le laisses faire ?!

-Trop tard. Echec, lui dit Ginny, en pensant qu'elle avait gagné.

-Je ne crierais pas victoire trop tôt si j'étais toi, lui dit Hermione.

Julie couru derrière Harry qui était déjà à l'autel et Ginny le suivait juste derrière. Harry pris une profonde inspiration et dit :

-Le mariage est annulé.

Ginny reçu presque un claque en pleine figure, mais elle devait quand même s'y attendre.

-Ginny je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne te respecterai pas. Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a deux ans, je t'ai trompé, avec Julie. Je pourrais te dire que je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas le cas parce que Julie… je l'aime. En plus de ça, elle est tombée enceinte à ce moment là et on a des jumeaux.

Personne n'en croyait ses oreilles.

-Oh ma chérie. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien, ils sont en bonne santé ? Des jumeaux, mais c'est une bénédiction ! dit Molly.

-Maman, je te signal que je suis entrain de me faire humiliée aujourd'hui ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Harry ? Comment as-tu osé ? Et toi qui disais ne pas vouloir d'enfant avant de te marier.

-Je t'ai mentit. Je ne voulais par avoir d'enfants avec toi. Bon sang je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me mettre dans une panade pareil. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis désolé c'est d'être resté avec toi pendant quatre ans. Tu te rappelles la première fois que je t'ai parlé au bout de plusieurs mois, la première fois que je t'ai dit « Joyeux Noël ». Je pensais que je t'aimais à nouveau mais en fait, c'était le début de la fin. Le début de la fin de mes sentiments pour toi. En te pardonnant, je passais à autre chose, mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je ne peux pas t'épouser.

Ginny lui donna une bonne gifle.

-Tu n'es qu'un salopard, Harry Potter.

Elle alla ensuite voir Julie.

-Tu es contente de toi. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu lui as carrément fais des jumeaux dans le dos, pour ça.

-Je n'ai pas voulu ça Ginny, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il revienne vers toi, je lui ai réellement demandé de te pardonner, il y a cinq ans, je ne pensais pas que… ça aurait une autre signification pour lui et que… je l'aimerais encore. Je suis désolée Ginny.

-Ouais, pas autant que moi.

Ginny retourna au Terrier en la bousculant, jetant le bouquet et enlevant sa bague de fiançailles qui n'avait plus aucune valeur. Les invités allèrent au buffet sous l'invitation de Molly qui rendit William à Hermione pour aller voir Ginny après avoir félicité Julie. Elle adorait cette petite malgré tout. Julie était immobile face à Harry qui s'avançait vers elle tout doucement. Il posa ses main autour de sa taille et Julie mit se bras autour de son cou.

-Tu m'aimes, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je t'aime.

-Tu veux de moi auprès de toi et des enfants ?

-Oui.

Avec un sourire radieux, Harry l'embrassa. L'embrasser sans culpabilité, ça l'avait manqué, énormément manqué. Cinq ans qu'il attendait une occasion pareille. Les seuls qui les regardaient étaient Ron et Hermione heureux de les voir ainsi. Harry arrêta de l'embrasser un instant.

-Je veux les voir.

-Maintenant ?

-Maintenant.

Les couples s'embrassa et transplana en même temps.

-Ron ?

-Hum ?

-Tu crois qu'on aura des jumeaux.

-Il y a des chances. C'est génétique dans la famille.

Harry et Julie étaient devant la ville s'embrassant toujours.

-C'est ouvert. Il doit y avoir du monde. _Grand-mère ?!_

La grand-mère arrive et resta immobile devant Harry.

_-Vous n'êtes sensé être à un mariage ?_ Et vous, vous n'êtes pas sensé être marié ?

-Si je dois épouser quelqu'un, c'est votre petite-fille.

-Quel le ciel soit loué, vous n'avez ouvert les yeux. Je suppose que vous voulez voir Yannis et Eloïse ?

_-Où sont-il ?_

_-Dehors avec ton grand-père_.

Julie prit la main d'Harry et l'emmena dans le jardin où on pouvait voir le grand-père de Julie à quatre pattes jouant avec Yannis et Eloïse. Yannis essayait de monter sur le dos de son arrière grand-père et Eloïse tournait autour de lui. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire « papi papi ». Harry fut soudainement pris de panique. Ils voulaient les voir, c'étaient ses enfants, mais les aborder, leur dire bonjour. Ils allaient peut-être l'accueillir bras ouvert ou lui tirer la langue. Harry sorti de ses pensées quand Julie lâcha sa main pour aller voir les bébés.

_-Yannis Eloïse, maman est là._

_Maman,_ dirent les bébés ? Ils se retournèrent et lâchèrent leur arrière grand-père pour aller dans les bras de leur mère.

_-Coucou bébé, vous m'avez manqué, mes chéris. Vous avez été sage ? Ils ont été sages ?_

_-Oui, très sage, Yannis a décidé de monter les escaliers tout seul et Eloïse a balancé une casserole dans le jardin._

_-C'est vrai ça ? Ce n'est pas bien bébé._

Mais comment en vouloir à des bébés qui vous font des bisous.

_-Mais en fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là… avec lui. Il est pas sensé être marié ?_

_-Il ne l'est pas, il m'aime._

_-Oh._

Le grand-père de Julie alla vers Harry,

-Bon courage, dit-il.

-Euh… merci.

Julie s'avança vers lui avec les bébés qui lui tenaient la main.

-Moi c'est maman, lui, papa.

-Papa ?

-Oui, papa.

Harry, eut ce qu'on appelle un grand moment de solitude en les regardant. Il s'agenouilla devant eux.

-Bonjour.

La première à réagir fut Eloïse, qui lui prit ses lunettes pour les mettre dans sa bouche.

-_Eloïse, ma chérie, pas les lunettes_. Désolée, elle adore les lunettes.

-C'est pas grave.

Juste après, Yannis et Eloïse lui firent un bisous en disant papa. Harry els prit tout les deux dans ses bras et pour être plus alaise, Julie prit Yannis dans se bras. Harry venait de gagner en l'espace de quelques heures, une famille.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Maintenant, il ne vous reste que deux mariages à prévoir…


	32. Chapter 32

CutieSunshine : ce mariage là faisait partie de la liste, il enreste donc deux, dont un que tu va découvrir maintenant et le t

_**CutieSunshine**_ : ce mariage là faisait partie de la liste, il en reste donc deux, dont un que tu vas découvrir maintenant et le troisième tu le devineras dans ce chapitre.

_**Delseroasn**_ : merci.

_**Christ**_ : j'espère pour toi que ce sont de bonnes suppositions.

_**gandalf72 **_: merci beaucoup. Ne t'en fait pas pour Ginny, c'est vrai qu'elle en bave beaucoup depuis le début, mais je suis quelqu'un qui aime les happy end, alors ça se terminera bien pour elle, ne t'inquiète pas.

_**Lilichoco **_: je suis bien contente que ça t'ais fait rire, même s'il n'y avait rien de drôle la dedans pourtant.

_**Chapitre 32 :**_

Nous voilà un an après le petit incident du mariage de Harry et Ginny. Harry était parti avec Julie et du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé père. Ça avait été dur au début, mais il s'était très vite habitué à ces trésors et il se demandait tous les jours ce qu'il serait sans eux et Julie.

Parlons présent. Harry était au ministère. Il rangea ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir de son bureau. Il fouilla ses poches et en sortit un stylo. Il l'ouvrit et fut transporté jusque devant une grande maison silencieuse. Harry y entra, personne. Il posa ses affaires, alla prendre une douche et alla à l'hôtel près de la maison. Car oui, Harry était bien en France, là où le portoloin l'avait fait atterrir. Il entra dans l'hôtel et se dirigea vers les coulisses, le sous sol. Il vit ses enfants faire du dessin dans le jardin d'enfants. Ils semblaient très occupés car ils ne le remarquèrent même pas. Harry était à présent devant la porte où il y avait écrit « Directrice. » Il frappa et entra. Julie était assisse devant son bureau et signait des papiers. Elle n'avait même pas levé la tête pour le voir, à savoir si elle s'était rendue compte de sa présence. Harry resta devant la porte à l »observer.

-Toujours occupée ?

Julie leva enfin la tête de ses feuilles et sourit. Le voir lui faisait dire que la journée était presque finie.

-Bonjour toi.

-Bonjour.

Harry l'embrassa. Julie se leva et laissa sa place pour qu'il s'asseye. Elle s'assit ensuite sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois, lui dit-il.

-Oui, terriblement et les enfants. « Où est papa ? Je veux lui montrer mon dessin, je veux voir papa ! » Tu les as vu ?

-Je suis juste passé devant le jardin d'enfant. Ils ont l'air très occupé.

Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur baiser, une personne entra sans frapper.

-Julie voici les… oh, pardon.

Elle referma la porte. C'était une patronne de magasin qui voulait lui apporter un dossier. Elle allait remettre ça à plus tard. Le couple sortit du bureau et alla voir les deux petits qui avaient à présents trois ans. Quand ils virent leur père, ils coururent tout de suite vers lui.

-Papa !

- Mes petits monstres. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui. On a fait des dessins et moi j'ai fait volé une bouteille d'eau sur le tête à Martin, dit Eloïse toute fière.

-Et moi j'ai fait du dessin sur sa chemise, poursuivit Yannis.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce n'était pas très sympa, mais tous les jours, ils en faisaient voir de toute les couleur à ce Martin. Plus tard ils rentrèrent tous ensemble. Les grands-parents de Julie étaient déjà présents et avaient même fait à dîner. Et le repas fut assez silencieux. Il faut dire que Roger, le grand-père de Julie et Harry s'était quelque peu, disputer, comme toujours, mais là, si l'un des deux parlait, l'autre allait se retrouver au cimetière. Le début de la conversation avait donné ça :

**Flach Back**

Ils étaient tous à table comme ce soir mais, Yannis, qui regardait son père et son arrière grand-père commençait à froncer les sourcils et lui posa une question.

-Papi, papi, pourquoi tu dis que papa il n'est pas fait pour maman ?

Tout le monde le regarda pour attendre une réponse, surtout Harry.

-Mais je…

-Papi, c'est pas beau de mentir, lui prévint Yannis.

-Oui. Maman dit qu'il ne faut pas mentir. Il faut toujours dire la vérité, rajouta Eloïse.

-Oui grand-père, il faut toujours dire la vérité.

Le doyen n'avait pas le choix, il devait dire ce qu'il pensait.

-Vous ne méritez pas ma fille.

-Petite fille, rajouta Harry.

-N'en rajouter pas !

Suite à ça c'était suivit d'un règlement de compte. Roger avait dû mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Harry soit arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans la vie de Yannis et Eloïse.

**Fin du Fach Back.**

Donc le dîner ce soir, était l'un des plus silencieux et perturbant. Même dans la chambre des parents c'était assez silencieux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Julie ?

-Hum ?? Si, tout va bien.

-Si c'est à propos de ton grand père, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça fait un an que ça dure, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

-Je sais, mais bon, Grand-père rejettera toujours la faute sur toi alors que…

-Non, ne dit pas ça. Il faut essayer d'oublier cette époque là. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Au fait, demain je t'emmène au restaurant.

-Ah oui ? Avec ou sans les enfants.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envi qu'un serveur meurt brûler vif alors je dirai sans les enfants.

Julie ouvrit son tiroir et lit son collier de Valkyrie sans pour autant l'actionner. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait. Il fallait qu'elle dorme avec.

-Tu sais Yannis a montré ses dons de sorcier aujourd'hui.

-Encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a immobilisé une cuisse de poulet qu'Eloïse la faisait léviter.

Harry éclata de rire. Une cuisse de poulet. Il n'avait vraiment pas trouvé mieux, ce petit monstre.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?

-Du moment que ce n'est pas une fourchette ou un couteau.

Le lendemain au soir, Harry emmena Julie dans un restaurant non loin de chez eux. Ce soir-là Julie se sentit gênée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentais que cette soirée allait être spéciale.

-Comment vont Ron et Hermione. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. Et William ?

-Ils vont bien, même si Hermione en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à Ron. Sa grossesse la change. Elle doit rester immobile jusqu'à l'accouchement et ça ne lui fait pas plaisir.

-J'imagine. Je sais ce que c'est. Ron ne doit plus savoir où donner de la tête.

-J'aimerai bien connaître ça, dit Harry plus pour lui-même.

Julie savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là, elle lui prit la main.

-Harry…

-Je suis désolé de tout ce que je vous ai fait subir pends plus de deux ans. Vraiment je …

-Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Tu es tombée enceinte et je n'étais même pas là pour toi, quand tu avais besoin de moi. Je me sens tellement coupable parce que je t'aime et j'aime les enfants et…

-On t'aime aussi Harry.

-C'est pour ça que je veux et que je vais tout faire pour être auprès de vous le plus longtemps possible. Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Harry sortit de sa veste un écrin contenant une bague. Julie fit de gros yeux.

-Julie est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Julie avait rêvé de ce moment plusieurs fois. Au bord d'une falaise, de la mer, dans un champ ou même à l'hôtel mais jamais dans un restaurant, alors que c'était le plus simple, le plus banal et romantique.

-Oui, je le veux.

Voilà ce qui lui disait que cette soirée allait être spéciale.

/

-Vous allez quoi ?

-On va se marier.

-Il n'en est pas question, hurla Roger.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi, demanda Harry.

-Parce que vous ne méritez pas ma Julie. Vous l'avez fait souffrir, elle a fait dépression sur dépressions. Qui étaient là pour la réconforter ? Sa grand-mère et moi. Et vous ? Vous débarquez, prenez l'identité de père alors que vous ne savez même pas changer une couche et un an plus tard, vous voulez épouser mon enfant ?! Non, non non et non !

-De un, je sais changer une couche, de deux, si vous étiez là durant l'année de nos dix-sept ans, vous comprendriez un peu mieux notre situation d'aujourd'hui et de trois… Julie n'est pas votre fille mais votre petite fille, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous le rappelle ? Mr… Mr DuLac ? Roger ?

Effectivement en ce moment le fameux Roger ne bougeait plus. Il était comme… immobile. Julie et Harry se regardèrent. Ils savaient d'où venait ce trouble.

-Yannis ?

Le tout petit garçon arriva tête baissée. Il s'avait bien ce qu'il avait fait.

-Vivement, qu'il ait une baguette, chuchota Harry.

-Yannis, fait bouger papi.

-Mais papi, il n'arrête pas de crier.

-Tu sais Julie si son papi n'arrête pas de crier on devrait peut-être le laisser comme ça.

Julie fusilla son fiancé du regard et redemanda à son fils de faire « bouger » son papi. Ce qu'il fit. Yannis se mit devant son papi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Arrête de crier !

Au même moment, on voit une poupée traverser le salon et s'écraser sur la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Julie et Harry se regardèrent.

-Eloïse ?

Harry était maintenant au ministère. Il fallait qu'il annonce la nouvelle à son entourage. Quand il l'annonça à Ron, la première chose qu'il dit fut :

-Débrouille-toi avec maman et Hermione.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Hermione est bientôt à terme. Dit-lui ça et elle accouche sur place. Dit-le à maman et elle fait un syncope. Elle adore Julie, n'a vu vos enfants que deux fois et les préparatifs risquent d'être…

-… un véritable enfer.

-Oui. Mais félicitations, et bon courage. Moi je la ferme.

Ce que les garçons ne savaient pas était que Julie avait tranplané avec ses enfants chez Hermione qui fut très heureuse de la voir.

-Julie, comment tu vas ?

-Très bien, et toi ? Bientôt à terme ?

-Oui, bientôt. Bonjour vous deux. Ce que vous êtes grands. Ils sont mignons tout plein. Yannis ressemble de plus en plus à Harry.

-Je trouve aussi. En fait, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi alors prépare-toi.

-Je suis prête.

-Harry m'a demandé en mariage.

Hermione resta incertain quelques instants. Harry Julie mariage ? N'était-ce pas ce dont elle rêvait depuis des années? Elle se leva avec difficulté et serra du mieux qu'elle pu Julie.

-Je suis si heureuse pour vous. Une date ?

-Pas encore. Il faut d'abord que mon grand-père s'en remette et après on choisira une date. Il faut que je le dire à Molly.

Elle firent toute les deux la grimace en imaginant la réaction de Mrs Weasley. Julie resta un moment avec Hermione et alla quelques heures plus tard au Terrier pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Molly qui serra très fort ses deux enfants dans ses bras.

-Ils ont grandit ! Qu'ils sont mignons. Ginny, Ginny !

Ginny descendit de sa chambre en se demandant ce que sa mère lui voulait. Elle fut surprise, mécontente, rageuse de la voir, elle ! Celle qui avait gâché sa vie.

-Regarde un peu ces trésors. Ils sont beaux, hein ? Tu ne trouves pas que Yannis ressemble à Harry ?

Ginny ne répondit pas et ne fit que le fixer. Ce gosse ressemblait à Harry, ce gosse aurait dû être le sien pas celui de cette satanée Julie. Harry arriva dans la demeure à ce moment là. Ces petites têtes blondes, foncèrent sur lui.

-Papa !

-Eh, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-On a vu William.

Molly arriva et serra Harry dans ses bras le plus fort qu'elle pu.

-Je suis tellement contente pour vous. Il faut faire un dîner en famille, inviter tout le monde et…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui…

Ginny s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Elle voyait Harry portant ses deux garnements.

-Julie et Harry vont se marier, c'est fabuleux.

-Ouais, fabuleux, dit-elle avec ironie avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur elle eut envi de tout saccager et en particulier Julie. Si belle, si parfaite si… elle. Une voleuse, une… tout les noms abjectes qu'on peut donner à une fille. Elle lui avait volé Harry en tombant enceinte.

A l'étage du dessous, Julie embrassait Harry.

-Pour le dîner, commença Molly.

-Ecoutez Molly, si le dîner doit se faire, il se fera en France, si vous voulez bien. On vous tiendra au courant.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ce mariage sera sublime. Je serai tellement heureuse quand tu feras partie de la famille.

Harry et Julie tranplanèrent avec les enfants. Harry embrassa Julie avant d'entrer dans la maison. Yannis et Eloïse firent un « beurk » et un raclement de gorge se fit derrière eux.

-Grand-père.

-Roger, laisse-les tranquille, lui dit da femme.

-Mais…

-Ils vont se marier, point final.

-Oui grand-père on va se marier, avec ou sans toi.

Julie lui fit une bise et entra dans la maison. Harry, le nargua.

-Ce gamin…

-Ce gamin aime notre Julie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Un mois plus tard, l'organisation du mariage avait déjà commencé. Hermione avait accouché d'une petite Ninon. Julie avait déjà plusieurs choix pour ses robes de mariée et de demoiselles d'honneur, Harry pour le smoking. Le couple devait aussi choisir le repas de fête de aussi le faire-part.

-Chéri, t'en pense quoi de ceux-là ?

-Fait voir ? Julie lui montra le faire-part. C'est un petit carton blanc avec une bordure argentée et des cœurs bordeaux.

-Il y a les verts si tu veux, lui dit Julie.

- Oh, non pas vert pour une mariage. Non, j'aime bien celui-là.

-Jaune ? Tu as de drôle de goût.

-Tu me demandes mon avis, je te le donne, lui dit Harry. La meilleure solution, c'est qu'on demande aux enfants.

Ils cherchèrent les enfants et leur demandèrent quel était leur faire-part préféré. Le bordeaux s'éleva dans les airs.

-Celui là ?demanda Julie.

-Oui !

-Merci mes chéris.

Ils laissèrent les enfants courir dans le jardin. Harry regarda Julie les arquant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis sûr que tu les as amadoué avec des cookies.

-Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas toi.

-Mais tu vas porter mon nom, ça va changer beaucoup de chose.

Ils eurent le retour des faire-part deux mois avant leur mariage. Parmi ses retours, il y avait la réponse des deux Weasley. Ron et ses parents, mais celle des parents avait un petit bonus ou plutôt malus parce que ce qu'il y avait sur cette carte n'était pas très élogieux. Julie vit rouge tout de suite. Il était écrit « Va te faire voir P… »

-Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda Harry à la tête qu'elle faisait.

-Elle est invitée au mariage ?

-Qui ?

-Ton ex !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour que tu l'appelles comme ça ?

Julie lui donna le carton.

-Elle me connait mal. Elle ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable avec comme sans le collier. Je peux faire beaucoup plus que de l'insulter. On ne se parle pas et ça je m'en fiche, mais qu'elle me dise ça. Elle me sort par les trous de nez.

-Les yeux, chérie. Elle te sort par les yeux.

-Non, les trous de nez et de préférences, les trous de nez d'un troll ! En fait qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôtel ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

-Non, mais si tu veux que je m'en aille, je pars.

-Non, non reste.

Julie l'embrassa mais leur baiser fut très vite interrompu par des hurlements qui venaient du jardin d'enfants. Le Martin arriva dans le bureau de Julie avec sa chemise taché de sauce tomate et de soda avec des spaghettis sur la tête et des boulettes de viande qui volaient autour de lui. Julie et Harry se retinrent pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais ce fut très difficile.

-Parce que vous trouvez ça drôle ? Vos mômes sont de vrais diables !

-Martin, les enfants t'adorent.

-Moi aussi je les adore, mais trop c'est trop.

C'est là qu'une assiette de pâte traversa le bureau de Julie. Elle s'arrêta devant la tête de Martin et fonça dans sa tête, et une deuxième.

-J'en ai mare Julie. Je craque !

-Les jumeaux ?

Les deux petits bouts de choux arrivèrent en faisant la moue devant leurs parents.

-Regardez un peu la tête de Martin.

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire.

-Yannis Eloïse ! Ce n'est pas bien d'utiliser la magie comme ça et de gaspiller la nourriture. Martin est gentil avec vous, pourquoi vous l'embêtez comme ça ? demanda Harry.

-Parce que c'est notre Martin.

-Oui, on aime notre Martin.

Martin, attendrit et amadoué comme un pigeon serra les enfants dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi je vous aime. Vous voulez une glace ?

-Oui !

-Allez, venez.

-Super, on va manger une glace !

-Euh…Martin, change-toi d'abord.

On était maintenant à un mois avant le mariage. Il y avait ce soir un dîner familiale avec les DuLac, et les Weasley, puisqu' Harry était orphelin. Le premier à arriver fut Ron Hermione et leurs enfants. William alla tout de suite vers les jumeaux. Ils allèrent dans leur salle de jeu.

-Oh mais qu'elle est mignonne. Je peux, demanda Julie.

-Bien sûr.

Julie prit Ninon des bras de Ron et se promena avec elle dans toute la maison. Harry la regarda avec le bébé. Il se dit qu'il aimerait avoir un bébé et voir l'occasion de s'occuper de lui. De rattraper le retard qu'il a eu avec Eloïse et Yannis.

-Donnez-moi vos vestes, je vais les ranger.

Harry prit les vestes pour le mettre dans le cagibi. Il entendit sur le chemin Julie parler à Ninon dans une des chambres. La fameuse chambre où tout avait commencé.

-Tu es toute belle ma puce. Eloïse et Yannis sont trop grands mais je te ferai un petit copain où une petite copine avec qui tu pourras t'amuser.

-Et moi on ne me demande pas mon avis ? demanda Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oh mais si. Mais je suis sûre que tu ne diras pas non.

-C'est vrai.

Ils sortirent de la chambre quand la voix de Molly se fit entendre. Arrivant dans le salon, Julie perdit son sourire en voyant qui était devant elle. Ginny. Elle l'a perdit de vue quand Molly se mit devant et lui demanda comment se préparait le mariage. Et oui, pour une fois, elle ne faisait pas parties de l'organisation à son grand désarroi. Mr et Mrs Weasley allèrent voir ensuite les grands parents de Julie. Hermione repris sa fille et Julie se tourna vers Ginny. Elle aurait bien voulu l'ignorer, mais ça n'allait pas être simple.

-Vous avez reçu la réponse à l'invitation, demanda la rouquine.

Julie vit rouge et voulu répondre de la même façon que sur l'invitation mais Harry s'interposa. La casse, ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Ginny en voulait, et fut assez déçue. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé sans y être invité. Julie regarda Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Il paraît qu'elle était pressée de venir.

-Vraiment ? Et tu crois qu'elle va rester tout le week-end parce que sa présence commence à me gâcher le dîner.

-Tu es mauvaise, lui dit Hermione en souriant.

-J'assume.

Le dîner commença. Les enfants mangeaient en se racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Yannis et Eloïse utilisaient leur petite magie pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient comme un bout de pain qu'Harry rattrapa au vol. Il regarda Eloïse prise en faute.

-On ne fait pas voler la nourriture à table, d'accord ?

-Oui papa. Papa, je peux avoir du pain d'il te plait ?

-Tiens ma puce.

-Merci papa.

Harry lui tendit sa joue pour avoir un bisou qu'elle lui donna. Ginny regarda Harry durant tout le dîner. Elle regardait comment il était avec ses enfants. Il était tout simplement paternel. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passé, si elle avait été mariée à Harry. Ginny serait heureuse et aurait peut-être déjà avec un enfant.

-Alors Julie, toujours autant de travail, demanda Molly.

-Oui, mais avec le temps j'arrive bien à gérer. Je vagabonde entre les trois villes mais ça se passe bien. Et puis j'ai Harry et les enfants.

-Hum…hum…

-Et mes grands-parents. Je ne vous ai pas oublié grand-père.

-J'espère bien.

-Et dire que tu n'as que 24 ans.

Julie prit affectueusement la main d'Harry. Ginny avait maintenant vu sur la bague de fiançailles. Elle était beaucoup plus belle que celle qu'Harry lui avait « offerte ».

-Je trouve ça mignon. Pas toi Ginny ? Ginny

-Hum ?

-A quoi penses-tu ? Lui demanda Arthur.

-Oh, je pense aux bons moments qu'on a passés Harry et moi. Tu te souviens, Harry. C'était tellement fougueux.

Ça y est, elle commençait les ennuies. Sur le coup, Julie lâcha se fourchette. Elle toisa Ginny qui en fit de même et on pu voir Hermione avaler son verre de vin cul sec.

-C'était tellement fougueux que vous avez fini par vous marier évidemment, répliqua Julie.

-Tu sais, ne crie pas victoire trop tôt. Il pourra toujours te dire non, comme il l'a fait avec moi. Il tombera ensuite sur une autre pétasse, parce qu'il l'avouer, tu es une vraie pétasse.

-Ginny !

Ça y est, le mot était lâché. Julie s'était levée d'un coup mais essaya de se calmer très vite.

-Grand-père, grand-mère, allez coucher les enfants s'il vous plait demanda-t-elle sans lâcher Ginny du regard.

Les trois enfants furent couchés, alors que Ninon était dans son petit couffin. Julie qui était encore debout contourna la table tout doucement pour s'arrêter devant Ginny.

-Alors écoute-moi bien, si moi je suis une p…, toi tu es une s…. Je l'ai peut-être fait souffrir, mais tout ça ne serai jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas été voir ailleurs ! Tu as été la première à le rendre malheureux. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est me mettre en retrait pour que vous vous remettiez ensemble, mais ça, mademoiselle ne l'a pas compris. Non, elle ne pense qu'à sa petite personne !

-Mais tu étais bien contente de le réconforter, hein ?

-Bien sûr. Je comprenais ce qu'Harry ressentait, et puis il fallait une épaule compatissante et… amoureuse.

-Tu insinues que je n'étais pas amoureuse ?

-Tu ne l'as jamais été.

-Va te faire f…

-Non, mais ça va pas bien Ginny, lui dit Ron.

Julie préféra s'en aller avant de commettre un meurtre. Elle se réfugia dans la cuisine. Hermione était arrivée juste derrière elle. Elle essayait de la réconforter en voyant les yeux de Julie se remplir de larmes.

-Je ne dois pas pleurer, c'est du passé, hein ?

-Oui, du passé. Un temps révolu.

Dans le salon, Ginny était plutôt fière. Mais elle cacha bien vite sa joie en croisant le regard d'Harry.

-Dehors.

-Mais…

-Tu n'as pas entendu ? Dehors ! Pour qui tu te prends Ginny, hein ? Je te signale que tu n'es pas chez-toi ici. Tu es une invitée et la moindre des choses que tu pourrais faire, c'est respecter les propriétaires, même si tu les détestes. En particulier si c'est la famille DuLac. Je t'ai toléré jusque là, mais je commence à en avoir plus que marre. Grandit un peu Ginny ! Je t'ai planté le jour qui aurait du être le plus beau jour de ta vie, mais je ne le regrette pas. Il va falloir que tu t'enfonces ça dans le crâne. Alors maintenant avance et arrête de nous faire chier ! Pardon Molly.

Mais Mrs Wealey ne répondit pas, trop gênée de la situation.

-Maintenant, dehors, reprit Harry.

C'est là que Julie, Hermione et ses grands-parents arrivèrent.

-Mais non mon chéri. Il faut que nous ayons un minimum de courtoisie. Elle ne va pas partir sans avoir prit le dessert !

Et paf ! La belle charlotte aux fraises, sur la tête de Ginny. Elle se sentit humiliée à ce moment, comme au cours de son pseudo mariage.

-Tu me demandes de grandir un peu Harry, mais dit-le à ce qui va te servir de femme.

Au même moment, un biberon apparu dans le salon, tourna autour de Ginny s'immobilisa et la tapa comme si elle était un clou. Eloïse te Yannis était dans les parage. Ginny les regarda de son regard le plus noir et dans un accès de rage, elle balança le biberon en leur direction mais il s'immobilisa pile devant le nez d'Eloïse qui pleura plus de peur de que de mal en allant voir Harry. Julie ne se retint pas pour gifler la jeune rousse.

-La prochaine fois que je te vois tenter quoique ce soit envers mes enfants, je te tue, c'est clair ? Ne regarde pas tes parents, ne regarde pas Ron ou Harry, c'est moi que tu dois regarder.

-Quand on ne sait pas s'occuper d'enfants on en fait pas. Surtout quand c'est fait dans le dos d'un homme qu'on prétend aimer.

La deuxième gifle partie.

-Je te défends de dire ça. Mes enfants sont toute ma vie et quoi que tu puisses penser, je n'ai jamais fait les enfants dans le dos d'Harry.

Ginny commençait à avoir peur de Julie. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi en colère contre elle, même pas sa mère. Prise de panique, elle sortit sa baguette et Julie fit de même. Dans ce genre de situation et de colère de Julie, Harry savait quoi faire, lui parler tout simplement en la regardant dans les yeux, le problème, c'est que Julie portait son collier ce soir-là, et il le fit remarquer à ses grands-parents. Ron et Hermione se mirent en retrait, ils n'avait jamais réussit à raisonner Julie dans un état comme ça. Molly et Arthur tentèrent de raisonner leur fille.

-Tente quoi que ce soit, et tu auras de puissantes séquelles, crois-moi. C'est dangereux de se mesurer à moi, très dangereux, surtout quand je suis une Valkyrie. Alors, toujours intéressée ?

Par précaution, Mrs DuLac préféra enlever le collier autour du cou de sa petite fille. Julie n'était pas transformé, mais elle parlait comme une Valkyrie, ce qui fait qu'en enlevant le collier, elle tituba presque et son grand-père la retint.

-Ginny, on est invité. Ils sont très aimables avec nous et tu gâches le dîner.

-Je gâche le dîner ? Et elle alors ? Elle n'a pas gâché ma vie ?! Ça fait un an que ma vie est un enfer ! Un an qu'Harry et moi aurions dû être mariés et peut-être avec un enfant ! Mais elle débarque avec deux gosses et il lui court après ! Maman, tu ne comprends pas que j'en ai marre ! Depuis que tu la connais tu n'arrêtes pas de me comparer à elle, de me dire de prendre exemple sur elle, mais je ne suis pas Julie DuLac ! Je suis Ginny Weasley. Je sais que tu aurais voulais l'avoir, elle, comme fille, mais c'est moi que tu as eu, il faudra que tu fasses avec. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de malheur. Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste tous sans exception. Je vous hais !

Ginny alla récupérer ses affaires dans l'une des chambres. Mrs DuLac était repartit coucher les enfants. Le dîner était finit et gâché. Harry enlaça Julie qui soupira.

-Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

Elle embrassa Harry et prit son collier. Elle partie à la recherche de Ginny et la trouva dans une des chambres entrain de pleurer tout les larmes de son corps.

-Casse-toi !

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis ici chez-moi.

Julie ferma la porte à clé pour ne pas être dérangé et s'essaya face à Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Discuter avec toi de la plus civile des façons. Ecoute, jamais, oh grand jamais je n'ai voulu de « voler » Harry. Quand je suis partie, il y a six ans, je n'avais pas envisagé de revenir.

-Mais tu l'as fait.

-Je l'ai fait pour Hermione. Elle me voulait en tant que témoin et après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Et puis tu m'as invité à votre mariage. Je savais qu'Harry n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. M'inviter après ce qu'on avait vécu. C'est toi qui as insisté. Tu voulais me narguer, me dire que tu avais gagné, qu'Harry était à toi. Tu considérais ça comme un jeu alors que je souffrais. J'ai vraiment essayé d'oublier Harry à l'époque, mais quand je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai su que ça allait être impossible même si j'ai fait des essais.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait prier pour le lui dire.

-Je n'ai pas voulu le faire. Vous étiez sur le point de vous dire oui et je ne voulais pas gâcher ça. Je l'ai dit dans un accès de rage et de tristesse. J'aurais pu regretter, c'est vrai, mais non. Quand on a couché ensemble avant que je tombe enceinte, il a voulu te quitter. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait et je le croyais parce que je l'aimais, et je l'aime encore, mais je pensais qu'il était encore et toujours amoureux de toi et que ça primait avant ce que je ressentais pour lui.

-Mais il est resté avec moi.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas être la raison de votre rupture. Tu sais, rien n'était prévu. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Harry, Hermione et Ron, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureuse de lui, je devais faire mon chemin, seule, mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas envie d'être désolée pour toi, parce j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur avec l'homme que j'aime.

-Tout est de ma faute, se dit Ginny. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu cette histoire avec Dean.

-Harry t'aurait trompé avec moi.

-Comment ça ?

-La première fois qu'Harry et moi avons couché ensemble, ça faisait un mois que tu étais avec Dean, mais on ne le savait pas. Hermione avait caché la lettre pour qu'Harry ne souffre pas. On a très vite regretté ce qu'on avait fait et on s'était promis de ne plus recommencer. Mais on a découvert la lettre, on t'a vu avec Dean main dans la main. On s'est rapproché et on a recommencé. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucun regret. On savait ce qu'on faisait. J'ai commencé à l'aimer, mais il t'aimait toujours. Je savais donc que ça n'allait pas durer. Il a ensuite dit à Ron que je lui plaisais alors qu'ils étaient entrain de se disputer à cause de toi et de moi. Il m'a promit de rester avec moi si on s'en sortait et tu es arrivée à l'hôpital. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu l'aimais encore et que je devais m'éclipser. Quand je suis partie, je ne pensais pas revenir, mais je l'ai fait. C'est vrai il t'a trompé avec moi, mais je ne peux pas regretter, parce que je suis tombée enceinte et malgré la situation, c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et je donnerai ma vie pour eux. J'aime Harry et je suis amoureuse de lui. Il m'aime, il me l'a toujours dit et je le crois. Ne me demande pas d'être triste pour toi, de te comprendre parce que tu souffres. Mais j'ai aussi souffert et même peut-être plus que toi. Ecoute, je ne te demande pas d'être amie avec moi, loin de là, mais arrête de m'insulter, d'agir comme tu le fais, pas par respect pour moi, mais par respect pour Harry ma famille et la tienne. Parce que ce n'est pas moi qu'on regarde de travers quand tu m'insultes, c'est toi.

Ginny et Julie étaient l'une en face de l'autre et se regardaient sans rien dire. La tension n'était pas retombée.

-Ecoute, tu n'es pas la seule ici alors je vais aller voir les autres et, rien ne t'oblige à partir.

Julie sortit de la chambre. Ginny reprit ses affaires. De l'autre côté de la maison, les parents discutaient dans le salon, Ron Hermione et Harry étaient dans le cuisine buvant, un thé.

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, Julie lui aura remit les pendules à l'heure.

-Je vais aller voir les enfants, finit-il par dire.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants. En même temps, il croisa Julie qui filait comme une fusée.

-Julie ?

Elle ne s'était même pas retournée pour le regarder. Harry regarda Ginny qui sortit de la chambre.

-Si tu as l'intention de partir fais-le et tout de suite. Julie !

Harry couru après Julie. Elle était dans le jardin.

-Et après vous dîtes aimer Julie, lança Mr DuLac.

-Oh, vous on ne vous a pas sonné ! Lâcha Harry.

Il alla dans le jardin. Elle marchait, faisait le tour. Harry lui prit le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête. Elle éclata subitement en sanglot.

-Julie…

-Ça m'a obligé à me rappeler tout ce qui s'est passé ces six dernières années Harry. Ça m'a fait tellement mal tout ça, tellement mal. Maintenant que je suis heureuse, je me sens coupable et…

-Eh, Julie, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, loin de là. Oublie ce qu'elle a pu te dire. On va se marier et on sera heureux. Nous on va tourner la page. Si elle ne veut pas le faire, c'est son problème, pas le notre. D'accord ?

Julie acquiesça. Harry lui essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa. En voyant ce spectacle, Ginny eut aussi envi de pleurer. Elle devait se faire une raison. Harry ne l'aimait plus et ça depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle se retourna vers ses parents.

-Je rentre à la maison. Mrs Mr DuLac, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé.

Ginny sortit de la maison et transplana. Harry et Julie restèrent quelques instants dehors. Il faisait chaud étant au mois de Juin et ils voulaient rester seuls. Quand ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, Molly et Arthur s'apprêtaient à s'en aller.

-Excusez-moi pour ce qui s'est produis, tout à l'heure, je suis désolée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Julie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On va rentrer, il faut que nous ayons une discussion avec Ginny. Merci pour le dîner, merci beaucoup.

Ils partirent à leur tour. Il ne restait plus que Ron Hermione et leurs enfants.

-Si vous voulez partir, faites-le, ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais non, on va rester, et puis, Les enfants dorment déjà.

Vers les trois heures de matin, la maison fut totalement silencieuse sauf dans une chambre. Harry et Julie n'avaient pas arrêter de discuter jusqu'au levé du soleil et jusqu'à ce que deux tête brunes arrivent. Ils allèrent dans elle lit de leurs parents.

-Vous avez bien dormit ? demanda Julie.

-Oui, oui, oui. Mais William dort…

-… mais pas le bébé.

-Ninon ne dort pas ?

-Non

Harry et Julie se regardèrent. Il se levèrent et allèrent dans la chambre des enfants. Effectivement, Ninon était dans le berceau et discutait avec William qui venait juste de se réveiller. Ninon qui vit le couple, ne demanda qu'à être portée.

-Viens là ma belle, dit Harry en la prenant. Son sac est là ?

-Oui, je le prends. Aller les enfants, on va dans la cuisine.

-Ouais !!

-Chut….

-Chut…

Harry et Julie firent manger les enfants. Hermione et Ron se réveillèrent bien plus tard, suivit les grands-parents de Julie. On pouvait dire que la journée avait bien commencé pour tout le monde sauf quand Julie fut appelé à son hôtel. Un client insatisfait… à Paris. Elle y transplana et régla l'affaire d'insatisfaction. Ce client était fidèle à l'hôtel mais détestait cet établissement, allez savoir pourquoi. Julia avait finit par lui dire « changez de chaîne d'hôtel et fichez-nous la paix ! Cordialement, Melle Dulac » De retour chez-elle, elle avait soupiré « J'ai perdu un des clients les plus importants, bon débarras »

Nous étions après à deux semaines du mariage. Julie avait sa robe, l'endroit de la cérémonie se préparait et Harry se disputait encore et toujours avec Mr Dulac. Julie préférait ne plus s'emmêler, sa grand-mère le faisait très bien. Elle décida de les ignorer tout les deux, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle en avaient marre.

-Pardon chérie.

-On ne recommencera plus Julie. Ma petite fille, parle.

-Julie on se marie dans deux semaine, ça ne serait pas une bonne idée qu'on s'en veuille jusqu'au jour J.

-Si ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée tout compte fait. Reste comme ça, c'est très bien.

-Oh vous ça va !

-Non, ça ne va pas ! Ça m'enchante parfaitement que vous ne vous parliez plus. Comme ça plus de mariage.

-Non on va se marier, qu'est-ce que vous croyez.

-Le mariage est suspendu.

-Quoi ? Dirent Roger et Harry en regardant Julie.

-Tant que vous vous disputez comme chien et chat, le mariage est suspendu. Bon je m'en vais.

-Où tu vas ?

-En Angleterre.

-Attends-moi !

-Certainement pas.

Julie transplana et se trouva au Terrier. Il semblait n'y avoir personne mais elle entra quand même.

-Molly ?

-Elle n'est pas là.

Julie se retourna. C'était Ginny. Elle était attablée avec des bouquins.

-Ça tombe bien, parce que c'est toi que je veux voir, déclara Julie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu serais au mariage.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envi de voir Harry te dire oui et puis je pense que je ne serais pas la bienvenue.

-On a invité tout les Weasley. Tu en es bien une jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

-Ne suis-je pas une rivale pour toi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne ? Ne t'ai-je pas fait la même chose l'année dernière ?

-Tu voulais me narguer. Je veux juste t'inviter. Pour être franche, je ne me sens pas menacé par toi et je sais qu'on peut trouver son bonheur dans le mariage des autres. Si j'avais voulu être cruelle, j'aurai créé un vin d'honneur rien pour toi, mais c'est le genre de chose que je n'aime pas. Alors, tu seras là ?

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-Bon, tiens, ça c'est une faire-part, une autre. Pour sire que tu es à part.

-Merci.

Ginny esquissa malgré elle un petit sourire. C'est là qu'Harry débarqua en catastrophe.

-Julie tu plaisantes ? Ton grand-père est déjà prêt à dire à tout le monde que le mariage est annulé, pas suspendu, annulé ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi euphorique que maintenant ! Il me rend dingue ton grand-père, il me rend dingue ! Viens lui faire entendre raison.

-Pour vous voir encore vous disputer comme deux chiens devant un morceau de viande en l'occurrence moi ? Pas question, je suis bien ici, pas vrai Ginny ?

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny toute rouge, en fait elle était prête à exploser de rire vu la situation. Le jeune homme regarda les filles alternativement.

-J'ai loupé un épisode-là ? Vous êtes dans le même pièce, seules et il n'y a pas de casse ? C'est étrange.

-Il n'y a rien d'étrange, j'ai juste demandé à Ginny si elle serait là au mariage.

-Ah oui ? Je vous laisse.

Harry embrassa Julie et transplana. Ginny ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passa.

-Il est parti où ?

-Voir mon grand-père pour lui enfoncer le clou. Je vais rentrer avant qu'il y ait un mort et je te laisse réfléchir.

-Oui.

Julie transplana et arrivé devant les deux hommes qui se disputaient encore et toujours et Mrs DuLac un verre à la main entrain de les regarder comme si c'était un spectacle de cirque. Julie se racla la gorge et tout le monde se tu.

-Vous entendez ça ? Ce silence ? Je veux que ce soit tout le temps comme ça.

/

On est à présent le jour J. Le jour du mariage. C'était l'après midi. Julie faisait les sent pas alors que ses demoiselles d'honneur essayait de l'habiller.

-Julie, arrête de bouger où tu ne seras jamais prête.

-Mais je suis prête.

-Ah oui ? Tu es pied nu, tu n'as pas mit tes boules d'oreille et ta robe n'est même pas fermée ! Julie arrête ! Hurla presque Hermione.

Julie s'immobilisa et se laissa faire. Mais jusque quelques seconde parce que le téléphone qui étaient prêt d'elle sonna. Elle était dans l'hôtel moldu de ses grands-parents.

-Allô ?

-Julie c'est Harry…

-Harry ? Eh rends-moi ça, Hermione !

-Non, tu la verras à la cérémonie! Où est Ron ?

-Quelque part. Allô ? Allô ?

Hermione lui avait raccroché au nez. C'est là que Ron arriva.

-Tu en a profité, lui dit-il.

-Oui.

-Et ?

-C'est Hermione qui m'a raccroché au nez. Je n'ai pas vu et entendu depuis plus de 24 heures. Ce n'est pas humain.

-Pour un mariage, oui.

Harry s'effondra sur la table où il était attablé.

-Courage Harry, plus que deux heures avant le moment cruciale.

-Tais-toi Ron.

Deux individus entrèrent dans l chambre. Seamus et Dean tout deux marié. Ce sont les garçons d'honneur d'Harry.

-Alors vieux, ça va ? demanda Dean.

-Non ça ne va pas ! Ça fait une journée que je n'ai pas vu Julie et les enfants, son grand-père refuse que je les voie, non mais de quoi je me mêle ! Je ne peux même pas l'entendre au téléphone, je vais devenir fou.

-Tu seras encore plus fou après le mariage, dit Seamus.

Harry le regarda en lui faisant comprendre qui ferait mieux de se taire.

-Viens, Harry, on va faire un tour, il faut que tu prennes l'air.

Ils sortirent de la chambre. A peine fut-il un pas dehors que Yannis et Eloïse foncèrent sur lui.

-Mes petits monstres…

Il se sentait déjà mieux. Julie était presque prête. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à mettre ses chaussures. Elle était prête. Molly arriva toute excitée. Les mariages, elle adorait. Elle était d'autant plus excitée qu'elle n'avait pas préparé celui-là. Elle examina Julie de la tête au pied.

-Tu es magnifique. Harry n'en croira pas ses yeux.

-Merci.

-Il faut y aller à présent. Allez les filles. Ton grand-père va venir te chercher. Je prends Ninon et William. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.

Tout le monde parti de la chambre. Julie fut seule durant quelques minutes. Le temps pour elle décompresse mais le tension remonta quand son grand-père arrive.

-Tes parents seraient tellement heureux de te voir aujourd'hui.

-Grand-père.

-On y va. Je vais de donner à ton futur mari.

Julie lui prit le bras et ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle de cérémonie où tous les invités étaient. La musique résonna. Tout le monde se retourna pour admirer la marier. Harry en resta bouché bée. Ron dû lui donner un petit coup sur l'épaule pour qu'il se reprenne. Harry en eut un peu de mal jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant lui.

-Nous sonne ici pour unir cet homme à cette femme mais si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Personne ne parla mais c'est à ce moment là que la porte d'ouvrit pour faire place à… Ginny ? Alors je vous explique, ceux qui avaient été au pseudo mariage d'Harry et Ginny crurent que le cauchemar allait recommencer. Hermione regarda Ron qui regardait Harry qui regardait Julie qui souriait. Ginny se sentit rougir avec toutes ces personnes qui la regardaient. Elle savait qu'elle serait en retard.

-Excusez-moi.

Elle repéra une place et alla s'asseoir, le plus discrètement possible.

-Bon reproposés. Mrs Julie Adélaïde DuLac voulez-vous prendre pour épouses Harry James Potter jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

-Oui je le veux.

-Mr Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prends Julie Adélaïde DuLac jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, je le veux.

A ce moment, Ginny se rendit compte que rien ne s'était passé. Elle n'avait rien ressentit. Elle souriait même. Etait-elle guérit de sa folie ? Etait-elle prête à laisser Harry partir ?

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont donné, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Harry s'exécuta et en profita pour dire un « je t'aime » dans le creux de l'oreille de sa femme.

La fête avait commencé à présent. Les mariés avaient dansé pour ouvrit le bal et maintenant les invités s'amuseraient bien. Julie qui était avec Harry et ses enfants alla vers Ginny qui était seule dans un coin.

-Merci d'être venus, lui dit-elle.

-De rien. Je suis heureuse pour vous, vraiment. Félicitations.

-Merci. Tu t'amuses ?

-Ben en fait je fais de repérage et je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait raison.

-Quoi ? Il y a des anglais, des français, des sorciers et des moldus connaissant la magie. Bon c'est vrai, qu'il y a quelques pervers, mais il y a des gens bien.

-C'est vrai. Il y a celui-là là-bas, mais je m'inquiète un peu pour lui. Il n'arrête pas de se faire poursuivre pas tes enfants.

Julie vit Martin courir devant Yannis et Eloïse.

-Il s'appelle Martin StPierre. Il travaille à l'hôtel avec moi mais lâche m'affaire. Il est gay.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, c'est un gay. Adorable comme tout, mais gay.

-Je crois que je suis maudite, soupira Ginny.

-Il y a pire que toi, crois-moi. Bon je vais là-bas rejoindre les autres, si tu veux venir.

-Peut-être plus tard.

Julie alla rejoindre son témoin qui le regardait de loin.

-C'est moi où tu as eu une conversation civilisé avec Ginny, demanda Hermione.

-J'ai eu une conversation civilisé avec Ginny.

-Tu m'épates.

-Attends une peu ce qui va suivre.

Elles regardèrent Ginny sui avait une coup de champagne en errant complètement jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-T'as pas fait ça ?

-Si.

Ginny regardait les gens danser en se disant qu'elle aimerait bien qu'on l'inviter pour une valse. C'est là qu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Miss ?

Elle se retourna pour faire face à…

-Michaël ?

Michaël Corner se trouvait devant elle. Ginny Weasley, la première fille avec qui il est sorti, le premier garçon avec qui elle est sortie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ici ?

-Il parait que le mariage de l'année est ici. Je suis venu voir. Jolie mariée.

Ginny se retourna et regarda Julie et Hermione qui devient leur regard. Que devait-elle ressentir à ce moment là, de la trahison, de la joie ou de la frustration ? Elle regarda Michaël et le mot qui résonnait dans sa tête était « joie, joie, joie » Michaël lui tendit la main et Ginny l'accepta.

Au loin, Julie et Hermione assistèrent à ce. Ron et Harry les rejoignirent en regardant le couple.

-Mrs Potter ?

-Oui, Mr Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que Corner fait ici?

-Disons que j'ai fait quelques investigations et que j'en suis plutôt fière.

-Tu es la meilleure.

Harry embrassa Julie. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de danser, ils sentirent, pour l'une la robe, pour l'autre le pantalon, tirer vers le bas. Les petits garnements étaient là.

-Nous aussi on veut danser.

Ils portèrent tout les deux leurs enfants et dansèrent à quatre. La grand-mère de Julie avec un verre de champagne à la main donna une tape derrière la tête de son mari.

-Eh !

La prochaine fois que tu te disputes avec Harry tu auras ce genre de tape derrière la tête.

Alors que la nouvelle famille Potter dansait, une tête surgis au beau milieu du tableau. C'était Martin, qui semblait en colère, mais tellement drôle à voir.

-Je dé-mis-sionne !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je tenais à m'excuser du retard, mais dès que j'ai repris les cours, tout s'est enchaîné et j'ai eu de moins en moins de temps pour l'histoire. J'espère au moins que ça vous a plu. Je vous dis à mercredi, mais je ne vous promet rien.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Delseroasn**_ : merci. J'aime bien Ginny alors ça se finira bien pour elle.

_**Kamomille**_ : là il n'y a plus de surprise, enfin je crois.

_**Aaron **_: je suis désolée pour les fautes de frappe. Au début j'essai de bien corriger mais ensuite, je décroche un peu alors ça deviens du n'importe quoi et non, je n'ai pas de correcteur.

_**Chapitre33 :**_

Nous voilà deux ans après le mariage de Julie et Harry. Nous étions dans une chambre où le soleil essayait de se faire une petite place pour réveiller un jeune couple. Il ne réveilla que le jeune homme. Il gigota un peu, se tourna et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda sa compagne qui dormait toujours, enfin qui faisait semblant de dormir.

-Que c'est agréable d'être regardé par l'homme qu'on aime.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

Julie ouvrit les yeux en souriant et embrassa Harry.

-Ça va, tu as bien dormit ? Je ne sais même pas si tu t'es réveillée cette nuit, demanda Harry.

Julie se tourna et prit sur la table de chevet un papier aluminium qui avait contenu une tablette de chocolat.

-J'ai eu un petit creux, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry se mit à rire et la serra dans ses bras et en profita pour lui toucher le ventre parce que oui, Julie était enceinte. Son ventre était bien rond, et ses envies de chocolat bien présentes. Quand Harry su qu'elle était enceinte, il s'était promis d'être présent à chaque moment de la grossesse.

-Ça sera une petite fille, j'en suis sûr, dit Harry d'un ton rêveur.

-Tu crois ?

-Une jolie petite fille.

Harry allait encore l'embrasser mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et fit place à deux petites têtes qui couru vers les deux adultes.

-Maman, papa !

-Yannis, Eloïse, laissez vos parents, cria Mrs DuLac.

-Laisse grand-mère, de toute façons on va se levez. Venez mes chéris.

-Ouais !

Les jumeaux montèrent sur le lit et dirent bonjour à leurs parents.

-Vous avez bien dormit ?

-Oui. Debout, debout, debout !

-Oui debout ! On va être en retard au mariage !

-Ah oui, le fameux mariage, soupirèrent Julie et Harry en même temps.

Et oui, en ce jour allait avoir lieu un mariage. Le mariage de Ginny Weasley et Michaël Corner.

-Vous avez mangé ? demanda Julie.

-Oui !

-Douchés ?

-Oui !

-Pourquoi vous êtes en peignoir alors ?

-Mamie cherche mon costume et papi il aime pas la robe que papa a choisit pour Eloïse. Il la trouve moche.

-Ça y est, ça commence. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore, ton grand-père.

-Moi je la trouve belle, papa tu sais. Allez debout, debout !

-Oui debout !

Les parents se levèrent et emmenèrent les enfants dans leur chambre où était leur arrière grands-parents.

-Alors Roger, qu'est-ce que vous avez contre cette jolie robe qu'Eloïse a voulu avoir.

-Cette robe ? Cette robe est immonde, vous achetez vraiment n'importe quoi aux enfants ! Vous allez à un mariage que vont dire les gens la voyant dans ce truc !

-Vous dîtes ça parce que ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez offerte !

-C'est faux ! J'ai acheté de bien plus jolie robe à ma petite fille.

-Arrière petite fille.

-Je vais vous…

-Temps mort ! Imposa Julie. On ne se dispute pas devant les enfants de un, de deux, Harry oui cette robe est très jolie, de trois, grand-père si tu veux choisir une robe à Eloïse harmonise les couleurs. Allez vite, on doit allez à un mariage. Non mais vous jure, de vrais gamins.

Julie alla dans la salle de bain laissant Harry et son grand-père se mitrailler su regard avec une Eloïse au milieu qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait alors que sa grand-mère habillait Yannis.

-Je me demande toujours après deux ans, pourquoi Julie vous a épousé. Après tout ce que lui avez fait subir.

-Ne recommencez pas avec ça. Eloïse, tu viens ma puce, papa va t'habiller.

-Certainement pas !

-Mr Potter, Mr DuLac, si vous voulez vous étrangler c'est hors de la chambre des enfants. Mr Potter si vous ne voulez pas vous faire chambrer pas votre femme dépêchez-vous de vous préparer et Mr DuLac quant à vous, allez prendre l'air. Je vais me débrouillez avec les enfants.

Les deux hommes de la maison se regardèrent et sortirent de la chambre.

-Mamie ?

-Oui ma chérie.

-Pourquoi papi et papa se cri tout le temps dessus ?

-C'est parce qu'ils aiment votre maman et qu'ils vous aimes.

-Ah, d'accord.

Mrs DuLac habilla ses petits-enfants. Après s'être préparée, la petite famille trannplana au Terrier où aurait lieu la cérémonie.

-Ça y est les voilà !

Les deux petits allèrent vers William et Ninon les deux enfants de Ron et Hermione.

-Salut !

-Salut, vous venez jouer !

-Oui !

-Non les enfants, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Allez vous asseoir avec Oncle Fred et George, dit Hermione.

Les quatre petits obéirent. Hermione serra Julie dans ses bras.

-Vous nous avez tellement manqué. Et le bébé, comment ça va ?

-Très bien, mais tu sais ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on ne sait pas vu, dit Julie en riant.

-Je sais. Aller, on va voir la mariée. Elle sera contente de te voir.

Les deux filles allèrent voir Ginny. Cela faisait deux ans qu'Harry et Julie étaient mariés et depuis ce temps, les deux filles ne se détestaient plus.

-Toc toc toc, on peut entrer ?

-Julie !

Ginny attira Julie dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne peux pas. Je sais qu'il ne dira pas non mais moi, je ne suis plus sûre. Julie aide-moi.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Tu te vois dans l'avenir avec lui et des enfants ?

-Oui.

-Tu prends ton pied ?

-Julie !...oui…

-Tu es amoureuse ?

-Oui, oui, oui, je suis folle amoureuse de Michaël Corner.

-Alors pourquoi tu stresses ? Tu vas te mariée et cette fois ce sera la bonne.

-Il y a plutôt intérêt. Quoi, le bébé n'est pas encore né ?

-Ben non.

-Il fait à tout prix que je sois la marraine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai promit.

-Il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode avec vous deux et j'avoue que ça me fait peur, dit Hermione en les regardant.

Ginny qui avait détressé l'espace d'un instant, piqua une nouvelle crise de nerf.

-Liliane ? Où est Liliane ! J'ai trois demoiselles d'honneurs pas deux et en plus de ça, elle est mon témoin ! Je ne peux pas me marier, je ne peux pas me marier !

-Ginny, Ginny ! Liliane est arrivée juste avant Julie. Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure, lui dit Hermione. Elle est juste partie calmer le père et le fils.

-Tout va bien, Liliane est là, c'est… super.

_Toc toc toc_

-QUOI !

Tout le monde sursauta, même la personne derrière la porte : Harry.

-Tu te sens bien, ma pauvre ?

-Je vais me marier Harry, je vais me marier !

-Oui je sais. Je voulais juste de dire que ton futur mari veut de voir.

-Interdiction d'entrer ! Menace-le, jette-lui un sort mais je ne veut pas le voir… enfin qu'il vienne.

-D'accord.

Harry bloqua le passage et emmena Michaël dans le jardin qui criait à travers la porte « Je t'aime Ginny » celle-ci répondit exactement la même chose. Ils croisèrent ensuite Liliane qui allait dans la chambre de la future mariée.

-Je suis là. Ce n'est pas un garçon que j'ai mais deux. Deux ! Ce n'est pas possible. Bon on est là, les garçons d'honneur sont en bas, on peut y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, après le « vous pouvez embrassé la mariée », tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

-C'est vrai ?

Les trois acquiescèrent. C'était bizarre mais le jour où elle était sensée se marier avec Harry, Ginny ne s'était pas sentie aussi nerveuse que maintenant. Un signe pour dire qu'elle était beaucoup plus amoureuse de Michaël que d'Harry à l'époque ?

Elles sortirent de la chambre et allèrent à l'entrée du jardin pour commencer la marche nuptiale. Quelque part, tout le monde était heureux que Ginny ait enfin trouvé l'amour de sa vie mais en même temps tous les invités qui s'étaient trouvés au pseudo mariage d'Harry et Ginny et au mariage de Julie et Harry appréhendaient un peu ce mariage entre Ginny et Michaël. En fait ils espéraient qu'il n'y aurait pas un quelconque incident annulant le mariage. La marche nuptiale se termina enfin et la cérémonie commença. Le mage qui avait été quelque peu traumatisé par le premier mariage, espérait que celui-là serait le bon.

-Sans vous le cacher j'espère que ce mariage sera le bon. Alors je pose cette question prudemment. Mr Michaël Corner voulez-vous prendre Miss Ginny Weasley pour épouse jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui.

-Miss Ginny Weasley, voulez-vous prendre Mr Michaël Corner pour époux jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

-Oui, oui, oui, je le veux.

Tout le monde soupira.

-Bien, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le marié le fit et tout le monde applaudit de joie et de soulagement. Ginny était enfin mariée. Suite à ça, le banquet commença. Les mariés étaient entourés de leurs demoiselles et garçons d'honneur. Julie qui était un peu fatiguée d'être debout depuis le début de la cérémonie alla s'asseoir regardant ses enfants et les enfants des amis s'amuser. Son cher et tendre mari s'assit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa.

-Ça va chérie ?

-Oui, mais rester debout autant de temps avec un bébé qui donne des coups, c'est pas évident.

-Tiens.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? De champagne ? Tu veux m'empoisonner ?

-Très drôle. C'était sur la table des enfants. Ça à l'air de champagne mais ce n'en ai pas et puis je trouve ça bon.

-Merci. Ça y est, Ginny est mariée. Pas d'autre mariage à l'horizon ?

-Non, juste une petite naissance. Elle est agitée dis donc, constata Harry en mettant sa main sur le ventre de Julie.

-Elle ? Tu penses vraiment que ce sera une fille ?

-La plus jolie des petites filles, qui aura la plus mignonne des sœurs, la plus belle des mères et le plus chenapan des frères.

-Flatteur.

Julie embrassa son mari. En plein milieu de la fête, Fred et Georges attirèrent l'attention vers eux. Ils allèrent bers Katie et Angélina.

-Katie, Angélina on a un truc à vous dire. Angélina tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, commença Fred.

-Eh, c'est moi qui devais le dire à Katie !

-Ben dit-le.

-Katie, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, ainsi que notre fils.

-Eh, j'allais dire notre fille, râla Fred.

-Ben dit-le.

-Ainsi que notre fille qui est une adepte des farces et attrapes.

-Comme notre petit bonhomme.

-Les garçons, venez-en au fait, dit Angélina.

-Oui, vous volez la vedette aux mariés.

Les jumeaux se mirent à genoux devant leur dulcinée et dirent en même temps. « _Angélina/ Katie_ veux-tu m'épouser. » Les deux jeunes femmes eurent un sourire complice. Depuis le temps qu'elles attendaient ça. Elles acceptèrent évidemment. Les deux couples s'embrassèrent. C'est là que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Julie, Ginny, Liliane et Seamus se regardèrent avec la même expression au visage qui disait « non pas encore ! » Voilà ce qui se passe quand on a beaucoup d'ami, il y avait beaucoup de mariage. Les invités applaudirent et la fête pu reprendre. Ginny, Hermione, Liliane et Julie discutaient ensemble, un verre à la main.

-Alors Ginny comment tu te sens, demanda Liliane.

-Beaucoup mieux et confidence pour confidence, j'ai hâte d'être à la nuit de noce.

-Tu m'étonnes, oh !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Ginny en regardant Julie.

-Le bébé est agité, en fait. Je ne devrais peut-être pas boire ça, tout compte fait.

-Dis-moi, je vais être la marraine d'une fille ou d'un garçon ?

-Aucune idée. Harry pense que ce sera une fille.

-Oh, ben ce sera un garçon conclu Hermione. Harry et son intuition.

-Quoi mon intuition, qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon intuition ?

-Rien. Ton intuition est très fiable mon chéri.

Les filles essayèrent de ne pas exploser de rire.

-Mouais. Vous verrez de toute façon, ce sera une fille.

-On te croit Harry.

Juste après, Harry et Julie dansèrent.

-Tu es adorable quand tu t'obstines, tu sais.

-Seulement quand je suis obstiné ?

-Tu es tout le temps adorable.

-Ah, je préfère.

Un événement se produit soudainement. Un événement qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir vécu il y a déjà cinq ans.

-Julie, Julie ça va ?

-Harry, tu ne paniques pas dans les moments de crise, hein ?

-Non, non mais chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On va bientôt connaître le sexe du bébé. Je viens de perdre les eaux.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et aida sa femme s'asseoir. Il partit ensuite à l'intérieur comme un malade ce que tout le monde remarqua. Il revient peut après avec une veste.

-On va y aller d'accord ?

-Oui, s'il n'a pas décidé d'arriver tout de suite !

-Ron ! Julie va accoucher, va prévenir ses grands-parents s'il te plait. Nous, on va à Ste Mangouste.

-Tout de suite.

Ron transplana en France et le couple à Ste Mangouste. Ginny qui avait entendu les garçons, couru chercher sa veste.

-Ginny qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, demanda Michaël.

-Julie va accoucher.

-Allez-y, allez-y, je surveille les enfants, dit Molly.

Tout le monde tranplana à l'hôpital. Ron arriva peut après avec les grands-parents de Julie.

-Où est-elle, demanda Roger.

-En salle de travail. Harry est avec elle. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Il y avait huit personnes qui attendaient. Harry arriva quelques heures plus tard, plus heureux que jamais.

-Alors ?

-C'est une petite fille !

Harry les emmena dans la chambre où il y avait Julie qui portait sa petite fille qui s'était endormit. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer.

-Elle est adorable, chuchota Hermione.

-Je vous avais dit que ce serait une petite fille, dit Harry fier de lui.

-Je peux ? Elle est quand même ma petite fille.

-Votre arrière petite-fille.

-Ne commencez pas vous deux, prévint Mrs DuLac.

Roger prit le bébé dans les bras de Julie. Celle-ci pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry qui était prêt d'elle.

-C'était un sacré mariage, dîtes-moi.

-Oh, Mon Dieu, il faut qu'on s'en aille ! La nuit de noce elle commence maintenant !

Les jeunes mariés embrassèrent tout le monde et s'en allèrent pour une semaine inoubliable en amoureux. Harry et Julie se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent.

Mariés, trois enfants, Harry et Julie avaient tout ceux dont ils avaient toujours rêvés : une famille. Une famille à eux. Quand ils remontaient près de huit ans en arrière, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que ça pourrait arriver mais c'est arrivé et ils sont maintenant heureux, tout simplement heureux.

_**Fin de l'histoire.**_

Et voilà, c'est la toute fin. J'espère que cette fic vous a vraiment, vraiment plu. Donnez-moi juste votre avis en une phase, je pense que ça suffira. Je ne pense pas refaire de fic Harry/ OC avant un bon bout de temps. Je vais un peu me reposer sur les fics.

A bientôt.


End file.
